what is HEART for ?
by onlykyumin.137
Summary: summary ada di dalam..KYUMIN/Genderswtich (GS)/untuk lebih jelas silahkan baca summary dan lihat karakter-karakter cerita ini di cover image / UPDATE: CHAPTER 10/COMING SOON:CHAPTER 11 :)
1. Summary

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 **Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Dalam cerita ini para tokoh diganti marga terus diputer balik usianya, disesuaina dengan karakter mereka, udah gitu sifatnya juga –bisa dibilang– beda jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi^^**

.

.

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

.

.

Semua model dan aktor itu sama. Mereka sombong!

Itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Cho Kyuhyun (17) begitu melihat sosok terkenal di hadapan matanya. Si rambut ikal yang jangkung ini sangat anti dengan orang terkenal karena ia menganggap mereka sombong. Tapi tidak dengan Cho Heechul (23), kakak perempuan yang cerewet ini justru selalu mengidolakan seorang publik figur.

Salah satu yang ia idolakan adalah Lee Donghae (27), laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna jingga yang merupakan seorang aktor sekaligus vokalis SJ-Band. Tak banyak yang mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Donghae, baik itu keluarga ataupun kisah asmaranya. Tetapi pecinta _fashion_ pasti mengenal adik perempuannya yang cantik, Lee Sungmin (19). Sungmin adalah model yang selalu menghiasi majalah-majalah _fashion_.

Sebuah kunjungan mendadak dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Heechul hingga akhirnya Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tak sepenuhnya memberikan cinta itu pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun berbalik mencintainya dan mematahkan segala keraguan hatinya. _Ada apa Sungmin? Kenapa kau takut?_

.

.

 _Sebenarnya cinta itu untuk siapa?_

 _Hati itu untuk apa?_

 _Jangan takut. Karena aku juga tidak takut mencintaimu._

-Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong^^**

 **Saya harap readers mengerti ceritanya dari summary di atas yang super duper amat sangat aneh(?) menurut saya hihi..**

 **.**

 **Saya kasih sedikit penjelasan ya. Setiap ff yang saya buat selalu saya buatkan covernya. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk ngasih tau readers gimana wajah dan karakter yang saya buat di cerita ini. So, ini penjelasannya:**

 **Readers bayangkan aja perawakan Kyuhyun ketika dia masih kurus kering kerempeng(?) ketika jaman Sorry Sorry. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan ikal gitu kan^^ Nah kalo Sungmin rambutnya panjang bergelombang kaya pas dia nyanyi Ice Cream-Hyuna. Sementara Donghae disini dibuat muka sangar tapi hatinya baik (sarangHAE.) lihat rambutnya di Skip Beat. Nah kalo Heechul imagine sendiri deh, dia setiap saat kayanya cerewet dan cantik(?) ya kkk~**

 **.**

 **Anyway, ini ff drama pertama yang saya buat. Honestly saya sih suka bikin cerita comedy karna lebih fresh dan santai. Drama tuh kalo gak rame suka gaje ya. (semoga ff saya gak seperti itu^^)**

 **.**

 **Oke deh, sebelum saya lanjut ceritanya saya kasih dulu summarynya untuk readers. Let see reaksi readers baca summarynya. Semoga sukaaa^^ *bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMING SOON**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT**

.

Pagi hari.

Tak biasanya rumah toko yang berada di wilayah kota Seoul ini terlihat sudah ramai di pagi buta. Bukan ramai pelanggan, melainkan ramai dengan beberapa pekerja yang sibuk menyiapkan pesanan dari seorang pelanggan yang misterius. Sang pemilik toko, Cho Yongwoon ikut turun tangan membantu para pekerja yang jumlahnya hanya 8 orang. Begitu juga dengan istrinya, Kim Yoonji yang sedang sibuk di dapur dan dibantu oleh 5 orang pegawai wanita. Tak hanya sepasang suami istri pemilik toko, melainkan anak perempuannya yang bernama Cho Heechul pun ikut membantu eomma-nya di dapur karena kurangnya tenaga kerja.

"Coklat keju 1000 buah. Dan mocca-nya 800 buah. Ingat ya, jangan sampai terbalik! Strawberry-nya 1000." Perintah Yongwoon sambil membawa papan kertas ditangannya dan sesekali mengingatkan para pekerja akan pesanan orang misterius itu.

"Appa, bukannya ada tambahan keju 800 buah?" Tanya Heechul menghampiri appa-nya.

Yongwoon melirik kembali papan kertas yang ditangannya, laki-laki paruh baya itu menaikkan sedikit kacamata yang dipakainya. "Tidak, dia mengganti pesanannya dengan cutton candy 800 serta blueberry 800 buah." Kata Yongwoon.

"Ah iya, blueberry! Aku hampir lupa."

Perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu menepuk dahinya. Heechul segera berlari kembali ke dapur dan mengingatkan beberapa pekerjanya untuk membuat selai blueberry.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

Tepat pukul 09.00 pagi seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan tinggi 182cm, berkulit putih pucat, berambut ikal coklat dengan poni didahi yang berantakan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Laki-laki yang memakai _sleeveless_ putih itu tampak sedang mengusap-usap matanya lalu menutup pintu kamar. Ia berjalan gontai menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, sesekali ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk merasakan dinginnya suasana pagi di hari libur itu.

Laki-laki yang sepenuhnya sudah terbangun itu duduk di meja makan. Ia melihat meja makan yang hanya tersedia beberapa buah-buahan kemarin. Ia kembali mengusap matanya lalu mengamati sekitar rumahnya yang kecil.

Tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dari pintu yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumah, karena rumah mereka terletak di belakang toko. Heechul menutup pintu kembali lalu berjalan ke dapur rumahnya. Melihat kakak perempuan yang sudah berkeliaran di pagi hari, laki-laki itu pun menghampiri Heechul ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun! kau sudah makan?" tanya Heechul saat adik laki-lakinya itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki tinggi bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Belum, aku tidak lapar."

"Maaf ya, kami semua memang sedang sibuk sejak tadi pagi. Aku sampai lupa harus membuatkanmu sarapan." Kata Heechul yang sedang mencari sesuatu di laci dapurnya.

"Sibuk apa? Eomma dan appa ada di mana?"

"Eomma dan appa sedang di toko. Ada seorang pelanggan yang memesan banyak roti hari ini. Dan pelanggan itu bilang jam 2 siang nanti roti-rotinya sudah siap. Sementara kita hanya punya sedikit pekerja." ujar Heechul panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. pantas saja. Siapa sih yang memesan?" tanya Kyuhyun melipat tangan.

"Aku tidak tau. Hanya appa dan eomma yang tau, tapi katanya orang itu sangat terkenal. Aku juga jadi penasaran." Heechul masih sibuk memilih beberapa mangkuk besar untuk tempat selai.

"Orang terkenal? Hmm… pasti dia sombong."

"Kau sirik saja, Kyu. Oh iya, cepat mandi lalu bantu kami di toko." Heechul berhasil mendapatkan mangkuk besar yang ia cari.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya, ia merasa enggan membantu mereka karena ingin bersantai. "Tapi hari ini aku sekolah. Oh iya aku harus segera berangkat." Kyuhyun beralibi.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin kau sekolah di hari minggu!" omel Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang wajahnya masih kusam.

"Cepat mandi! Awas kalau kau tidak mau membantu." ancam Heechul mendekatkan pisau roti yang dipegangnya lalu membawa beberapa tumpuk mangkuk di tangannya serta dua gelas ukur yang ditaruh di dalam mangkuk.

Kyuhyun terbelalak dan melangkah mundur. Ia pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Pukul 01.45 PM

Yongwoon ikut membantu Heechul merapikan box-box kue itu ke dalam sebuah mobil box kecil. Sementara anak laki-laki-nya yang berkaos abu-abu tua dengan rompi kulit hitam dan celana _jeans_ itu hanya bersandar pada mobil sambil memperhatikan appa-nya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Heechul, anak pertama Yongwoon.

"Sudah. Di dalam tidak ada lagi kan'?" Yongwoon memastikan.

"Ne. Akhirnya selesai juga." ujar Yoonji sambil melihat ke dalam. Ia pun tersenyum.

Yongwoon menutup bagasi. "Nah, Kyuhyun, tangkap ini!"

Yongwoon melemparkan kunci mobil box tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Anak bungsunya itu langsung berdiri tegak dan menangkap kunci mobilnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat sang appa memberikan kunci mobil itu.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau antarkan pesanan ini ya." perintah Yongwoon.

"Mwo? Aku?!" Kyuhyun langsung protes dengan keputusan appa-nya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Aish! Appa sudah lelah sejak pagi tadi. Pegawai kita tidak ada yang bisa menyetir mobil. Ayolah, Kyuhyun. Masa kau tidak mau mengantarkan pesanan aktor terkenal Lee Donghae?"

Heechul yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah eomma-nya langsung terbelalak mendengar nama aktor idolanya. "Mwo? Lee Donghae?" tanya Heechul terkejut.

"Iya. Orang misterius itu Lee Donghae. Appa sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian, agar kalian terkejut. Hehe.." Laki-laki paruh baya yang bertubuh kekar itu tertawa. Berbeda dengan anak laki-lakinya yang kurus, ia malah menghela nafas kesal.

"Apanya yang terkejut? Menurutku biasa saja."

"Ya! Kau bilang biasa saja? Ini pertama kalinya ia memesan roti di toko kita." kata Heechul.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau pecinta laki-laki manusia ikan itu kan'?" Kyuhyun mengejek, mengingat sebuah drama favorit Heechul yang berjudul _Fishy Loves Me_ yang diperankan Lee Donghae sebagai sang manusia ikan.

"Dia bukan manusia ikan!" sanggah Heechul mendengar idolanya dihina Kyuhyun.

"Cih.. manusia ikan. Aku benci aktingnya di drama itu. Menjijikan!" cibir Kyuhyun dengan senyum menghina.

"Ya! Ya! Sekali lagi kau menghina Lee Donghae-ku, kuhajar kau ya!" kata Heechul mengepalkan tangan, siap memberikan tangan boomerangnya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Seperti anak TK saja." Yoonji menengahi kedua anaknya yang lebih mirip dengannya. Ya, terkadang sepasang Cho pun heran karena Kyuhyun dan Heechul lebih mirip dengan Yoonji dan tidak ada yang mirip dengan wajah sang appa.

"Kau juga boleh ikut mengantarkan pesanan ini, Heechul. Appa yakin anak ini tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada pelanggan kita." ujar Yongwoon menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Appa! Aku bisa bersikap sopan." kata Kyuhyun menyanggah.

"Tapi kau kan' tidak suka aktor muda itu. Kau pasti bersikap tidak ramah padanya." Yongwoon sangat mengenal sifat anak laki-laki yang memiliki ego yang tinggi pada siapapun, apalagi pada orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Ne, appa! Aku pasti ikut." Heechul sangat bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu cepat berangkat. Ini sudah hampir jam 2." kata Yoonji melirik jamnya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun berpamitan. Kyuhyun naik ketempat pengemudi sementara Heechul naik dari sisi kanan. Kyuhyun pun mulai menjalankan mobil itu dengan bantuan GPS di tangan Heechul untuk mengetahui letak kediaman Lee Donghae.

.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah dengan gerbang besar tersebut. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil untuk memastikan mereka tidak salah alamat. Kyuhyun menekan tombol bel yang ada lalu dengan cepat seorang satpam keluar dari pintu kecil di sebelah gerbang besar itu.

"Selamat siang. Saya dari toko roti 'Cho's Ppang Bakery' ingin mengantarkan pesanan roti. Apa benar ini rumah Lee Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." kata satpam tersebut.

Satpam itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu gerbang berwarna coklat yang besar itu. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam area rumah besar itu.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul segera turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun membawa secarik kertas di tangannya sementara Heechul merapikan diri dahulu. Kyuhyun dan Heechul sempat berpendapat mengenai rumah besar di hadapannya.

Besar, terawat, bersih dan rapi dengan air mancur di halaman depannya serta ditanami beberapa tanaman hijau agar suasana rumah itu terasa sejuk dan tidak gersang. Sebuah bangunan mansion yang sangat mewah. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu utama rumah besar yang didominasi berwarna _cream_ dengan design ala Eropa itu.

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang ada diujung dinding lalu melipat tangan sambil menunggu penghuninya membukakan pintu. Sementara Heechul menyempatkan diri berkaca pada salah satu jendela di sana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Heechul yang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan rumah membukakan pintu. Ia membungkuk ramah pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Lee Donghae. Saya ingin memberikan ini." kata Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah tanda bukti pemesanan kue.

Tak lama, seseorang dari dalam rumah menghampiri pelayan yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu berdiri di sebelah pelayan rumahnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

Heechul terkejut melihat sosok perempuan yang tak pernah ia lihat secara langsung itu. Diperhatikannya penampilan fisik seorang perempuan berusia 19 tahun di hadapannya.

Lee Sungmin. Perempuan berambut kemerahan yang panjang dan bergelombang disertai poni tengah yang menutupi dahi, bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik tanpa polesan make-up. Seorang model tabloid yang sedang beralih profesi menjadi model video clip yang tak lain adalah adik sang tuan rumah, Lee Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Raut wajahnya sama ketika ia berhadapan dengan satpam atau pun pelayan rumah Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu tuan muda, nona." ujar pelayan itu.

Sungmin melihat kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki tinggi, putih pucat dengan memakai kaos abu-abu tua dan rompi hitam serta celana jeans berdampingan dengan wanita muda yang memakai denim _dress_ dengan sabuk coklat di perutnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki berambut coklat yang ikal itu di hadapannya. Penampilannya memang sangat sederhana, namun Sungmin melamun sejenak saat melihat Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit canggung dengan sikap Sungmin yang terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ekhm… Maaf nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Lee Donghae." ujar Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Oh.. Ng... Heelim-ssi cepat panggil oppa di kamarnya." kata Sungmin menyuruh pelayan ramah tadi.

Pelayan itu langsung mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah. Sementara Sungmin masih berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Heechul sedikit gugup melihat penampilan perempuan yang lebih muda darinya ini berdiri di hadapannya. Perempuan itu berpakaian _mini dress_ berwarna pink soft yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih serta _flat shoes_ berwarna deep pink.

"Kalian tunggu di dalam saja. Ayo masuk." ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul mengangguk. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mengikuti Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Heechul kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah ruang tamu yang besar dan luas serta dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang mewah ala Eropa yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Rumah itu terasa sejuk dari dalam meski suasana luar rumah mulai panas. Sungmin mengajak mereka berdua duduk di sofa besar yang berjumlah empat buah dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan.

"Silahkan duduk." kata Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida." Heechul tersenyum malu.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul duduk berdampingan. Sejak tadi Heechul terus menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa membohongi pikirannya, ia juga melihat seluruh isi ruang itu dengan berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya diam dan duduk di sofa yang menghadap pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa dan hanya duduk sambil menumpangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya. Ia membuka salah satu tabloid yang sejak tadi ia baca. Sementara Kyuhyun yang awalnya berekspresi kagum berubah menjadi sinis ketika melihat tingkah si tuan rumah yang tidak banyak bicara, bahkan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berotot, berambut jingga dan sedikit panjang hingga leher datang menuruni tangga. Langkah sandal karet yang selalu dipakainya di rumah terdengar begitu jelas. Sungmin dan kedua tamunya langsung menoleh pada tangga dan melihat laki-laki yang memakai kemeja biru dan celana bahan hitam itu sampai di lantai bawah.

Sungmin langsung berdiri begitu laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Heechul sangat terkejut sekaligus senang dan bangga melihat idola tersayangnya ada di depan mata. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku memegangi lengan Kyuhyun, sementara adik laki-lakinya hanya menghela nafas kecil seakan mencibir begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Heechul.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Mereka ingin bertemu dengan oppa." Sungmin menunjuk dua tamu asing itu.

Donghae melirik pada seorang perempuan yang sedang menggandeng lengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun pun berdiri namun lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Heechul. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tubuhnya dan melepas paksa tangan Heechul sambil berdecak. Berlebihan sekali sampai gugup begitu, cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati pada sang noona. Dengan sikap layaknya orang biasa, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae dan memberikan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Kami dari Cho's Ppang Bakery, tuan." kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama toko roti itu. Donghae menerima kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan membacanya. "Oh… Aku hampir lupa. Ini pesanan roti untuk pesta kita nanti malam, Minnie." ujar Donghae pada adiknya.

Sungmin merangkul lengan Donghae sambil sedikit berjinjit melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas tanda pemesanan tersebut. "Kau tidak bilang akan memesan roti juga." ujar Sungmin melirik kakaknya.

"Ini rekomendasi dari Yesung hyung. Dia bilang roti di sini enak. Aku juga pernah mencobanya beberapa hari yang lalu." kata Donghae.

"Heelim-ssi!" panggil Donghae menoleh ke belakang. Pelayan bernama Heelim itu datang dan membungkuk pada tuan mudanya. "Tolong antarkan mereka menuju pintu belakang. Lalu turunkan pesanan kue yang ada di mobil mereka." titah Donghae.

"Baik, tuan." Heelim segera melirik kedua tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul mengerti, mereka pun minta izin untuk keluar dan mengikuti Heelim menuju pintu belakang mansion Donghae. Sementara Donghae dan Sungmin masih berada di ruang tamu itu.

"Oppa," panggil Sungmin lembut. "Sepertinya mereka berdua orang baik-baik." ujar Sungmin.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi sambil melirik adiknya. "Lalu?"

"M-menurutku… Ya... Bagaimana jika kau mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan saat pesta nanti." kata Sungmin dengan suara ragu-ragu.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku... hanya suka melihat mereka. Sepertinya mereka baik dan pekerja keras." kata Sungmin.

Donghae berpikir sejenak dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang polos itu. Donghae menebak maksud dari perkataan Sungmin. "Kau... Menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Mwo?! A... Aniya!" sanggah Sungmin terbelalak saat pikirannya bisa terbaca oleh Donghae dari tatapan mata mereka.

"Jangan bohong, Lee Sungmin. Tidak biasanya kau mau mempekerjakan orang asing begitu saja. Apalagi hanya sebatas pengantar roti."

"Aish! Tidak ada salahnya kan' jika meminta bantuan pada mereka? Kau tawari saja upah yang banyak, aku yakin mereka dengan senang hati mau bantu." kata Sungmin.

"Kau ini aneh."

"Ayolah oppa..." pinta Sungmin.

Donghae terkekeh, ia pun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan mereka." kata Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum melirik Donghae. Laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu sangat menyukai senyuman manis Sungmin. Senyuman Sungmin yang khas bisa membuat Donghae luluh. Itu sebabnya Donghae sedikit memanjakan Sungmin, padahal usia gadis itu sudah menginjak 19 tahun.

Sungmin naik ke atas, tepatnya pada balkon rumah yang langsung menuju ke taman belakang, tempat diadakannya pesta nanti malam. Sungmin menahan tubuhnya dengan menaruh siku tangan di atas pagar besi, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia memperhatikan para pekerja yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta nanti malam. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju seorang laki-laki yang sedang menurunkan box-box roti dari mobil box putih. Laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu tampak sedang sibuk membantu beberapa pelayan. Tanpa disadari, gadis berambut kemerahan itu mengembangkan senyuman di bibir manisnya.

Sementara di bawah, Kyuhyun dan Heechul menurunkan box kue terakhir dan di letakan di atas meja. Lalu Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereke menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sudah selesai semuanya, tuan." kata Kyuhyun sopan.

"Terima kasih, kau sangat membantu. Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Lalu... perempuan itu?" tanya Donghae menunjuk pada Heechul dari kejauhan.

"Dia Heechul. Kakak perempuan saya."

"Oh..." angguk Donghae. "Mm.. Kyuhyun ssi, sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuanmu." kata Donghae.

"Bantuan apa, tuan?"

"Pelayan untuk pesta nanti harusnya berjumlah 50 orang. Tapi ada dua orang pelayanku yang meminta izin pulang. Jadi aku kekurangan pelayan. Apa kau mau bekerja denganku? Untuk malam ini saja." kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Heechul dari kejauhan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia menerima tawaran Donghae. Selain berniat membantu, Heechul pasti akan sangat setuju jika mendengar tawaran Donghae itu.

"Mm... Bagaimana kalau aku membayar kalian berdua 500.000 won?" tawar Donghae.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kau bilang meminta bantuanku dan aku berniat membantu, bukan meminta upah. Tidak perlu dibayar juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Kyuhyun merubah bahasanya menjadi informal karena tak ingin dilecehkan oleh ucapan Donghae tadi.

Sejak lahir, laki-laki berwajah maskulin ini memiliki sifat pekerja keras serta ego yang sangat tinggi. Ia mudah tersinggung dengan perkataan orang lain, terutama perkataan orang-orang kaya yang di telinganya terdengar mengejek. Padahal Donghae hanya ingin membayar jasa baik Kyuhyun dan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku senang kau mau membantu dengan tulus. Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu kami dari sekarang kan'?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Bisa, tuan. Saya akan beritahu noona dulu. Kalau begitu saya permisi, tuan." Kyuhyun kembali dengan bahasa formalnya, ia membungkuk sopan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia melipat tangan dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sementara Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Heechul.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau?! Bukannya membantu aku di sini." kata Heechul.

"Tadi Donghae bicara padaku. Katanya dia butuh bantuan dari kita untuk melayani pesta malam ini. Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul langsung mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan mengguncang tubuh adiknya itu. "Tentu saja aku mau! Aku mau! Aku pasti mau!" ujarnya girang.

"Aih! Noona!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Heechul di bahunya. "Aku juga sudah bilang iya. Jadi, kita akan di sini sampai pesta malam nanti selesai. Sebaiknya kau telepon eomma untuk meminta izin." kata Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan noona-nya sebelum ia menjadi korban kegirangan Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia pun menelpon eomma dan appa-nya untuk meminta izin pulang malam. Dari atas, Sungmin yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya tersenyum. Ia semakin mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali membantu para pelayannya.

Saat sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang perempuan berusia 19 tahun itu. Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Donghae yang mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu gadis cantik itu.

"Ah.. oppa!" Sungmin terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ketauan Kyuhyun?"canda Donghae.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Laki-laki pengantar kue yang tampan itu namanya Kyuhyun, Minnie." ujar Donghae melepas pelukannya. Kini ia berdiri di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai menaruh nama Kyuhyun dipikirannya. Donghae melirik Sungmin lalu tersenyum miring. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki pengantar kue, itu tidak sebanding dengan kita, oppa." kata Sungmin.

"Ingat, Minnie. Kau tidak boleh merendahkan orang lain. Meski ia hanya pengantar kue, tapi wajahnya tidak jelek. Apalagi, kalau kau menyukainya. Aku tidak keberatan." canda Donghae yang secara tidak langsung setuju dengan perasaan Sungmin.

"Aish, kau bicara apa, oppa. Aku tidak menyukainya." sanggah Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merah saat Donghae membicarakan Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00 PM

Malam hari yang indah itu sebuah pesta yang cukup besar diadakan di mansion keluarga Lee. Sepasang kakak beradik tengah berdiri ditengah pesta sambil menyambut tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Dari kalangan artis, penyanyi, sutradara, produser, sampai teman-teman seangkatan Donghae dan Sungmin diundang dalam pesta besar itu. Pesta besar tersebut dibuat Donghae untuk memperingati ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke-19 tahun. Sungmin berulang tahun pada tanggal 1 Januari, tepat di malam tahun baru. Namun jadwal yang padat dan schedule Donghae yang harus mengisi acara tahun baru di stasiun TV membuatnya tak bisa menemani adiknya di rumah yang berulang tahun. Dan sebagai gantinya, Donghae menggelar pesta cukup mewah di halaman mansion-nya tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahun Sungmin pada 1 Januari lalu.

Malam itu Sungmin berdandan secantik mungkin, meski para tamu sekaligus Donghae sudah tau bahwa Sungmin memang sudah cantik meski tanpa polesan make-up. Kali ini Sungmin memakai _strapless ball dress_ berwarna _deep pink_ dengan motif rok yang mengembang seperti bunga mekar dan terdapat beberapa corak berwarna putih. Sungmin juga mengikat rambutnya yang panjang berwarna kemerahan dan menggantungkannya ke depan bahu kanan, kepalanya dihiasi sebuah tiara berbahan dasar emas putih asli pemberian Donghae sebagai kado ulang tahun adik kesayangannya. Di kakinya terpasang _stiletto heels_ yang senada dengan dress-nya. Perempuan yang genap berusia 19 tahun itu tampak sangat anggun dan cantik.

Sungmin berdiri di sebelah Donghae yang malam itu memakai kemeja hitam serta _tuxedo double button_ berwarna abu-abu satu pasang dengan celananya, dan _leather shoes_ merk _Louis Vuitton_. Laki-laki itu menata rambut panjang jingga-nya hingga terlihat lebih formal dan rapi. Donghae dengan bangga berdiri di sebelah Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada semua orang yang datang dan megucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin.

Pesta besar itu sudah berlangsung sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue sudah terlaksana sesuai rencana. Kini saatnya acara hiburan, dan Donghae dengan senang hati berdiri di atas panggung kecil yang disediakan. Ia memposisikan _standing mic_ agar sejajar dengannya lalu ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang di depannya terdapat piano putih yang selalu ia pakai untuk bernyanyi dan membuat lagu.

"Malam ini, aku ingin bernyanyi untuk seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri di sebelah sana." kata Donghae menunjuk sopan pada semua orang yang melihatnya bersiap menyanyi di atas panggung. Donghae menunjuk Sungmin yang tak jauh dari sana.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan riang dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat mereka semua meliriknya. Sungmin ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum melihat Donghae. Laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum, ia pun mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia fokus pada piano dan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

Donghae mulai menekan tuts piano itu, menghasilkan suara yang indah. Saat suara piano mulai terdengar, sorak sorai para penonton kembali terdengar. Mereka kembali bertepuk tangan. Ini merupakan pengalaman yang sangat langka, di mana Donghae si aktor sekaligus personil band terkenal ini membawakan sebuah lagu seorang diri dengan pianonya. Biasanya Donghae selalu tampil bersama grup bandnya yang beranggotakan 4 orang yaitu Shindong sebagai pemain bass, Yesung sebagai gitaris dan main vokal, Leeteuk sebagai drummer dan dirinya sebagai vokalis. Donghae menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Memories' yang merupakan lagu dalam album grup-nya yang diubah menjadi piano version. Donghae tau Sungmin menyukai lagu tersebut, karena itu ia sengaja menyanyikan lagu itu khusus untuk adiknya.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata yang memakai pakaian _waiters_ dan memegang sebuah nampan itu memperhatikan Donghae. Perempuan itu seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah tampan dan maskulin laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi. Ia memeluk nampan yang ia pegang sambil tersenyum tulus. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kasar menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan lamunan perempuan itu hilang seketika. Perempuan itu berdecak kesal lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu saja!" protes Heechul melirik sinis pada adiknya.

"Bukannya kerja, malah menonton penampilan tidak penting seperti itu. Cepat kerja!" ajak Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Nanti dulu. Aku pasti akan bekerja setelah selesai melihat penampilan Donghae. Aku kan' tidak pernah menonton dia bernyanyi secara live." ujar Heechul meminta belas kasihan.

Namun ternyata laki-laki tinggi yang juga memakai baju _waiters_ itu tidak mau tau, ia tetap memaksa kakak perempuannya untuk membantunya membawakan beberapa makanan dan menyajikannya pada setiap tamu.

"Ayo noona, cepat! Tidak ada waktu menonton untuk _waiters_ seperti kita." kata Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul.

"Tidak! Kau bekerja saja sendiri. Pokoknya aku mau menonton dulu." ujar Heechul bersikeras.

"Ah.. Terserahlah." akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia lebih memilih menjalankan tugasnya daripada menonton Donghae yang sedang bernyanyi.

Heechul yang harusnya membantu Kyuhyun menyajikan makanan-makanan menjadi diam terpaku melihat penampilan Donghae yang sangat memukau dan menyita perhatian semua orang di pesta itu. Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya pada nampan coklat itu, ia tersenyum lemah saat perasaannya semakin memberontak, ia benar-benar menyukai laki-laki berambut jingga itu.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae berakhir. Semua orang bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak karena penampilan Donghae yang benar-benar memukau. Donghae membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada semua penonton. Ia pun turun dari panggung kecil dan menghampiri Sungmin. Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum haru, bahkan matanya sudah membendung air mata.

Donghae tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin dan Donghae kembali menjadi sorotan para undangan.

Begitu dekat kakak beradik itu hingga tak canggung untuk berpelukan dengan erat layaknya sepasang kekasih di tempat umum. Donghae mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin sementara Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terharu dengan lagu yang dibawakan Donghae. Kenyataannya, lagu itu bisa membuat Sungmin banjir air mata karena Donghae sendiri yang membuat lagu itu dan ditujukan pada kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah pergi selamanya. Sungmin sangat mengerti arti dari kata-kata yang ada dalam lagunya, karena itu ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dan mencintai kakak laki-lakinya.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

Begitu pesta usai, para tamu pun pulang. Hingga tersisa Donghae, Sungmin, dua orang pengantar kue dan beberapa pelayan rumahnya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul dibantu para pelayan rumah sedang sibuk membereskan semuanya. Sementara Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah.

Sungmin berjalan lebih jauh dari taman belakang. Ia berjalan di koridor terbuka yang di sebelah kirinya terdapat ballroom kecil terbuka. Ia melamun sambil melihat beberapa lampu taman di setiap sudut yang menerangi area taman belakang rumahnya malam itu. Ia menghirup udara segar lalu menghelanya perlahan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan cepat melewati koridor yang tadi dilewati Sungmin. Ia bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa alat pembersih. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar sedang batuk. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan menoleh ke kiri. Dari koridor itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin tak ada salahnya ia menghampiri perempuan itu. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Sesaat ia melupakan tujuannya yang ingin mengambil alat pembersih di dapur.

"Permisi.. nona?" tanya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut, ia pun langsung mengusap hidungnya dan segera berbalik agar orang itu tidak curiga. Sungmin sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat laki-laki pengantar kue itu datang menemuinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun formal.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Sungmin tak bermaksud sombong, dalam hati ia bahkan senang karena Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Tapi keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba cukup mengagetkan serta mengganggu dirinya yang sedang sendirian.

"Saya melihat anda batuk-batuk. Saya kira anda sakit." kata Kyuhyun menerka.

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang menurutnya angkuh dan sinis. Ia pun membuang muka dengan kesal. "Yasudah." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak. Ia terkejut melihat perempuan cantik dan angkuh itu sudah tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri perempuan itu. Ia berlutut dan menepuk pipi perempuan itu pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin yang pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Nona.. Ireona! Aish, kenapa nona ini pingsan di sini." Kyuhyun panik seketika.

Bagaimana tidak, di tempat itu hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan. Namun perempuan itu tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Daripada perempuan itu mati di tempat, lebih baik menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang tidak berat itu. Ia berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke dalam rumah, berharap ada seorang pelayan yang melihatnya dan membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun. Rupanya semua pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sebagian besar pelayan mansion itu sedang membereskan pesta yang telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun semakin bingung, ia tidak mungkin naik ke atas dan mencari sebuah kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh gadis yang pingsan ini. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat siluet seorang laki-laki dari pintu masuk. Kyuhyun diam ditempat, berharap orang itu segera masuk dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin?!" Donghae yang baru saja melangkah satu kaki ke dalam rumah langsung terbelalak melihat adiknya yang digendong laki-laki pengantar kue itu.

"Maaf tuan. Saya menemukan nona Sungmin pingsan di taman belakang." kata Kyuhyun.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya, ikuti aku." perintah Donghae panik.

Donghae menaiki tangga diikuti Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sungmin. Donghae langsung menunjukkan letak kamar Sungmin. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin perlahan di atas ranjang berwarna coklat muda dan putih itu. Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi ranjang Sungmin sementara Donghae langsung menelpon dokter pribadi Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa untuk datang ke rumah mereka setiap Sungmin pingsan ataupun sakit. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Cantik memang, tapi Kyuhyun kembali jengkel ketika mengingat ucapan Sungmin yang tak acuh tadi.

"Untung kau menemukan Sungmin. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." kata Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, tuan." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh iya, kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kau boleh pulang. Dan..." Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat kecil yang diyakini di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar uang. "Ini untukmu dan kakakmu." kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak perlu. Saya sudah katakan ingin membantu tanpa upah. Kalau begitu saya permisi, tuan. Selamat malam." kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan lalu melirik Sungmin yang masih belum sadar. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Namun secepatnya ia buang perasaan paniknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan menutup pintunya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak di depan kamar Sungmin. Merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang cantik dan polos tadi.

Saat sedang melamun, sebuah tangan dengan kasar menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tersadar dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Heechul yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian semula.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau di depan kamar nona muda? Kau mau mengintip?!" omel Heechul dengan suara lantang.

"Sst!" Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulut Heechul hingga perempuan itu bergerak tidak karuan dan menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan berisik! Sudahlah, nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita harus pulang." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pamit dulu pada mereka."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah berpamitan tadi. Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku tidak betah berada di rumah besar yang menyeramkan ini." bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Heechul untuk menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil box terparkir tepat di garasi kecil di sebelah toko roti yang sudah tutup. Kyuhyun dan Heechul turun dari mobil dengan wajah lelah dan lesu. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu belakang menuju rumah mereka yang kecil namun nyaman di tempati oleh empat kepala manusia. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Tak lama, Yoonji yang mendengar ketukan pintu rumah langsung membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat kedua anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari rumah pelanggan.

"Kami pulang!" sapa Heechul.

"Chulie ya, Kyuhyun ah, akhirnya kalian pulang juga. Ayo masuk." ajak Yoonji.

"Ah… Aku lelah sekali." Heechul menghela nafas.

Perempuan itu melangkah ke dalam dengan bermalas-malasan sambil membuka sepasang sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil sesekali mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menaruh sepatunya dengan sembarang.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Yoonji sang eomma langsung menahan Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia tak segan menarik telinga Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun meringis dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk karena ia lebih tinggi dari eomma-nya.

"Ah... Appo!" rintih Kyuhyun memegangi daun telinga kanannya yang masih dicubit Yoonji dengan kasar.

"Rapikan sepatumu! Sudah berapa kali eomma peringatkan, jangan taruh sepatumu disembarang tempat." omel Yoonji.

Yoonji selalu memarahi Kyuhyun karena sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan dan tidak peduli dengan kerapihan. Sering sekali Yoonji menemukan sepatu Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja, bahkan sesekali Yoonji marah besar saat mendapati setumpuk baju kotor Kyuhyun yang sudah menumpuk dari minggu pertama di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku akan rapikan." kata Kyuhyun membungkuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia menaruh sepatu itu di sebelah sepatu Heechul.

Setelah merapikan sepatunya, Yoonji melepas tangannya dari telinga Kyuhyun. Ia pun tersenyum karena Kyuhyun langsung menuruti perintahnya. "Nah.. Kau harus terbiasa rapi, Kyuhyun." kata Yoonji. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dengan malas.

Kyuhyun dan Yoonji berjalan bersama ke dalam. Kyuhyun mendapati Heechul yang sedang duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan appa-nya. Mereka sedang menikmati acara TV. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Kyuhyun tak lagi melihat ada rasa letih dan lelah di wajah Heechul. Perempuan itu seakan sedang menikmati acara TV tersebut. Eomma-nya langsung duduk di sebelah Yongwoon dan ikut menonton.

"Wah! Ini dia music video terbaru-nya!" teriak Heechul girang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. Ia penasaran dengan ucapan Heechul. Ia memilih menghampiri ketiganya yang duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiri sambil melihat acara TV.

Malam itu disiarkan acara musik berjudul "Music Chart" disalah satu stasiun TV. Terlihat tayangan music video terbaru dari SJ-Band yang tak lain adalah group band Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, music video terbaru itu asing untuknya.

Music video itu berjudul _Someday_. Menceritakan kisah perjalanan sepasang kekasih yang pada akhirnya si perempuan harus pergi untuk selamanya. Donghae sebagai pemeran laki-lakinya dan yang menjadi model perempuannya adalah Sungmin, adik Donghae sendiri. Pada adegan inti, wajah keduanya terlihat sedih. Sungmin menitikkan air mata. Di akhir music video terlihat Donghae yang dia merenung, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Donghae berdiri di depan sebuah nisan batu yang di atasnya tertulis nama "Bom-i" yang menjadi nama Sungmin dalam music video itu.

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya melihat music video yang berdurasi 04.12 detik itu dengan seksama. Bayangan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu terus memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah Sungmin dalam music video itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin.

"Hmm... romantis sekali music video-nya." ujar Heechul yang benar-benar terhibur dan bisa merasakan _feel_ drama singkat di music video itu.

"Mereka benar-benar professional. Mereka bisa tampak seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan." kata Yongwoon ikut berkomentar.

"Mereka terlihat romantis sekali, apalagi ditemani _sunset_ seperti itu. Eomma jadi ingin pergi ke pantai." timpal Yoonji.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya melamun tiba-tiba sadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar ketiga kesan dari tiga anggota keluarganya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas seakan tidak tertarik dengan music video tersebut.

"Ah, biasa saja."

Sontak tiga pasang mata dengan tajam dan sinis melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Heechul. "Kau bilang biasa saja?! Dasar tidak punya perasaan, semua music video atau drama yang berakhir sad ending pasti sedih, Kyu."

"Itu berlebihan. Mana ada laki-laki yang rela berdiam diri di depan batu nisan kekasihnya sambil hujan-hujanan? Itu sangat konyol dan berlebihan." kata Kyuhyun.

"Namanya juga music video. Ini bukan kehidupan nyata, jadi berlebihan pun tidak masalah." ujar Heechul membela music video itu.

"Ah... Tetap saja berlebihan." Kyuhyun enggan mengalah.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula apa kau tidak sadar, akting Donghae mirip dengan tingkahmu saat dicampakkan oleh Yuri?!" sindir Heechul tiba-tiba.

Ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak dan memasang _death glare_ pada Heechul. Kyuhyun tak ingin masa lalunya kembali diungkapkan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghilangkan semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya yang kelam dan tak bersahabat itu.

"Noona! Aku tidak suka kau membahas dia lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Heechul tidak tersentak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya Heechul tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun jika ia membicarakan masa lalu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kalian ini merusak suasana." kata Yoonji, lagi-lagi sang eomma yang menghentikan pertengkaran dua anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung diam begitu eomma-nya melerai mereka. Kyuhyun memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Heechul.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia langsung menghampiri ranjang _single bed_ yang berwarna biru tua dengan selimut tebal senada dengan sprei. Kyuhyun duduk disisi ranjangnya lalu melamun sejenak. Ia mengamati suasana kamarnya yang tak pernah berubah, tepatnya tak pernah bersih.

Kyuhyun paling tidak suka disuruh membersihkan kamarnya. Karena itu, seseorang yang melihat penampilan kamar Kyuhyun pasti menganggap itu adalah sebuah gudang berantakan yang terdiri dari mainan robot yang tidak tertata di sebuah meja kecil, beberapa gadget seperti laptop, _gameboy_ , PS3 yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya, serta ratusan DVD game yang tergeletak di mana pun, bahkan sengaja diselipkan di salah satu tumpukan pakaian dalam Kyuhyun karena takut Heechul meminjamnya.

Setelah cukup lama melamun, Kyuhyun memilih untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah sejak tadi. Kyuhyun mencoba menutup mata perlahan. Wajah Sungmin kembali muncul dibenaknya. Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aish… Kenapa terbayang wajah itu." gumam Kyuhyun. "Mana mungkin aku memikirkan perempuan itu. Aish... kau ini kenapa, Cho Kyuhyun." Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali ia menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur, selalu saja bayangan perempuan 19 tahun itu yang muncul.

Apa karena mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena harusnya wajah Donghae juga tampak dibayangan Kyuhyun. Namun yang ada dibayangan Kyuhyun hanya perempuan itu. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mencoba menutup matanya untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan yang melelahkan tadi.

.

.

.

Gerombolan siswa dan siswi SMA Shincung mulai terlihat ramai di wilayah luar sekolah. Mereka baru saja memasuki jam pulang, dan tentu saja waktu itu yang sangat dinantikan para pelajar sekolah menengah atas ini. Tak terkecuali laki-laki tinggi berseragam putih panjang yang digulung hingga siku dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan dan baju yang dikeluarkan.

Nakal. Pemberotak. Memang sifatnya.

Laki-laki ini tak pernah takut dengan peraturan tersurat tentang tata tertib pelajar yang harus berpakaian rapi. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menelusuri lobby utama sekolahnya sambil menaruh tas ransel di bahu kirinya, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku celana sambil merogoh sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah MP3 berwarna hitam serta sebuah _handsfree_ yang selalu ia bawa beserta MP3nya. Ia memasang alat pendengar tersebut di kedua telinganya dan memutar lagu favoritnya.

Ia mendekati gerbang sekolah, berjalan di sebelah pos satpam. Saat sedang berjalan santai, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mulai berlarian keluar sekolah. Namun mereka bukan lari karena ingin cepat pulang, melainkan menghampiri sesuatu yang menjadi kerumunan banyak orang di sebrang jalan. Sesuatu terjadi di sana, tapi laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikal itu tidak tertarik untuk pergi. Daripada datang ke sana, Kyuhyun lebih baik bertanya pada satpam yang sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu pos.

"Di sana ramai sekali, ajusshi. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit penasaran.

"Di sana ada syuting drama, Kyu." ujar satpam yang sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun, siswa kelas XII yang terkenal nakal se-antero sekolah dan selalu bersikap seenaknya namun memiliki prestasi sehingga sekolah harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Syuting? Apa harus seramai itu?" Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan tingkah semua orang yang terkadang berlebihan jika melihat artis atau idolanya. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu berpikir seperti itu karena ia tidak pernah mengidolakan siapapun. Baginya, artis, penyanyi, dan idola-idola para remaja itu juga manusia yang sama derajatnya dengannya. Jadi untuk apa mengidolakan orang yang sama dengan kita? Apalagi jika mereka tidak lebih pintar dari kita. Pikir Kyuhyun dengan angkuh.

"Coba saja ke sana, Kyu. Siapa tau pemain-nya artis terkenal." ujar satpam bertubuh pendek dan sedikit gemuk itu sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki yang sedang melamun sejenak pun tersadar, ia tersenyum paksa. "Aku tidak menyukai keramaian. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang, ajusshi." Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk, kemudian berbalik badan.

Satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun memang selalu banyak tingkah, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Kyuhyun sangat menghargai seseorang yang usianya lebih tua meski ia hanya menjabat sebagai satpam atau tukang sampah sekalipun. Sifat baik yang tidak pernah disadari orang-orang.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan kerumunan remaja yang didominasi oleh pelajar SMA Shincung itu. Sungguh memalukan nama SMA, pikir Kyuhyun tersenyum mencibir. Ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar menuju sebuah halte bus yang letaknya berjarak 5 m dari gerbang sekolah. Ya, hal lain tentang anak laki-laki bermarga Cho ini, ia sangat mandiri. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menuntut kendaraan pribadi pada orang tuanya. Baginya, berangkat dan pulang dengan naik bus adalah sebiji dari seribu kenangan manis masa SMA. Bukan hanya berpacaran, bersahabat, atau dihukum guru karena kejahilannya diluar batas normal manusia.

 _'_ _Hey! Mamacita! Naega ayayayaya_ _…'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di saku celananya menderingkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi salah satu lagu favorit Kyuhyun. Ia berdecak dan merogoh sakunya saat menyadari ada panggilan masuk. Tertera nama " _Chulie noona_ " di layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit malas-malasan Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Kyuhyun ah, kau dimana? Sudah pulang?_ " tanya Heechul yang entah berada dimana.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang."

" _Bantu aku, Kyu. Di depan sekolahmu ada toko buku, kan'? Belikan aku tabloid Top High edisi minggu ini._ "

"Tidak penting sekali. Aku tidak mau." tolak Kyuhyun.

" _Ya! Belikan! Pokoknya belikan! Aku tidak mau tau._ " paksa Heechul.

"Untuk apa?"

" _Aku ingin mengambil beberapa contoh design baju dari tabloid itu. Ayolah, Kyu... ini demi tugas kuliah noona-mu yang cantik jelita seperti Cinderella ini._ " rajuk Heechul dengan nada memelas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. "Aish! Iya aku akan beli." ujarnya malas.

" _Terima kasih, adikku yang tampan! Cepat kembali ya. Aku sangat butuh itu._ " kata Heechul.

Tanpa bicara apa-apalagi Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia hanya mencegah telinganya mendengar bualan sang noona yang bisanya hanya memuji jika ada maunya.

"Tabloid Top High? Itu kan' tabloid perempuan. Apa aku harus mempermalukan diriku dengan membeli tabloid murahan itu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena tepat di sebrang jalan terdapat toko buku yang cukup besar. Kyuhyun melirik toko buku yang terlihat sepi itu. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan tangan kosong karena ia sudah berjanji pada Heechul, selain itu ia juga tidak mau tubuhnya tersengat cubitan atau pukulan dari sang noona. Kakak perempuan yang menyeramkan, bukan? Itulah Cho Heechul di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau bunuh diri." gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengingat sifat Heechul yang pemarah namun manja pada Kyuhyun disaat ia membutuhkan adiknya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyebrang jalan. Ia pun masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut.

 _Kring!_

Sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi begitu pintu tersebut dibuka. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya sementara orang yang menjaga kasir didekat pintu masuk langsung tersenyum menyambut pelanggan berseragam itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mencari rak buku yang terdapat tabloid. Ia berjalan kearah kanan toko sambil memperhatikan setiap rak buku yang dilewatinya. Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum tipis karena berhasil menemukan sebuah tulisan bertuliskan "majalah/tabloid" di rak buku paling ujung kanan. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri rak buku itu. Tak ada siapapun didekat rak buku itu, hingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu menutupi rasa malunya karena membeli tabloid wanita. Saat Kyuhyun sedang mencari jenis tabloid yang diinginkan Heechul, tiba-tiba..

 _Kring!_

Terdengar bel berbunyi lagi dan kini ada suara langkah sepatu seseorang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Pelayan kasir itu kembali berdiri dan tersenyum ramah pada pelanggannya yang satu ini. Si pelanggan ber _high heels_ hitam 5cm itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku di depannya. Dengan segera pelanggan perempuan itu berjalan menuju rak buku yang menaruh berbagai jenis novel. Ya, pelanggan toko yang cantik itu sangat suka pergi ke toko buku ini dan membeli novel atau tabloid terbaru.

Lee Sungmin, tamu istimewa yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan keadaan toko buku ini. Semua karyawan di toko itu tidak pernah terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin karena perempuan itu sering datang. Sungmin berdiri tepat di depan rak buku dan mencari koleksi novel terbaru yang sedang ia incar. Satu persatu ia teliti namun ternyata novel yang ia cari belum terjual di toko langganannya, padahal toko ini merupakan toko yang paling cepat mendapat kiriman buku terbaru.

Sungmin pun menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat tumpukkan novel yang sudah berada di rak tersebut selama kurang lebih tiga minggu. Sungmin meluruskan pandangannya dan matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sesosok laki-laki berseragam putih yang menghadapnya namun tak melihatnya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, wajah laki-laki berambut ikal kecoklatan itu tidak asing lagi bagi Sungmin. Ia pun mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun." gumam Sungmin pelan.

Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempatnya. Sungmin langsung mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat beberapa tabloid yang sedang dipilih Kyuhyun. Tabloid itu berjudul Top High yang sering dibaca oleh perempuan. Sungmin sedikit ragu, apa mungkin Kyuhyun suka membaca tabloid wanita?

Sungmin terkekeh ketika memikirkan hal yang belum pasti itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena bisa dipertemukan oleh Kyuhyun di tempat yang tepat, disaat toko buku sedang sepi sehingga tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit saat melihat tabloid apa yang sedang dipegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana edisi terbarunya. Dua-duanya sudah lama." Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, ia menoleh ke bawah. Dilihatnya sebuah tabloid yang masih terbungkus plastik dengan rapi yang terselip di bawah rak buku. Sungmin mengambil tabloid tersebut dan melihat covernya. Benar saja, tabloid yang dipegang Sungmin adalah tabloid edisi terbaru yang sedang Kyuhyun cari. Sungmin akhirnya berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan tabloid itu di belakang punggungnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia melirik ke sebelahnya secara perlahan dan terbelalak saat melihat seorang Lee Sungmin di sisinya dengan wajah yang polos dan cantik.

"Neo?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati keberadaan perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Annyeong… Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini." ujar Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia melihat penampilan Sungmin dari bawah sampai atas, perempuan berambut kemerahan itu memakai sebuah _high heels_ hitam 5cm, rok mini rample di atas lutut berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, lalu kemeja berwarna deep pink sedikit ketat berlengan panjang yang membentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya yang langsing. Kyuhyun melamun sejenak. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus, tatapannya tidak terlepas dari penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat –cukup– _sexy_ dan menggoda dimatanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu mencoba menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena merasa ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sementara Sungmin mengerutkan dahi saat Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Anio," jawab Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menimbang-nimbang kedua tabloid di tangannya dan berusaha menghapus pikirannya yang sedang melayang saat melihat Sungmin tadi.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tabloid." jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Perempuan berusia 19 tahun itu sedikit menekuk bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sangat singkat itu. Ia menghela nafas dengan pasrah. "Mau aku bantu?" tawar Sungmin.

"Aku bisa sendiri." kata Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak menoleh Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir. Ia ingin membuat percakapan mereka terkesan akrab, namun ternyata laki-laki berseragam SMA itu tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. "Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." kata Sungmin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kata Donghae oppa, kau yang membawaku ke kamar saat aku pingsan seusai pesta. Gamsahamnida." Sungmin tersenyum, berharap Kyuhyun melihat senyumannya yang tulus.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu. Ia pun tersenyum miring. "Itu hanya kebetulan. Saat kau pingsan, aku ada di tempat itu. Tidak lucu kan' kalau aku membiarkan orang pingsan begitu saja." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku merasa berhutang budi padamu."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta balasan apapun. Selama yang aku kerjakan itu baik." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun tulus menolongnya? Ternyata Kyuhyun sangat baik hati meski dari luar terlihat angkuh dan tak acuh. Pikir Sungmin.

Kini keduanya saling terdiam. Kyuhyun masih memegang dua tabloid di tangannya "Kau bermaksud membeli salah satu tabloid Top High?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin sedikit berdecak karena sikap tidak ramah Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka membaca tabloid wanita?"

"Ini untuk noona-ku. Dia ingin edisi terbaru dari tabloid ini." kata Kyuhyun lalu menaruh salah satu tabloid yang ada dikedua tangannya. Ia bermaksud membawa tabloid di tangan kirinya ke kasir. Dan tujuan lainnya untuk menghindari Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang mau membeli edisi terbaru?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sungmin langsung memberikan tabloid yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Ia menaruh tabloid itu di tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melirik tabloid yang Sungmin berikan.

"Ini edisi terbarunya." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendapati tabloid yang terbungkus dengan plastik dari Sungmin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi perempuan berponi tengah dengan jepit hitam di atas telinga kanannya itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu masih diam ditempat. Memperhatikan cover tabloid edisi terbaru itu. Cover yang bergambar Sungmin yang memakai pakaian _sailor_.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sulit menelan ludah melihat penampilan Sungmin dalam gambar Sungmin. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Sungmin, namun begitu melihat gambar yang menurutnya –cukup– terbuka itu membuatnya terbelalak. Perempuan itu benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang model terkenal, karena wajah naturalnya yang sudah cantik, ditambah make up tipis yang sesuai membuat dirinya benar-benar sempurna.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak mau terus terlarut dalam pikirannya yang mulai berfantasi ria. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan ke kasir dan membayar tabloid yang tersebut.

 _Kring!_

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari toko buku itu dan lonceng kecil yang menggantung didekat pintu kembali berbunyi setiap pintu terbuka, entah pelanggan yang keluar atau yang masuk ke dalam toko. Kyuhyun segera memasukkan tabloid itu ke dalam tasnya sebelum dilihat orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya siswa lain. Ia tidak mau orang lain tau kalau ia baru saja membeli tabloid wanita. Memalukan bukan jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas XII yang berandalan tertangkap membeli sebuah tabloid wanita? Bisa-bisa ia akan dicap sebagai _feminim guy_. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang berjalan pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyusul Sungmin yang tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin. Model cantik itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"Terima kasih." kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Karena tabloid itu? Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin bantu agar noona-mu tidak marah karena kau membeli majalah yang salah." kata Sungmin dengan santai.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun pada Kyuhyun. Namun laki-laki itu berjalan mundur dan kembali menahan langkah Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun kembali ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun tidak biasa berkata maaf pada siapapun. Ya, itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berego tinggi yang sangat enggan mengucapkan kata maaf, meski pada noona-nya sendiri. Apa aneh? Tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Ia selalu merasa benar dalam hal apapun. Namun bukan berarti ia tak pernah berbuat salah. Kyuhyun sering berbuat salah, namun tak pernah meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Satu hal yang belum Kyuhyun sadari, semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bahkan orang bijak dan pintar seperti presiden pun pasti pernah berbuat salah.

"Apa?" Sungmin mengetukkan kaki kanannya menunggu Kyuhyun yang berbicara ragu-ragu.

"Aku... Ng.."

"Mm?"

"Minta maaf"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Aish... Pokoknya aku minta maaf." kata Kyuhyun memaksa.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kyuhyun. Ia merasa jengkel, baru kali ini Sungmin menemukan seorang laki-laki yang terpaksa untuk minta maaf. Tidaktulus. Pikir Sungmin.

Perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap langkah Sungmin yang menjauh dari tempatnya. Terlihat Sungmin masuk ke sebuah tenda biru yang di dalamnya banyak orang. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, Sungmin masuk ke dalam tenda yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa aktor yang sedang melaksanakan syuting dan tak jauh dari tenda itu terlihat segerombol anak muda yang memperhatikan idolanya yang sedang syuting.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin, ia melihat Sungmin menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan berkutat dengan ponsel-nya. Terlihat Sungmin memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang dan laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin.

Dapat dipastikan laki-laki itu adalah Donghae. Kabarnya, seorang produser tertarik dengan akting Sungmin dan Donghae di music video SJ-Band sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, ia menawarkan kontrak pada Sungmin dan Donghae untuk bermain disebuah drama dan mereka menjadi lawan main. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi keduanya, karena sebelumnya Sungmin sudah terlatih berakting dalam music video Donghae.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Keterlaluan! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kalau mereka tersinggung dengan ucapanmu bagaimana?" omel Heechul sedikit berbisik._

 _._

" _Aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan perempuan itu." kata Kyuhyun to the point._

 _._

" _Aku tidak mau kau pulang sendiri. Pokoknya sekarang kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun memaksa._

 _._

" _Jaga bicaramu, tuan Cho!"_

.

.

.

Note:

Gimana readers? Kepanjangan kah? Kok saya pikir cukup panjang ya hihi mian, semoga chapter satu ini sudah bisa menggambarkan karakter masing-masing tokoh di cerita ini supaya readers lebih paham ceritanya^^

Saya harapkan reviewnya ya readers untuk bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. *bow* don't be silent reader LOL^^


	3. Chapter 2: Jealous

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2: JEALOUS**

.

Hari libur tiba.

Hari yang dinantikan Kyuhyun, bersantai dan berkencan dengan seluruh _gadget_ kesayangannya.

Namun ternyata hari ini kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk menjaga toko. Yongwoon dan istrinya akan pergi ke luar kota untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Alhasil, Kyuhyun dan Heechul harus mau berjaga toko bersama beberapa pekerja lainnya. Hari libur yang tidak menyenangkan, sangat membosankan. Namun bagaimana pun juga ia harus menuruti amanat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan kasir sambil menopang dagu dengan malas, tangan kanannya memainkan pensil yang dicoret dipermukaan kertas putih. Hanya ada coretan cakar kucing di atas kertas, pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh judul-judul DVD _game_ terbaru yang ia beli kemarin. Kyuhyun mendengus saat melihat Heechul yang terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya membersihkan meja untuk para pelanggan. Terkadang, hari minggu tak banyak orang yang datang ke toko roti sekaligus tempat bersantai ini, karena karyawan atau orang kantoran diliburkan. Sebagian besar dari pelanggan toko roti mereka adalah karyawan yang bekerja di gedung dekat toko roti mereka.

Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan masuk ke toko roti mereka. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja hitam dan rompi putih sementara perempuan yang ada di belakangnya memakai _jumpsuit_ di atas lutut berwarna coklat muda dengan sabuk berwarna coklat tua. Heechul terbelalak melihat pelanggan pertamanya itu, ia langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang di Cho's Ppang Bakery. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Heechul membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Eh? Kau yang mengantarkan kue itu? Jadi kau juga bekerja di sini?" tanya perempuan yang ternyata Sungmin.

"Saya anak pemilik toko ini, nona. Hari ini saya yang menjaga toko." kata Heechul tersenyum girang. Bagaimana tidak, tokonya didatangi kakak beradik Lee yang ramah dan baik hati.

"Aku ingin memesan roti yang kemarin kami pesan. Aku mau dua dari semua jenis dan rasa rotinya." kata Donghae dengan senyuman ramah.

Heechul mengangguk, sementara Donghae dan Sungmin duduk di salah satu meja. Ia mengambil sebuah keranjang untuk roti serta pencapitnya. Heechul membuka lemari kaca berisi roti-roti yang masih hangat. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambil keranjang dan capitannya dari tangan Heechul. Kyuhyun membawa kedua benda itu mendekat ke arah Donghae. Laki-laki berkaos hijau _army_ itu menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Maaf tuan. Anda bisa memilih roti yang anda suka sendiri. Kami hanya melayani pembayaran, dan pemesanan minuman. Jadi, sebaiknya anda pilih sendiri roti yang anda inginkan." kata Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menaruh nampan dan capitannya di atas meja mereka.

Kyuhyun bermaksud menyuruh Donghae mengambil sendiri. Terdapat keterangan -yang tidak tertulis- di mana semua pelanggan boleh mengambil roti sendiri sesuka hati, lalu memberikan pada kasir untuk dibayar.

Heechul terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Ia segera menghampiri mereka. "Mm.. Maaf tuan. Maafkan ucapan adik saya. Biar saya yang akan mengambilkan roti-roti itu." kata Heechul mengambil alih tempat Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung berdiri, "Tidak perlu. Adikmu benar. Harusnya aku yang mengambilnya sendiri." kata Donghae. Ia mengambil nampan dan capitan roti itu, lalu mulai memilih roti. Sementara Heechul langsung menarik Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

"Keterlaluan! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kalau mereka tersinggung dengan ucapanmu bagaimana?" omel Heechul sedikit berbisik.

"Biarkan mereka mengambil roti sendiri. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, menyuruhmu seenaknya." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kau ini mengacaukan saja! Yang namanya pelanggan harus diperlakukan dengan baik." kata Heechul kesal.

"Aku kan' bermaksud baik padamu, noona." ujar Kyuhyun jengkel. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan Heechul dan kembali duduk di belakang kasir. Sudah jadi rahasia umum keluarga Cho kalau si bungsu menyebalkan satu ini tidak menyukai kalangan publik figur, salah satunya Donghae dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan bersandar. Ia merasa enggan melihat kedua pelanggan yang membuat mood-nya tidak bagus pagi itu. Sementara Heechul langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan senyuman penuh damai, ia berharap pelanggan pertama di hari minggu itu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mm.. Nona, saya minta maaf atas ucapan adik saya yang tidak sopan itu. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau saya tawarkan minuman gratis?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku dan Donghae oppa sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya." kata Sungmin. Heechul menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh iya, duduklah di sini, eonni. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." kata Sungmin.

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Dengan sedikit kikuk ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Sementara Donghae masih sibuk memilih beberapa roti. Sungmin tersenyum pada Heechul, membuat perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu semakin bingung dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Heechul.

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil aku Sungmin saja." kata Sungmin. "Mm... Sebenarnya tidak penting. Aku mau minta maaf karena sikap Donghae membuat adikmu kesal. Donghae oppa memang selalu ingin diservice seperti itu." kata Sungmin.

"Tidak, harusnya kami yang minta maaf. Pelayanan kami tidak memuaskan." kata Heechul.

"Mm... sebenarnya aku ingin meminta sesuatu" kata Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Meminta apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Donghae yang masih memilih roti sambil sesekali memainkan capitan rotinya. "Kuharap kau mau sering datang ke rumahku." kata Sungmin.

"Eoh?"

Terang saja Heechul terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak, baru sekali seumur hidupnya seorang model cantik mengajak Heechul datang ke mansion-nya yang mewah itu. Heechul terdiam sejenak melihat tatapan mata indah Sungmin yang sedang tidak pura-pura. "Maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja, aku kesepian di rumah. Aku senang saat kau dan adikmu datang ke rumahku. Aku tidak punya teman." kata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa, seorang model cantik sepertimu tidak punya teman?"

Sungmin tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Heechul yang memujinya. "Aku tidak meneruskan kuliah, jadi aku tidak punya teman bermain." ucap Sungmin mengakui.

Heechul hanya menjawab dengan anggukan paham. "Tapi... apa Donghae memperbolehkan aku datang ke rumahmu? Aku kan' hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa." kata Heechul merendah.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Tentu saja boleh. Bahkan Donghae oppa sendiri yang menyuruhku mencari teman untuk menemaniku di rumah. Karena jadwalku tidak sepadat oppa, jadi terkadang aku kesepian di rumah." kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Heechul mengangguk dengan senang hati. Heechul tidak mungkin menolak ajakan pertemanan dengan Sungmin, selain karena Heechul menyukai Sungmin, ia juga ingin berteman dengan model cantik itu.

Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki sahabat yang statusnya sebagai model terkenal? Pikir Heechul girang dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam.

Suasana keluarga Cho kembali diramaikan oleh sepasang suami istri yang baru saja datang dan membawa bahan untuk makan malam mereka. Yongwoon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri setelah lelah mengendarai mobil ke luar kota, sementara istrinya sudah lebih dulu selesai mandi dan saat ini sedang berkutat di dapur dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan disantap malam ini oleh seorang suami dan dua anaknya. Heechul dengan senang hati membantu sang eomma membuat makan malam.

Kebiasaan itu diajarkan Yoonji pada anak perempuannya agar suatu hari ketika Heechul menikah, ia bisa melayani keluarganya dengan baik. Sementara Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang punya karakter seperti Yongwoon -susah diatur- dan kekanak-kanakan itu masih diam di kamar. Ia sedang membalas dendam pada dirinya sendiri karena siang tadi tidak sempat bermain DVD _game_ baru. Saat ini Kyuhyun dengan keadaan belum mandi dan kamar berantakan sedang memainkan jari-jarinya pada _stick_ PS sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara melengking Heechul yang memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! keluar dan bantu aku!" teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun meng- _exit_ permainannya, ia mendengus dengan kesal dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan ia mendapati Heechul sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya. "Noona, berisik!" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aih! Dasar jorok! Kalau begitu bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah appa keluar dari kamar mandi baru kau mandi." kata Heechul. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Yoonji yang melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Kyuhyun melepas lengannya dari Heechul dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun melipat tangan.

"Harus mau!" Heechul langsung memberikan tumpukkan piring dan mangkuk pada Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menerimanya dan menahan piring dan mangkuk itu dengan tangannya. "Aish! menyusahkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa semua yang ada di tangannya itu ke meja makan. Dengan bermalas-malasan ia menata alat makan itu. Sementara di dapur, Heechul dan Yoonji masih memasak. Heechul mengaduk soup yang sebentar lagi matang, sementara Yoonji menyiapkan bahan pelengkap yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam soup.

"Oh iya Chulie, ceritakan lagi tentang Sungmin. Eomma tidak percaya ia memintamu menjadi temannya." kata Yoonji.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya. Kami sempat berbincang-bincang bersama, ternyata kami punya banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari makanan, perawatan wajah, sampai tipe laki-laki." tutur Heechul.

"Bukannya dia sibuk syuting?"

"Geurae, tapi jadwalnya tidak sepadat Donghae. Ia bilang, ia kesepian saat Donghae meninggalkannya untuk syuting. Karena itu besok lusa Sungmin memintaku pergi ke rumahnya." kata Heechul.

"Benarkah? Apa ia benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Sungmin itu gadis yang baik dan ramah. Ia tidak segan memanggil aku dengan sebutan eonni. Ia juga bilang kalau ia ingin memiliki kakak perempuan seperti aku." ujar Heechul bangga.

"Cih.. Jika Sungmin sudah tau sifat aslimu, ia pasti tidak mau memiliki kakak perempuan sepertimu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat Heechul terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun yang awalnya berada di dekat meja makan tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan dan bersandar pada tembok. Heechul langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun karena kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya. Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Aw!" teriak Kyuhyun saat merasakan nyeri dikaki kanannya. "Ya!"

"Kau berani mengatai aku, hah?" tantang Heechul melipat tangan.

"Aku kan' hanya bercanda." kata Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya, mencoba meminta belas kasihan pada Heechul. Namun sikap itu tidak membuat Heechul iba.

"Kau ini tidak bisa lembut menjadi perempuan. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin yang polos mau berteman dengan orang galak sepertimu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Perkataan itu semakin menaikkan kadar amarah Heechul. Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan maut pada adik jahilnya itu. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari dapur. Ia hafal dengan tatapan mematikan dari Heechul itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul kesal.

Ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya, lalu berlari keluar mengejar Kyuhyun. Sementara laki-laki itu berlindung di balik tubuh appa-nya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian tidur. Heechul berusaha menangkap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun berusaha berlindung dari tubuh appa-nya yang kekar.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian kenapa?!" tanya Yongwoon yang bingung dengan sikap kedua anaknya.

"Appa! Noona jahat! Jebal.." teriak Kyuhyun bersikap manja sambil terus berlindung di balik tubuh appa-nya.

"Setan ini keterlaluan, appa! Dia mengejek aku terus! Eugh! Cho Kyuhyun, kau belum pernah merasakan pukulan mautku, eoh?!"

"Aaa! Jebal!" teriak Kyuhyun masih berlindung.

"Ya! Berhenti! Heechul ah, Kyuhyun ah! Berhenti kalian!" teriak Yongwoon pada kedua anaknya yang ada di depan dan belakangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung berhenti saat suara lantang Yongwoon menyentak mereka berdua. Heechul menundukkan kepala dan memegang tangannya ke belakang. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berpegangan pada bahu appa-nya yang sepantar dengan tubuh kurusnya.

"Kalian ini kekanak-kanakan. Heechul ah, harusnya kau bersikap dewasa. Dan kau setan kecil, jangan sekali-kali menggoda noona-mu! Araseo?!" ucap Yongwoon pada kedua anaknya.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Yongwoon. Ia pun menunduk bersalah sambil mengigit bibirnya. Rupanya ucapannya yang keterlaluan membuat Heechul benar-benar marah, padahal Heechul sendiri sudah biasa mendapat sindiran dan ejekan dari mulut buas Kyuhyun. Yoonji membawa sebuah panci besar dari dalam dapur dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Yoonji pun menghampiri ketiga anggota keluarga yang sedang berdiri di depan TV itu.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Sekarang kita makan malam." kata Yoonji menengahi mereka.

Yongwoon segera meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih diam itu. Ia menghampiri Yoonji dan merangkul pinggang istrinya untuk berjalan menuju meja makan. Sementara Heechul dan Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat. Kyuhyun melirik Heechul sejenak, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Jika mereka sudah seperti ini, mereka sulit untuk berbaikan. Karena Heechul maupun Kyuhyun tidak suka meminta maaf satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun ah, ayo makan." ajak Yoonji.

"Heechul, cepat kesini." ujar Yongwoon menyuruh anak perempuannya duduk di meja makan.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Yoonji sementara Heechul duduk di sebelah Yongwoon. Yoonji tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan kedua anaknya yang berusia 23 tahun dan 17 tahun itu.

Meski sama-sama sudah dewasa, namun keduanya masih sering berdebat karena permasalahan kecil seperti ini. Itu yang membuat keluarga mereka ramai. Namun sedikitpun Yoonji tidak terpancing emosi karena ia sangat hafal sifat kedua anaknya. Heechul adalah perempuan yang keras kepala namun punya sifat keibuan dan dewasa seperti dirinya, sementara Kyuhyun mewarisi seluruh sifat appa-nya yang egois, manja, kekanak-kanakan, keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahan. Jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas sikapnya yang tidak baik, ini semua adalah warisan berharga dari sang appa. Meski Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yongwoon, namun orang bisa melihat kemiripan pada sifat mereka berdua.

Suasana makan malam mereka mulai seperti biasa saat Yongwoon menceritakan kejadian menarik selama perjalanan pulang dari luar kota. Tak disangka, Kyuhyun yang sedang asik makan menambahkan beberapa lelucon yang membuat mereka berempat kembali tertawa. Kini empat kepala manusia bermarga Cho menikmati hidangan makan malam dengan canda tawa.

.

Selesai makan malam, Yoonji membereskan semua yang ada di meja makan, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Mereka selalu saling membantu untuk membersihkan rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yongwoon duduk di sofa. Yongwoon menyalakan TV dan mencari acara TV yang menarik. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia belum mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah bersama eomma-nya, Heechul langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kamar laki-laki nakal itu, kamar Heechul yang kecil tampak lebih rapi dan bersih. Semua barang tertata dengan rapi, Heechul tidak pernah membuat kamarnya berantakan sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar apik dalam menjaga kamarnya yang bernuansa kuning dan hijau itu. Heechul memilih untuk duduk di meja belajarnya, ia melirik tugas yang masih menumpuk di mejanya.

Melelahkan, memang. Tapi itu adalah resiko dari seorang mahasiswi jurusan _fashion design_. Meja belajar Heechul dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang berisi macam-macam model pakaian baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, di tumpukan sebelah kanan meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang menjadi salah satu sumber untuk Heechul membuat _design_ baju.

Heechul duduk di depan meja belajarnya, ia menyalakan lampu dan berniat untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tak lama lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Ujian itulah yang menentukan apakah Heechul akan lulus atau tidak. Karena itu sejak saat ini ia benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang.

Krek!

Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu saat mengetahui seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya langsung terlihat sinis begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu saja, tanpa izin. Sebenarnya Heechul sudah tidak marah pada Kyuhyun karena saat makan malam tadi Kyuhyun membuat suasana mereka menjadi hangat, namun ketika melihat wajah _evil_ Kyuhyun, Heechul kembali teringat betapa kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun karena mengejek noona-nya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mau mendapat pukulanku, hah?" tanya Heechul sinis.

"Noona, kita kan' sudah baik-baik saja sejak makan malam tadi. Kenapa kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisi _single bed_ Heechul.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu? Aku mau meneruskan tugasku." ujar Heechul.

"Aish... galak sekali." Kyuhyun menunduk, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bantal Heechul yang dipeluknya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Noona, aku mau bicara sesuatu. Aku serius." Laki-laki itu memasang wajah ingin damai.

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mau tertipu dengan wajah yang –sok– polos dari Kyuhyun. Namun setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak akan mengajaknya perang. Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke ranjang kecilnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling berhadapan. Heechul meraih bantal satunya dan mereka pun saling terdiam.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Heechul, nada bicaranya menandakan ia tidak lagi marah.

Kyuhyun yang menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Heechul yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan perempuan itu." kata Kyuhyun _to the point._

Heechul mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu, Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan dia." kali ini sikap Kyuhyun berubah seperti seorang adik manis dan polos yang sedang bermanja-manja pada kakaknya.

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun melarang Heechul berhubungan dengan orang lain? Lagipula Heechul hanya berteman dengan Sungmin, apa salah jika seorang Heechul berteman dengan perempuan yang lebih muda itu? Pikir Heechul heran.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau bermain dengannya. Aku takut kau akan menjadi sombong dan…" Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun Heechul semakin penasaran.

"Dan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku takut kau melupakan aku." ujarnya sedikit berbisik.

Ucapan itu tentu saja membuat Heechul terkejut. Aneh sekali sikap Kyuhyun kali ini. Namun tiba-tiba Heechul terdiam. Ia mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah padanya. Meskipun Kyuhyun menganggap Heechul adalah noona paling menyeramkan sedunia, namun di balik semua itu Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin Heechul berpaling pada yang lain. Ia tidak mau Heechul mengangkat 'adik' lain selain dirinya.

Egois.

Kyuhyun selalu egois dalam hal ini. Kyuhyun tidak suka ada adik lain dalam kehidupan Heechul. Bagi Kyuhyun, sejahil dan senakal apapun dirinya, hanya ia yang boleh menyandang status sebagai adik dari Cho Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang diam dalam pikirannya. Ia mengerti arti dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Namun sebanyak apapun adik –angkat– yang dimiliki Heechul, satu-satunya adik yang sangat ia sayangi hanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak yang lain.

"Kyuhyun ah,"

"Aku serius, noona. Mendengar ceritamu tentang Sungmin tadi aku jadi khawatir. Sungmin sudah berani memanggilmu dengan sebutan eonni. Belum lagi kau memang menyukai Sungmin, kan'? aku takut kau akan lebih memilih Sungmin dan melupakan aku. Aku takut kau akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuknya dan mengabaikan aku, adikmu sendiri. Aku tau, aku sangat jahil, nakal dan selalu membuatmu kesal. Tapi.. sejujurnya aku tidak mau kau punya adik selain aku." tutur Kyuhyun panjang lebar namun tak berani menatap wajah Heechul.

Kyuhyun telah meluapkan perasaannya tanpa ia sadari. Sesuatu telah merasuki pikirannya, semua ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Heechul terharu. Begitu besar rasa sayang Kyuhyun pada dirinya, hingga tidak merelakan dirinya dekat dengan Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum senang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan haru yang akan beralih pada air mata yang dibendungnya. Heechul meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan kilat Heechul mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Heechul melingkar di leher Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya masih memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Sementara laki-laki yang tadinya menunduk itu terkejut. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun merasakan tangan kiri Heechul yang merambat menyentuh punggungnya lalu mengelusnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia membalas pelukan Heechul dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, bodoh?" tanya Heechul sambil menahan rasa harunya.

"Aku hanya ingin meluapkan perasaanku saja. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kau tau kan', perempuan yang aku punya hanya kau dan eomma. Aku tidak mungkin menjahili eomma setiap hari, karena itu aku sering menjahilimu." ujar Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajahnya di bahu Heechul.

Heechul semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun, tangan kirinya masih mengelus punggung kurus laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu. "Baboya! Tapi alibi-mu cukup masuk akal." ujar Heechul yang tanpa disadari telah meneteskan air mata.

"Kau janji kan' noona, tidak menganggap Sungmin sebagai adikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, tangannya masih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Jika ia menjadi kekasihmu aku tidak janji."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." ujar Kyuhyun menyanggah. Laki-laki itu langsung melepas pelukan Heechul, sementara Heechul hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang laki-laki berseragam berantakan sambil membenarkan ransel yang dibawa di bahu kirinya. Ia membuka sepatu dan menaruh sepatu itu di rak sepatu sebelum terkena ocehan dari sang eomma. Ia berjalan ke dalam. Sejak tadi tak ada seorang pun yang menyaut salamnya.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya di atas meja belajar lalu menghampiri lemari baju. Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Heechul. Tak biasanya sore hari seperti ini Heechul tidak ada di rumah. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, apa mungkin Heechul pergi bersama kekasihnya, Hangeng? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena yang ia tau Hangeng masih berada di Busan untuk mengurus bisnis appa-nya di sana. Kyuhyun kembali berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan, dia pergi ke rumah Sungmin." tebak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Heechul dengan kasar, dan ternyata benar, Heechul tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia kembali berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat lampu kamar mandi yang mati. Sudah pasti tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan toko.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan, dilihatnya sang eomma yang baru saja melayani pelanggan yang sedang membayar. Yoonji memberikan kembaliannya lalu tersenyum ramah, pelanggan itu pun pergi. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekati Yoonji dan Yongwoon yang duduk berdampingan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Eomma, apa eomma melihat…"

"Aaaaa!" teriak Yoonji terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar teriakan itu. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, beberapa pelayan dan para pelanggan yang sedang memadati toko pun ikut terbelalak mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang melengking itu. Yoonji langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Yongwoon sang suami yang sedang duduk di sebelah istrinya ikut berdiri.

"Eomma, kenapa berteriak?" bisik Kyuhyun merasa malu karena para pelanggan kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Pakai bajumu dengan benar!" omel Yoonji memukul perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah perut ratanya yang tidak berotot dan berwarna putih pucat. Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa ia belum sempat berganti baju di kamar. Laki-laki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan segera mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Beberapa pelanggan terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun, sementara kedua orang tua laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas karena kepolosan anaknya.

"Perutmu belum berotot, Kyu. Jangan sombong seperti itu." cibir Yongwoon sambil terkekeh melihat keteledoran anak laki-lakinya.

"Aish, aku tidak sengaja, appa." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengancingi kemejanya seperti biasa.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yoonji melipat tangan, ia merasa malu dengan kelakuan anak laki-lakinya yang terlampau polos itu.

"Aku mencari noona. Di mana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Heechul ke rumah Sungmin." kata Yoonji kembali duduk di depan kasir.

"Rumah Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, sejak tadi pagi ia pergi kesana. Ia bilang akan menemani Sungmin selagi Donghae pergi ke luar kota." Kata Yoonji dengan santai.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ternyata benar, Heechul menemui Sungmin di rumah besarnya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang. Ia berjalan gontai sambil memikirkan apa saja yang Heechul dan Sungmin lakukan.

Dua perempuan itu pasti saling berbagi cerita, bercanda tawa, berbagi pengalaman seputar kewanitaan, dan itu akan membuat Heechul semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Ini yang Kyuhyun tidak suka. Mimpi buruk Kyuhyun akan benar-benar terjadi, dimana Heechul lebih memilih bermain bersama Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun yang pada kenyataannya adalah adik Heechul.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di atas sofa. Ia bersandar dan menidurkan dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tertidur di sofa itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.42 PM

Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja selesai menjaga toko rotinya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara suaminya sedang menutup toko roti itu. Yoonji menghampiri seseorang yang berada di sofa. Wanita berusia 46 tahun itu tersenyum melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yoonji duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yoonji mendekatkan diri pada laki-laki berwajah maskulin itu.

Laki-laki itu tidak mirip dengan suaminya, namun mirip dengan dirinya. Yoonji tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar polos, padahal biasanya wajah itu selalu membuat semua orang di rumah murka padanya. Yoonji mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah membelai anak laki-laki yang manja ini. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat Kyuhyun kecil. Di mana Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh menjadi anak cerdas yang pandai berbicara, meski pada saat beranjak dewasa cara berbicara Kyuhyun terlampau cerdas hingga membuat orang sering tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Yoonji terkekeh setiap kali ia mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang aktif dan suka menggoda kakak perempuannya. Sejak dulu Kyuhyun suka menggoda Heechul, bahkan tak jarang membuat Heechul menangis karena ulah si _evil_ kecilnya.

"Ngh..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yoonji dikejutkan dengan suara Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mata. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan eomma-nya yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Eomma?"

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu? kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja?" tanya Yoonji tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya lalu mengacak-acak rambut yang tadi dielus eomma-nya. "Aku ketiduran, eomma." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak sambil bersandar.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa pelajaran di sekolah membosankan?" tanya Yoonji.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin di sekolah aku terlalu bersemangat belajar. Jadi, aku mengantuk sekarang." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman polosnya.

Yoonji tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang dimatanya sangat tampan itu. Meski ia mengakui, wajah Kyuhyun tidak setampan aktor Lee Donghae, Lee Minho, Wonbin dan deretan aktor tampan lainnya. Namun di mata Yoonji, Kyuhyun adalah anak laki-lakinya yang paling tampan.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Kyu. Setelah itu kau bersiap makan malam." kata Yoonji.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia belum merasakan keberadaan Heechul di dalam rumah kecilnya. Ia pun menoleh Yoonji. "Apa noona sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan pulang." kata Yoonji.

"Mwo?! Belum pulang?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sementara Heechul belum juga pulang dari rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menjemput noona dulu." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Heechul pasti pulang, Kyu."

"Aniya, eomma. Aku tidak mau membiarkan Heechul pulang malam-malam sendirian." kata Kyuhyun. Ia merapikan kerah kemeja sekolah yang sejak tadi belum sempat ia ganti. "Aku pergi dulu, eomma." ucapnya sambil menghampiri pintu keluar. Kyuhyun langsung memakai sepatu hitamnya lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Yoonji masih diam di tempat. Perlahan bibirnya melukiskan senyuman tipis saat menyadari betapa Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan Heechul. Ia sangat bersyukur, ternyata di balik semua sifat buruk yang Kyuhyun miliki, terselip sifat baik yang perhatian. Sifat itu tidak lain adalah warisan dari suaminya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang bertubuh kekar itu memang sangat perhatian pada setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya, apalagi pada istrinya sendiri. Yoonji merenung sejenak. Rupanya ia menjadi satu dari ratusan wanita yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan suami yang baik dan perhatian serta anak-anak yang cerdas dan tak kalah perhatian.

.

.

.

Dua perempuan cantik berada di atas perahu karet berwarna biru muda yang ada di tengah kolam renang luas di halaman belakang mansion. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka mulai terbiasa untuk berbicara informal. Heechul terlihat sangat senang menemani Sungmin yang hari itu ditinggal pergi oleh Donghae ke luar kota. Dengan senang hati Heechul memenuhi permintaan Sungmin untuk datang ke rumah besarnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi, sudah lima tahun ini kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" tanya Heechul saat Sungmin menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Ne. Appa dan eomma mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka pulang dari Beijing. Jujur saja, aku belum merelakan mereka pergi. Tapi disisi lain aku bersyukur memiliki Donghae oppa yang sangat memperhatikan aku." ungkap Sungmin yang memainkan air kolam renang yang dingin dan tenang.

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik wajah Sungmin yang cantik meski tanpa make up. Sudah kesekian kalinya Heechul berkata dalam hati, kecantikan Sungmin sangat alami, tanpa sentuhan operasi sedikitpun, dan ia ingin sekali memiliki wajah cantik alami seperti itu.

"Sungmin ssi, apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak dibolehkan berenang sejak dulu. Appa, eomma bahkan Donghae oppa melarangku untuk berenang." ungkap Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tau alasan mereka melarangku." kata Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin mereka tidak ingin kulit putihmu ini terkena zat pengawet yang ada di kolam renang." canda Heechul.

Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin kembali tersipu malu. "Tidak, jangan terus berkata seperti itu, eonni. Kau juga punya kulit yang bagus dan wajah yang cantik." kata Sungmin.

"Tapi aku perlu melakukan operasi plastik untuk bisa secantik dirimu. Sementara kau sudah terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Ini kali pertamanya Sungmin berbincang-bincang dengan seorang teman yang datang ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak punya teman bermain. Donghae dan kedua orang tuanya mem _protect_ Sungmin untuk bergaul dengan orang banyak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa." Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna merah dari tas kecil yang ditaruh di belakangnya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar amplop kecil berwarna pink dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Ini surat dari penggemarmu. Ia tau kau pernah memesan roti di Cho's Ppang Bakery, jadi mereka menitipkan surat ini sewaktu-waktu kau datang lagi ke tokoku." jelas Heechul.

Sungmin menerimanya dan tersenyum. Ia pun membuka surat yang didapatnya. Tulisan dalam surat tersebut tidak lain adalah " _Sungmin ssi, neomu yeppeuda.. saranghae.._ ". Sungmin selalu tersipu malu setiap kali penggemarnya menyebutkan kata 'yeppeuda' yang berarti cantik.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin mengantongi amplop kecil itu di saku celana panjang pink-nya. Tiba-tiba matanya melirik sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam dompet Heechul.

"Eh? boleh kulihat foto itu, eonni?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul membuka kembali dompetnya. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga lembar foto yang sengaja Heechul pajang. Ia pun mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin.

.

To see the picture : twitter onlykyumin137 (FANFIC PIC: Heechul's pics pocket)

.

Lembaran foto pertama dan kedua bergambar wajah Heechul bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah kekasih Heechul, Tan Hangeng. Seorang laki-laki asli China yang sudah berpacaran dengan Heechul selama 5 tahun sejak mereka masih SMA. Laki-laki yang diberi nama panggilan Han hyung dan gemar _martial art_ ini sedang melanjutkan kuliah dan bisnis appa-nya di Busan. Meski berada di tempat yang berbeda, namun Heechul dan Hangeng masih berkomunikasi dengan baik. Tak jarang Hangeng menemui Heechul di hari libur semester. Bahkan mereka pernah berlibur bersama sekaligus mengajak Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun ke pulau Jeju.

Kedua orang tua Heechul dan Hangeng sudah sejak dulu merestui hubungan mereka. Namun Hangeng belum siap melamar Heechul karena ia menyadari statusnya yang masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa tanpa pekerjaan apapun. Hangeng berjanji suatu hari nanti ia akan melamar Heechul dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Janji itu masih Heechul ingat dengan jelas, dan kapanpun Hangeng akan melamarnya, ia akan selalu siap.

Sementara lembaran foto yang ketiga terlihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Foto yang didapatkan Heechul saat Kyuhyun masih berusia 15 tahun dengan memakai _sweater_ hitam serta senyuman _evil_ yang sejak kecil menjadi ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyimpan foto Kyuhyun juga di dompetmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini satu-satunya foto Kyuhyun yang aku punya. Ia tidak pernah mau jika diajak berfoto. Karena itu aku menyimpan foto ini baik-baik." kata Heechul.

Sungmin memperhatikan foto Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari, perempuan berambut kemerahan itu tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang senang memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu meski ia tidak tau bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Eonni, kalau boleh aku tau, Kyuhyun itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin mengembalikan foto Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Kyuhyun... Mm... Yang pasti anak itu menyebalkan." ujar Heechul.

Sungmin sedikit terbelalak mendengar pengakuan dari Heechul. Namun setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Laki-laki itu memang menyebalkan dan tidak ramah. Tidak biasanya ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidak ramah pada perempuan.

"Tapi dia laki-laki yang baik dan perhatian," kata Heechul. "ia akan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada seseorang yang ia sayang. Seperti aku, eomma, appa dan sahabatnya di sekolah." lanjutnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlampau jahat itu rasanya tidak mungkin memiliki sifat perhatian. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin berpikir, bisakah ia menjadi salah satu dari orang yang Kyuhyun perhatikan? Sungmin memang tertarik pada laki-laki kurus itu, ia ingin mengetahui sifat dan karakter Kyuhyun lebih dalam.

Saat Heechul dan Sungmin melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing, seorang pelayan menghampiri dua perempuan di tengah kolam itu. "Permisi nona-nona. Ada tamu untuk nona Heechul." Kata Heelim, si pelayan yang sudah bekerja pada Sungmin dan Donghae selama kurang lebih 10 tahun.

"Tamu untukku?" gumam Heechul. Sungmin dan Heechul saling bertatapan dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa mungkin kekasihmu, eonni?" tebak Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin. Han tidak tau rumahmu, lagipula dia belum mengabari aku." kata Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja." usul Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Heechul mengambil sebuah dayung lalu mendayung perahu karet yang mereka tumpangi ke pinggir kolam. Heelim langsung menahan perahu karet itu. Sungmin dan Heechul turun bergantian. Mereka berdua diikuti Heelim langsung menghampiri pintu keluar. Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki berkemeja putih duduk di tangga depan rumahnya. Heechul sedikit terbelalak, ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang datang menjemputnya.

"Kyuhyun ah? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Heechul.

"Sedang apa kau bilang? Babo. Tentu saja aku menjemputmu. Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku sedang menemani Sungmin. Hari ini Donghae akan pulang malam, jadi aku menemaninya sampai Donghae pulang." jelas Heechul.

"Lalu kau akan pulang malam hari sendirian, hah?"

Heechul terdiam, ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada sedikit membentak. Kyuhyun marah karena Heechul tidak juga pulang, namun bukan berarti Kyuhyun harus marah-marah. Apalagi di hadapan mereka ada Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri." kata Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau kau pulang sendiri. Pokoknya sekarang kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun memaksa.

"Kau ini keras kepala. Aku sudah berjanji pada Donghae untuk menemani Sungmin sampai ia pulang." kata Heechul.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang kita pulang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul. Namun dengan cepat Heechul mengelaknya. Heechul langsung memukul bahu Kyuhyun yang tadi berkata blak-blakan dan tidak sopan.

"Jaga bicaramu, tuan Cho!" kata Heechul geram.

"Gwaenchanhayo," Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia melangkah mendekati Heechul dan Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, eonni. Kyuhyun benar, aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." kata Sungmin.

"Tapi kalau Donghae marah, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Donghae tidak akan marah. Sudahlah, pulang saja. Lagipula aku kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menjemputmu ke sini, sampai-sampai ia belum mandi." ujar Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan sedikit terkekeh.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kyuhyun langsung menatap sinis pada Sungmin. "Kau mengejekku, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Tidak. Kau memang belum mandi, kan'?" tanya balik Sungmin yang malah meladeni bocah _evil_ itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah karena Kyuhyun sendiri mengakui kalau belum mandi. Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan kirinya, mulai mencium aroma tubuhnya yang tidak bau. "Walaupun aku belum mandi, aku masih wangi." ujar Kyuhyun membela diri. Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin kembali terkekeh.

Ternyata menyenangkan menggoda laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang sedang marah bercampur malu itu? Pikir Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau ini membuat suasana rumah Sungmin menjadi gersang," akhirnya Heechul menengahi mereka. "Sungmin ssi, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan' sendirian?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa, eonni. Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi." kata Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne. Aku pulang dulu, Sungmin ssi." kata Heechul.

Ia melambaikan tangan dan Sungmin membalasnya. Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan berdampingan. Dari jauh, Sungmin memperhatikan gerak gerik Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Heechul terlihat sedang memukul bahu Kyuhyun berkali-kali kemudian dalam satu hentakkan Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Heechul hingga wanita itu terbanting ke kiri. Untung saja Heechul mampu menyeimbangkan diri hingga ia tidak terjatuh. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dari tempat Sungmin, ia mendengar Heechul berteriak kesal sementara Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa memegangi perutnya. Heechul membalasnya dengan mencekik Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kedua kakak beradik itu suka sekali bertengkar namun pada akhirnya mereka bercanda tawa. Heechul tidak segan-segan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sungmin pun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia senang melihat keharmonisan yang terjalin antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Kau?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan telunjuknya._

 _._

" _Kau meragukan aku? kalau begitu minggir! Biar aku yang lakukan." kata Sungmin._

 _._

" _Sudah tau semuanya kan'? sekarang jangan bicarakan dia lagi jika kau tidak mau berdebat denganku." kata Kyuhyun yang mulai melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin._

 _._

" _Kau mau mencium Sungmin?!" tanya Heechul dengan mata tajamnya._

.

.

.

.

Note:

Hmm.. Apa yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ya? Apa Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin? Terlalu cepat, Kyu~ aish! Kalian kan baru kenal wkwk. Tunggu aja apa yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. Untuk ff ini saya sengaja selalu bikin highlight buat chapter selanjutnya. Semoga readers selalu menantikan kelanjutan ff ini^^

.

Saya harapkan review dari readers yaaaa.. Untuk bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	4. Chapter 3: One Fine Night

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3: ONE FINE NIGHT**

.

Pukul 12.20 PM

Seperti biasa, Heechul lagi-lagi mengunjungi Sungmin ke rumahnya. Di mansion besar itu, Sungmin dan Heechul sedang berada di kamar besar Sungmin. Suasana rumah Sungmin sama seperti biasa ketika Donghae pergi. Sepi. Seperti tidak berpenghuni. Para pelayan pun memilih untuk memadati area dapur dan belakang rumah.

Setiap kali Heechul datang, Sungmin pasti tengah sendirian. Sama seperti hari ini. Donghae pergi ke Taiwan selama dua hari ke depan. Donghae yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan kontrak bermain drama ' _Fishy Loves Me_ ' kini tengah mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Jadwal SJ-Band saat ini juga sedang tidak padat. Waktu luang itu dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk mengurus sebuah bisnis rahasia yang letaknya di Taiwan. Donghae tidak pernah memberitahu bisnis rahasianya ini pada siapapun, termasuk teman-teman satu band-nya. Donghae bermaksud membangun sebuah usaha yang sudah lama ia impikan, karena sewaktu-waktu karier-nya di dunia hiburan tidak akan setinggi sekarang. Oleh karena itu, sejak saat ini Donghae mempersiapkan semuanya dengan perencanaan yang matang.

Hari ini juga Sungmin sedang mempersiapkan beberapa bajunya untuk dimasukkan ke sebuah koper merah yang cukup besar. Sebelumnya, Sungmin sudah meminta izin untuk pergi menginap di rumah Heechul. Meski awalnya keberatan, namun Donghae akhirnya memperbolehkan Sungmin pergi dengan alasan tidak merepotkan keluarga Heechul. Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Cho, Yoonji dan Yongwoon sedang membersihkan rumahnya. Mereka mendapat kabar dari Heechul kalau Sungmin akan menginap di rumah mereka.

"Ah... Selesai." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menutup kopernya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak barang-barang yang akan Sungmin bawa selama menginap di rumah Heechul.

"Sungmin ssi, kau yakin tidak ingin di rumahmu saja? Aku mau menginap dam menemanimu di sini." kata Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa orang tua eonni tidak mengizinkan aku?" tanya Sungmin terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, rumahku itu kecil. Dan di dalamnya masih ada tiga orang dewasa. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang suka berbuat onar." kata Heechul.

"Gwaenchanhayo. Aku kesepian di rumah ini kalau tidak ada Donghae. Sekali-kali aku ingin mencoba menginap di tempat lain. Aku janji, tidak akan merepotkan." kata Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum, "Arasseo. Kau tidak akan merepotkan. Kami malah sangat senang. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." ajak Heechul. Ia menurunkan koper Sungmin lalu membawakannya, sementara Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan bersama Heechul keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sore hari.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia segera membuka sepatunya dan hendak menaruhnya di sebelah sepatu Heechul. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sepasang _flat shoes_ dengan pita berwarna coklat yang berada di sebelah sepatu Heechul. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Apa Heechul sedang ada tamu, tumben sekali ia membawa teman kampusnya ke rumah. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Noona? Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun sekali lagi, karena tak mendengar suara Heechul di dalam rumah padahal sudah jelas sepatu Heechul ada rak.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan sambil mencari keberadaan noona-nya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke dapur namun tak melihat Heechul di sana, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tertutup. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu dengan segera ia menaruh tasnya di dalam. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu pintu lemari bajunya. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan _Super Hero_ lalu memakainya. Kyuhyun menaruh kemeja putihnya ditumpukan baju kotor yang sudah satu minggu tidak dicuci, salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Kyuhyun menghampiri tumpukan itu dan mengambilnya. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, Kyuhyun bermaksud menaruh tumpukan baju kotornya ke belakang.

Ia mendorong pintu dengan kakinya agar terbuka lalu berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun terkejut begitu mendapati seorang perempuan cantik berkaos polo soft pink dengan kerah dan rok rample serta sabuk coklat yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tumpukan bajunya itu, membuat si perempuan ikut terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan telunjuknya.

"Annyeong haseyo." sapa Sungmin berdiri lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah. Namun bukan sapaan hangat seperti itu yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar. Laki-laki itu langsung mencari sosok Heechul namun tidak terlihat.

"Noona! Noona!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Heechul keluar dari dapur. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya! Berisik! Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Heechul yang di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau.

"Mwo?! Untuk apa pisau itu, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku baru akan memasak. Mau apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kenapa orang seperti ini ada di rumah kita?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk pada Sungmin. Perempuan yang ditunjuk itu langsung melipat tangannya dan menekuk bibirnya.

"Orang seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Kau belum diberitahu appa dan eomma? Malam ini Sungmin akan menginap di sini karena Donghae sedang pergi." jelas Heechul pada adiknya.

"Mwo?! Menginap? Tapi," Kyuhyun melirik Heechul dan Sungmin bergantian. "Ya! Manja sekali kau menumpang di sini." kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Ucapan itu membuat Heechul dan Sungmin terbelalak.

Namun Sungmin malah balik menantang tatapan Kyuhyun yang kesal. "Aku sudah mendapat izin dari tuan rumah di sini. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja." kata Sungmin berkacak pinggang, mencoba melawan Kyuhyun sesuai dengan perkataan Heechul beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Jika Kyuhyun berkata yang tidak sopan padamu, kau lawan saja dia. Jangan takut!_ " Ucapan Heechul itu masih membekas ditelinga Sungmin.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu karena kedatangan seorang tamu yang bisa membuatnya kesal setiap saat. "Noona, bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aish! Orang ini ada di sini. Usir saja dia."

"Ya! Kau mau macam-macam dengan tamuku, hah?" Heechul menyodorkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun membeku dengan bulu kuduk merinding. "Anio." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dengan mata terbelalak melihat pisau yang disodorkan Heechul.

"Cepat minta maaf dan katakan Sungmin boleh menginap di sini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Cepat atau pisau ini memotong hidungmu sampai habis!" Ada dendam tersirat pada ucapan Heechul itu. Ya, Heechul iri dengan hidung mancung Kyuhyun yang sama dengan ibunya, sementara Heechul mewarisi hidung ayahnya yang tidak semancung Kyuhyun.

"A-arasseo…"

Heechul pun menurunkan pisaunya sementara Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin.

"Geurae, kau boleh menginap di sini. Tapi jangan merepotkan ya. Kalau bisa kau beli makan di luar saja, jadi tidak memakan jatah makanan kita di sini."

"Ya! Ya!" Heechul kini menarik telinga Kyuhyun karena kesal. Berani sekali dia bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu terhormat Lee Sungmin. Heechul terlampau geram hingga menjewer Kyuhyun hingga telinga adik laki-lakinya itu merah.

"App-o! Aaaa! Noona!"

"Kalau eomma dan appa mendengar ucapanmu, kau yang akan disuruh beli makan di luar sekaligus tidur di luar." Heechul geram sekaligus gemas.

Sungmin yang melihat perlakuan kedua kakak beradik itu dengan bergidik ngeri. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Donghae yang penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, perlakuan Kyuhyun dan Heechul terlampau kekanak-kanakkan. Meski mereka selalu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan tawa.

"A-aku hanya bercanda. A-ampun, noona" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangan Heechul dengan paksa. "Aih… kau ini, tidak punya selera humor."

"Kau bukan bercanda, tapi mengejek. Kau pikir aku bodoh! Dasar setan kecil."

"Setan kecil?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Aih, diam saja kau. Jangan tanya macam-macam." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan tidak ramah.

Kyuhyun tidak meyukai model cantik itu? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidak suka seorang perempuan yang terkenal ini. Sungmin seringkali melewati wawancara dengan para wartawan, hal itu terkesan sombong dan angkuh di mata Kyuhyun. Belum lagi foto-foto Sungmin yang sering ia temui di majalah yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan wajahnya yang cantik. Diakui Kyuhyun, ia memang tergoda untuk melihatnya, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Setiap kali melihat wajah Sungmin di manapun, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin terlalu sombong karena punya bentuk tubuh yang indah. Padahal hal ini sama sekali biasa, sebagai model, Sungmin memang patut menyombongkan dirinya yang cantik.

Laki-laki itu memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka. Ia kembali mengambil tumpukan baju kotor yang tadi sempat dijatuhkan di depan pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun membawa tumpukan baju itu lalu berjalan melewati Heechul.

"Kau membawa apa, Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kelihatannya?" tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

Heechul memperhatikan tumpukan baju yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan satu persatu baju yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Sudah berapa lama setan ini membiarkan baju kotor bersarang di kamarnya? Mau sampai kapan bocah nakal ini hidup kotor? Menjijikan. Pikir Heechul menggeleng sambil berargumen dalam hati.

"Awas. Menghalangi saja. Minggir sana!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Namun Heechul tak juga menyingkir. Ia meraba tumpukan baju kotor itu dan menarik salah satu kain berbahan lembut dari dalam tumpukan baju. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Heechul. Dengan tidak sengaja Heechul menarik sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang menjadi privasi Kyuhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menumpuk pakaianmu seperti ini, hah?!" omel Heechul mengangkat kain segitiga tersebut ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Heechul belum menyadari kain lembut yang dipegangnya. Ia hanya ingin memarahi Kyuhyun yang belum juga meninggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu. Kyuhyun segera menarik kain di tangan Heechul dan segera memasukkan kain tersebut ke dalam tumpukan terbawah pakaian kotornya.

"Ya! Itu privasiku! Babo!" bisik Kyuhyun geram.

Heechul yang baru menyadari akan hal itu terbelalak kaget, ia melirik telapak tangan kanan yang tadi memegang kain hitam itu. "Tadi itu…" Heechul tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Malu, kaget, dan gugup yang dirasakan Heechul saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja memegang barang privasi (dibaca : _underwear_ ) milik Kyuhyun.

Dari belakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat perdebatan mereka. Sungmin pun sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung menunduk dan berusaha melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang berdehem. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat malu, ia pun berusaha menghindar dari dua perempuan yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"Minggir!" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong Heechul yang ada di depannya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang yang terdapat mesin cuci di sana. Sementara Heechul dan Sungmin saling diam. Mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Ng... Sungmin ssi, maaf. Harusnya kau tidak melihatnya tadi." kata Heechul.

Sungmin yang menunduk tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa mendekati Heechul. "Gwaenchanhayo. Yang aku takutkan, Kyuhyun pasti malu pada kita." Ujar Sungmin. Heechul pun ikut tertawa. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya Heechul karena tidak menyadari bahwa kain hitam segitiga yang dipegangnya adalah _underwear_ Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar Heechul. Malam itu ia memakai sebuah piyama berbahan cukup tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Piyama berwarna putih dengan corak kepala _micky mouse_ dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sungmin juga mengikat rambut kemerahannya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Heechul dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil bersandar dan memainkan _Gameboy PS_ di tangannya. Sungmin melirik ke dapur, ia melihat Heechul yang sedang memasak bersama eomma-nya, nyonya Cho Yoonji.

Sungmin menghampiri dua perempuan yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ia berdiri di sebelah Heechul.

"Eh? Sungmin ssi, kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Heechul menoleh Sungmin.

"Ne. Eonni, boleh aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, Sungmin ssi. Kau sudah bersih. Sebaiknya kau duduk saja di sofa." kata Heechul.

"Geurae. Kalau kau membantu nanti kau tidak wangi lagi" canda Yoonji tersenyum pada model cantik yang sudah bersih.

Sungmin tersenyum. Akhirnya ia menuruti ucapan Heechul dan Yoonji. Sungmin pergi meninggalkan dapur. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan _gameboy_ berwarna hitamnya. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, ia melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya yang memakai _sweater_ berwarna putih dan celana tidur bergaris biru. Laki-laki itu masih terfokus pada layar _gameboy_ dan tidak memedulikan seseorang di sebelahnya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah serius Kyuhyun ternyata menyenangkan. Laki-laki berwajah _evil_ itu terlihat tenang dengan dunianya. Pikir Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Sial!" Kyuhyun menggerutu ketika terlihat tulisan ' _game over_ ' tertera di layar _gameboy_. Sungmin menggeser sedikit duduknya mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia melirik pada layar _gameboy_ Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah memainkan _game_ ini." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat. Ternyata perempuan ini telah menggeser duduknya hingga dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu." kata Kyuhyun tak acuh.

Sungmin melirik tatapan sinis Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Aku kan' hanya ingin membantu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan level ini."

"Aku tidak peduli" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbicara dengan datar. Namun tatapannya tak juga terlepas dari mata Sungmin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat tatapan mereka hingga keduanya masih saling bertatapan hingga kini.

"Aku bisa." ujar Sungmin yang langsung menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia takut jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, belum lagi tatapan Kyuhyun membuatnya membeku. "Sini." Sungmin langsung mengambil alih _gameboy_ yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menekan tombol pada _gameboy_ dan terlihat 'start' dilayarnya. Sungmin mulai memainkan permainan berburu yang pernah dimainkannya bersama Donghae dahulu. Sungmin masih sangat hafal bagaimana trik-trik untuk mendapat hewan buruan dan memecahkan misteri untuk bisa ke level selanjutnya. Sungmin mulai memfokuskan pikirannya pada _game_ tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat pada Sungmin.

Saat sedang memperhatikan layar _gameboy_ , tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium sesuatu. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba merasakan aroma wangi yang sedang ia nikmati. Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sungmin, lebih tepatnya tengkuk leher Sungmin. Ia menyadari, aroma wangi yang sedang ia hirup berasal dari tengkuk leher Sungmin.

Dengan reflek Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan hidungnya dan terus menciumi aroma wangi itu. Sungmin tidak menyadari dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, mata dan pikirannya masih terfokus pada permainan yang sedang ia mainkan hingga tak menyadari kalau hidung Kyuhyun berjarak 2 cm dari tengkuk lehernya. Kyuhyun sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya dan tak sadar sudah menutup mata, mulai merasakan aroma sangat bersahabat dengan indera penciumannya. Namun tiba-tiba…

PLETAK!

"Aw!" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut.

Sungmin sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merangkul sandaran sofa tempat Sungmin bersandar sementara tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan wajahnya berada di dekat telinga kanan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul seorang perempuan ganas dengan sebuah sendok soup.

"Ah... Appo..." ujar Kyuhyun meringis. Ia duduk dengan posisi awal dan menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" omel Heechul dengan wajah marah.

"Aku... Tidak melakukan apa-apa." kata Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau mau mencium Sungmin?!" ujar Heechul dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mwo?!" Sungmin yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Heechul. Ia memegang lengan Heechul, mencoba berlindung dari Kyuhyun yang disangka akan menciumnya. Namun secepatnya Kyuhyun berdiri dan membantah semua ucapan Heechul.

"Aniya! Aku tidak menciumnya. Aish.. Kalian berdua salah sangka." kata Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kau mau apa tadi?" tanya Heechul berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi… Aku hanya…" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bilang kalau ia senang mencium aroma tubuh Sungmin? bisa-bisa Heechul akan semakin ganas padanya. Batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun ah, Heechul ah, jangan bertengkar. Sekarang kita punya tamu. Jadi kalian harus menjaga sikap." ujar Yongwoon yang sejak tadi mendengar pertengkaran mereka dari kamar yang pintunya terbuka.

"Sudah, jangan berdebat. Ayo semuanya, makan malam sudah siap." ajak Yoonji yang sedang menaruh beberapa alat makan tambahan di sebelah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk ditempat masing-masing. Yongwoon sang kepala keluarga duduk sendiri menghadap anggota yang lainnya. Yoonji selalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul, sementara Kyuhyun selalu duduk di depan Yoonji. Sungmin akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yoonji mulai mengambilkan beberapa lauk pauk untuk suaminya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Yoonji pada Yongwoon. Sementara Heechul memilih untuk meneguk minumannya dan Kyuhyun mengambil lauk pauknya sendiri.

Sungmin terdiam melihat keempat anggota keluarga bermarga Cho yang memulai makan malam. Sungmin melamun sejenak, ia teringat akan hangatnya suasana makan malam saat ia dan Donghae masih kecil. Keluarga Sungmin pun pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan keluarga Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Sungmin tidak pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti dulu karena eomma dan appa-nya yang sudah tiada, serta Donghae yang selalu disibukkan dengan jadwalnya yang padat.

"Sungmin ssi," suara Yoonji yang lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Ia menoleh pada Yoonji yang memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak suka makanan-makanan ini? Meski tidak enak, tapi ini bergizi" kata Yoonji tersenyum.

"Tidak, ajumma. Aku juga pernah melihat makanan seperti ini" kata Sungmin tersenyum.

Ia meraih sepasang sumpit yang ada di dekat mangkuk berisi nasi. Diambilnya lauk pauk berwarna sedikit oranye, mirip dengan kuah ddokbokki namun lebih cair. Sungmin mengambil beberapa gurita kecil dan menaruhnya di mangkuk kosong. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan gurita kecil itu.

Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah memakan makanan ini, karena setiap hari di rumahnya tersedia makanan _western_ sehingga gadis yang berdarah campuran Korea-Amerika itu tidak terbiasa dengan makanan khas Korea meski ia sudah tinggal di Seoul selama 17 tahun sejak usianya 2 tahun.

"Makan saja, ini enak," kata Heechul yang kembali memecahkan lamunan Sungmin.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia mencium aroma makanan tersebut sebelum mencobanya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia menaruh sumpit yang dipegangnya. Ia mengambil sendok milik Sungmin yang masih tertata rapi. Diambilnya gurita kecil yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu dan Kyuhyun mendekatkan sendok itu pada mulut Sungmin.

"Ini tidak seburuk penampilannya. Nih.."

Tanpa disadari sikap Kyuhyun membuat Heechul, Yoonji maupun Yongwoon sang appa terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Diliriknya mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka mulut dan Kyuhyun menyuapi suapan pertama Sungmin.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin mengunyah beberapa kali. Sungmin terdiam dan merasakan makanan sederhana yang ternyata cukup bersahabat dengan lidahnya. Ia kembali melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Sekarang makan sendiri." Kyuhyun menaruh sendok itu di mangkuk Sungmin. Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu? Ia membenciku, bukan?' Pertanyaan itu melintas di benak Sungmin. Namun perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Sungmin kembali menyendoki gurita kecil itu dan memakannya bersama nasi. Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Yoonji ketika melihat wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikannya. Yoonji dan Heechul sama-sama tersenyum, rupanya ini kali pertamanya Sungmin menikmati makanan tradisional di rumah yang tradisional pula.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makan malam selesai. Heechul dan Yoonji membersihkan seluruh alat makan, dibantu Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sofa bersama Yongwoon, appa-nya. Kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan _gameboy_ , sementara Yongwoon sedang memindah-mindahkan channel TV.

"Kyuhyun ah, kenapa kau tidak membantu eomma dan Heechul?" tanya Yongwoon.

"Aku sibuk, appa." Ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _gadget_ tercintanya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu mereka. Kau tidak lihat, Sungmin yang sebagai tamu saja mau membantu."

"Dia kan' perempuan. Wajar saja, appa."

Yongwoon hanya menggeleng mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang memang masuk akal. Yongwoon melihat ke arah dapur. Dari tempat ia duduk terlihat Sungmin dan sang istri yang sedang mencuci piring dan menaruh piring-piring yang sudah bersih ke lemari, sedangkan Heechul sedang membersihkan meja makan.

Sesaat Yongwoon berkhayal, seandainya perempuan yang sedang bersama istrinya itu menjadi menantunya, ia pasti akan merasa bangga memiliki menantu yang cantik, baik dan sopan seperti itu. Yongwoon tersenyum tipis, tatapannya masih melihat dua perempuan yang sedang mencuci itu.

"Ah.. Aku bosan." Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah akhirnya mematikan _gameboy_ -nya.

Ia menaruh _gameboy_ hitam itu dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun melirik appa-nya yang sedang melamun dan melihat ke arah dapur.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi karena melihat Yongwoon melukiskan senyuman tipis saat sedang melamun. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Yongwoon yang ternyata tertuju pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak.

Appa menyukai si model manja itu kah'? Pikir Kyuhyun heran. "Appa melihat Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Pertanyaan itu memecahkan lamunan Yongwoon. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang bersandar sambil melipat tangan. "Kalau appa melihatnya, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Yongwoon.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu. Aku kan' tidak suka dia." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa salahnya kau belajar menyukai dia? Kesempatanmu mendapatkan gadis cantik itu sangat besar, apalagi sekarang dia dekat dengan Heechul. Apa kau tidak mau mempunyai pacar model terkenal seperti dia?" tanya Yongwoon yang mulai merasuki pikiran anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak, appa. Aku tidak suka dia. Lagipula dia lebih tua dariku, aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tua."

"Kalian hanya berbeda dua tahun saja. Itu tidak masalah, bukan? Selama dia cantik, baik dan sopan serta dari keluarga terpandang." kata Yongwoon.

"Kenapa appa jadi menyuruhku berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Appa hanya ingin kau punya pacar, Kyu. Sejak kejadian empat tahun yang lalu kau tidak pernah berpacaran lagi, kan'? apa kau benar-benar menutup hatimu untuk perempuan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Perkataan appa-nya sangat dibenarkan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu lamanya Kyuhyun memendam perasaan sakitnya, ia jadi menutup rapat-rapat hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Ini semua karena seorang mantan pacar Kyuhyun yang memutuskan hubungan mereka disaat Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintainya.

Bodoh.

Kyuhyun menganggap mantan pacarnya itu adalah gadis bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak mau terlarut dalam masa lalunya. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang kembali mengungkit gadis itu di hadapannya.

"Kyu," Yongwoon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Ne? Mm.. Sepertinya aku mengantuk, appa. Aku tidur dulu." Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah akhirnya memilih untuk menghindar.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Sementara Yongwoon yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh. Dasar anak remaja, gumam Yongwoon.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Suasana rumah kecil keluarga Cho sudah sangat sepi. Tak terdengar suara orang yang berada di dapur, ataupun suara TV yang menyala. Hanya terdengar suara detik-detik jam serta suara dedaunan pohon yang bergesekan di luar rumah. Meski suasana sudah sunyi, namun tetap saja Sungmin belum juga bisa memasuki alam mimpi.

Sungmin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Sungmin kembali membuka mata. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu melirik ke bawah ranjang _single bed_ yang ia tempati. Dilihatnya Heechul yang tidur beralaskan kasur kecil dengan karpet. Heechul sengaja menyuruh Sungmin tidur di ranjangnya agar perempuan itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Namun pada kenyataannya Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Sungmin memilih untuk meraih ponsel berwarna pink-nya. Ia melihat jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel menunjukkan pukul 11.54 PM.

Sungmin menekuk bibirnya, lalu kembali menaruh ponsel itu di meja di sebelah ranjang. Sungmin melamun sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Donghae.

Apa Donghae baik-baik saja di Taiwan? Apa ia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak? Pikir Sungmin melirik langit-langit kamar Heechul. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu tenggorokannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, begitu juga di daerah kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

"Uhuk..."

Sungmin menunduk dan menutup mulutnya saat batuk. Ia tidak mau suara batuknya terdengar jelas.

"Uhuk..."

Batuknya belum berhenti. Sungmin tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan melewati Heechul yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dan kembali menutupnya. Ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamar Heechul.

Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat kemudian menyelesaikan batuknya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tenggorokannya malam ini. Terasa sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Mungkinkah karena makanan tadi? Sungmin sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan makanan yang dimakannya. Ia malah menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak terbiasa dengan makanan Korea.

"Uhuk…" Tenggorokannya terasa gatal hingga ia akhirnya membungkuk di depan _washtafel_. Ia berjaga-jaga jika ia harus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Syukurlah.

Sungmin berucap dalam hati. Ia hanya terlampau panik karena batuk tidak berdahak yang terus melanda. Tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya ketika di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin pun berkumur dengan air mentah kemudian membuangnya.

Sungmin mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali kembali mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat kamar di sebelah kamar Heechul terbuka. Ia mengerutkan dahi lalu menoleh ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kamar siapa ini? Seperti gudang saja, berantakan sekali." ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar yang berantakan dengan barang-barang yang tidak penting.

"Ini kamarku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar suara bass yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ini kamarmu?"

"Menurutmu? Mana mungkin ini kamar eomma dan appa."

"Tapi ini berantakan sekali. Kau ini manusia apa bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau betah tinggal di kamar yang bau, lembab, kotor, berantakan dan penuh sarang laba-laba serta kotoran burung seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejek, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membereskan kamarku?"

"Kalau kau bisa, coba lakukan." tantang Sungmin sambil melipat tangan dan menenggak karena Kyuhyun jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya karena geram. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi teh ginseng yang baru saja ia buat di dapur.

Kyuhyun menaruh teh ginseng itu di meja sebelah TV kecilnya. Kyuhyun terdiam dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Kyuhyun merasa bingung harus mulai membersihkan kamar dari mana karena seisi kamarnya benar-benar berantakan. Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tidak terlalu buruk setelah masuk ke dalam. Rupanya kamar Kyuhyun tidak berbau, hanya terasa panas karena keadaan yang berantakan.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang dilipat.

"Memangnya orang sepertimu bisa merapikan kamar?" tanya balik Kyuhyun bermaksud mengejek.

"Kau meragukan aku? Kalau begitu minggir! Biar aku yang merapikan semuanya" kata Sungmin.

Perempuan itu mendekati sebuah ranjang _single bed_ yang di atasnya terdapat bantal, guling serta selimut yang bertebaran. Sungmin menurunkan semua yang ada di atas ranjang dan merapikan ranjang itu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu menata bantal, guling dan melipat selimut itu dengan rapi.

Setelah itu ia beralih pada beberapa DVD _game_ yang berserakan di mana-mana. Sungmin memungutnya satu persatu. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin akhirnya ikut membantu Sungmin. Ia ikut menata DVD _game_ -nya, diletakannya DVD itu di sebuah lemari dan Sungmin yang menyusunnya dengan rapi.

"Kau ini jorok sekali. Ini kan' kamarmu. Harusnya kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Kamar itu harus dibersihkan setiap hari. Coba lihat perubahannya jika kamarmu sudah rapi. Pasti terasa nyaman." Kata Sungmin.

"Berisik. Cerewet sekali."

Mendengar ucapan itu Sungmin terdiam. 'Sudah kubantu malah mengejek. Menyebalkan!' Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Rapikan sendiri." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas barang yang tengah dirapikannya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau bilang aku cerewet. Kau bilang aku berisik. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

"Aish… katanya kau mau membantuku membersihkan kamar?"

"Bukannya kau tidak suka denganku? Kenapa kau mau kubantu?" Sungmin melipat tangan.

"Ah, arasseo. Mian. Sekarang kau mau bantu tidak?" Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan sangat terpaksa.

Sungmin diam. dia melirik Kyuhyun dengan sinis. Orang ini benar-benar orang sekeras batu baja yang sangat menyebalkan. Minta dibantu dengan ucapan seperti itu. Jika saja Sungmin tidak menyukainya mungkin Sungmin langsung minggat detik itu juga.

"Ya, Sungmin ssi" Kyuhyun kini berdiri. Ia tau perkataannya yang mengejek itu sangat menyakitkan hati. "Aku tidak akan bicara hal buruk lagi. Ayolah, bantu aku."

Sungmin pun menghela nafas. Setidaknya wajah Kyuhyun yang memelas itu mampu membuat Sungmin luluh. Gadis itu pun kembali berlutut membereskan barang-barang yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring lalu kembali membantu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri berdampingan ketika DVD itu telah tertata dengan rapi. Setelah selesai merapikan seluruh kaset DVD milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin beralih pada meja yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai jenis robot koleksi Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Sungmin menata robot-robot dari yang terbesar hingga yang terkecil. Meski ia tidak menyukai mainan laki-laki itu, tapi tidak sulit untuk Sungmin merapikannya. Ia hanya perlu menatap robot-robot itu agar terlihat menarik dan tidak berantakan.

"Nah, selesai kan'?!"

Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam Sungmin berhasil menyulap kamar Kyuhyun yang usang dan berantakan tadi menjadi lebih rapi dan layak dihuni. Sungmin telah menata ranjang _single bed_ Kyuhyun, menata berbagai macam DVD _game_ milik Kyuhyun, menata koleksi robot di meja dekat TV, merapikan meja belajar yang penuh buku-buku pelajaran, menyapu lantai kamar bernuasa biru tua itu dan yang terakhir menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan agar ruangan itu terasa sejuk.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan suasana kamarnya yang sudah nyaman. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan melirik Sungmin yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Kau hebat juga." puji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Ini yang namanya kamar. Tanpa sarang laba-laba dan kotoran hewan." canda Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau mulai lagi." ujar Kyuhyun kembali geram.

Namun ternyata ucapan itu membuat Sungmin tertawa. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sangat senang karena ada yang meedulikan kamar yang awalnya tidak berbentuk itu. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Sungmin.

"Oh iya, aku punya DVD baru. Kau mau menontonnya di sini?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Menonton DVD?"

"Ja-jangan salah paham. Ini ungkapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membereskan kamarku. Ayolah, masa kau tidak suka menonton?" ajak Kyuhyun berusaha mengakrabkan diri karena Sungmin sudah berbuat baik padanya.

Perempuan itu berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak DVD-nya. Ia memperlihatkan beberapa DVD baru yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin mencari film yang akan menjadi tontonannya dengan Kyuhyun di malam hari itu. Sejenak mereka berdua melupakan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.03 AM.

"Ini saja."

Sungmin memberikan DVD yang bercover Toy Story yang diyakininya adalah film kartun. Namun Kyuhyun malah terkejut melihat DVD yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Dengan segera ia merampas DVD tersebut lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Andwae! jangan yang ini," kata Kyuhyun kaku.

Kyuhyun mencari beberapa DVD lainnya dan akhirnya menemukan film Despicable Me yang merupakan film kartun favorit Kyuhyun. "Ini saja." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka Toy Story." kata Sungmin heran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan DVD Toy Story itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kubilang jangan! Kita menonton Minion saja."

Kini Sungmin menurut, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan anak keras kepala ini. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menaruh DVD Toy Story tadi di tempat yang paling dalam dari tumpukan DVDnya. Bisa gawat jika Sungmin tau kalau di dalam kotak DVD Toy Story itu adalah DVD yadong yang didapatnya ketika masih kelas dua SMP.

Kyuhyun dan beberapa sahabatnya yang baru menginjak masa-masa remaja menuju dewasa itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang baru, diantaranya menonton film dewasa. Kyuhyun dan beberapa temannya bahkan membeli DVD tersebut untuk dijadikan koleksi. Namun karena takut eomma, appa dan kakak perempuannya mengetahui hal itu, Kyuhyun sengaja menyimpan barang berbau dewasa itu di kotak DVD Toy Story, agar tak dicurigai siapapun.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mendekati sebuah DVD _player_ yang ada di sebelah TV-nya. Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk di karpet bawah tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah meja sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sejenak saat kedua matanya menemukan sesuatu di atas meja tersebut. Sebuah bingkai kecil yang terdiri dari dua foto yang berbeda. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati meja kecil itu. Ia mengambil bingkai foto tersebut.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak menatap kedua foto dengan orang yang berbeda. Foto di sebelah kiri sudah jelas bergambar Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah dan almamaternya dengan rapi, karena dahulu ia adalah orang yang taat akan aturan. Namun Sungmin langsung mengerutkan dahi melihat gambar satunya. Gambar seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam diikat dua dengan memakai dasi berwarna merah-biru sambil tersenyum. Perempuan itu terlihat sederhana, namun manis.

Apa perempuan ini adalah pacar Kyuhyun? Tapi menurut Heechul, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun sejak putus dengan mantan kekasihnya empat tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin mantan yang dimaksud Heechul adalah perempuan ini? Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan dengan kasar langsung mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. Ia langsung menyembunyikan bingkai itu di belakang tubuhnya. Sungmin membalikkan badan dan terdiam saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan melihat foto ini." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa perempuan di gambar itu." kata Sungmin.

"Apa urusanmu? Jangan banyak bertanya. Sebaiknya kita menonton saja." kata Kyuhyun angkuh.

Ia langsung menaruh bingkai itu di dalam laci meja kecilnya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk di karpet tempat ia duduk bersama Sungmin tadi. Perlahan Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang mem _play_ film-nya. Sungmin duduk sambil menekuk kakinya. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak ramah itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur." ujar Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan ucapan Sungmin dengan membesarkan volume TV lewat _remote_ yang ia pegang. Kyuhyun bersandar pada ranjangnya dan menghela nafas perlahan. Sementara Sungmin masih menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia tau Kyuhyun akan sulit memaafkannya jika sudah bersikap seperti ini.

Baru saja ia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa sekarang keadaan mereka kembali dingin. Sungmin menyesali perbuatannya yang secara tidak langsung membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kembali merenggang dan canggung.

"Aku keluar saja." ujar Sungmin.

Mungkin ini lebih baik, pikir Sungmin. Sebaiknya ia keluar dan menghindari Kyuhyun yang sedang marah padanya. Sungmin mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin. Perempuan itu kembali duduk sambil melirik tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

'Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun mencegahku pergi' Sungmin bergumam. Sungmin mencoba menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Seketika itu mereka bertatapan tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Dia Kwon Yuri. Mantan kekasihku. Tapi sejak empat tahun lalu kami putus. Dia pergi dan sekarang entah berada di mana." ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tadi menanyakan siapa perempuan yang fotonya dipajang oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia sedikit menunduk. "Aku tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk jujur tentang mantan kekasihmu. Harusnya aku tidak bertanya tadi." ujar Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya kan'? Sekarang jangan bicarakan dia lagi jika kau tidak mau berdebat denganku." kata Kyuhyun yang mulai melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Kyuhyun, persis seperti posisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka sama-sama menekuk kaki sambil menonton film yang diputarkan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin menghela nafas pendek, ia merasa lega. Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak marah. Mungkin sedikit tersinggung, tapi untung saja itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat sedang menikmati film yang baru berjalan lima menit, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gelas yang sejak tadi berada di dekat TV. Ia meniup cairan hangat di dalamnya tanpa meminumnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan melirik Sungmin. Ia pun menyodorkan gelas berisi teh ginseng itu pada Sungmin.

"Untukmu saja." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku bisa buat lagi." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin menatapi gelas di tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan berpikir aku meracuni minuman ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun itu menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku sejahat apa."

"Kau kan' tidak suka aku."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Kau selalu tidak ramah padaku."

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku bisa membuat debat kita jadi satu hari satu malam. Sekarang aku sedang ingin baik padamu. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan akhirnya menerima gelas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin meniupnya perlahan lalu mencicipi hangatnya teh ginseng yang mengalir ditenggorokannya.

"Saat aku sedang membuat teh, aku melihatmu masuk ke kamar mandi dan batuk-batuk. Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia baru saja mengenal Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui sifat asli laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang dianggapnya privasi.

Sungmin pun menggeleng. "Aku memang seperti itu, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sungmin. Namun ternyata tatapan Kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa penasaran saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Perempuan itu kembali berpikir. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya orang lain tau tentang aku." ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengatakan kata maaf. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada film yang sedang diputar.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Sungmin mulai merasakan matanya yang tidak fokus. Kedua mata indahnya itu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Ingin sekali ia merebahkan diri di kasur dan tertidur. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih serius menonton film tersebut. Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping.

Rupanya wajah laki-laki itu tidak bersih seperti yang terlihat dari depan. Di daerah pipinya terdapat beberapa jejak jerawat yang belum bersih sempurna. Sungmin bisa memaklumi. Laki-laki itu berbeda dengan perempuan. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memperhatikan kulitnya hingga detail seperti dirinya. Sungmin melukiskan senyuman tipis di bibirnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari samping.

Beberapa menit, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mengontrol matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Tanpa disadari ia memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur. Tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga akhirnya terjatuh tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang masih kuat menonton ditengah malam itu sedikit terbelalak. Diliriknya Sungmin yang kini sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepala di bahunya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lebih dekat. Ia pun terkekeh.

"Rupanya teh ginseng tadi membuatmu lebih tenang hingga mengantuk." ujar Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun membenarkan pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau ia membenci model cantik ini. Namun bukan berarti ia akan menolak ketika Sungmin tertidur di bahunya, kan'? Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Sungmin tertidur dengan pulas di bahunya. Ia bahkan membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dari bahunya dan dipindahkan ke dadanya yang cukup bidang meski badannya kurus dan tak sebagus Donghae. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat, namun ternyata perempuan itu tidak terbangun. Ia malah memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun ketika posisi kepalanya sudah berada di atas dada Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, ia takut Sungmin bangun dan menyadari posisi tidurnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sungmin kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun mulai melirik wajah cantik itu lagi. Kyuhyun menarik nafas, mencoba merasakan aroma wangi tubuh Sungmin. Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Perempuan cantik dengan pajama putih dengan corak _micky mouse_ itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengggeliat. Tanpa ia sadari, gerakannya membuat orang yang bersamanya juga ikut terbangun. Mereka membuka mata bersama-sama. Sungmin mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya masih melingkar ke belakang punggung seseorang yang dipeluknya.

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya, ia mendengar degup jantung seseorang di telinganya. Ia langsung beranjak dan duduk seperti semula. Sungmin terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya yang baru saja tertidur di dada laki-laki kurus yang rambutnya berantakan dan tidak berbentuk itu.

"Hmm..."

Sementara laki-laki yang sejak malam tadi ikut tertidur sambil memeluk Sungmin akhirnya tersadar. Ia menaikkan posisi duduknya. Ia juga mulai merasakan pegal didaerah punggung karena tidur dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar diranjang.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya di mana terdapat seorang perempuan yang duduk dengan tegang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat posisi duduk Sungmin yang ia yakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sadar, aku tertidur sambil memelukmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih merasa mengantuk hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali mengusap matanya oleh punggung tangan.

"Kau yakin kita tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin yang matanya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kita hanya tidur bersama." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Ia tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun memilih untuk merenggangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menetralkan otot-otot ditubuhnya yang sempat terasa pegal karena posisi tidur yang salah.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Sungmin. "Bukannya kau yang memeluk aku tadi malam? Aku tidak tega melihatmu tertidur seperti itu, jadi aku pindahkan posisi tidurmu." jelas Kyuhyun yang bermaksud baik. Namun Sungmin malah berpikir negatif tentang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang hanya diam membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran. "Kau tidak suka tidur di dadaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki itu. Dengan pipi yang merah ia berpikir sejenak. Di saat ia deg-degan dengan kejadian itu, kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap biasa saja? Apa mungkin diantara mereka hanya Sungmin yang mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Kyuhyun? Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu atas dasar kasihan. Pikir Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar. "Appa, eomma, Sungmin tidak ada di kamar. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling terdiam. Mereka mendengar percakapan suara melengking yang sangat familiar. Itu adalah suara Heechul. Jelas saja perempuan itu panik karena Sungmin tidak ada di kamarnya pagi ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Kyuhyun ah! Kau melihat…"

Heechul langsung terdiam begitu melihat keberadaan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu sedang duduk di karpet menghadap TV kecil yang menyala. Heechul terbelalak melihat mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berduaan, di kamar Kyuhyun pula.

"Sungmin ssi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Heechul yang masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"A-anu… aku…"

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Laki-laki itu berada di sebelah Sungmin dan masih berwajah lusuh. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke kamarnya? Benar-benar setan. pikir Heechul.

Tetapi bukan Heechul namanya jika ia tidak bisa jadi pelindung temannya dari si setan kecil, Kyuhyun. Heechul sangat yakin hal ini terjadi karena ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti yang membawa Sungmin tidur di kamarnya. Pikir Heechul.

Dengan gerakan cepat Heechul pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuh adik laki-lakinya. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun di belakang tubuh laki-laki itu. Heechul melihat tali gorden jendela kamar Kyuhyun lalu menarik laki-laki itu ke arah jendela.

"Ya! Ya! Noona! Apa-apaan kau ini?" protes Kyuhyun yang berjalan mundur.

"Diam saja kau!"

"Eo-eonni…" Sungmin hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Le-pas! Argh!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangannya tapi terlambat.

Heechul si wanita super cepat itu berhasil mengunci tangan Kyuhyun dengan tali gorden dengan kuat hingga disinilah Kyuhyun berada. Terikat sambil berdiri membelakangi jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun seperti seekor anjing yang berusaha keluar dari ikatan tali di mata Heechul.

"Eonni, kau apakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau tenang saja Sungmin ssi, aku akan menghakimi dia" ucap Heechul penuh percaya diri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Menghakimi apa? Kau ini jangan main-main. Masih pagi sudah ingin bertengkar denganku, hah?"

"Kau yang membuat pagiku gerah, setan kecil." Heechul meraih sebuah bantal di atas ranjang Kyuhyun kemudian memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal itu dua kali. "Kau apakan sahabatku, Sungmin? Kau pasti yang membawa Sungmin tidur di sini bersamamu kan'?"

Kyuhyun menunduk ketika Heechul memukulnya dengan bantal. "Aniya!" Kini Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang menatapnya sinis. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan." Ujar Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Sungmin bisa tidur bersamamu? Kau pasti berbuat macam-macam, kan'? hah?" lagi-lagi Heechul memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Kubilang jangan menuduh sembarangan!" geram Kyuhyun yang menatap balik Heechul dengan sinis. "Aku hanya mengajaknya menonton. Memangnya salah?"

Pagi-pagi buta saja sepasang kakak beradik ini sudah bertengkar, bagaimana di siang hari? Namun aksi dan perdebatan mereka –yang terlampau konyol– malah membuat Sungmin terkekeh. Heechul dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang main polisi-polisian.

"Kami ketiduran saat menonton film. Jadi kami tidak sengaja tidur bersama. Lagipula aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali." lanjut Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Bohong. Kau pasti bohong. Kau ini kan' pintar berbohong" Heechul masih tidak percaya. Ia kembali memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Ya! Aku tidak bohong, noona!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. "Lagipula aku pintar berbohong kan' karena aku suka mengikutimu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini suka berbohong?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit berpikir. "Me-memang iya, kan'."

"Aish! Kau semakin ingin aku _smack down_ , hah?!" Heechul semakin kesal. "Cepat minta maaf pada Sungmin."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau telah menidurinya."

"Aniya!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak berteriak bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan itu karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak meniduri Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Heechul yang berkata seakan-akan Kyuhyun meniduri dirinya.

"Anio, eonni. Kami hanya ketiduran."

"Ya! Cepat jelaskan kalau kita tidak berbuat apa-apa" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan menuntutnya untuk bercerita yang sebenarnya pada Heechul.

"I-itu benar, eonni. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku menonton DVD dengan Kyuhyun. Eonni, percaya padaku." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau mau menonton dengan dia?"

Sungmin diam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun. "Ng… Kyu-Kyuhyun yang mengajakku menonton."

"Benar kan'. Kau pasti punya maksud lain mengajak Sungmin menonton. Kau pasti ingin berbuat sesuatu karena itu kau mengajak Sungmin nonton."

"Aish aniya, noona. Kenapa kau bersikap anarkis saat aku berbuat baik?"

"Karena kau selalu berbuat baik kalau ada maunya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya! Kau selalu begitu!"

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Begitu!"

"Tidak begitu!"

"Ya! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Perdebatan kakak beradik Cho terhenti ketika Yongwoon datang menghampiri mereka. Sejak tadi ia mendengar perdebatan kedua anaknya yang menjadi radio butut di pagi hari. Hal itu cukup merusak mood baiknya pagi ini karena itu ia mendatangi kamar si bungsu.

"Lagi-lagi bertengkar. Kalian tidak malu bertengkar di depan Sungmin?" Yongwoon menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap kedua anaknya yang hobi bertengkar. "Ya, Kyuhyun ah, sedang apa kau mengikat diri di jendela?"

"Aku diikat si cerewet ini, appa." Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul dengan kepalanya.

"Dia keterlaluan appa, dia meniduri Sungmin."

"Mwo?!" Yongwoon terbelalak.

"Aniya!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aish! Apa wajah tampan, pintar dan cerdas ini terlihat seperti orang mesum, appa? Si cerewet ini mengada-ngada cerita. Sudah jelas Sungmin bilang tidak."

Yongwoon lagi-lagi menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya. Selalu saja ada yang membuatnya berdecak kesal melihat sikap kedua anaknya. Padahal mereka bukan lagi anak kecil.

"Maaf, karena keberadaan saya di sini, semuanya jadi kacau. Tapi saya dan Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, tuan Cho. Malam tadi saya dan Kyuhyun menonton film ini" Sungmin memberikan cover DVD Despicable Me itu pada Yongwoon. "Kami sama-sama tidak bisa tidur jadi kami memutuskan untuk menonton. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan di kamar ini selain menonton. Percayalah." Sungmin angkat bicara.

Yongwoon melirik Sungmin. Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin sendiri dan Yongwoon tentu mempercayai ucapan gadis itu. Ia pun tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin. Dalam hatinya ia merasa malu dengan keadaan keluarganya yang sangat berisik.

"Ne, saya percaya, Sungmin ssi. Maafkan tingkah laku anak-anak saya. Heechul dan Kyuhyun memang seperti ini setiap hari."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menggeleng. "Gwaenchasimnida."

"Dengar, hah?!" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Heechul. "Seenaknya saja kau menuduhku meniduri Sungmin."

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kalian bersiap-siap ya. Kita sarapan bersama." Yongwoon akhirnya meninggalkan mereka di kamar dengan tertawa kecil. Ada-ada saja tingkah anaknya yang membuat ia tertawa sekaligus geram.

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin. "Aih, aku khawatir sekali bocah itu berbuat sesuatu padamu, Sungmin ssi." Kata Heechul. "Mianhaeyo, aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Gwaenchanhayo, eonni. Kau dan Kyuhyun selalu menyenangkan dimataku saat bertingkah seperti ini."

"Menyenangkan katamu? Aish…" Kyuhyun protes pada Sungmin. Kemudian ia melirik kakak perempuannya. "Ya, noona, lepaskan aku." Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?!"

"Kau mengejekku pembohong. Aku tidak terima."

"Ya~ aku kan' hanya bercanda. Ayolah, noona. Aku ingin buang air kecil. Lepaskan."

"Kajja, Sungmin ssi, kita mandi lalu sarapan." Heechul mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyuh-"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Nanti dia lepas sendiri" canda Heechul. Ia melirik Kyuhyun lalu tertawa puas. Inilah kejahilan keluarga Cho –yang terbilang keterlaluan–. Di saat Kyuhyun kebelet ingin buang air kecil, Heechul membiarkan Kyuhyun terikat di jendela kamarnya sendiri.

"Noona! Aish! Noona aku bisa ngompol di sini!"

Heechul mengabaikannya sementara Sungmin hanya diam, ia merasa iba pada Kyuhyun namun ia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat dan berusaha membuka tali itu dari tangannya. Kedua perempuan itu kini memasuki kamar Heechul. Sungmin memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk sarapan bersama nyonya Cho, tuan Cho dan Heechul serta Kyuhyun, yang –mungkin– akan terlepas dari jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Ya! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan membawa motor antik ini ya?"_

 _._

 _Sungmin akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau mengikuti aku ke sini?"_

 _._

" _Aku tidak perlu memuji orang. Cukup orang lain yang memujiku."_

 _._

" _Kyu- Ya! Kyuhyun ah!" teriak Sungmin._

.

.

.

.

Note:

Hmm.. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kenapa ya di next chapter? Kenapa Sungmin sampe teriakin Kyuhyun? Udah baikan apa malah tambah masalah ya kira-kira? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Semoga readers gak bingung dengan highlight kali ini^^

.

Diharapkan reviewnya ya readers... Untuk bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	5. Chapter 4: Realize

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4: REALIZE**

.

Setelah hari di mana Sungmin menginap di rumah keluarga Cho, hubungan Heechul dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama dan tentu saja pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbakar api cemburu. Ia menyalahkan Sungmin yang selalu bersikap manis pada Heechul, noona-nya.

Namun di sisi lain Kyuhyun merasa senang, memiliki seorang teman baru yang bisa membuat _mood_ -nya berubah-ubah. Kadang senang, kadang jengkel, kadang cemburu. Itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun setiap kali bertemu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari.

Sungmin sering sekali mendatangi rumah kediaman Cho. Letak rumah yang berada di belakang toko membuat Sungmin dengan mudah mendatangi rumah kecil itu kapan saja. Selain itu Yongwoon, sebagai tuan rumah mengizinkan Sungmin untuk datang kapanpun. Setiap kali Sungmin datang ke rumah mereka, ia selalu membawa oleh-oleh berupa makanan atau _snack_ dari rumahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah diperbolehkan datang kapanpun.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun sedang menikmati hari liburnya di kamar dengan berkutat dengan DVD _game_ -nya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun di waktu luang. Sementara Sungmin dan Heechul berada di dapur. Mereka sedang mencoba membuat _macarons_. Sebuah cemilan khas Prancis yang menjadi makanan favorit Sungmin yang rasanya manis dan tersedia berbagai jenis warna.

Heechul yang tertarik dengan cerita Sungmin tentang makanan khas Prancis itu akhirnya ingin membuatnya. Sungmin sengaja membawa resep _macarons_ dari salah seorang tukang pembuat kue di mansion-nya, sementara di rumah Heechul sudah mempersiapkan semua bahan dan alatnya. Kini kedua perempuan berambut panjang itu sedang asik bercanda tawa di dapur sambil menunggu _macarons_ yang sedang dipanggang selama beberapa menit.

"Hmm.. Wangi." ujar Heechul ketika _macarons_ berwarna pink itu sudah siap untuk disajikan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan memberikan serbuk ceres agar penampilan makanan buatannya dan Heechul itu terlihat menarik.

"Kita berhasil, eonni!" kata Sungmin girang.

"Untuk memastikan, bagaimana kalau kita berikan ini pada Kyuhyun? dia suka sekali makanan manis seperti ini." usul Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka berdua keluar dari dapur. Sungmin membawa sebuah piring kecil yang di atasnya terdapat tiga buah _macarons_ berwarna pink. Heechul membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun geram dan langsung menghentikan permainannya. Ia melirik pada Sungmin dan Heechul yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, ketuk pintu dulu!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau ini, marah-marah saja bisanya." Heechul mengerutkan bibirnya ikut kesal dengan sikap kasar si adik kurusnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tengkurep pun berduduk sila. Ia menatapi Heechul dan Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Ada apa?" kini suara Kyuhyun lebih sopan.

Melihat si adik pemarahnya itu mereda, Heechul pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku dan Sungmin baru saja membuat _macarons_. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Heechul duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu melirik sesuatu yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian. Ia mengambil salah satu kue kering itu dan mencium aromanya terlebih dulu. Untung saja wanginya enak, kalau tidak mungkin Kyuhyun sudah membuang makanan berwarna pink itu. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan menatap Sungmin yang duduk lebih dekat dengannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum, menunggu Kyuhyun yang ragu-ragu untuk memakan hasil karyanya dengan Heechul.

'Lama sekali. Apa ia pikir aku membuat makanan berbahaya?' Sungmin bergumam dalam hati. Ia pun mengambil _macarons_ yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menyodorkan makanan kecil itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak beracun. Ayo coba." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan sedang berpikir. Namun akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan mengigit kecil makanan tersebut. Dikunyahnya kue kering yang renyah itu secara perlahan. Lidahnya merasakan rasa manis saat kue itu mulai hancur di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis dan melirik Sungmin. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Enak?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Lumayan." jawab Kyuhyun setelah menelan kue tadi. Lidahnya masih terasa manis meski makanan itu telah masuk ke tenggorokannnya.

Sungmin dan Heechul saling bertatapan dan tersenyum puas. Kerja keras mereka berhasil. Ini pengalaman pertama Heechul membuat _macarons_ dan ternyata berhasil. Kyuhyun mengambil setengah _macarons_ yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Ia kembali memakannya. Hal itu membuat Heechul semankin senang. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang menghargai karyanya.

"Kau menyukainya, Kyu? Aku bisa membuatkannya setiap hari." kata Heechul.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk menemui Donghae di lokasi syuting. Hari ini Donghae akan melakukan sebuah syuting CF salah satu produk minuman bercola.

Sungmin bermaksud menemui Donghae ke lokasi syuting sambil membawakan sebungkus _macarons_ yang tak lain adalah cemilan favorit Donghae juga. ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan pukul 02.34 PM. Sungmin yakin Donghae masih ada di lokasi syutingnya.

"Mm... Eonni, sepertinya aku harus pergi." kata Sungmin.

"Kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku mau menemui Donghae di lokasi syutingnya. Aku ingin memberikan _macarons_ ini pada oppa."

"Kau mau pergi pakai apa?" tanya Heechul, mengingat Sungmin yang tadi pagi diantar oleh Donghae.

"Taksi. Aku biasa menggunakan taksi." kata Sungmin.

Heechul terdiam sejenak, ia pun melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati dua _macarons_ yang masih tersisa dipiring kecil. Heechul tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun saja yang mengantarmu?" tawar Heechul.

Tawaran itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. "Kenapa aku? Aku tid-" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menolak tawaran Heechul. Namun Heechul langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding ketakutan dan hanya bisa menuruti tatapan Heechul yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Ayolah Kyu. Kau hanya mengantarnya saja." kata Heechul.

"Mengantarnya dengan apa? Aku kan' tidak punya kendaraan apapun." ujarnya sedikit mengalihkan tatapan Heechul. "Aku bisa dibunuh appa jika memakai mobil toko sembarangan, apalagi sekarang masih jam kerja." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menolak.

"Kita kan' punya vespa milik appa di belakang rumah. Kau pakai saja." kata Heechul.

"Aniya. Kalau appa marah, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Appa pasti mengizinkan. Ayolah, kau tidak kasihan pada Sungmin?" Heechul mulai merayu adik laki-lakinya agar mau mengantar Sungmin ke tempat lokasi syuting Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Diliriknya Sungmin yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Sepertinya perempuan ini berharap ia yang mengantarnya. Pikir laki-laki itu.

"Aish... Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya mengantarnya saja." kata Kyuhyun.

"Gomawoyo." Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika Kyuhyun setuju. Heechul pun tersenyum.

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak senang jika diantar oleh Kyuhyun? Sudah terlihat jelas dari sikapnya bahwa perempuan 19 tahun itu menyukai laki-laki berambut ikal berwarna coklat yang berandalan ini. Kyuhyun mematikan permainannya dan mengambil jaket berwarna hitam di balik pintu kamar.

Ia memakai jaket itu lalu berjalan keluar. Sementara Sungmin langsung berlari ke dapur, memasukkan beberapa _macarons_ buatannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang diberikan Heechul untuk wadah menyimpan _macarons._ Setelah itu ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu belakang rumah.

Sungmin menoleh keluar. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah kendaraan roda dua bernama Vespa PX berwarna hitam putih milik appa-nya. Sejenis kendaraan bermotor yang menjadi kendaraan kesayangan Yongwoon. Sejak dulu, Yongwoon yang mandiri memang senang dengan kendaraan kecil itu. Vespa yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun merupakan vespa yang usianya lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Vespa itu adalah satu-satunya kendaraan yang tidak akan pernah dijual meski saat ini ia sudah memiliki satu Hyundai Tucson 2006 berwarna hitam. Sudah hampir sepuluh orang yang ingin membeli vespa antik milik Yongwoon dengan harga lima kali lipat, namun laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh kekar itu selalu menolaknya.

Menurutnya, vespa hitam itu adalah kendaraan yang paling berharga. Vespa itu ia dapatkan dari keringatnya sendiri dengan berjualan sana sini di pasar. Ia juga bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap pertama sebagai pengantar makanan dengan bantuan vespa itu. Yang paling menyenangkan hati adalah ia mendapatkan seseorang yang ia cintai, yang saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya.

Ya, pertemuan manis Yongwoon dan Yoonji bermula ketika Yongwoon berusia 20 tahun dan sedang berjalan-jalan dengan vespanya. Saat di tengah jalan, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang sedang duduk di halte bus sendirian dan menangis karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Merasa iba dengan perempuan itu, akhirnya Yongwoon memberi tumpangan pulang pada perempuan tersebut. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan berhubungan baik. Yongwoon adalah satu-satunya laki-laki paling romantis yang pernah ditemui Yoonji selama masa remajanya. Dan setelah hubungan mereka berjalan 4 tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Sungguh kisah percintaan yang singkat namun sangat berarti bagi sepasang suami istri yang sudah memiliki dua anak dewasa ini.

Kyuhyun yang berhasil menghidupkan motor hitam putih itu mulai memakai helmnya. Ia juga memberikan helm satunya pada Sungmin. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua yang tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

Heechul teringat akan perkataan Yongwoon dahulu. ' _Laki-laki dan perempuan yang menaiki motor appa, pasti akan menjadi suami istri nantinya_ '. Ucapan itu pernah dilontarkan Yongwoon pada Heechul dan Hangeng saat mereka hendak pergi berkencan. Malam itu Yongwoon sengaja meminjamkan motor vespa untuk anak perempuan dan calon menantunya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan membawa motor antik ini ya?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat lamunan Heechul buyar seketika. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah menaiki motor vespa itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, sementara Heechul hanya memasang wajah jijik melihat sang adik.

"Cih... Kau pikir kau tampan?" Heechul langsung melipat tangannya sambil membuang muka pada Kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh.

Sungmin pun ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang senang bertengkar layaknya anak kecil.

"Sungmin ssi, ayo naik." ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan akhirnya naik ke belakang motor vespa itu dengan mudah karena memakai _skinny jeans_ berwarna ungu.

"Kami pergi dulu, noona. Katakan pada appa aku mengencani motornya hari ini." canda Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan laki-laki berjaket hitam itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan motor vespa hitam putih itu dengan perlahan sambil mendengar arahan dari Sungmin yang menunjukkan jalan menuju lokasi syuting Donghae. Sebelum berjalan jauh melintasi jalan raya, Sungmin memakai kacamata hitam agar orang-orang di jalanan tidak mengenalinya.

Ketika keduanya sedang melintasi jalan raya, Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, memeluk laki-laki kurus itu dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang menyadari sikap Sungmin langsung terbelalak.

Diliriknya Sungmin dari kaca spion motor. Wajah Sungmin terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa itu bukan pegangan biasa, melainkan sebuah pelukan. Terasa hangat, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa gugup dibuatnya. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak protes dan tidak mengelak dengan pelukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun memberhentikan motornya di sisi sebuah taman. Taman yang cukup luas dan dihujani dedaunan kering. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, namun keadaan taman itu benar-benar sepi tak berpenghuni. Tak ada seorang pun orang yang datang ke taman itu. Padahal hari ini hari libur, harusnya tempat wisata seperti ini dipadati pengunjung. Sungmin turun dari motor itu dan melepas helmnya. Ia memberikan helm itu pada Kyuhyun dan berjalan memasuki taman yang luas dan sepi itu. Matanya mengkerut, mengherankan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di mana Donghae yang katanya sedang syuting di lokasi ini? pikir Sungmin.

"Aku pergi ya." kata Kyuhyun yang telah membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Perempuan itu terbelalak dan langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Pergi? Tapi aku… sendirian di sini."

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Tugasku hanya mengantarmu saja kan'?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai dan bersiap menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya.

"Kau akan membiarkan aku sendirian di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada meminta belas kasihan.

"Kau sudah dewasa kan'? Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu." kata Kyuhyun dengan lantang dan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kyu- Ya! Kyuhyun ah!" teriak Sungmin.

Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah tidak berdosa? Apa-apaan ini? Baru pertama kalinya Sungmin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki yang tidak berperasaan. Sungmin yang marah dan geram pun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Untung saja ia memakai kacamata hitam hingga mata jahatnya tidak dapat terlihat.

"Eugh! Laki-laki bodoh!" gerutu Sungmin. Perempuan itu menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak sopan.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

Dilihatnya suasana taman yang sepi dan sunyi. Matahari sore membuat suhu taman itu terasa hangat. Sungmin pun berjalan ke dalam taman tersebut. Sambil berjalan, Sungmin yang saat itu memakai sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna deep pink dengan pita di atasnya mulai memainkan kakinya. Ia menendangi semua daun yang menghalangi perjalanannya di sebuah jalan setapak yang tak besar. Sungmin menemukan sebuah kursi taman berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari besi. Ia menghampiri kursi tersebut dan duduk di atasnya.

Sungmin membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menaruh kotak berisi _macarons_ yang dibawanya itu di sebelahnya. Ia menyandarkan diri dan menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menenggak ke atas. Perempuan yang berusaha meredam amarahnya itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat langit biru dan putih menemani kesendiriannya.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas lalu mengerutkan bibirnya.

Benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak sopan. Mengapa laki-laki berstatus pelajar itu dengan santainya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di taman? Apa ia tidak tau bahayanya meninggalkan seorang perempuan di tempat sepi tanpa ada seorang pun. Sungmin terus bergumam tentang kebodohan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Saat sedang melamun sambil memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar dan tanpa berbicara apapun. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menenggak dan memejamkan mata, persis seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Sungmin.

Tak lama, laki-laki itu membuka mata dan menoleh pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tipis pada perempuan di sebelahnya. Namun Sungmin malah membuang muka dan melipat tangannya. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan karena meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polos.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah laki-laki itu sekarang. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat ke tempat lain, mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Marah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang harusnya Kyuhyun tau jawabannya.

'Baboya! Mengapa laki-laki ini begitu bodoh? Tentu saja aku marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan karena meninggalkanku seenaknya' gumam Sungmin kesal.

Perempuan itu malah menggeser lebih jauh hingga ujung kursi. Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin bangkit dan hendak pergi menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dan akan melangkah pergi.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya balik Sungmin akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau mengikuti aku ke sini?"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu menurut. Kini mereka duduk berdampingan. "Kau benar-benar marah, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Noona?

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan noona? Pikir Sungmin yang sedikit terkejut. Ia memberanikan diri melirik Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku noona?" tanya Sungmin sinis sambil menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghargaimu sebagai yang lebih tua." ujar Kyuhyun santai, ia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Namun perkataan itu disalah artikan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau mengejekku tua, hah?"

"Aniya!" Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. "Aish, jangan salah paham." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali. "Bukannya tadi kau memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang wajahnya benar-benar polos dan merasa tidak berdosa. Apa ia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia bilang mau pergi meninggalkan aku di sini. Pikir Sungmin lagi.

"Bukannya kau mau pergi?"

"Iya, aku pergi memarkirkan motorku. Tuh, di sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sebuah motor yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sungmin melihat motor antik yang sedang terparkir dengan tenang.

Sungmin sudah salah sangka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa malu karena sudah marah tidak jelas. Sungmin pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggigit bibirnya karena salah tingkah. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat perubahan tingkah Sungmin yang aneh hari ini.

"Noona, kau itu jelek ketika sedang marah." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Mengejek lagi, hah?" Sungmin kembali geram setelah amarahnya mereda. Namun Kyuhyun malah terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang sedang marah.

"Jangan salah sangka lagi. Itu artinya kau cantik jika tidak marah."

Kata-kata itu spontan diucapkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Cantik? ya, Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan kalau Sungmin cantik jika tidak marah. Itu artinya Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah bertekad dalam hatinya, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan memuji model cantik itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia termakan ucapannya sendiri. Sungmin sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan aku apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia ingin laki-laki itu mengulang perkataannya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun menjadi gugup. Ia pun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. "Ya.. Tentu saja kau cantik. Semua orang pasti mengatakanmu cantik, kan'? Itu sudah rahasia umum." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melirik Sungmin karena telinganya sudah terasa panas.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah perkataan itu membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak lagi membencinya. Tentu saja Sungmin sangat senang.

"Aish, sudah. Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu." Kyuhyun merasa risih, padahal yang membuat Sungmin tersipu malu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kenapa? Aku tersenyum karena baru kali ini kau mengatakan aku cantik." kata Sungmin.

"Tanpa dikatakan pun kau kan' memang sudah seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" Sungmin mulai menggoda.

"Ya… seperti itu, yang tadi aku katakan."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kesal. "Aih… sudahlah."

"Katakan lagi, Kyu. Aku ingin dengar." Sungmin mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Memaksa laki-laki itu mengatakan kata yang membuat dirinya girang kesenangan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak lalu berdecak kesal. Dasar perempuan! Tidak Heechul tidak Sungmin. Selalu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan cantik. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun itu punya tingkat gengsi di atas orang normal, karena itu memuji orang lain adalah hal yang mustahil yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. katakan." Sungmin masih berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya, itu.."

"Apa?"

"Ca-" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Tapi kemudian rasa gengsinya kembali menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Cantik." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku belum mendengarnya. Kau bilang apa?" Sungmin menaruh telapak tangannya di telinga dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau ini tuli atau apa?" Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menekuk bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sedang berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berani untuk memuji orang lain. Sungmin pun menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun agar bertatapan dengannya.

Kyuhyun sontak terbelalak kaget. Kini wajahnya mengarah pada wajah Sungmin sementara matanya tidak bisa lihat ke mana-mana selain melihat Sungmin.

"Katakan lagi. Aku apa?" tanya Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagus."

"Bukan itu!"

"Aish." Kyuhyun menyerah juga. "Cantik. Kau cantik sekali."

Sungmin akhirnya melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Ia senang sekali menggoda Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Kyuhyun sukai. Menurutnya, hal ini yang menarik dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun si keras kepala melebihi batu dan besi.

"Puas kau, noona?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya banyak teman kalau memuji orang saja ragu." Sungmin kini menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak perlu memuji orang. Cukup orang lain yang memujiku."

"Ya! Memangnya siapa yang mau memujimu? Kau itu menyebalkan."

"Meski menyebalkan tapi aku orang yang tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain. Aku juga orang yang dermawan." kata Kyuhyun percaya diri. Sungmin menerongkan duduknya. Dermawan? Tau apa bocah ini tentang kedermawanan? Sungmin tentu tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong." Kyuhyun menekankan perkataannya. "Aku pernah menghancurkan celengan sapiku demi membantu penjaga sekolah yang terlilit hutang dengan preman."

"Hmm… kau mau sombong?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini dermawan. Memang uangku tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantunya. Aku juga sempat berkelahi dengan preman-preman yang menagih utangnya." ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Ia sedikit takjub. Tak disangka seorang Kyuhyun berani berkelahi dengan preman.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya lalu terkekeh. "Ng… tapi aku kalah sih'." Katanya jujur.

"Ah, kau payah. Tubuhmu kan' kurus sekali, Kyu. Pasti kau terbanting oleh preman-preman yang bertubuh besar ya?"

"Biarpun aku kurus tapi aku bisa bela diri. Dan biarpun aku kalah tapi aku ini pemberani. Enak saja kau bilang aku payah." Kyuhyun sedikit memukul bahunya, membuktikan ia punya kekuatan di kedua lengannya.

Sungmin pun terkekeh. 'Kalah ya kalah saja' gumamnya dalam hati. Namun inilah Kyuhyun yang disukai Sungmin. Ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, Kyuhyun selalu saja menyelipkan ucapan 'tidak mau kalah' hingga membuat Sungmin gemas meladeni Kyuhyun.

"Aku mempraktekkan apa yang aku pelajari di pelajaran olahraga bela diri di sekolah dasar dahulu. Begitu aku mempraktekkannya ternyata mereka menangkisku duluan, jadi aku malah terkena tonjokkannya," Kyuhyun bercerita. "Sakit, memang. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku mencoba jurus lain dan ternyata berhasil. Aku mengenai perutnya." Kyuhyun bercerita seraya memperagakan gerakan yang ia lakukan. "Dan yang paling membuatku merasa menang adalah ketika aku menendang bagian bawah preman itu. Kau tau kan' bagian privat itu." Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan ucapannya ketika mengatakan 'barang privat'. "Tapi ya… Meski pada akhirnya malah aku yang terpeleset." Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat kejadian mengerikan sekaligus konyol itu.

Sungmin mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun dengan tawa di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menikmati cerita –super– konyol Kyuhyun yang melawan para preman. Dalam hatinya, ia tetap berdecak kagum karena keberanian Kyuhyun menolong orang lain, meski masih ada seribu keraguan dalam dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun baik hati? Dunia akan terbalik jika seperti itu.

"Berarti kau memang payah, Kyu. Masa kau bisa terpeleset saat sedang berkelahi." Ucapan Sungmin kembali memancing Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"Aish, itu kan' situasi yang tidak dapat diprediksi. Saat itu aku memang tidak fokus karena aku berkelahi di tempat yang licin." Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Ia masih dengan tekadnya. 'Tidak mau kalah'. Karena itu ia menjelaskan kronologis kenapa kekalahan bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

"Lalu mereka mengeroyokmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Anio. Saat aku jatuh terpeleset, aku tidak kuat lagi berkelahi. Jadi aku putuskan untuk kabur sebelum mereka mengeroyoki aku."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tertawa. Menurutnya kisah Kyuhyun berkelahi dengan preman lebih lucu dan menarik daripada comedy show yang pernah ada di televisi. Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai menikmati percakapan mereka. Tak disangka dalam sekejap Kyuhyun berubah menjadi orang yang tidak menyebalkan bagi Sungmin. Berbagai cerita Kyuhyun bagi dengan Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin senang. Setelah sekian lama ia mengenal Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang awalnya membencinya itu kini bisa menerima kehadirannya di tengah keluarga harmonis Cho, karena kedekatan Sungmin dengan Heechul.

"Makanya, kau jangan meremehkan aku. Biarpun aku kurus tapi aku ini hebat. Kau pasti tidak pernah berkelahi, eoh?"

"Aku?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Aku kan' perempuan, Kyu."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki harusnya tetap bisa berkelahi."

"Anio. Laki-laki yang harus bisa. Laki-laki itu diciptakan untuk melindungi perempuan." Sungmin bermaksud membela diri dengan ucapannya itu.

"Ah, berarti kau yang payah." Kyuhyun mengejek. "Heechul noona saja bisa berkelahi."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ti-tidak seperti aku. Tapi dia pernah berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya saat sekolah dahulu. Ia bahkan sampai masuk ke ruang konseling karena ulahnya."

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sedikit berpikir. "A-anu… karena…" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Karena aku yang mengadu domba."

Mwo?! Ternyata selain tukang buat onar, Kyuhyun pun pernah mengadu domba noona-nya sendiri dengan perempuan lain. Sungmin sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Ta-tapi itu hanya bercanda, kok. Setelahnya aku mengaku ke guru konseling kalau aku yang membuat mereka bertengkar."

"Aish~" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kini ia tau kenapa Heechul suka sekali menyebutnya 'setan kecil' atau 'si pembuat onar'. Bahkan noona-nya sendiri pernah menjadi korban dari kejahatan Kyuhyun.

Dasar laki-laki ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beberapa cerita baru mengenai Kyuhyun itu tidak membuat Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah merasa semakin senang karena mengetahui banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun. Dari mulai sisi baik yang setipis kertas hingga kenakalan Kyuhyun yang tingginya melebihi langit ke tujuh.

Sesaat, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi Kyuhyun mulai menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. Dilihatnya wajah cantik yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Kyuhyun melamun sejenak, ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin lebih detail. Mulai dari dahinya yang bersih, sepasang mata _foxy_ yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir berbentuk M yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik. Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia jika bisa memiliki perempuan itu. Namun tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika sepasang mata Sungmin menangkap tatapannya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, dan membuat laki-laki itu gugup dan kikuk. Kyuhyun langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan lagi-lagi memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak gugup lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Ng... Noona..." ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar ketika ia mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang asing membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar setiap menatap Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

Kata maaf? Kyuhyun tak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf pada siapapun, bukan? Tapi dengan mudah ia mengatakan kata itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia bisa meminta maaf dengan mudah pada orang ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Selama ini aku telah salah menilaimu. Aku pikir, kau adalah orang yang sombong dan angkuh. Tapi ternyata kau orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia tak pernah menyadari detik ini Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang baik tentang dirinya. Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun mulai menyukai dirinya? Pikir Sungmin. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Gwaenchanhayo." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Rupanya meminta maaf bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan. Terbukti, kan'?! Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kata maaf dengan mudah dari Sungmin. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya dan terdiam sejenak. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Gumam Sungmin gugup. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekati Sungmin.

Perlakuan tidak biasa itu membuat Sungmin semakin gugup. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Sungmin, dan..

"Huh.."

Sungmin langsung memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Sungmin merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang mengenai mata kirinya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk seperti biasa.

"Kenapa gugup seperti itu? Sehelai bulu matamu jatuh." ujar Kyuhyun dengan polos.

Wajar saja Kyuhyun terlihat polos dan tidak gugup. Karena ia tidak berbuat macam-macam. Rupanya Sungmin sedang berfantasi bahwa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya. Sungmin kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya dan diam tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Mm... noona,"

"Ne?"

"Bukankah kita sudah kenal? Bolehkah.. aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan ragu. Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa menghubungi aku kapanpun."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin. Ia memberikan ponsel-nya pada Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin menyimpan nomornya di dalam kontak Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Sungmin mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawoyo."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak dan tersenyum puas. Meski ia sempat merasa malu karena meminta nomor Sungmin, namun ternyata tidak sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja tidak sulit untuk Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menyukainya lebih dulu.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan sedekat ini denganmu." ujar Kyuhyun menenggakan kepalanya, menatap langit yang cerah di sore hari.

"Benarkah? Lalu... Apa kau menyesal dekat denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa, noona. Kau adalah orang yang selalu dipuji-puji oleh teman-temanku di sekolah, tapi ternyata aku bisa lebih mengenalmu daripada mereka. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan dekat denganmu seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang langit. "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bisa kenal dengan laki-laki berandalan yang jahat, egois, cemburuan, pemarah, tidak sopan, keras kepala, kurang ajar, tidak ramah, tidak…"

"Ya!" bentak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin langsung diam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun menoleh Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau mau mendikte semua sifat burukku menjadi sebuah _essay_ , hah?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

Namun Sungmin tidak takut dengan Kyuhyun. Ia malah tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali ditekuk. "Kau lebih tampan jika sedang marah." canda Sungmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Tampan katanya? Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan jahil. "Kalau begitu aku akan marah-marah agar kau menyembutku tampan." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Orang yang marah-marah itu cepat tua, bodoh." canda Sungmin lagi, ia kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertawa. Ia tidak marah meski Sungmin sedang menertawakan dirinya. Ia bahkan senang melihat tawa Sungmin yang membuat wajah perempuan itu semakin cantik.

Kau cantik sekali, noona… Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Kyuhyun telah terhipnotis oleh Sungmin, dan ia menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

" _Dasar bodoh! Bisanya hanya mengandalkan orang lain…" Sungmin kesal._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kibum._

 _._

" _Kau terlambat dua menit," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak ramah._

 _._

" _Ini semua karena Heechul noona." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan kanannya yang dikepal ke atas meja._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Note:

Lagi-lagi Sungmin kesel sama Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kesel sama Heechul. Kyu kamu tuh kenapa sih? Seneng banget kayaknya berantem sama Sungmin dan noona-nya. . Tolong jangan dicontoh ya readers. Sikap Kyuhyun dan Heechul bener-bener contoh kakak beradik yang gak baik karena berantem mulu tiap menit bahkan tiap detik . tapi jadi gemes sendiri, geurae? Hihihi… Kyu masih ABG sih jadi lagi labil, marah mulu kerjaannya hihi

.

Btw di chapter selanjutnya ada tokoh baru tuh. Kim Kibum! Seperti yang ada di cover image, Kibum punya peranan penting di ff ini, semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan kita pada sosok Kibum yang asli^^

.

Mianhaeyo readers, untuk chapter ini tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini memang isinya cuma segini, tapi di chapter selanjutnya diusahakan lebih panjang^^. Semoga readers tetap menikmati ceritanya ya~

.

Diharapkan reviewnya ya readers... Baru dilanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Gomawoyo *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	6. Chapter 5: What the!

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5: WHAT THE…?!**

.

SMA Shincung pagi itu mulai dipadati oleh beberapa pelajarnya. Hari senin. Seperti biasa, hari senin tidak pernah disukai oleh para pelajar. Tak banyak dari mereka bersemangat datang ke sekolah untuk belajar.

Sama halnya dengan laki-laki berambut ikal ini. Laki-laki kurus ini baru saja melangkah memasuki area _lobby_ sekolah yang cukup luas dengan langkah lebih lambat. Ia berjalan dengan kemeja yang cukup rapi pagi ini, meski ia tak pernah memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana.

Culun? Iya, sangat culun. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Tak peduli berapapun guru yang menegurnya, ia tetap pada pilihannya untuk terus melanggar semua peraturan sekolah yang mengekang kebebasannya sampai ia lulus nanti. Kyuhyun merasa hari senin adalah hari membosankan sedunia. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus kembali menyibukkan diri untuk belajar karena tak lama lagi laki-laki bermarga Cho ini akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Hampir semua teman-teman seangkatan Kyuhyun bisa mengontrol waktu belajar dan bermainnya, tapi Kyuhyun? Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika waktu bermainnya diganti waktu belajar karena waktu bermain itu sangat berkesan melebihi apapun, tentu saja dengan seperangkat _gadget_ yang selalu setia menunggunya di hari libur.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memakai ransel di kedua bahunya. Ransel berwarna hitam itu selalu dipakai Kyuhyun ke sekolah selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Tak lupa dengan seperangkat alat pendengar musik yang sudah menempel ditelinganya sejak berangkat dari rumah.

Laki-laki itu mulai melewati koridor kelas-kelas. Sudah banyak teman-teman dan junior-nya yang datang ke sekolah. Hanya junior? Tentu saja, laki-laki ini adalah siswa kelas XII, seorang senior yang patut mereka hormati. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin berani berbuat onar di sekolah. Tapi bukankah siswa kelas XII harus mencontohkan yang terbaik untuk junior-nya? Entahlah, yang jelas semua orang di sekolah itu kenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun, putra nakal Cho Yongwoon yang sangat susah diatur.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda. pikir Kyuhyun. Ia mulai tidak biasa dengan sikap orang-orang yang memperhatikannya setiap ia lewat. Kenapa? Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya melewati mereka? Sudah biasa, bukan'? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat gerombolan junior perempuan yang saling berbisik dan melihat ke arahnya. Apa mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun? Laki-laki yang sedang mendengarkan lagu itu melepas kedua _handsfree_ yang menempel di telinganya. Ia melihat ke arah lain. Dan ternyata sama, semua orang membicarakannya pagi ini. Kyuhyun melihat penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya yang terkesan _bad boy_ itu. Bukankah mereka semua sudah biasa melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan semua orang yang bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Ia terus menelusuri koridor kelas-kelas dan naik ke lantai atas hingga sampai di tengah gedung lantai 2. Sebuah tempat luas yang terdapat madding sekolah di sana. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat kerumunan teman-teman dan junior-nya yang mengerumuni madding. Adakah berita yang menarik di madding pagi ini? Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan berita. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut dan ikut mengintip _Headline News_ yang terpasang di madding.

"Hey! Sst!"

"Ya! Menyingkir... Sst!"

"Sst! Dia datang..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh yang dikatakan para junior-nya. Bisikan itu tentu saja terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menatap semua junior-nya dengan heran. Kenapa harus berbisik? Apa kehadiran Kyuhyun ditakuti? Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan perkataan itu. Ia dapat melihat pengumuman di madding dengan mudah karena kerumunan tadi sudah menyingkir dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat madding.

Apa yang didapat Kyuhyun? Ia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah potongan majalah pagi ini dengan topik

" _Lee Sungmin pergi berkencan?_ "

Yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah saat ia melihat foto bergambar dirinya dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi taman berduaan. Dalam foto itu terlihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun.

Jadi, yang membuat paginya dikelilingi perasaan heran adalah berita ini? Berita yang sudah dibaca oleh semua masyarakat sekolah? _What the…_ Agh! Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirimu? Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia sangat geram dengan berita yang terpasang di madding. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Ingatkah Kyuhyun memiliki sifat gengsi yang berlebihan? Apa jadinya jika seorang Kyuhyun dipermalukan seperti ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia merobek potongan majalah tersebut dan meremasnya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Para junior itu masih berada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Semuanya, bubar! Cepat bubar!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang dengan nada yang tidak ramah.

Semua yang berada di dekat madding pun segera membubarkan diri. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Laki-laki itu terdiam, nafasnya naik turun karena kesal. Pagi buta seperti ini dikejutkan dengan berita murahan? Memalukan. Sekarang semua orang berpikir Kyuhyun adalah pacar dari seorang model cantik yang sedang naik daun.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari madding. Ia masuk ke kelas. Dilihatnya beberapa teman yang melihat ke arahnya. Sedetikpun Kyuhyun tidak mau menyapa mereka. Ia memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya yang berada dijajaran belakang. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dan bersandar di bangku tersebut. Ditaruhnya ransel hitam itu di atas meja. Kyuhyun kembali resah karena berita pagi hari yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Bagaimana cara mengatasi berita itu, sementara ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang siswa XII biasa yang terseret namanya karena dekat dengan Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir sesuatu. Bukankah ini semua karena Sungmin? Sungmin yang membuat namanya mulai dikenal oleh semua orang.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini." Kyuhyun setelah berpikir. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel. Membuka kontak-nya dan mencari nama Lee Sungmin di deretan huruf Lee.

Kyuhyun mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya ke nomor Sungmin. Ia berharap Sungmin segera membaca pesannya. Setelah itu ia segera memasukkan ponsel-nya lagi ke dalam ransel.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan cara untuk bertemu Sungmin, sebuah tangan kasar mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak ramah itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bersiap untuk memarahi orang yang mengganggunya. Namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat siapa orang di belakangnya.

Sahabatnya, Kim Kibum. Laki-laki berambut hitam _spiky_ dan berwajah tampan. Ya, Kyuhyun akui Kibum lebih tampan darinya, namun tak lebih menarik darinya. Laki-laki berpenampilan rapi dan mendapat julukan master buku itu hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangan saat Kyuhyun memasang _death glare_ padanya. Ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi depan bangku Kyuhyun, tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kibum. Suara lembutnya bisa membuat perempuan manapun terpesona. Terbukti dengan banyaknya perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Kibum merupakan satu dari beberapa senior yang terkenal se-antero sekolah.

Seperti Kyuhyun kah'? Mungkin mirip, namun bukan karena kejahilan dan kenakalannya. Ia lebih dikenal sebagai seorang kapten basket yang ramah, baik hati, dan pintar. Sempurna. Tak seperti sahabatnya yang dicap sebagai pembuat onar di sekolah, bukan contoh yang baik.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Harusnya Kibum sudah tau dengan berita yang terpasang di madding. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Kibum hanya terkekeh. "Kau pikirkan kekasihmu, hah?" canda Kibum menggoda sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau menjadi laki-laki pemakan gossip?" sindir Kyuhyun yang menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa harus marah? Bukankah bagus, memiliki pacar seorang model yang cantik sempurna?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau aku tidak menyukai orang seperti itu?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak ingin dipermalukan. Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar ditekuk pagi itu. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau protes saja pada majalah yang menyebarkan berita itu." ujar Kibum memberi usul.

"Aku tidak tau nama majalahnya. Lagipula sudah terlambat. Sekarang semua orang sedang membicarakan aku." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya gossip. Setelah dibiarkan tiga hari pasti akan hilang."

"Lalu aku harus merelakan namaku dibicarakan selama tiga hari? Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya. Ia merasa frustasi. Padahal Kyuhyun pikir berhubungan dengan Sungmin itu menyenangkan, ternyata malah membawanya ke dalam kasus seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa berduaan dengan model cantik itu di taman?" tanya Kibum yang juga penasaran.

"Ini semua karena Heechul noona." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan kanannya yang dikepal ke atas meja.

"Heechul noona menjodohkanmu dengan dia?"

"Aniya. Ceritanya panjang. Ini semua berawal saat keluarga Sungmin memesan roti di tempatku. Sejak saat itu ia berteman dengan Heechul, dan secara tidak langsung aku juga dekat dengannya." jelas Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar dekat dengan Sungmin?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Sungguh!" ujar Kyuhyun langsung menyanggah sebelum Kibum bertanya.

"Kenapa panik? Aku tidak bertanya perasaanmu, Kyu." jawab Kibum santai sambil mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit berlebihan.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat Kibum berkata dengan santai. Tak perlu menyanggah jika memang tidak menyukai Sungmin, bukan? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menyanggah dengan tegas, seakan tidak ingin disalahkan. Pikir Kibum.

"Kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah?" Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersudutkan.

Kyuhyun langsung melirik Kibum dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Kau menyudutkan aku, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

"Tidak. Jika kau tidak merasa, tidak perlu panik seperti ini, kan'?" kata Kibum tersenyum damai.

Kyuhyun kembali membisu. Mungkin tingkahnya mencerminkan seakan-akan ia adalah pelaku dari kasus tersebut. Kyuhyun berpikir, jika tidak merasa tidak perlu panik seperti ini. Benar juga. Pikir Kyuhyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

*TOK! TOK! TOK!*

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Sungmin yang sedang bercermin harus menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia berdiri dari meja rias dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan. Terlihat sosok Donghae yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan tatanan rambut jingganya yang sedikit berantakan. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Tak biasanya Donghae mendatangi kamarnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, kecuali saat ia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa keluar kamar.

"Oppa, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin memegangi gagang pintu.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Donghae memberikan sebuah majalah yang baru dibelinya. Donghae sengaja membeli majalah itu untuk Sungmin, tepatnya untuk memberitahu Sungmin isi dari majalah tersebut. Sungmin menerima majalah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak heran, karena cover majalah tersebut adalah gambar empat laki-laki yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan album ke-empat. Ya, cover majalah itu bergambar SJ-Band. Apa yang aneh? Pikir Sungmin.

"Majalah baru. Aih, SJ-Band jadi cover majalah lagi." Sungmin tersenyum menerimanya.

"Namamu menjadi topik ter- _update_ di majalah ini." Ujar Donghae dengan nada yang tidak ramah.

Sungmin semakin bingung. Ia melihat wajah Donghae yang tidak biasa. Kenapa kakak laki-lakinya menjadi dingin pagi ini. Padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Donghae masih diam dan memilih untuk berdiri memperhatikan Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya.

Perlahan, Sungmin membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah tersebut. Ia belum melihat ada keanehan di dalamnya. Tidak aneh bukan jika nama Lee Sungmin berada di dalam sebuah majalah? Karena Sungmin memang sering menjadi model majalah tersebut. Lalu apa yang membuat Donghae begitu tidak ramah padanya pagi ini?

Di lembaran ke-empat Sungmin baru menyadari namanya tertulis jelas. " _Lee Sungmin pergi berkencan?_ " Ya, topik yang sama dengan yang dibaca Kyuhyun di madding sekolahnya pagi tadi. Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat berita tentang dirinya. Belum lagi terdapat foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun di sana. Gambar yang diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh seorang wartawan saat Kyuhyun meniupkan bulu mata Sungmin. Jika terlihat dari kejauhan, gambar itu mirip dengan posisi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak berani melihat Donghae yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. Sungmin tau Donghae pasti sedang geram karena berita tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Tanya Donghae tegas.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memilih untuk menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Donghae. Sungmin mencoba merangkai berbagai alasan agar Donghae tidak marah padanya. Namun percuma saja, Donghae tau tingkah Sungmin yang seperti ini. Donghae dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan adik perempuannya itu.

"Kalian berciuman?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Sungmin semakin terbelalak. Ia pun menggeleng. "Aniyeyo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua bisa tertangkap kamera seperti ini? Kau tau kan' ini sangat menentukan kariermu selanjutnya. Kau akan dicap tidak baik oleh masyarakat." Ujar Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, oppa. Kemarin aku bermaksud menemuimu di lokasi syuting, tapi ternyata aku dan Kyuhyun berada di tempat yang salah. Kami hanya duduk dan berbincang-bincang di sana." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa kalian malah berduaan di sana? Kalian bermaksud pergi berkencan?!"

"Aniya." Sungmin mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Donghae. Sungmin kembali diam dan takut saat melihat tatapan Donghae yang tajam. Mata itu memang bagus, sama bagusnya seperti mata Sungmin. Namun mata Donghae berubah menjadi tegas dan menyeramkan saat laki-laki 26 tahun itu marah.

"Kau harus bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada wartawan. Aku tidak ingin kau dituduh macam-macam oleh orang-orang. Apalagi anak itu masih SMA." Kata Donghae. Laki-laki itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam di depan pintu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun juga mengetahui hal ini. Ia pasti akan sangat marah padanya. Padahal mereka terlihat sudah akrab kemarin. Sungmin tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan dengan Kyuhyun harus kembali canggung karena masalah sepele ini. Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menaruh majalah itu di meja dekat sofa di kamarnya. Sungmin pun duduk di sisi ranjang berukuran _big size_. Ia melamun sejenak, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun nanti? pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel-nya yang berada di meja sisi ranjang. Ia melihat sudah ada satu pesan singkat sejak pagi tadi. Sungmin langsung membuka pesan tersebut. Sungmin sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

" _Bagus sekali nona Lee Sungmin. Kau membuatku terkenal dalam sekejap. Temui aku sore ini di taman kemarin pukul 05.25PM. Kehadiranmu sangat dinantikan, nona Lee Sungmin yang terhormat_ "

Membaca kata-kata yang dikirim Kyuhyun melalui pesan singkat itu sudah terbukti bahwa laki-laki itu sedang marah padanya. Sungmin semakin bingung. Bagaimana cara meredakan amarah laki-laki pemarah itu? Butuh ribuan ton air untuk memadamkan apinya. Sungmin melempar ponsel-nya ke tengah ranjang. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin tidak tau apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.27 PM

Sungmin baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil Hyundai Verna Fluidic. Ia diantar oleh seorang supir pribadinya. Sungmin menyuruh supir itu menunggu di tempat yang tersembunyi. Ia takut beberapa wartawan yang sedang lewat mendapati mobilnya. Sungmin segera berjalan ke tengah taman. Sama seperti hari kemarin, taman itu terasa sepi. Taman ini seakan diciptakan untuk tempat pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Terbukti dengan keadaan aman yang tak berpenghuni. Sungmin berjalan perlahan menelusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berkemeja SMA Shincung yang membawa sebuah ransel hitam di bahu kirinya. Laki-laki itu membelakangi Sungmin sambil menenggakkan kepalanya. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu dengan ragu.

"Aku tau kau sudah datang. Cepat kemari!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelalak. Rupanya langkah kakinya bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang merasakan terpaan angin diwajahnya. Sungmin berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh tinggi laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berkaos putih _bodyfit_ dan bolero biru tua serta _skinny jeans_ hitam dan sebuah _high heels_ setinggi 4cm, berwarna senada dengan boleronya. Perempuan cantik itu membawa sebuah tas kecil di tangannya. Ia sedikit menunduk saat Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Kau terlambat dua menit," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak ramah. Tanpa penjelasan apapun Sungmin sudah tau bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia pasti sedang murka pada Sungmin. "Kau sudah membaca berita itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Perlahan-lahan, ia menenggakan kepalanya. Ya, ia tidak boleh takut dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas lebih muda darinya. Sungmin pun menghela nafas pelan. "Kau mengira aku yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya balik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau diberitakan berkencan dengan anak 17 tahun yang labil dan pemarah sepertimu?"

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sejak kapan Sungmin berani menghina Cho Kyuhyun yang pemarah ini. Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan dahinya geram. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi ternyata Sungmin balik menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku mau? Aku tidak mau terkenal dengan cara seperti ini. Cepat bereskan berita bodoh ini." Ujar Kyuhyun melipat tangan.

"Kau menyuruhku? Kau pikir mudah membereskan masalah seperti ini?!" Sungmin mulai geram.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku bukan orang sepertimu. Kau lebih tau tentang ini, jadi kau harus membereskannya secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Bisanya hanya mengandalkan orang lain. Lakukan sendiri kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan berita ini!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Jadi seperti ini marahnya seorang Lee Sungmin? Ternyata ia bisa membuat tatapan matanya seperti pembunuh jika sedang marah, tidak berbeda dengan sang kakak. Jelas saja Sungmin sangat marah. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mengklarifikasi berita ini seorang diri. Laki-laki macam apa dia. Pikir Sungmin.

"Jadi kau akan menyeretku untuk mengklarifikasi berita bodoh itu? Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun yang masih melipat tangan dan membuang muka.

"Kau!" Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar geram pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah siap dilayangkan pada wajah laki-laki menyebalkan itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau." Ujar Sungmin akhirnya. Ia melipat tangannya dan membuang muka, persis dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan bibirnya. Kini Kyuhyun yang berbalik kesal pada Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana, sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin baru saja akan menjawab. Namun matanya menangkap gerombolan orang yang membawa kamera dan berseragam. Sungmin yakin itu adalah para wartawan yang akan mendatanginya. "Lari!" Ujar Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau mau lari?! Itu sama saja kau menyuruhku mengklarifikasinya sendirian!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Bodoh! Lihat itu!" Sungmin menunjuk pada gerombolan wartawan yang sedang bertanya pada supir pribadi Sungmin. Supir pribadi yang polos dan tidak tau apa-apa itu menunjuk ke dalam taman. Mereka pasti menanyakan apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan di taman. Sangat berbahaya jika para wartawan itu tau Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun terbelalak. Ia tidak mau wajahnya tertangkap kamera karena sedang bersama Sungmin sekarang. "Mati! Kita harus lari!" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Kau bodoh. Sudah kubilang kita harus lari!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa masih berdiri di sini. Ayo sembunyi!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk lari.

Untung saja gerombolan wartawan itu belum melihat arah mereka lari, hingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memperlambat lari mereka sambil berpikir tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat air yang sangat dangkal. Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin berlari ke arah sana. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun membawanya karena tangan Sungmin terus digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau bersembunyi di sana." Sungmin langsung menahan tubuhnya saat ditarik Kyuhyun untuk menginjakkan kaki di air kolam yang dangkal itu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Ini tempat yang aman. Mereka tidak mungkin menemukan kita di sini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila? Aku pakai _high heels_ , Kyu. Aku takut jatuh di sana. Kita cari tempat lain saja." Sungmin mulai mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat lain.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi!" Kyuhyun kesal karena ternyata Sungmin sangat manja disaat genting seperti ini. "Buka _high heels_ mu!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya, ia pun membuka sepatunya dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan sepasang sepatu _made in French_ itu di dalam semak-semak agar tidak terlihat. Sungmin kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menggulung celana panjangnya dan melepas sepatu putihnya yang sudah kehitaman.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar mau memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air dangkal tanpa ikan itu. Sungmin mulai ragu, mengingat air itu pasti kotor dan penuh bakteri.

"Airnya kotor, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin menunjuk air itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, sifat asli Sungmin yang manja mulai terlihat. Kyuhyun melepaskan ransel hitamnya dan menyembunyikan ransel itu disemak-semak, tempat dimana ia menaruh sepatunya serta _high heels_ Sungmin.

"Cepat naik!" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin naik ke punggungnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya mulai menempel pada punggung Kyuhyun. Sementara laki-laki itu segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang ada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air dangkal itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam jembatan yang lorongnya cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk agar Sungmin yang berada di punggungnya tidak terkena atap lorong jembatan itu.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sungmin menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan melihat genangan air dangkal yang menenggelamkan kaki Kyuhyun hingga di atas mata kaki. Sungmin kembali mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak menyukai tempat basah dan lembab seperti ini. Tapi mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menerima, ini semua untuk keselamatan dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari para pemburu berita yang sedang mengincarnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengar suara gerombolan pencari berita itu. Mereka sedang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Langkah sepatu dan _high heels_ para pemburu berita itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika melewati jembatan yang terbuat dari beton.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap mereka tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya di bawah jembatan.

"Kyu, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Bisik Sungmin langsung ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Balas Kyuhyun yang juga berbisik dengan lembut.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia membenarkan rangkulannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang menunggu dan memasang telinga tajam-tajam, Sungmin melihat bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh mengenai depan telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus bulir keringat tersebut dengan bolero tangan panjang yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak saat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang mengusap bagian depan telinganya.

"Kau kepanasan, Kyu?" Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa gugup seketika karena mendengar bisikan Sungmin serta hembusan nafas perempuan itu di telinganya. Kyuhyun segera menggeleng.

"Apa aku terlalu berat?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin, namun perempuan itu bisa merasakan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun merasa tidak mendengar suara gerombolan wartawan itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kolam air dangkal tersebut, setelah itu menurunkan Sungmin yang sejak tadi membuat punggungnya terasa terbebani.

"Ah... Akhirnya..." Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangan karena punggungnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman. Sementara Sungmin mengambil _high heels_ nya serta ransel hitam dan sepatu putih milik Kyuhyun. Mereka memakai sepatu masing-masing sambil duduk di batu besar yang terdapat di sisi kolam dangkal itu.

Sungmin mengeluarkan sehelai tissue dari tas kecil yang di selempangkan di bahu kirinya sejak tadi. Ia memberikan tissue itu pada Kyuhyun. "Aku melihatmu berkeringat sejak tadi. Pakai ini." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menerima tissue itu. Ia langsung menghapus semua bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di dekat telinga maupun didahinya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, suasana yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa dendam berubah menjadi damai dan tentram. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Ng... Aku akan selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Kata Sungmin memecahkan keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia melirik ke bawah seakan berpikir sesuatu. "Tapi... Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kau harus menghubungi aku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Ujar Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Ucapan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh Sungmin.

Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin lebih mudah, bukan? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyadari keduanya egois dan sekarang mereka sadar jika berbicara tanpa urat marah, perbincangan ini pasti lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sungmin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Setelah beredarnya kabar tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengklarifikasi masalah tersebut. Keputusan Sungmin mengklarifikasi masalah itu seorang diri memang mengejutkan Donghae. Namun di sisi lain, Donghae senang karena Sungmin sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Donghae pun sangat mendukung Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin membuat janji pada seluruh awak media untuk membuat pertemuan tidak resmi di salah satu restoran. Dalam pertemuan itu Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Sungmin menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya adik dari teman baiknya, Heechul. Sungmin juga menceritakan bahwa Heechul dan Kyuhyun memang sering datang ke rumahnya untuk bermain bersama. Mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin beberapa wartawan melontarkan pertanyaan jahil yang membuat Sungmin tersipu. 'Mengapa anda tidak berpacaran saja dengan laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu?'. Pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan. Sungmin tidak bisa menyanggah perasaannya bahwa memang itu yang Sungmin inginkan. Namun dengan sedikit candaan Sungmin berkata bahwa Kyuhyun lebih muda darinya, selain itu Kyuhyun juga sedang fokus dengan ujian kelulusannya.

Setelah pertemuan singkat dan tidak resmi itu digelar, akhirnya berita itu kembali ditayangkan dan dipublikasikan di berbagai majalah dan tabloid. Pernyataan Sungmin itu ternyata mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat. Bahkan mereka menyayangkan kenyataan yang menyatakan Sungmin tidak berpacaran dengan laki-laki tinggi dan kurus itu. Masyarakat yang awalnya dikejutkan dengan berita bertopik " _Lee Sungmin pergi berkencan?_ " itu malah menginginkan hubungan Sungmin dan laki-laki itu jadi nyata, namun ternyata itu hanya berita yang dibuat-buat media.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Malam hari.

Keluarga Cho sedang berkumpul di ruang TV, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tentu saja sedang mengencani _gameboy_ -nya, itu menjadi sebuah ritual sebelum tidur bagi Kyuhyun. Saat sedang asik bermain, sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat ke sini!" Teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya sejenak, ia pun melangkah keluar kamar dan menoleh pada Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Lihat! Sungmin sudah mengklarifikasi semuanya. Ternyata hubunganmu dan Sungmin mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat. Lihat, banyak yang setuju jika kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran." Ujar Heechul girang.

Saat ini TV menayangkan tanggapan-tanggapan masyarakat tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan setuju seratus persen jika Sungmin berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang statusnya masih sebagai siswa kelas XII itu. Alasannya sangat sederhana. Sungmin itu cantik dan laki-laki itu terlihat menarik, mereka berdua cocok. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar tanggapan-tanggapan tersebut.

"Aish... Kukira ada apa. Itu berarti aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang rapi itu. Ini semua berkat Sungmin. Sejak Sungmin membereskan kamarnya, ia jadi apik menaruh barang-barangnya. Jika perempuan cantik itu tidak masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dahulu, mungkin kamar Kyuhyun masih menjadi gudang dengan penuh sarang laba-laba dan kotoran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Sungmin di dalam kamar berukuran kecil ini. Tiba-tiba terlintas ucapan Heechul dipikirannya. Ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa masyarakat tertarik dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Orang-orang menginginkan aku dan Sungmin berpacaran? Aish... Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini." Gumam Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti dengan sempurna di depan Cho's Ppang Bakery. Seperti biasa, toko kue itu tidak seramai hari biasa jika waktu libur telah tiba. Namun hal ini menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk orang seperti Sungmin yang ingin berkunjung bebas dan tenang tanpa orang-orang yang menatapinya memasuki toko kue kecil. Si pengemudi pun keluar dari tempatnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan di pintu belakang.

Di dalam toko, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kasir tampak tersenyum ramah, di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi membungkuk memainkan _gadget_ kesayangannya.

Setiap minggunya, keempat anggota keluarga Cho selalu bergantian menjaga meja kasir. Yongwoon yang bijak selalu hati-hati jika sudah berhubungan dengan uang. Selain itu, ia juga sangat pintar dalam mengelola keuangan, maka tak heran bakat berhitungnya diwariskan pada anak laki-lakinya, Kyuhyun. Di sisi lain, Yongwoon hanya mempercayai anggota keluarganya untuk mengelola keuangan yang masuk dan keluar setiap hari. Karenanya, ia selalu memberikan jadwal rutin untuk anggota keluarganya supaya berjaga di belakang meja kasir. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang pintar dan licik itu selalu punya alasan masing-masing agar tidak berjaga kasir dan akhirnya Yongwoon dan Yoonji sendiri yang turun tangan.

Wanita di sebelah Kyuhyun itu menepuk bahu anak laki-lakinya sampai akhirnya si anak laki-laki geram karena terganggu.

"Eomma, mengganggu saja. Aku jadi kalah." Kyuhyun kesal begitu melihat tulisan _game over_ dalam layar _gadget_ nya.

"Kau ini main saja. Lihat, ada tamu istimewa." Kata Yoonji menunjuk dengan sorotan matanya. "Kekasihmu datang." Canda Yoonji yang masih mengingat jelas pemberitaan seputar anak laki-lakinya dan Sungmin.

"Kekasih apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan ucapan sang eomma.

Akhirnya ia mengalah, Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya kemudian menenggak melihat seorang perempuan berbalut _turtleneck midi dress_ merah marun membuka pintu toko kue milik ayahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Ia selalu datang dengan tampilan yang menyegarkan dan wangi parfum yang khas, membuat dirinya selalu dihujani pujian oleh sepasang suami istri Cho dan anak perempuan Cho.

"Aih, eomma." Kyuhyun berdecak. "Lupakan gossip bodoh itu." Ucapnya malas.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Yoonji sudah berdiri dari duduknya di belakang meja kasir. Dengan segera, Yoonji berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin sambil merapikan rambutnya. Yoonji menyambut baik tamu yang setiap minggu selalu menyempatkan datang ke rumah keluarga Cho itu.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sungmin membungkuk ramah.

"Sungmin ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini." Yoonji menyambut Sungmin dengan pelukan ramah.

"Aku juga senang bisa datang lagi ke sini. Maaf, satu minggu kemarin aku sibuk pemotretan jadi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

"Janji apa?" Yoonji berpikir sejenak.

Sungmin mengangkat sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Terdapat sebuah kantong putih dan di dalamnya terlihat tiga kotak kecil dengan warna yang berbeda. Kotak pertama lebih kecil dari yang lain namun cukup berat, kotak itu berwarna biru putih, sementara dua kotak lagi sama besarnya namun tertera merk yang berbeda di depan kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Ini yang aku janjikan pada Heechul eonni beberapa waktu lalu." Kata Sungmin.

"Aigo~ Apa anakku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Yoonji sedikit khawatir.

Pasalnya, Heechul pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada orang yang lama ataupun orang baru yang dikenalnya. Kejadian itu pernah membuat dirinya dan Yongwoon malu karena saat masih kecil Heechul pernah meminta boneka Barbie pada tetangganya yang berasal dari Jepang. Untung saja Yongwoon dan Yoonji segera mengetahui hal itu sehingga mereka langsung meminta maaf atas perbuatan putrinya yang memalukan.

Namun kekhawatiran Yoonji mereda saat melihat Sungmin menggeleng dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak. Eomoni tenang saja. Ini bukan permintaan Heechul eonni." Katanya menjelaskan. "Aku sendiri yang ingin memberikan ini pada Heechul eonni dan eomoni." Karena seringnya ia bertamu ke kediaman Cho, Sungmin tidak canggung lagi memanggil Yoonji dnegan sebutan eomoni.

"Untukku juga?" Yoonji menunjuk dirinya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Ah, kalau begitu ayo duduk dulu. Kebetulan toko kami sedang tidak ada pengunjung."

Yoonji mengajak Sungmin untuk menghampiri meja kasir. Terdapat satu kursi untuk dirinya dan satu kursi lagi yang dipakai Kyuhyun duduk sejak tadi.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyapa laki-laki itu dengan ramah dan senyuman manis. Namun seketika senyuman itu pudar dan lenyap saat melihat tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu seakan tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sungmin karena _game_ adalah hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia perhatikan.

"Eomma pinjam kursimu." Tepuk Yoonji pada punggung Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya. Laki-laki itu tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Matanya fokus pada permainan yang dimainkan. Ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan eommanya dan Sungmin meski ia tau Sungmin tengah berdiri di sebelahnya karena aroma khas tubuh Sungmin tertangkap oleh hidungnya. Yoonji lagi-lagi menepuk Kyuhyun dan anak laki-laki nakalnya itu tidak juga bereaksi apa-apa selain jemari tangannya yang sibuk bergerak memainkan _game_.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Yoonji mendorong tubuh kurus anak laki-laki ikalnya hingga Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Aih, eomma!" Kyuhyun tidak terima ketika Yoonji memaksa Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik bangkunya.

Bangku itu kini dipersilahkan Yoonji untuk Sungmin. Dengan wajah jahil Sungmin pun melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum miring. Sungmin juga sempat menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun. Laki-laki kurus berkaos abu-abu itu seakan mendengar ejekan 'bangku ini milikku!' dari tatapan dan uluran lidah Sungmin.

"Lalu aku duduk di mana?" Kyuhyun protes pada Yoonji karena ia tidak mendapat tempat duduk.

"Kau berdiri saja. Kau kan' laki-laki jadi harus mengalah."

Kyuhyun berdecak pasrah. Yang membuat dirinya kesal bukan hanya karena bangku itu, tetapi karena ia kalah dua kali dalam bermain tinju di _gadget_ nya karena gangguan dari orang di dekatnya. Yoonji dan Sungmin melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bersandar pada dinding dan kembali berusaha memenangkan pertandingan tinju di dalam _game_.

"Merepotkan sekali. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bawa apa-apa untuk kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, eomoni. Aku senang memberikannya. Ini parfum dari Paris." Jelas Sungmin mengeluarkan satu persatu parfum yang dibawanya. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik benda itu namun ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada layar _gadget_.

"Omo~!" Yoonji terbelalak senang sekaligus kaget ketika melihat beberapa koleksi parfum yang Sungmin bawakan untuk dirinya dan Heechul. "Kau baru pulang dari Paris?" tanya Yoonji.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi parfum ini sudah lama aku koleksi dan tidak kupakai. Kupikir eomoni dan Heechul eonni tertarik dengan parfum ini. Jadi aku bermaksud memberikannya."

"Kau mau memberikannya padaku?" Lagi-lagi Yoonji terbelalak kesenangan.

"Daripada aku memberinya untuk orang lain, lebih baik aku tawarkan dulu pada eomoni dan Heechul eonni."

"Oh, ini misimu berjualan parfum, ya?" ejek Kyuhyun ditengah perbincangan Yoonji dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Tidak sopan kau!" dari tempat duduknya Yoonji memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat anak laki-lakinya sedikit meringis.

Sementara Sungmin tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yoonji yang memarahi anaknya. Sungmin kembali memperlihatkan koleksi parfum yang ingin ia berikan secara cuma-cuma itu. "Ini _Les Larmes Sacrées de Thebes_ , lalu ini _Jean Patou's Joy_ , dan yang ini _Caron's Poivre_. Ketiganya punya aroma yang berbeda." jelas Sungmin yang fasih berlogat _french_.

"Aigo~ aku tidak mengerti parfum-parfum ini, tapi sepertinya semuanya bagus." Yoonji melihat satu persatu gambar muka parfum yang ada di depan kotaknya.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sempat menghentikan permainannya dan kembali melirik Sungmin dan Yoonji yang memegang parfum-parfum mahal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan parfum yang Sungmin perlihatkan, namun ada ungkapan yang ingin ia sampaikan saat melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tidak memanggil noona untuk memilih parfumnya?"

"Ah, benar juga." Yoonji memetik jarinya. "Cepat kau panggil Heechul."

"Eomma saja." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat eommanya pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku selalu kena sial kalau masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pasti marah."

Kyuhyun memang selalu kena marah setiap kali masuk ke kamar Heechul, apalagi jika Heechul sedang belajar atau berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun selalu tidak punya etika jika sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, hingga seringkali ia masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar Heechul maupun kamar orang tuanya. Seringkali Kyuhyun dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Heechul karena masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar Heechul ketika noona-nya sedang berganti pakaian.

"Aih, kau ini." Yoonji bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa menunggu di sini sebentar?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Yoonji meminta Sungmin menunggunya yang hendak memanggil Heechul di kamar. Yoonji pun melirik pada Kyuhyun sambil memberi isyarat untuk anak laki-lakinya agar mengajak Sungmin mengobrol ketika ia pergi agar Sungmin tidak merasa bosan.

Tanpa eomma suruh pun aku memang ingin bicara dengannya. Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia berhasil membuat eommanya pergi dan kini hanya dirinya dan Sungmin yang berada di tempat itu. Suasana toko benar-benar kosong. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan yang melintas di luar toko serta alunan musik pelan dari _speaker_ kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Benda itu sengaja dipasang agar suasana toko tidak hening.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak. Tidak ada respon ataupun sapaan hangat dari Sungmin padanya. Apa perempuan ini marah? Kyuhyun berpikir. Ia pun mencoba mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di kursi yang ditempati Yoonji tadi. Ia menghadapkan kursi itu tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun duduk di atasnya dan sedikit bersiul. Kyuhyun masih berharap Sungmin menyapanya lebih dulu. _Typical_ Cho Kyuhyun si ego tinggi yang enggan menyapa orang lebih dulu. Di sisi lain suasana keduanya menjadi canggung seketika karena tidak ada percakapan ataupun kontak mata yang terjalin antara keduanya.

'Kenapa dia tidak bicara, sih?' Gumam Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersikap egois. Ia merasa Sungmin perlu menyapanya lebih dulu. Padahal Sungmin sendiri sedang tidak ingin basa-basi dengan Kyuhyun karena laki-laki ikal itu sejak tadi sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya, Kyuhyun bahkan mengacuhkan senyuman ramah Sungmin ketika ia baru saja masuk ke dalam toko.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara karena ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit enggan. Awalnya Sungmin tidak marah pada Kyuhyun, tetapi rasa kesalnya muncul ketika melihat Kyuhyun lebih fokus pada _game_ nya daripada menyapa dirinya sebagai tamu. Sungmin pun ingin diperlakukan ramah oleh Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata Sungmin malah dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Aku harus bicara apa?"

"Kau masih marah tentang berita kita?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia masih tidak menyadari bahwa ialah yang membuat _mood_ Sungmin turun saat ini.

"Bukankah kau yang mengamuk padaku di taman minggu lalu?" Sungmin seakan membalikkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Pinta laki-laki ikal itu.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia akhirnya menghadapkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk itu pada Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan pemarah sepertimu."

"Kau mengejek, hah?"

"Lihat. Kau pemarah, bukan?"

Kyuhyun dibuat membisu oleh ucapan Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis ini mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk bisa lebih pintar jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdecak dan tidak menjawab karena ia merasa ucapan Sungmin benar. Ia egois dan pemarah. Itulah sebutir sifat buruk yang muncul ke permukaan dan disadari olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kupingnya memanas. Ia sedang bergejolak dalam hatinya karena tidak kuat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi melihat sikap Sungmin yang sedang tidak ramah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah Sungmin akan mengejarnya atau tidak. Tapi ungkapan ini benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun nyatakan secara langsung pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu keluar toko untuk masuk ke rumahnya, masih berharap Sungmin mengejarnya. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kepalanya menoleh pada Sungmin, gadis itu tidak juga bergerak. Argh! Kyuhyun kesal karena berharap Sungmin menahan langkahnya.

Malu. Ia malu jika harus kembali duduk di sebelah Sungmin karena dirinya sudah berada di pintu keluar. Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas dan berucap lunak. "Mengenai berita itu, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan."

"Eh?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian ti tempatnya. Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Yoonji datang membawa putri sulungnya untuk berbagi cerita mengenai barang mahal yang diberikan Sungmin sebagai hadiah untuk dirinya dan Heechul.

Sungmin dengan ramah menyapa Heechul dan mereka pun berkumpul saling berhadapan untuk bersama-sama melihat ketiga barang mahal yang Sungmin janjikan sebelumnya. Namun pikiran Sungmin tidak fokus dengan perbincangan Heechul dan Yoonji yang ada di hadapannya. Ia malah berpikir keras tentang ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

'Apa maksud laki-laki itu?' gumam Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

 _._

" _Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek." Canda Kibum melihat Kyuhyun merengut._

 _._

" _Kalian banyak bicara. Aku mau pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membalikkan badan._

 _._

" _Tentu saja. Lihat, tubuhnya sangat... Aih… Sempurna sekali bentuknya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai berkhayal._

 _._

" _CHO KYUHYUN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Nahloh, Siapa yang neriakin Kyuhyun keras banget? Sampe-sampe author harus ngecaps lock buat mempertegas. Hihi… Readers jangan bosan ya dengan fanfiction ini, karena di setiap chapter Kyuhyun selalu marah-marah. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari highlight setiap chapter wkwk duh… Kyu harus banyak-banyak kontrol tekanan darah tuh marah mulu .

.

Btw, gimana nih kesan kalian ke Kibum? Bisa bayangin dong Kibum yang cakep dan kalem sama Kyuhyun yang ancur dan nyebelin kayak gimana jadinya? Hihi author pilih Kibum dipasangin jadi sahabat Kyu karena wajah-wajah mereka masih muda dan fresh untuk karakter ini. Masih ada lagi kok kejutan dari Kyu-Bum couple. Ditunggu ya^^

.

Apa tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini? Mianhae kalau tidak sepanjang yang diharapkan, author sudah memporsi isi ceritanya sesuai judul chapter masing-masing. Semoga readers tetap suka ya~

.

Dan selalu dan selalu, author meminta kesediaan readers untuk review. Setelah itu baru dilanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Hihi. Gomawoyo, readers *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	7. Chapter 6: Jealous?(Again)

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6: JEALOUS? (AGAIN)**

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Suasana SMA Shincung kembali normal setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mendapat kabar bahwa siswa terjahil dan ternakal se-antero sekolah itu berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Banyak masyarakat yang menyayangkan bahwa ternyata hal itu tidak benar, itu hanyalah berita yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh para wartawan. Namun beberapa guru Kyuhyun di sekolah malah senang dan bahkan sangat bersyukur dengan kekeliruan gosip itu. Mereka tidak setuju model cantik itu mendapat pasangan seorang siswa jahil, nakal, berandalan, dan tidak patuh. Sayang sekali jika model cantik seperti Sungmin menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah pemikiran guru-guru yang sudah geram pada anak laki-laki Cho Yongwoon ini.

Sore hari.

"AAAAAAA!"

Sebuah pekikkan maut menggema di sebuah aula lapang basket. Siapa lagi yang selalu berbuat ulah selain Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum yang tak lain sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun saja angkat tangan jika Kyuhyun sudah berbuat jahil pada orang lain. Tak hanya pada teman-teman dan para juniornya, Kyuhyun juga sering menjahili pelatih basket yang centil karena sering menggoda noona-nya setiap kali Kyuhyun membawa Heechul ke sekolah untuk menonton pertandingan basketnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Pekikkan itu seakan menggemparkan satu lahan sekolah hingga burung yang sedang bertengger di batang pohon pun memilih untuk pergi dengan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mendengar teriakan itu terbelalak. Kibum langsung bersiap-siap untuk lari namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tempat duduk penonton itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Ternyata laki-laki berotak cerdas itu menjahili pelatih basket dengan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan memasukkan beberapa ekor katak ke dalamnya. Katak?! Terang saja, si pelatih bernama Shim Changmin itu geram dengan tingkah salah satu anggota basket yang sudah senior ini.

"Hahahahaha…!" tawa lepas si setan kecil menghiasi sore hari dirinya dan Kibum yang membosankan.

"Bocah sialan! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada pelatih?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Aku- hahaha… aku menguncinya di kamar mandi dan memasukkan beberapa ekor katak yang aku temukan di halaman belakang sekolah." Ujar Kyuhyun disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun sedang membayangkan betapa lucunya si pelatih yang takut dengan binatang amphibi tersebut. Ya, Shim Changmin si pelatih basket itu sangat tidak suka dengan katak. Ia akan berteriak dan lari sejauh mungkin jika menemukan binatang melompat itu. Seorang laki-laki _macho_ , pelatih basket pula, takut dengan katak? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenak Kyuhyun setiap kali melihat sosok Shim Changmin yang wajahnya tergolong tampan, terbukti bahwa ia selalu menjadi idola siswi sekolahnya.

"Kau ini! Kau mau membunuhnya?" Kibum terkejut saat Kyuhyun menceritakan kejahilannya.

"Aku malah sedang membantunya. Dia itu laki-laki, harusnya tidak perlu takut dengan binatang kecil seperti itu." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa membuatnya mati di tempat. Dia itu phobia akut dengan katak!" Kata Kibum.

"Mwo?!"

Bodohnya Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah memikirkan resiko dari kejahilannya. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana jika Shim Changmin tergeletak mati terkena serangan jantung dengan ditemani lima ekor katak di kamar mandi. Tidak lucu, bukan?

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang saling bertatapan itu langsung turun dari tempat duduk penonton di aula lapang basket. Mereka berlari ke dalam salah satu ruang ganti yang di dalamnya terdapat toilet untuk para anggota basket serta pelatihnya.

Suasana ruang ganti dan toilet yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum semakin panik. Ternyata tak ada seorang pun di sana hingga si pelatih belum diselamatkan. Kyuhyun segera membuka kunci kamar mandi, tempat di mana Changmin dikurung bersama lima ekor katak.

*BRAK!*

Begitu mengetahui seseorang membukakan kunci, tangan kasar Changmin segera membuka pintu toilet. Ia melihat dua siswa laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Changmin berdiri tepat di hadapan keduanya dengan nafas yang naik turun tidak beraturan. Kibum hanya bisa berdoa dengan sangat khusu' dalam hati supaya tidak disemprot dengan makian oleh Changmin hanya karena ia sahabat si jahil Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, dalam hati ia bersyukur si pelatih sok tampan ini belum sempat mati karena ulahnya. Changmin pun memasang tatapan membunuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho!" Geram Changmin dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menghelanya. "Hmm... Saya ingin kau segera lulus dan keluar dari sekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Katanya lagi dengan suara tenang namun menyeramkan. Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdiri seketika.

Laki-laki berusia 30 tahun itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan nafas yang naik turun. Ia masih _shock_ dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang berlebihan.

Namun beruntungnya Kyuhyun karena Changmin tak pernah melaporkan kejahilannya pada kepala sekolah meski ini adalah kejahilan Kyuhyun yang 84 kalinya. Alasan Changmin tak pernah melaporkan hal ini pada guru samata-mata karena Changmin menyukai Heechul, noona Kyuhyun. Changmin sangat tergila-gila pada mahasiswi jurusan _fashion design_ itu. Untuk bisa mendapatkan Heechul, ia harus mendekati adiknya terlebih dahulu. Namun kesempatan emas itu malah Kyuhyun jadikan sasaran kejahilan. Akibatnya setiap minggu Changmin selalu pergi ke dokter untuk mengontrol tekanan darahnya.

"Kyuhyun ah," panggil Kibum yang melipat tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Siapa yang akan mengembalikan katak-katak ini ke halaman belakang?"

"Tentu saja kita. Ayo!" Ajak Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kibum terbelalak. Kita? Maksudnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin sekali ia melayangkan pukulan maut penuh kasih kepada sahabat yang jahilnya bukan main. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu mulai memasuki kamar toilet tersebut. Kibum masih berdiri di depan pintu, membiarkan Kyuhyun menangkap katak itu seorang diri.

"Ya! Bantu aku!" Pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil menangkap seekor katak kecil di tangannya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan katak itu ke sebuah kantong plastik yang cukup besar yang tergeletak begitu saja di dalam toilet. Plastik itu juga yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk membawa katak-katak dari belakang sekolah ke toilet ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengikat plastik tersebut agar katak yang berada di dalamnya tidak keluar saat ia menangkap katak yang lain.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia pun memasuki kamar toilet tersebut dan memungut katak lainnya. "Tingkahmu sudah keterlaluan, Kyu. Untung dia tidak mati." Kibum berusaha menasehati sahabatnya yang nakal. Selalu dan selalu, Kibum tidak hanya memiliki gelar sebagai sahabat, tetapi juga sebagai penasehat Cho Kyuhyun. Namun sebanyak apapun Kibum menasehati Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu tetap saja berbuat jahil pada orang lain.

"Biar saja. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran. Apa kau tau, dia membuat Han hyung dan Heechul noona hampir putus karena menonton pertandinganku tahun lalu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Saat itu aku mengajak Heechul noona dan Han hyung untuk menonton pertandinganku. Pada saat _break, dia_ itu malah mendekati dan menggoda Heechul, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Heechul noona punya Han hyung, tapi si phobia katak itu tetap mendekati Heechul. Terang saja Han hyung sangat marah dan mengadukan hal ini padaku." ungkapnya.

"Tapi hubungan Heechul dengan Hangeng hyung baik-baik saja, kan'?"

"Sekarang mereka baik-baik saja. Aku hanya takut kejadian itu terulang lagi, dan sebelum aku pergi dari sekolah ini aku ingin memberikan kenangan manis pada si pelatih itu." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

Jahat. Jahil. Kurang ajar. Itulah pikiran Kibum ketika pertama kali ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun tega menjahili pelatih basketnya itu. Namun mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, Kibum malah tertawa. Alasan Kyuhyun menjahili orang memang selalu masuk akal. Kyuhyun akan menjahili siapapun yang berani mengganggu orang-orang yang sangat ia sayang, agar orang tersebut tidak mengulanginya lagi. Kyuhyun melakukan ini karena ingin membalas dendam Hangeng tahun lalu. Ia tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman antara noona-nya dan calon hyungnya hanya karena si pelatih yang karismatik namun _playboy_ itu.

Setelah selesai memungut katak-katak kecil dan mengembalikannya ke taman belakang, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan keluar dari aula lapang basket yang letaknya berada di sebelah gedung utama. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan bersama keluar dari area sekolah.

"Ah! Aku lupa," Kibum menepuk dahinya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi sambil melirik Kibum yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Aku harus membeli buku dulu." Katanya lagi.

"Aish, kita pulang saja. Aku punya banyak kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Dengan _game_ ku." Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Aish, aku mau ke toko buku."

"Untuk apa. Sudahlah, kita pulang saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang memang tak suka membaca buku.

"Aniya! Aku harus membeli buku itu. Kau pulang duluan saja, Kyu." Kata Kibum yang mulai berjalan mundur dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia bersiap-siap menyebrang jalan.

"Tapi siapa tau aku dapat majalah _playboy_ terbaru." Kyuhyun berbisik pada dirinya. Dengan senyum menyeringai laki-laki itu berteriak, "Kibum ah, aku ikut!"

Kyuhyun melesat cepat menyusul Kibum lalu menaruh lengannya di bahu Kibum untuk merangkul sahabatnya itu. Kedua laki-laki itu menyebrang di atas _zebra cross_ di depan sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, Kibum selalu mendatangi toko buku di dekat sekolahnya untuk mencari buku baru. Kebiasaan itu Kibum lakukan tiga bulan sekali. Ia selalu mendapat buku keluaran terbaru dari toko tersebut. Selain itu, harga buku-buku di sana tidak mahal, harganya sangat cocok dengan uang saku para pelajar.

Mereka sampai di sebrang jalan. Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut.

 _Kring!_

Lonceng kecil di dekat pintu toko buku itu berbunyi ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk ke dalam toko buku langganan para pelajar Shincung. Seorang penjaga kasir berdiri dan membungkuk ramah pada kedua pelanggannya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Kibum langsung pergi ke sebuah rak buku tempat di mana novel-novel tersedia. Ia yakin hari ini bisa mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Laki-laki kurus yang berambut ikal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sangat mengenal Kibum yang menggilai buku terutama novel. Padahal menurut Kyuhyun novel sama sekali tidak menarik. Apa yang menarik dari sebuah buku novel? Di dalamnya hanya terdapat rangkaian kata yang menjadi sebuah kalimat tanpa gambar sedikitpun. Membosankan, bukan? Namun ternyata Kibum lebih menyukai buku daripada sebuah _game_. Meski mereka bersahabat, mereka tetap menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun yang menggilai _game_ dan Kibum yang mencintai buku. Sampai kapanpun mereka akan selalu seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik untuk menghampiri tumpukan novel tebal seperti Kibum. Ia memilih untuk berkeliling. Ia melewati rak-rak buku pelajaran yang tidak menarik, lalu rak kamus dari berbagai bahasa yang membingungkan, kemudian rak buku masakan yang terkadang membuatnya lapar tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tumpukan majalah dan tabloid.

Seperti niatnya sejak awal, Kyuhyun kerap kali menyempatkan diri untuk mencari majalah _playboy_ jika ia sedang mengantar Heechul atau Kibum ke toko buku. Apa yang lebih menarik di tempat buku selain komik atau majalah _playboy_? Itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Saat ini ia sedang tidak tertarik dengan komik, karena itu ia memilih mencari majalah favoritnya. Ia berjongkok di depan sebuah rak buku, ia tau persis di mana biasanya majalah dewasa itu disimpan.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Kyuhyun kecewa karena rak paling bawah yang biasanya terdapat majalah _playboy_ itu tidak terisi oleh majalah apapun. "Apa belum ada keluaran baru, ya?"

Meski ia terus berkutat dengan _game_ dan matematika, Kyuhyun termasuk anak laki-laki nakal yang cukup _update_ tentang hal-hal dewasa seperti DVD yadong dan juga majalah _playboy_. Ia bahkan mengoleksi beberapa majalah _playboy_ yang di taruh di tumpukan underwarenya dalam lemari. Mustahil di temukan Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya, bukan? Pintarnya Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun juga punya julukan yang hanya Kibum saja yang tau. Kyuhyun si kolektor majalah _playboy_. Tiap kali ia baru membeli majalah _playboy_ , orang pertama diajaknya membaca adalah Kibum. Meski merasa jijik, namun akhirnya Kibum terlarut dengan cerita-cerita porno dari Kyuhyun yang membuat keduanya sering tertawa geli berdua. Tipikal laki-laki remaja yang gemar dengan hal-hal berbau porno.

"Ah, sial. Edisi kemarin pun tidak ada." Kyuhyun merasa bosan karena tidak bisa menemukan hal yang menarik di tempat ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri kembali, ia pun menemukan sebuah tabloid lain yang ber _cover_ SJ-Band. Majalah itu cukup berkesan untuknya. Majalah itulah yang menorehkan momen terburuk dalam hidupnya karena terdapat gossip mengenai dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika kembali teringat akan berita yang pernah membuatnya malu setengah mati itu. Namun tatapannya beralih seketika saat melihat wajah Sungmin pada _cover_ tabloid lainnya. Kyuhyun mengambil tabloid yang baru diterbitkan dua hari yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang selalu membuat dadanya bergetar tanpa alasan. Gadis cantik itu menjadi _cover_ majalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh, dilihatnya Kibum yang sudah membawa buku di tangannya. Sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, bahkan lebih tebal dari kamus bahasa inggrisnya.

Menyeramkan. Ia seram melihat ketebalan buku itu.

Kasihan. Itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan ketika melihat buku Kibum. Sungguh kasihan sahabatnya ini karena akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku yang lebih tebal dari kamus bahasa inggris ataupun alkitab. Terkadang ia merasa iba pada Kibum yang hanya bisa berfantasi sambil membaca buku tanpa melihat gambar.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini buku yang aku cari sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Akhirnya aku menemukannya." Kata Kibum memperlihatkan buku itu.

Apa tidak salah, selama berminggu-minggu Kibum bulak balik ke toko ini hanya untuk mencari buku itu? Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengambil buku tebal itu dari tangan Kibum. Apa sih' yang menarik dari buku ini hingga membuat Kibum mencari buku ini terus menerus seperti seorang laki-laki yang mengejar perempuan idamannya?

Buku itu berjudul ' _Black Memories_ ' dengan cover berwarna dasar hitam dengan beberapa bercak merah darah. Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan _cover_ yang tidak bersahabat itu. Mungkin saja isinya tentang kematian, atau cara membunuh orang. Gumam Kyuhyun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Buku apa ini. Menakutkan sekali _cover_ -nya." Komentar Kyuhyun langsung mengembalikan buku itu pada Kibum. Namun sahabatnya itu malah terkekeh.

"Ini buku tentang kehidupan remaja. Buku ini bagus untuk menunjang perubahan sikap remaja seperti kita agar bisa menjadi lebih baik, tidak berandalan dan kurang ajar sepertimu." Ujar Kibum mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dengan candaan.

"Aku tidak butuh bacaan seperti itu. Tidak ada gambarnya, tidak menarik. Lebih baik aku membaca komik." Kyuhyun menjawab.

Kibum kembali tertawa. Ia sangat hafal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak suka bacaan tanpa gambar. Jika diperhatikan, Kyuhyun sama saja dengan seorang anak kecil yang lebih menyukai komik.

"Kau sendiri sudah dapat?" tanya Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti. Ia tau apa yang sedang dicari Kyuhyun di rak tabloid.

"Tidak dapat apa-apa. Sepertinya edisi barunya belum keluar. Tuh' lihat." Kyuhyun menunjuk pada rak paling bawah. "Bahkan edisi sebelumnya pun tidak ada di rak itu." Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa.

Sementara Kibum malah tertawa kecil. Dasar mesum kau! Umpat Kibum dalam hati. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Kibum sama antusiasnya jika Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan majalah _playboy_ baru. Ia hanya tidak pernah menampakkan hal itu pada siapapun. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum senang pulang ke rumah jika sudah mendapatkan majalah _playboy_ edisi terbaru.

Saat Kibum sedang bergumam dalam hati, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memegang sebuah tabloid dengan _cover_ seorang perempuan cantik dan berpakaian sedikit terbuka. Perempuan dalam _cover_ tersebut memakai rok mini yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus dengan _pump heels_ berwarna perak, serta kemeja berwarna hitam yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan kancing yang terbuka hingga atas dadanya terlihat jelas.

"Wah... _Sexy_ sekali dia." Puji Kibum yang terpesona dengan gambar Sungmin dalam tabloid tersebut.

"Ya! Ini pacarku." Canda Kyuhyun menyembunyikan gambar itu di balik tubuhnya.

Namun Kibum langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengakui Sungmin itu pacarnya. Pikir Kibum. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengakuinya? Bukannya kau bilang kau sangat membenci dia?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aih, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin dia mau denganku." Tawa Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tahan kalau dia terus berpenampilan seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa penampilan Sungmin _sexy_ dan –cukup– terbuka.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga terpesona dengan seorang perempuan. Kukira kau sudah tidak suka perempuan, Kyu."

"Ya! Aku bukan gay!" Sanggah Kyuhyun. Ia memukul bahu Kibum sebagai balasan karena sahabatnya itu sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Namun keduanya langsung tertawa. Mereka kembali memperhatikan gambar Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ah, tidakkah dia terlihat _sexy_ digambar ini?" Tanya Kibum yang merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, tubuhnya sangat... Aih.. Sempurna sekali bentuknya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai berkhayal. Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sedikit nakal.

"Siapa yang _sexy_?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia belum membalikkan badan. Suara itu sangat dikenal Kyuhyun. Suara seseorang yang lembut namun sedikit tegas. Apa mungkin gambar yang sedang ditatapnya itu bisa berbicara? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun ah..." Kibum langsung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kibum itu terbelalak ketika melihat sosok asli dari perempuan yang ada dalam gambar itu kini berada di belakang mereka. Kibum memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Ternyata benar, bentuknya mendekati sempurna. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya perlahan dan ikut terkejut karena Sungmin memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan gambar itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sung-Sungmin? Kenapa kau di sini?" Terang saja Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sosok asli si perempuan dalam gambar. "Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya..." Kyuhyun berusaha mencari alasan agar Sungmin tidak curiga.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Sungmin. Diliriknya Kibum yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini Kibum, dia teman baikku." Kata Kyuhyun. Berhasil. Untung saja ia sedang bersama Kibum, hingga Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin pada sahabatnya.

Sungmin melirik laki-laki di sebelah Kibum. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kibum sebelumnya, Sungmin memperhatikan penampilan Kibum dari atas sampai bawah. Sangat berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Laki-laki ini berpakaian sangat rapi, benar-benar memberikan kesan anak rajin. Wajahnya juga tampan. Lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun? Tentu saja. Namun dimata Sungmin satu-satunya laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya hanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum. "Annyeong. Sungmin imnida." Katanya ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kibum imnida." Kibum sedikit membungkuk karena menghormati Sungmin yang lebih tua darinya. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin dan perempuan itu membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Cantik sekali. Itu tanggapan Kibum saat melihat senyuman manis dari Sungmin.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mm... Aku sedang mengantar Kibum mencari buku. Kami selalu datang ke sini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, aku ingat. Kita pernah bertemu di sini saat kau sedang mencari tabloid Top High, kan'?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Mwo?" Kibum langsung terbelalak. Seorang Kyuhyun membeli majalah Top High? Bagaimana mungkin? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi _feminim_ seperti itu. Pikir Kibum tidak percaya. "Kau suka tabloid wanita, Kyu? Kenapa aku baru tau." Bisik Kibum.

"Aniya! Itu untuk Heechul noona!" Sanggah Kyuhyun saat Kibum mulai curiga padanya. Sungmin yang melihat mereka saling berbisik hanya terkekeh.

Saat Sungmin melihat ke bawah, ia tidak sengaja mendapati sebuah buku yang sedang dipegang Kibum. Sungmin langsung menunjuk buku itu. Kibum sedikit bingung pada Sungmin karena menunjuk sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Buku itu." Kata Sungmin.

"Buku ini?" Kibum mengangkat buku berwarna hitam itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Kau dapatkan buku itu darimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku menemukannya ditumpukan novel di sana," kata laki-laki tampan itu sambil menunjuk ke tempat rak buku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Tapi sepertinya buku ini hanya satu." Kata Kibum.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin baca buku itu." Ujar Sungmin kecewa. Kibum melirik Sungmin. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat kecewa.

Kibum berpikir sejenak, ia pun menyodorkan buku itu pada Sungmin. "Kalau kau mau, ini untukmu saja." Tawar Kibum ramah.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Ia melihat Kibum yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Rupanya, laki-laki ini terlihat menarik jika tersenyum. Gumam Sungmin.

"Aniya. Aku mencari buku yang lain saja." Tolak Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanhayo. Aku juga bisa cari buku yang lain."

"Kalau begitu kau beli saja buku ini, setelah kau membacanya aku pinjam. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum berpikir sejenak, ia pun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau saja yang membacanya duluan." Kata Kibum.

"Rupanya kau juga suka membaca?"

"Ne. Sudah sejak dulu aku suka membaca buku-buku seperti ini. Selain menarik, buku-buku seperti ini juga banyak memberikan pengetahuan baru untukku." Ucap Kibum.

"Oh, begitu. Aku juga suka."

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin dan Kibum berjalan bersama menuju kasir.

Hanya berdua.

Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang tentang kegemaran mereka membaca buku. Dan yang menyakitkan, mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu geram melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Kibum.

Kenapa Sungmin bisa secepat kilat akrab dengan laki-laki lain? Apa hanya karena ia perempuan cantik dan Kibum lebih tampan darinya? Lalu Kibum, sejak kapan dia mulai nakal menggoda perempuan dengan membeberkan hobby membacanya yang bodoh itu? Kenapa ia mendekati Sungmin?! Kyuhyun terus bergumam dalam hati sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan banteng marah. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit lantang karena Kibum dan Sungmin semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Benarkah? Kau punya semua serinya?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih terfokus pada Kibum.

Laki-laki tampan itu mengangguk. "Ketiga buku itu sudah menjadi sarapan pagi untukku. Meski berkali-kali aku membacanya, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan." ungkap Kibum dengan tawa yang kemudian diikuti tawa kecil Sungmin.

"Di mana kau membeli semuanya? Sulit sekali mendapatkan buku itu." Kata Sungmin membicarakan buku lainnya yang sedang ia buru.

"Aku menitipkan buku itu pada pamanku. Kebetulan ia adalah salah satu pekerja di toko buku yang besar. Kau belum pernah membacanya?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aniya. Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya di seri kedua dan ketiga." Kata Sungmin.

"Kalau mau aku bisa meminjamkan buku seri kedua dan ketiganya. Kau mau?"

"Ne, aku mau!" Jawab Sungmin girang.

Mereka berdua pun kembali tersenyum. Sungmin dan Kibum. Ya, hanya mereka berdua yang tersenyum.

Teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar hingga penjuru toko buku tadi rupanya tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang yang sedang berbicara tentang hobby mereka yang mirip. Sungmin dan Kibum tiba di depan kasir. Kibum membayar buku tersebut dan diselingi oleh perbincangan mereka. Sungmin dan Kibum saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram hingga membuat tanduk banteng di atas kepalanya. Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal. Namun ternyata Kibum dan Sungmin tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sungmin bersama Kibum diikuti Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Mereka berdiri di depan mobil Hyundai Verna Fluidic yang diketahui milik Sungmin.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Setelah berulang kali berteriak, akhirnya suara Kyuhyun didengar oleh Sungmin dan Kibum.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek." Canda Kibum melihat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Sudah jelek tambah jelek?" Kyuhyun mengulangnya dengan nada buas.

"Aish, jangan marah-marah, Kyu. Tidak enak marah di depan Sungmin." Tepuk Kibum pelan ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Rrrgg!" Kyuhyun hanya menggeram. Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah lebih lama mengenal Sungmin, hah?! Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Ucapan Kibum tadi seolah-olah menjadikan Kyuhyun seperti anak yang sedang ngambek dan merengek di depan orang baru. Padahal sudah jelas Kyuhyun yang kenal lebih dulu dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tidak dengan Heechul, tidak dengan Kibum. Anak ini selalu marah-marah seperti itu. Sungmin terkekeh. "Apa kalian punya acara sore ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan. Mereka pun menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai mereda.

"Aku bermaksud mengajak kalian untuk pergi ke Kona Beans. Kalian mau?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi." Kata Kyuhyun curiga.

"Aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan kalian. Kalian mau, kan'?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit memohon.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Sungmin bilang 'kalian'. Kemudian ia melirik Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. Ia tau maksud perkataan Sungmin. Perempuan itu hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Kibum karena mereka belum puas dengan perbincangan singkat tadi. Tiba-tiba Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menyadarkan lamunan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat!" Ajak Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin mengajak kedua laki-laki itu menaiki mobilnya. Ah, masa bodo dengan kedekatan Kibum dan Sungmin yang melejit cepat seperti tadi. Kapan lagi Kyuhyun pergi bersama Sungmin? Laki-laki itu memunculkan seringai di bibirnya. Kesempatan itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Untuk Kibum? Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah membiarkan Kibum dengan bukunya. Dengan begitu ia bisa berkencan dengan Sungmin di Kona Beans.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin. Kibum duduk di sisi kiri dan Kyuhyun di sisi satunya sementara Sungmin duduk di depan bersama seorang supir pribadi.

Mereka pun pergi ke Kona Beans. Sebuah café yang dibuat oleh eomma Donghae dan Sungmin –yang sudah meninggal– bersama dengan eomma Leeteuk yang merupakan teman baik eomma Donghae dan Sungmin. Café yang menjual berbagai macam kopi itu sudah dibangun sejak lama dan kini dipimpin oleh tangan kepercayaan kedua keluarga itu. Donghae dan Leeteuk sudah bersahabat sejak mereka menduduki bangku sekolah hingga kini, karena itu kedua orang tua mereka sudah dekat dan akrab.

Bahkan, dahulu eomma Donghae berpikir untuk menjodohkan Leeteuk dengan putrinya, Sungmin. Tapi ternyata Donghae tidak setuju. Bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin berhak memilih pilihannya sendiri tanpa perlu dijodohkan, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk yang sampai sekarang masih akur dengan Kang Sora, seorang perempuan yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sungmin yang baru saja lulus kuliah dan akan menjadi calon istri Leeteuk.

Jarak café tersebut tidak jauh dari sekolah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Hanya berjalan beberapa menit, mobil Sungmin sudah sampai di depan café tersebut. Sungmin dan kedua laki-laki berseragam itu turun dari mobil. Mereka memasuki café yang cukup besar namun sepi pelanggan. Café ini akan dipadati para pelanggan jika menjelang malam. Kebanyakan dari pelanggan café ini adalah para karyawan dan mahasiswa yang suka bersantai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk di meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Sungmin selalu duduk di sana jika mampir ke café tersebut. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka pun berbincang-bincang kembali.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kibum mulai bosan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi Sungmin terus mengajak Kibum berbicara dan lagi-lagi mengabaikannya, padahal Kyuhyun juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengetukkan kaki kanannya agar tidak merasa bosan, namun tetap saja pemandangan di hadapan matanya kini membuatnya sangat gerah. Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin dan Kibum yang saling tersenyum saat berbicara.

Apa mereka merasakan sesuatu dalam hati saat sedang berbicara, sampai harus tersenyum tulus seperti itu? Gumam Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu kemudian berpikir. Tak pernah Sungmin bersikap manis seperti ini di hadapannya. Apa hanya padanya saja ia bersikap menyebalkan dan manja? Atau hanya pada Kibum saja ia bersikap manis? Semakin melihat Sungmin yang asik dengan Kibum semakin Kyuhyun merasa cemburu dan bosan. Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir dua bulan mengenal Sungmin saja tidak pernah seakrab ini dengan Sungmin. Selalu ada perdebatan antara dirinya dan Sungmin dan selalu saja ia yang membuat Sungmin geram. Sementara Kibum? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan, Sungmin sudah terlihat akrab. Kyuhyun semakin menekuk bibirnya. Tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Apa ia hanya dianggap angin lalu? Kyuhyun mulai pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Sungmin dan Kibum menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Setidaknya konsentrasi dua orang itu buyar karena kedatangan seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka mulai menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Sungmin memesan seporsi kue coklat serta teh ginseng hangat karena Sungmin tidak suka meminum kopi. Untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Sungmin memesankan menu khas Kona Beans yang tidak lain adalah kopi Kona serta tambahan makanan berupa roti dengan lapisan kopi.

Mereka mulai mencicipi pesanan masing-masing. Kyuhyun mencicipi kopi Kona yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Meski ia tidak menyukai kopi, namun mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus meminumnya karena Sungmin sudah memesankan minuman itu untuknya. Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang ada di depannya, ia melihat Sungmin sedang asik mencicipi kue coklatnya dengan garpu kecil.

"Mm... Kopinya enak." Ujar Kibum memecahkan suasana mereka bertiga. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. Kyuhyun ingat, Kibum cukup bersahabat dengan minuman berwarna hitam itu, padahal menurut Kyuhyun kopi itu pahit dan tidak nikmat.

"Kau suka? Itu kopi khas café ini." Kata Sungmin tersenyum. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya mencicipi kopinya sedikit-sedikit dengan enggan. "Bagaimana rasanya, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak saat Sungmin bertanya padanya. Apa ia harus jujur kalau ia tidak suka kopi? Tapi Sungmin pasti akan kecewa dengan jawabannya yang seperti itu. Dan jika Kyuhyun berkata jujur, Sungmin pasti lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan Kibum lagi. Pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ng... Enak, aku suka." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Ia pun mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu menempelkan kopi itu ke bibirnya, berpura-pura meminum kopi itu.

Kibum yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung menoleh Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kau suka kopi?" Tanya Kibum dengan polosnya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, apalagi saat Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sejak... Mm... Belum lama ini." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Ia masih tersenyum agar Sungmin tidak curiga. Dan benar saja, yang terjadi malah Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau tidak terpaksa kan' meminumnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam kaku. Ia merasa tidak enak. Dari tatapannya, Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura suka kopi. Laki-laki itu kembali menaruh cangkir kopi di atas piring kecilnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak terpaksa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak sedikit laki-laki yang tidak suka minum kopi. Termasuk Donghae oppa, ia juga tidak suka dengan kopi." Ungkap Sungmin.

"Aku suka, noona. Tenang saja, aku akan habiskan." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ia berusaha untuk menyukai pesanan yang diberikan Sungmin meski Kyuhyun tau lidahnya sudah menangis karena merasakan pahit saat mencicipi kopi sejak awal. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat cangkir kopi tersebut. Ia mendorong hasratnya untuk meminum kopi itu. Kyuhyun meneguk kopinya perlahan, berusaha menahan rasa pahit yang sudah menjalar hingga tenggorokan dan lambungnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuktikan pada Sungmin bahwa ia sangat menghargai apa yang sudah Sungmin berikan.

Sementara Kibum yang sangat ingat dengan ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun pada kopi hanya terbelalak kaget. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berani memasukkan minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menghindari kopi, apapun jenisnya. Tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghabiskan kopinya.

Glek!

Kyuhyun meneguk kopi itu hingga tersisa ampasnya saja. Laki-laki itu langsung menaruh cangkir kopi ke tempatnya. Sungmin dan Kibum masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mau menghabiskannya." Ujar Kibum masih heran. Namun Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melirik Sungmin di hadapannya.

"Kan' sudah kubilang. Aku suka kopi sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun santai. Kibum hanya mengangguk lemah. Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Kyuhyun sudah menyukai kopi sekarang. Wajar saja, karena Kyuhyun sudah berusia 17 tahun. Bahkan untuk meminum _wine_ saja sudah diperbolehkan.

Sungmin pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kau sudah menyukainya." Kata Sungmin. Pemikiran Kyuhyun sejak awal tidak salah. Perempuan itu akan tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Oh iya, kau boleh meminjam duluan buku ini." Kata Kibum memberikan buku hitam berjudul ' _Black Memories_ ' yang baru saja ia beli. Sungmin menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa aku membacanya duluan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh mengembalikkannya kapanpun." Kata Kibum ikut tersenyum.

"Aku memang ingin sekali membaca buku ini. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ada. Untung kau membelinya." Kata Sungmin.

"Buku itu memang banyak diburu orang-orang. Terutama pelajar seperti aku. Katanya, buku ini adalah _Best Seller_ -nya Jong Jiwoon yang ke-tiga." Ungkap Kibum.

"Jong Jiwoon memang penulis yang hebat. Aku sangat menyukai semua buku yang ia tulis. Ia bisa membawa pembacanya masuk ke dalam buku dan ikut berperan dalam alur cerita dibuku itu."

"Aku juga suka. Selain itu aku juga mengoleksi buku-buku Park Yonghwan. Bahkan bukunya yang berjudul ' _Geum_ ' membuat aku menangis." Kibum mengungkapkan rahasia kecilnya.

Ya, sejak suka membaca, Kibum menjadi orang yang sangat berperasaan dan sangat peka terhadap orang lain. Ia belajar merasakan penderitaan orang lain dari buku-buku yang ia baca, dan itu dapat menggugah hatinya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka buku itu, bahkan sebentar lagi buku itu akan diangkat menjadi sebuah film." Kata Sungmin.

"Iya, aku pernah membaca beritanya. Berita tentang semua karya penulis favoritku selalu aku tau." Kata Kibum tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Pemandangan dua orang saling tersenyum itu kembali menjadi sorotan laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Kibum. Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam keduanya. Padahal tadi mereka tidak membicarakan buku, kenapa sekarang kembali membicarakan hobby mereka. Kyuhyun kembali merasa bosan dengan perbincangan ini. Sedetikpun Kyuhyun tidak ingin tau siapa itu Jong Jiwoon, Park Yonghwan atau nama-nama asing yang sejak tadi diucapkan Kibum dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingin tau usia mereka dan tingkat kepopuleran penulis-penulis terkenal itu.

Yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini hanya perhatian dari Kibum dan Sungmin. Apa mereka benar-benar dibutakan oleh topik pembicaraan tentang buku, hingga lagi-lagi mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal, ia memainkan kakinya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Saat Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah, dilihatnya sepasang kaki jenjang yang sedang bertumpang kaki dengan balutan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hijau tua dan sepasang _high heels_ yang senada dengan celananya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melirik sebuah gelang kaki yang terdapat di kaki kanan Sungmin.

Sebuah gelang yang tanpa disadari selalu Sungmin pakai. Gelang emas putih dengan manik-manik kecil hingga tak berbunyi dan nyaris tak terlihat. Kyuhyun semakin melihatnya detail ketika menemukan dua buah manik-manik berbentuk huruf 'SM' yang berarti inisial dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke atas meja. Tepatnya ke wajah Sungmin yang masih asik bercerita seputar buku, penulisnya, serta isi dari buku-buku yang pernah ia baca. Kyuhyun mendorong ke belakang kursi yang sedang didudukinya lalu perlahan berdiri. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku lalu bersiul sambil melihat ke arah lain.

'Ya! Bahkan kalian tidak sadar aku bangkit dari dudukku, hah?' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati sambil melirik mereka.

Merasa kesal, Kyuhyun pun perlahan-lahan kembali duduk, namun bukan di tempat duduknya yang semula melainkan duduk di kursi sebelah Sungmin. Dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosa, Kyuhyun bersandar dan bertumpang kaki. Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin dan Kibum. Rupanya dua manusia itu masih asik dengan dunia khayal mereka, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berpindah duduk ke sebelah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya pada sandaran bangku yang Sungmin duduki. Mencerminkan bahwa Kyuhyun ingin merangkul bahu perempuan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya. Secara otomatis tangan Kyuhyun langsung menempel pada bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum tipis. _Gotcha_! Posisi ini harusnya membuat Kibum tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka sahabatnya berbincang-bincang terlalu akrab dengan gadis –yang sempat digosipkan menjadi pacar Kyuhyun– itu.

"Ng... Kyu..." Sungmin langsung melirik pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran sambil merasakan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kyu." Pinta Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Aish..." Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

Ia kecewa karena Sungmin tidak mau dirangkulnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kibum yang melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun sedang cemburu, karena tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mau merangkul bahu seorang perempuan. Merangkul bahu Heechul saja jarang Kyuhyun lakukan di depan umum.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sungmin dan Kibum masih saja membahas beberapa buku favorit mereka hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengantuk. Ia kembali menaruh tangannya di bahu Sungmin, namun kali ini Sungmin tidak menolaknya. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang Kyuhyun inginkan tanpa mengganggu perbincangannya dengan Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin dan Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan Kyuhyun tiba. Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sungmin berjalan keluar café dan berhenti di depan mobil Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, kalian mau menemaniku di sini." Kata Sungmin tersenyum dengan buku yang ia pinjam di tangannya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Kata Kibum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Sampai jumpa, Kibum ah." Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang melihat respon baik Sungmin pada Kibum kembali merasa cemburu. Lagi-lagi mereka tersenyum. Gerutu si ikal dalam hati. Ingin Kyuhyun mencakar dan menjambak dedaunan pohon yang tinggi karena perasaan cemburu yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Cemburunya benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol lagi.

"Kalian banyak bicara. Aku mau pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kibum dan Sungmin terdiam melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau tidak pamit pada Sungmin noona? Dia yang sudah mengajak kita ke sini." Ujar Kibum sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun terus melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Untuk apa, buang waktu saja. Kalau kau mau pulang denganku sebaiknya cepat!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela nafas karena sikap tidak sopan sahabatnya. Kibum kembali menoleh Sungmin.

"Noona, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun ya. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu." Kata Kibum membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin, setelah itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia melihat langkah kedua laki-laki yang semakin jauh. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, ia aneh sekali hari ini. Gumam Sungmin bingung.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dan terkenal sebagai ketua tim basket Shincung baru saja tiba di sekolahnya. Penampilannya sangat rapi. Ia sangat mematuhi peraturan yang berlaku di sekolahnya. Memasukkan seragamnya, memakai sabuk, dan juga jas almamater Shincung yang berwarna biru tua dengan lambang sekolah di dada sebelah kirinya.

Laki-laki itu selalu menjadi sorotan perempuan-perempuan di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, selain jabatannya sebagai ketua basket yang terbaik, ia juga masuk ke dalam nominasi anak paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Bukan karena hartanya, melainkan karena otaknya yang cerdas. Ketenaran Kibum tak berbeda jauh dengan laki-laki berandal yang selalu datang dengan baju berantakan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata belum banyak teman sekelasnya yang datang. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah duduk di tempatnya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ditatap Kibum saat ini adalah sahabat berambut ikalnya itu.

Kibum langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mengencani kekasih _gadget_ -nya di pagi buta. Kyuhyun selalu membawa _gameboy_ -nya ke sekolah. Meski sudah beribu kali diberikan surat peringatan untuk tidak membawa alat bermain tersebut, namun Kyuhyun tetap melanggarnya. Ya, itulah Kyuhyun.

"Heh bocah! Kau mau dihukum Jandi seonsaengnim lagi, hah?" Tanya Kibum ketika duduk dibangku depan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang sedang asik bermain itu menghentikan permainannya. Ia melirik Kibum yang tampil rapi dan wangi, seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak takut si janda itu. Jika kuberi kedipan mata pun ia pasti akan luluh." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek guru wanita yang bernama Kim Jandi, seorang guru mata pelajaran biologi sekaligus guru piket yang berstatus janda.

Kibum tertawa. "Kau pikir ia akan luluh melihatmu? Wajahmu sama sekali tidak seperti kkot minam."

Bukan bermaksud mengejek, namun ini kenyataan. Wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak seperti 'kkot minam' yang berarti _flower boys_. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat maskulin, sehingga banyak perempuan muda Korea yang kurang berminat padanya, mereka lebih menyukai wajah-wajah 'laki-laki cantik' seperti yang ada pada drama-drama Korea. Wajah Kyuhyun yang kecoklatan serta cukup banyak jerawat di pipinya itu menduduki level bawah tanah jika disandingkan dengan para kkot minam idola perempuan Korea. Belum lagi matanya yang sedikit sipit dan selalu menatap orang lain dengan tatapan pembunuh hingga orang lain tidak senang menatap matanya. Namun ada pula perempuan yang memang menyukai _tipe_ wajah Kyuhyun, dan salah satunya adalah Sungmin.

Tak disangka, Kyuhyun ikut tertawa mendengar Kibum yang menyebut dirinya tidak seperti kkot minam. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa beruntung, ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki berwajah cantik, melainkan berwajah tegas. Menurutnya, laki-laki yang berwajah maskulin seperti dirinya itu keren. Ditambah lagi sikapnya yang sombong dan angkuh. Hal itu menjadi satu paket kesempurnaan menurut Kyuhyun. Padahal hampir semua warga sekolah tidak suka dengan dirinya. Sok tampan, sok keren. Itulah pikiran siswi Shincung saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan matematika?" Tanya Kibum mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan santai.

"Haruskah aku mengerjakan pelajaran tidak penting itu?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan _smirk_ yang membuat orang kesal melihat wajahnya.

"Kau mau dibunuh Junsu seonsaengnim?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Lagipula soal yang diberikan terlalu sedikit. Mungkin satu menit saja selesai." Kata Kyuhyun.

Meski sifat menyebalkannya sulit dimusnahkan, namun Kyuhyun selalu membuat Junsu seonsaengnim tercengang dengan hasil kerjanya. Park Junsu, adalah seorang guru matematika tergalak se-antero sekolah. Dan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya murid yang berani melawan Junsu seonsaengnim dalam hal mengerjakan matematika. Ia tidak pernah takut dengan tugas apapun yang diberikan, karena Kyuhyun memang sangat ahli dalam berhitung. Julukan 'Cho Kyuhyun si master matematika' juga sudah tersebar luas, sama terkenalnya dengan julukan 'Cho Kyuhyun si pembuat onar'.

Kibum yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Kibum memang menjadi peringkat kedua setelah Kyuhyun jika berhubungan dengan matematika. Namun dalam bidang pelajaran yang lain Kibum selalu bersaing dengan Kyuhyun untuk menduduki pertama.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengerjakannya. Periksa punyaku." Pinta Kibum mengeluarkan bukunya.

Kyuhyun menaruh _gameboy_ yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Ia membuka lembaran buku tulis Kibum yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan yang rapi. Lagi-lagi bertolak belakang. Tulisan Kyuhyun tidak serapi Kibum, bahkan tulisannya lebih buruk dari seorang anak yang sedang belajar menulis. Hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang bisa mengerti arti dari tulisan cakar kucingnya. Kyuhyun melihat satu persatu soal serta jawaban yang sudah Kibum kerjakan. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Semuanya benar." Kata Kyuhyun menaruh buku itu di atas meja.

Kibum sedikit terbelalak. "Tau darimana kalau semua jawabannya benar?" Tanya Kibum.

"Jadi kau meragukan aku, hah? Aku ini juara olimpiade matematika. Aku bahkan lebih pintar dari Junsu seonsaengnim." Ujar Kyuhyun membanggakan diri sendiri.

Kibum berdecak kesal dengan sikap percaya diri sahabatnya. Ia langsung mengambil bukunya kembali dan duduk di bangkunya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Kibum yang berada di depannya. Laki-laki tampan dan wangi yang berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna merah marun dari tasnya. Buku yang tidak lain adalah novel santapan sehari-hari Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Melihat buku itu, Kyuhyun teringat akan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun mengingat saat-saat ia menjadi sebuah patung yang diabaikan oleh sahabatnya dan Sungmin di Kona Beans. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan diri pada Kibum yang ada di bangku depan.

"Ya! Kibum ah, apa Sungmin noona masih meminjam bukumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kibum terdiam. Ia baru saja akan membaca buku, namun tiba-tiba suara bass Kyuhyun serta pertanyaan anehnya membuat Kibum menunda membaca bukunya. "Masih." Jawab Kibum singkat. Ia tidak melirik Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Kapan ia akan mengembalikannya?"

"Nanti juga ia menghubungi aku." Jawab Kibum lagi dengan santai. Ia mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Sementara Kyuhyun terbelalak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu menghubungi? Kalian... Sudah bertukar nomor telepon?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin memberikan nomor teleponnya pada seseorang yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal? Pada Kyuhyun saja butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk bertukar nomor telepon. Sesaat Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati. Ia kembali menatap Kibum dengan tajam. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik kursinya ke sebelah Kibum. Sekarang mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum, kau benar-benar sudah bertukar nomor telepon?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ia mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Kibum.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, hah?" Tanya Kibum sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

Ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak terima. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terdiam. Kibum hanya tersenyum, ia tau Kyuhyun sedang mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi.

"Dasar, laki-laki berandalan yang penakut." ejek Kibum tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak. Kyuhyun langsung melirik tajam sahabatnya yang melipat tangan.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Apa namanya kalau kau takut Sungmin akan berpaling padaku? Bukankah itu penakut?"

"A-aku tidak peduli Sungmin berpaling padamu atau tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum semakin tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu kau setuju jika suatu saat nanti aku berpacaran dengan Sungmin?"

"Ya!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Membuat beberapa orang yang ada di kelas tersentak karena suara Kyuhyun yang nyaring hingga keluar kelas. Kibum masih tersenyum, sementara Kyuhyun langsung merapatkan bibirnya. Ia melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali melirik Kibum.

"Apa katamu?! Kau bermaksud merebut Sungmin, hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan namun marah.

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sedang marah. Ternyata selain penakut, sahabatnya yang satu ini bodoh dan bisa dibohongi. Pikir Kibum. Ia pun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu menghentikan tawanya. "Kau menganggap ucapanku serius? Berarti kau benar-benar menyukainya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum. Kyuhyun tau Kibum bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya. "Aniya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aish! Kenapa kau jadi membahas Sungmin?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang hampir dibongkar oleh Kibum.

"Kau yang memancingku untuk membicarakan dia." Jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku. "Jujur saja padaku, Kyu. Kau menyukainya, kan'?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggacak-acak poni kecoklatan yang turun ke dahinya. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi... Aku terus memikirkannya. Itu saja." Ujarnya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Kibum menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan kencang, membuat tamparan kecil di pipi laki-laki kurus itu. Kyuhyun langsung meraba pipinya yang dipukul Kibum. "Ya! Appo!" Protesnya.

"Bodoh! Itu namanya kau menyukai dia." Ujar Kibum tertawa.

Akhirnya Kibum bisa dengan mudah menebak isi hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak usia 7 tahun, karena dahulu mereka menjadi teman sekelas dan bertetangga sampai dua tahun kemudian keluarga Kyuhyun pindah ke rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Kau saja yang tidak peka pada perasaanmu sendiri," jawab Kibum. "Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, kau coba saja bicarakan hal ini pada Heechul noona. Aku yakin, dia akan sependapat denganku." Katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, benar juga yang dikatakan Kibum. Tidak ada salahnya membagi cerita ini pada Heechul, karena perempuan pemarah dan hobi ngomel itu pasti mau membantu Kyuhyun menemukan solusinya. Pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

 _._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum yang ikut menoleh ke belakangnya._

 _._

" _Siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Kau diteror?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit panik._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Syukurlah kau tidak terluka." Katanya._

 _._

" _Apa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Yuri?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

What?! Ada apa ya kira-kira sama Kyuhyun dan Yuri? Apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya? Ada yang bisa tebak? Terus siapa juga yang diteror sampe bikin Sungmin panik kayak gitu? Nahloh nahloh *JENGJENG* #efektegang Tenang chingudeul, saya gak akan buat Kyuhyun atau Kibum atau Sungmin terbunuh di chapter selanjutnya (the end dong thor! -_-)

.

Oh iya, saya mau jelaskan dikit. Di ff ini Kyuhyun gak seperti kkot minam, karna saya membuat karakter Kyuhyun disini itu laki-laki yang berwajah 'laki-laki banget' alias gak ada imut-imutnya, wajahnya juga jerawatan terus kulitnya kecoklatan (read: suka panas-panasan) dan sedikit berminyak, sementara Kibum disini wajahnya mulus dan senyumnya manis makanya lebih byk yang suka.

.

Nah… Semoga highlight buat next chapternya cukup menegangkan jadi chingudeul tetep setia baca ff ini.

Gimana kesan kalian sama hubungan Sungmin dan Kibum? Hayo, jangan ikutan jealous dan marah-marah kayak Kyuhyun ya nanti puasanya batal wkwk btw, mian, di sini gak banyak interaksi antara Kyuhyun sama Sungmin karena chapter ini fokus ke Sungmin-Kibum ^^

.

Dan seperti biasa, chapter ini isinya gak panjang-panjang karna porsinya cukup segini. Semoga chingudeul selalu menikmati setiap tingkah Kyuhyun yang nyebelin ya meski isi chapternya sedikit hihi^^

.

Dan juga author selalu meminta kesediaan chingudeul untuk review chapter ini. Setelah itu baru kita lanjut hehe. Gomawoyo, chingudeul *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	8. Chapter 7: Good Person

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7: GOOD PERSON**

.

Sore hari.

Setelah jam pelajaran habis, laki-laki kurus yang dicap sebagai pembuat onar itu tidak lagi terlihat berkeliaran di gedung sekolah. Sementara sahabatnya yang tampan itu baru saja melangkah keluar gedung sekolah. Hari ini ia sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin di toko buku langganan mereka. Ya, Sungmin sudah menelpon Kibum dan memintanya untuk bertemu di toko buku, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan langkah cepat, Kibum berjalan menelusuri trotoar luar sekolah lalu menyebrang dan sampailah di toko buku langganannya.

Kring!

Selalu dan tidak pernah lupa, si penjaga kasir menyapa setiap pelanggannya. Termasuk pada Kibum, meski Kibum hampir setiap hari datang, petugas di toko buku itu tetap harus menaati peraturan pegawai untuk menghormati siapapun pelanggan yang datang.

Kibum langsung mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Toko buku ini tidak ramai, hanya ada dua hingga tiga orang yang baru saja selesai sekolah dan sedang beristirahat makan siang menyempatkan waktu datang ke toko buku ini. Kibum berjalan menuju meja panjang yang biasanya dipakai para pelanggan buku untuk membaca. Toko ini tidak hanya menjual buku tapi juga memperbolehkan para pelanggannya untuk membaca di tempat dengan membayar sewa per-jam.

Kibum menemukan sesosok perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku ditempat duduk paling pinggir dan tidak ada siapapun lagi di sana. Perempuan itu memakai _mini dress_ berwarna soft pink dengan renda di bagian dadanya yang berwarna hitam. Rambut kemerahannya yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai, ia memakai sebuah jepit kecil di bagian kanan atas telinganya, dan tak lupa memakai sebuah kacamata tanpa _minus_ agar tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaan seorang Lee Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum lalu segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Selamat sore, noona." Sapa Kibum menghampiri perempuan cantik itu.

Sungmin menutup bukunya dan menenggak, dilihatnya Kibum yang baru saja datang dengan senyuman ramah. Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Kibum.

"Selamat sore. Ayo duduk." Katanya ramah.

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanya Kibum. Sungmin membuka kacamatanya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru datang lima menit yang lalu," kata Sungmin. "Oh iya, ini milikmu. Terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan buku hitam yang pernah dipinjamnya.

Kibum menerima buku itu dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana ceritanya? Seru?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya. Itu benar-benar buku yang bagus untuk kau baca." Kata Sungmin yang kemudian menaruh kacamatanya di dalam tas.

"Dan ini buku yang kau ingin pinjam." kata Kibum.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna merah yang berjudul ' _Cloud_ ' dan ' _Wind_ '. Buku itu merupakan buku seri kedua dan ketiga dari rangkaian trilogi karangan Park Yonghwan. Buku pertamanya yang berjudul ' _Rain_ ' sudah pernah Sungmin baca, dan beruntungnya ia bertemu Kibum karena laki-laki itu mau meminjamkan beberapa koleksi buku yang ia miliki. Kibum dengan senang hati membawa dua buku itu untuk dibaca Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu karena meminjam buku." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchanhayo. Aku senang kau juga suka membaca buku favoritku," Kibum ikut tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sempat menebak aku akan bertemu denganmu hari ini karena membawa buku-buku itu." Ucap terkekeh saat menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi, tepatnya ketika Kyuhyun menginterogasi Kibum karena mendapati sahabatnya membawa buku cukup banyak dari biasanya ke sekolah.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, perempuan pun melihat ke arah lain, tepatnya ke belakang Kibum. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum yang ikut menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin. Kibum menoleh pada Sungmin. Ia menatap mata Sungmin yang indah itu. Apa perempuan ini memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Kyuhyun. gumam Kibum berpikir.

"Kyuhyun sudah menghilang sejak pelajaran selesai. Entahlah, mungkin ia pergi untuk menjahili seorang pelatih basket lagi." Ujar Kibum.

"Menjahili pelatih basket?"

"Kau tidak tau? Di sekolah, Kyuhyun itu punya banyak julukan. Si pembuat onar, si manusia _evil_ , si perusak sekolah dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga sangat populer karena itu." Ujar Kibum.

"Benarkah? Apa ia tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin yang wajahnya berubah khawatir mendengar sifat Kyuhyun di sekolah yang tak pernah disangka olehnya.

"Dia sudah hampir delapan kali diberi surat peringatan. Bahkan ia hampir dikeluarkan saat kenaikan kelas XII. Tapi otaknya sangat dihargai oleh sekolah. Kyuhyun sangat cerdas dalam beberapa bidang pelajaran, dia juga menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang mengikuti olimpiade matematika sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut dan memenangkannya." ungkap Kibum.

"Anak itu pintar matematika? Tapi kenapa kelakuannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan otaknya?" Perkataan Sungmin yang polos itu membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Ia memang seperti itu. Dia itu orang yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Meski ia berandalan, tapi ia master matematika. Meski ia angkuh dan sombong, tapi ia sangat penyayang."

"Penyayang?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit heran.

Sampai detik ini pun Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar orang lain berkata kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang penyayang. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mulai memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada Kibum. Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi Kibum sudah membongkar semua yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun.

"Mm... Maaf, noona. Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?" Tanya Kibum tidak enak karena Sungmin melihatnya berbicara sejak tadi.

Sungmin segera menggeleng. "Gwaenchanhayo. Ceritakan saja, aku juga ingin tau tentang anak itu." Kata Sungmin. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, siap untuk mendengarkan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun memang berbeda dari orang lain. Sifat dan hatinya tidak mudah ditebak. Tapi yang sangat aku kenal dari si bocah menyebalkan itu adalah sifat penyayangnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengingat deretan sifat buruk Kyuhyun.

"Karena sifat penyayangnya berbeda, benar-benar tulus. Ia takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sayang. Entah itu teman, keluarga, barang, bahkan sampai pakaian dalamnya," canda Kibum terkekeh. Sungmin pun menutupi tawanya saat mendengar akhir kalimat yang dilontarkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Kyuhyun akan berbuat apapun agar ia tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sayangi."

"Seperti…?"

"Ia pernah bercerita kalau ia cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Heechul." Mendengar itu Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Kibum yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Kau sadar sikap Kyuhyun terkadang kasar padamu?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa karena ia cemburu padaku karena aku mendekati Heechul eonni?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum pun mengangguk. Sungmin kembali terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun punya rasa sayang yang amat dalam dan besar pada Heechul. Yang ia tau adalah Kyuhyun selalu membuat Heechul naik darah setiap harinya.

"Lalu apa lagi yang pernah ia lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Satu-satunya yang kuingat, ia pernah menyelamatkan aku saat aku hampir dibunuh." Kata Kibum.

Terang saja Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar cerita Kibum. "Siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Kau diteror?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit panik.

Namun Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Hanya dihadang beberapa preman di malam hari. Dan aku selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun berkat Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar pahlawan saat itu." Kibum mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu?"

Kibum mengangguk. Ia pun menceritakan detail-detail kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang terjadi padanya, hal membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk pulang larut malam.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 _Pukul 08.54 PM._

 _Malam itu aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja pulang. Kami adalah dua siswa sekolah dasar yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Malam itu benar-benar sangat berkesan untuk kami berdua._

 _Bagaimana tidak, aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja membeli sebuah mainan yang sejak lama kami incar bersama. Kami selalu menyisipkan uang jajan untuk ditabung hingga akhirnya kami bisa membeli mainan itu dengan uang sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga aku dan Kyuhyun tidak mau meminta uang pada orang tua karena harga mainan yang ingin kami beli cukup mahal._

 _Senyuman kepuasan terpancar dari wajah kami. Dengan semangat aku melajukan mobil dengan remote control. Mobil merah kebanggaanku ini melaju dengan lampu depan yang menyala, benar-benar menyenangkan. Belum lagi Kyuhyun mendudukkan robot besarnya di atas mobilku. Kyuhyun menyalakan suara-suara tembakan yang keluar dari mainan robotnya._

 _"Ya! Ayo tembak!"_

 _"Duar! Awas! Musuh menyerang!"_

 _"Kekuatan Ultra siap, kapten robot!"_

 _"Seraaang! Rasakan ini musuh jelek!"_

 _Teriakan khas kami, anak laki-laki, menggema di sebuah gang tempat biasa kami lewati saat pulang sekolah. Jalan kecil itu selalu sepi dan tak ada siapapun. Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir karena tidak biasa pulang malam. Tapi dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sebelahku saat ini aku merasa tenang, setidaknya kami berdua dan bisa saling membantu jika terjadi sesuatu._

 _Sejak usia 7 tahun, kami memang sudah dekat karena kami merupakan tetangga. Setiap hari aku selalu bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Kami selalu bersama-sama dalam melakukan sesuatu. Kami bahkan disebut anak kembar setiap kali pergi berduaan. Sungguh kedekatan yang sangat berkesan untukku._

 _Saat kami sedang berlari mengejar mobil dan robot yang melaju lebih dulu, tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok laki-laki paruh baya berbadan kekar di hadapan kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah kami. Aku tak beranjak dari tempatku begitu melihat perawakan besar serta penampilannya. Besar, banyak rantai, wajah menyeramkan._

 _Jujur, aku sangat takut dengan laki-laki dewasa seperti itu. Namun dengan santainya Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan, ia mengambil robotnya serta mobilku yang ada di dekat kaki laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun menoleh padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Perlahan, aku melangkah maju mendekati Kyuhyun._

 _"Maaf ajusshi. Kami membuat suasana menjadi bising." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sopan, ia pun membungkuk pada keduanya. Inilah Kyuhyun, sejak dulu ia selalu jadi pemberani, tidak seperti aku yang penakut._

 _Setelah meminta maaf, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke sisinya, berniat untuk pergi. Aku hanya diam dan ikut membungkuk lalu memegangi kemeja belakang Kyuhyun untuk berlindung. Kakiku mengikuti ke mana langkah Kyuhyun pergi._

 _Namun tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menahan tubuh kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkah. Kulihat ia semakin mendekati kami._

 _"Berikan uang kalian!" Bentaknya kasar._

 _Aku tersentak. Takut sekali mendengar suaranya._

 _Aku melirik Kyuhyun, namun wajah sahabatku masih tidak berubah. Ia berusaha untuk tenang. "Maaf. Kami tidak punya uang. Uang kami habis." Kata Kyuhyun._

 _"Bohong!"_

 _"Aku tidak bohong!" Pekik Kyuhyun._

 _Aku tau Kyuhyun tidak suka dibentak. Jika seseorang membentaknya, ia akan membalasnya dengan sebuah bentakan juga. Laki-laki menyeramkan itu langsung merampas mobil yang ada di tanganku. Aku terkejut, namun tak berani melawan._

 _"Kalian mampu membeli ini, jadi pasti kalian punya uang."_

 _"Sudah kubilang uang kami habis!" Bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Ia terlihat geram pada laki-laki dewasa bertubuh kekar itu. Namun tiba-tiba,_

 _PLAK!_

 _Aku kembali tersentak. Tangan besar dan kasar itu menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus dan kecil tidak dapat menahan tamparan keras itu. Ia pun terjatuh. Aku segera membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kulihat pipinya yang merah. Benar-benar keterlaluan, ia telah melukai sahabatku._

 _"Ajusshi! Jangan bermain kasar! Kami memang tidak punya uang!" Teriakku._

 _Aku memberanikan diri membela Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di aspal kotor. Laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun menarik kerah kemejaku dan membalikkan tubuhku, dengan kasarnya ia menahan leherku dengan lengannya. Ia seakan memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia sedang mencekikku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri, tubuhnya sangat kuat._

 _"Ah! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Teriakku mengelak. Air mataku hampir jatuh, aku benar-benar sangat takut. Namun laki-laki itu tidak juga melepaskan lengannya. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan cekikkannya pada leherku._

 _"Uhuk! Lepas! Le-pas!" Ujarku bersusah payah. Kulihat Kyuhyun yang bangkit sambil memegang pipinya yang masih sakit. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan laki-laki kekar di belakangku._

 _"Lepaskan temanku!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata laki-laki itu malah tertawa, menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun adalah teriakan yang main-main dari seorang anak kecil._

 _"Kubilang lepaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Laki-laki itu melirik Kyuhyun dengan tajam._

 _"Berikan dulu uangmu! Baru aku lepaskan teman kecilmu ini." Ujarnya semakin mengeratkan lengannya dileherku. Sangat sakit. Rasanya sesak sekali._

 _"Kubilang aku tidak punya uang! Uangku habis! Cepat lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun, kali ini benar-benar nyaring. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tapi aku merasa ia mulai frustasi dan panik melihat keadaanku yang mulai sesak nafas._

 _"Kalau begitu..." Laki-laki itu merogoh saku celana jeans usang yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dan mengarahkan pisau itu padaku._

 _Terang saja aku dan Kyuhyun terbelalak. Aku langsung menggerakkan kedua kakiku, menendangi tubuhnya dibelakang punggungku untuk mencoba berlari dan menghindari pisau itu. Tapi ternyata percuma. Pegangannya tidak juga lepas dari leherku._

 _"Kau berikan aku uang, atau aku berikan kepala teman kecilmu yang sudah kupotong?" Tawarnya._

 _Aku kembali terbelalak. Andwae! Apa ia akan membunuhku?! Aku langsung melirik Kyuhyun yang juga bingung. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar panik._

 _"Lepaskan! Bawa semua barang-barangku. Tasku, robotku, tapi jangan kau lakukan itu pada sahabatku!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Aku tau ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan aku dari cengkraman orang jahat yang bau alkohol ini._

 _"Kyu... Lari..." Kataku yang mulai sesak nafas. Rasanya ada yang menyumbat tenggorokanku hingga menghalangi jalan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku._

 _"Aniya! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun._

 _Ia mulai berpikir. Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu disekelilingnya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparkannya ke kepala laki-laki itu._

 _BUK!_

 _"Ah!"_

 _Aku langsung mengambil pisau kecil yang tadi hampir merenggut nyawaku. Lalu melepaskan lengannya begitu ia berteriak kesakitan. Batu yang dilempar Kyuhyun mengenai dahinya. Aku segera berlari ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun malah menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil membawa robot besarnya di tangan._

 _"Kyuhyun ah, andwae!" aku meneriakkan namanya karena Kyuhyun berani menghampiri si laki-laki besar yang sedang kesakitan. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban untuk dibunuh laki-laki itu. Aku takut, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam._

 _"Ergh! Rasakan ini! Ergh! Jangan berani lagi menyakiti sahabatku!" Bentaknya sambil memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan robot besarnya._

 _Aku hanya tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu bangkit dan mencari pisaunya. Aku segera menyembunyikan pisau miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di aspal. Aku menarik pisau itu dan mendudukinya agar ia tak bisa menemukan alat membunuh itu._

 _"Ah! Anak kecil sialan!" Gerutunya._

 _Sudah cukup banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya akibat pukulan Kyuhyun yang keras. Laki-laki itu segera berlari pergi. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum begitu ia merasa menang melawan laki-laki berbadan kekar itu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahku. Ia langsung menghampiriku yang terduduk lemas di aspal._

 _"Gwaenchanhayo?" Tanyanya._

 _Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kyuhyun ah, Gomawoyo."_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Syukurlah kau tidak terluka." Katanya._

 _"Aku minta maaf. Karena menyelamatkan aku, robotmu jadi rusak." Kataku tidak enak. Aku dan Kyuhyun melihat robot yang sudah pecah belah itu di tangan Kyuhyun._

 _"Aku bisa menabung dan membelinya lagi. Yang penting sahabatku selamat. Aish! aku hampir saja menangis tadi." Katanya mengusap hidungnya dan dahinya._

 _Hampir menangis katanya? Aku tak percaya ia hampir menangis karena aku. Wajahnya memang terlihat frustasi karena ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menyelamatkanku tadi. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur semua ini telah berakhir. Kyuhyun kini bernafas lega. Ia langsung menarik tanganku untuk pergi sebelum kejadian menyeramkan itu terulang lagi._

 _"Kyuhyun ah, gomawoyo."_

 _"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku memang harus melakukannya."_

 _"Ta-tapi, jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat seperti tadi."_

 _Kyuhyun pun tertawa. Tawanya itu seakan bentuk dari rasa lega atas apa yang terjadi pada kami tadi. "Kalau begitu kau harus selalu berlindung di belakangku. Kau ini sahabat yang aku sayang, jadi kau tidak boleh terluka oleh siapapun."_

 _Kupikir, ucapan itu memang menjijikan jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya di usia 17 tahun. Tapi saat itu usia kami masih kecil, dan semua orang di sekitar kami tau bagaimana Kyuhyun dan aku saling menyayangi seperti saudara kembar. Heechul noona saja selalu menyebut kami 'si kembar nakal' karena aku kerap kali mengikuti Kyuhyun menjahili Heechul noona._

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kyuhyun benar-benar pahlawan, selain itu ia benar-benar berani membelaku dari seorang preman. Aku menyadari sesuatu, ia benar-benar orang yang baik. Bersahabat dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku selalu berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak pernah mengkhianati rasa sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun untukku sejak kecil._

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

"Jika aku mengingat kejadian itu, aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Kyuhyun sudah menyelamatkan hidupku." Ungkap Kibum diakhir ceritanya.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama. Begitu berharganya arti sahabat dimata Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun rela merusakkan hasil tabungannya demi menyelamatkan Kibum yang saat itu diancam oleh seorang preman. Kibum tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menunduk sambil mengingat kejadian berharga itu. Memalukan memang, ketika Kibum harus mengungkapkan dirinya yang penakut saat kecil, dan ketika ia harus memberitahu orang lain bahwa ada rasa sayang yang besar antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka saat mendengar ceritamu. Laki-laki itu..."

"Dia orang yang baik. Sangat baik." Ucap Kibum meneruskan ucapan Sungmin. Sementara perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia." Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mau bersahabat dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun. Awalnya aku kasihan padamu karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan." Canda Sungmin.

Kibum dan Sungmin tertawa bersama-sama. Pikiran Sungmin tadi selalu menjadi buah bibir semua orang. Mereka yang melihat persahabatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara kasat mata akan beranggapan bahwa persahabatan mereka berlebihan, seperti orang yang berpacaran, di mana ada Kyuhyun di sana ada Kibum. Orang-orang juga akan menaruh rasa iba pada Kibum. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang bisa tahan bersahabat dengan seorang Kyuhyun yang punya sifat sangat kurang ajar, egois, pemarah, gengsian dan segudang sifat buruk lainnya? Tapi mereka yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya anak laki-laki Cho itu sangat penyayang hingga membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri jika sebenarnya dia dan Kibum bukan saudara kembar.

Sungmin kembali diam. Ia melirik Kibum yang masih tersenyum. "Kibum ah, apa ia pernah melakukan hal itu pada seorang perempuan?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Satu-satunya perempuan yang ia perlakukan seperti itu hanya Heechul. Kyuhyun itu laki-laki yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta."

"Lalu…" Sungmin memainkan jarinya seraya berpikir. "Yuri itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum mengerutkan dahi. Darimana Sungmin tau nama perempuan yang merusak hidup Kyuhyun itu. gumam Kibum.

"Dia... Mantan pacar Kyuhyun," jawab Kibum. "Dia juga yang membuat hidup Kyuhyun banyak berubah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum berpacaran dengan Yuri, Kyuhyun tidak kurang ajar seperti ini." Ucap Kibum sedikit terkekeh. "Kyuhyun itu sangat taat pada aturan sekolah. Ia tak pernah menjahili siapapun di sekolah, ia juga sangat takut dengan guru saat SD maupun SMP. Tapi itu semua berubah saat kami baru masuk SMA. Yuri memutuskan Kyuhyun secara sepihak dengan alasan Yuri lebih menyukai Siwon, teman SMP kami. Sejak mereka putus, Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam. Lama kelamaan ia berubah menjadi sosok Kyuhyun yang baru. Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang cepat pemarah, tidak sopan, kurang ajar dan tidak takut dengan aturan sekolah." Jelas Kibum.

"Apa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Yuri?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan siapapun di sini, tapi ia merasa Sungmin harus tau tentang sosok Yuri yang sebenarnya juga dibenci Kibum. "Yuri itu cinta pertama Kyuhyun. Si bodoh itu selalu berbuat apapun untuknya. Sejak pertama kali mereka berpacaran, aku dan Kyuhyun jadi sering bertengkar karena ia selalu bersama Yuri." ungkap Kibum.

Bagaimana tidak, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat lama bersahabat, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengenal Yuri. Tapi sifat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan di mata Kibum. Kyuhyun seringkali menyuruh Kibum untuk membelikan bunga, membelikan coklat, hingga menyuruh Kibum untuk memesankan tempat di kedai ramen karena hari itu Yuri meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama di luar. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk cinta monyetnya membuat Kibum geram hingga keduanya seringkali bertengkar. Namun baiknya, tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata berpisah di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya akan bertengkar seharian kemudian rujuk lagi esok harinya.

Dan ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun dikhianati oleh Yuri, Kibum dengan segera menemui Yuri dan memakinya habis-habisan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak malu memaki perempuan di depan umum karena menurutnya perasaan Kyuhyun yang terluka itu lebih penting dari apapun. Sejak saat itu Kibum selalu berusaha menghibur sahabatnya dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya dengan mengajak Kyuhyun bermain _game_ atau ke toko buku meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih membaca komik dan majalah _playboy_.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar kisah itu. Hari ini ia banyak sekali mendapat pengetahuan tentang sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Dari mulai sifat buruk setinggi langit sampai sifat baik yang ghaib pada diri Kyuhyun. "Apa sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya itu?"

Kibum menggeleng pasti. "Tidak. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh bayangan gadis itu." Ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun tidak lagi terlarut dengan bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam dengan Yuri. Kibum pun merasa Yuri tidak pantas disebut cinta pertama Kyuhyun karena gadis itu membiarkan Kyuhyun terhanyut pada cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Orang itu juga sangat aku sukai. Aku yakin ia pantas untuk Kyuhyun." Kibum kini berucap penuh arti.

"Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kibum terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin. Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidak rela? Kibum seakan bertanya dalam hati pada Sungmin. "Iya. Orang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh padaku. Katanya ia tidak bisa berhenti berdebar jika ia sedang bersama perempuan itu."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sungmin langsung memberikan tanda kekecewaan.

"Apa menurutmu ia sedang jatuh cinta?"

Sungmin terdiam. Di saat perasaannya sedang hancur, Kibum malah bertanya seperti itu tentang Kyuhyun. "Sudah pasti ia sedang jatuh cinta." Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit rasa enggan.

"Tapi kau tau Kyuhyun, kan'? Ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta," kata Kibum. "Padahal orang itu ada di dekatnya. Tepatnya ada di hadapanku."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mencerna baik-baik ucapan Kibum. Sungmin langsung melirik Kibum ketika menyadari arti dari akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Kibum. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Kibum pun tersenyum miring penuh arti, ia berharap Sungmin mengerti dengan ucapannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

 _'_ _Hey! Mamacita! Naega ayayayaya_ _…'_

Sebuah nada dering ponsel mengagetkan Kibum dan Sungmin. Kibum langsung merogoh saku celananya. Ya, nada dering itu juga merupakan nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun. Mereka memang memakai nada dering yang sama karena mereka sama-sama menyukai lagu berjudul 'Mamacita' itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kibum mengangkat teleponnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang berbicara dengan orang yang menelpon. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak lama kemudian ia menutup teleponnya. Kibum langsung memasukkan ponsel-nya ke dalam saku.

"Sungmin noona, maaf. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Temanku menelpon, katanya hari ini ada pelantikan anggota baru tim basket. Aku harus hadir sebagai ketua." Jelas Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja. Terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku di sini." Kata Sungmin tersenyum.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali terduduk di kursi. "Ng… Sungmin noona, apa yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi hanya menjadi rahasia kita, ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia pun mengangguk. "Araseoyo."

Kibum membalas senyum Sungmin. Laki-laki itu hanya takut Sungmin membeberkan semua keburukan dan kebaikan Kyuhyun pada orang lain. Kibum sengaja memberitahukan semua hal itu pada Sungmin untuk membuat Sungmin lebih mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya. Kibum juga tidak mau Sungmin salah paham karena selama ini sikap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan suka marah-marah pada Sungmin. Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu menggendong ranselnya dan segera berlari keluar toko buku sambil membawa buku hitam yang kemarin dipinjam Sungmin di tangannya.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Kibum keluar, akhirnya Sungmin selesai. Ia membawa sebuah buku milik Kibum yang dipinjamkan padanya tadi. Sambil berjalan keluar toko buku, ia memikirkan laki-laki yang baru saja Kibum ceritakan. Tak disangka sosok Cho Kyuhyun begitu berbeda di mata Kibum. Jika Heechul dan kedua orang tua Cho terkadang menjelekkan Kyuhyun di hadapan Sungmin, Kibum malah membeberkan secuil sifat baik Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum betah dengan laki-laki ikal itu.

Penyayang. Ia seorang penyayang? Yang benar saja!

Jika Kibum tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu, hingga detik ini Sungmin pasti tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang penyayang. Kyuhyun memang tipikal laki-laki yang selalu penuh teka-teki untuk Sungmin, dan Kibum dengan senang hati memberikan kunci untuk memecahkan teka-teki akan sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

Semakin Sungmin memikirkan Kyuhyun, semakin ia tersipu dan terpikat pada laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang berjerawat dengan rambut ikalnya yang khas itu kini sedang menghantui hati dan pikiran Sungmin. Segala sifat menyebalkan dan kurang ajarnya seakan lenyap seketika saat Sungmin mengingat cerita Kibum tadi.

Sesaat ketika Sungmin tiba di dekat mobil hitamnya, seorang laki-laki yang ada dipikirannya itu muncul di depan matanya. Ia terlihat sedikit terburu-buru dengan sebuah ransel hitam usang di bahunya yang tak pernah ia ganti sejak pertama kali masuk SMA.

Tak hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan melewati parkiran toko buku pun terhenti ketika mendapati mobil yang sangat familiar itu. Kyuhyun menoleh, tepatnya pada perempuan yang sore itu menggerai rambut panjangnya dengan sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna soft pink. Selalu dan selalu. Penampilan Sungmin yang biasa saja selalu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Di mata laki-laki berego tinggi itu Sungmin tampak manis sore ini, belum lagi warna _lipstick_ yang mencolok, membuat bibir Sungmin sangat menggoda.

"Kau?"

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tersenyum. Baru saja ia memikirkan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu langsung muncul di hadapannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir cinta? Sungmin mulai berkhayal dengan hati yang berbunga.

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

 _Duar_! Seketika bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di hati Sungmin tersambar petir dan terhempas badai angin. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah memasang wajah semanis mungkin pada Kyuhyun tetapi laki-laki itu malah bersikap biasa saja, bahkan ia bertanya dengan nada sangat angkuh.

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh datang ke sini?" Sungmin berbalik tanya dengan wajah kecewa. Bunga bermekaran di hatinya sudah hilang.

"Habitatmu kan' bukan di sini. Jadi untuk apa di sini?"

'Habitat katanya? Ia pikir aku ikan laut?' Sungmin semakin menekuk bibirnya. Kadar kekecewaannya semakin bertambah seiring dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak ramah melihat keberadaannya di sini. "Bukan urusanmu." Sungmin menjawabnya singkat. "Kau juga kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ini daerah sekolahku. Tentu saja aku ada di sini. Kau ini bodoh atau apa."

Perkataan itu membuat Sungmin semakin naik darah. 'Kenapa orang ini?!' Padahal Sungmin berharap pertemuannya itu berlangsung damai dan penuh senyuman. Tapi Sungmin lupa bahwa Kyuhyun bukan orang seramah itu.

Jika saja tidak mendapat panggilan dari juniornya, Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali ke sekolah. Kyuhyun sejak tadi berada di toko DVD _game_ terdekat. Kemudian ia mendapat panggilan dari salah junior di tim basketnya. Ia diminta untuk hadir dalam pelantikan anggota baru tim basket, sama seperti Kibum. Acara itu juga sekaligus menjadi acara penting bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun dan beberapa senior lain karena menjadi acara pelepasan jabatan. Mulai hari esok dan seterusnya, mereka tidak akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan basket lagi dan bisa fokus untuk pemantapan menjelang ujian kelulusan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam. Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan terus bergumam dalam hati tentang sikap tidak ramah Kyuhyun yang seringkali laki-laki itu tunjukkan padanya. Harus dengan apalagi ia bersikap ramah? Sungmin terkadang sedikit frustasi menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia memperhatikan tangan Sungmin yang memegang dua buah buku. Ia tak asing melihat kedua buku itu, seperti buku milik Kibum. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau bertemu Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun menebak.

Sungmin menaruh dua buku yang dipegangnya itu di dada. Ia memeluk buku itu. "Tidak." Jawab Sungmin bohong. Tentu saja ia harus merahasiakan pertemuan menyenangkannya dengan Kibum dari Kyuhyun. Karena pertemuan mereka bukan lagi membahas tentang buku, tetapi membahas tentang si Cho yang menyebalkan.

"Itu apa. Buku-buku itu."

"A-aku membelinya." Sungmin terlihat sedikit berpikir saat menjawabnya.

"Itu buku-buku Kibum." Ucap si ikal tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya hanya Kibum saja yang punya buku ini. Aku juga bisa membeli buku-buku ini. Aku bahkan bisa membeli toko bukunya sekaligus."

"Cih… dasar sombong." Kyuhyun kini menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Sungmin tak pernah bermaksud berkata sombong, ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tapi untuk meladeni Kyuhyun, ia perlu menjadi orang yang lebih keras dan lebih berani. Ia tidak ingin selalu kalah dalam perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sungmin noona, dengar ya, jangan dekati Kibum lagi."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Sungmin berpikir sejenak maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Kibum. Tapi siapa yang Kyuhyun cemburui? Sungmin seketika bingung. Seperti yang diceritakan Kibum sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu saja bersikap posesif terhadap apapun yang dimilikinya. Tapi apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kyuhyun? Laki-laki itu merasa memiliki Kibum, atau merasa memiliki Sungmin?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Kibum."

"Kenapa, kau cemburu?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun seakan dibuat _skak mat_ oleh ucapannya sendiri. Kini ia hanya bisa diam dan berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan. Ia tidak mungkin membeberkan secara terang-terangan kalau ia cemburu karena Sungmin lebih dekat dengan Kibum dibandingkan dengannya. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah angkuh dan sombongnya? Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Yang jelas, ia tidak mau Sungmin tau bahwa sebenarnya ia cemburu karena ia ingin Sungmin hanya dekat dengannya, tidak dengan laki-laki lain, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi. "Maksudku, Kibum itu sahabatku."

"Ia juga bisa jadi sahabatku."

"Aish, pokoknya jangan!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku bergaul dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan Kibum." Sungmin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya seakan menantang Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi sejak tadi. "Lagipula kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu ikut kami lagi. Kami akan jalan berdua saja."

"Jalan berdua?!" Kyuhyun keceplosan. Ia bermaksud untuk meneriakan kalimat itu dalam hati, namun mulutnya yang frontal itu tiba-tiba saja berucap. Hal itu membuat Sungmin meliriknya bingung. 'Sial!'

"Kenapa?"

"Ma-maksudku… U-untuk apa jalan berdua?"

"Untuk berkencan seperti kemarin di Kona Beans." Sungmin tersenyum polos.

'Kencan katanya?!' Kyuhyun kini berteriak dalam hati.

Jantungnya berdegup bukan karena sedang jatuh cinta tetapi karena panik saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terlampau polos. Seketika ia merasa kesal, marah, sedih, dan kecewa dalam satu waktu. Bagaimana mungkin, Kibum yang baru dikenal Sungmin baru-baru ini sudah diajak berkencan. Sementara dirinya yang sudah kenal Sungmin berabad-abad tidak pernah ditawari untuk berkencan. 'Argh!' Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dalam hati. Jika ia tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin ia akan berubah hijau seperti Hulk dan akan melemparkan beberapa mobil yang terparkir di sana dengan amarah yang memuncak karena rasa cemburu telah mengalir bersama darahnya ke seluruh tubuh.

Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi abu vulkanik di bagian atas kepalanya itu menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sementara Sungmin melirik secara diam-diam pada wajah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ada reaksi aneh dari wajah berjerawat itu. 'Apa ia cemburu?' Sungmin mulai berpikir sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat Kibum tidak bisa pergi denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada biasa namun penuh dendam. "Lihat saja nanti." Ia melirik Sungmin sinis. Sungmin tidak tau saja kalau manusia yang punya sorotan mata menyeramkan melebihi iblis hanya Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini.

Sungmin pun mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak membuatku kesal?" ia sudah pasrah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan tatapan yang penuh dendam padanya. Padahal Sungmin hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, tapi rupanya ia menggoda Kyuhyun dengan cara yang salah.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin meski jarak mereka sudah dekat. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi pun sedikit membungkuk. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sungmin hingga berjarak hanya beberapa senti. Dengan tarikan nafas setan yang terbakar api ia pun berucap. "Tidak."

Tatapan mata itu!

Sungmin terbelalak saat mendapati mata Kyuhyun benar-benar dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jelas warna mata Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedikit kecoklatan jika terkena sinar matahari.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya. "Kibum itu sahabatku, jadi yang berhak bersamanya adalah aku." Ucapan itu merupakan ancaman untuk Sungmin. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak bermaksud untuk mengancam Sungmin.

Sungmin kini diam. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat wajahnya cepat tua karena terus mengerutkan dahi. Ia juga bisa terkena tekanan darah tinggi jika masih meladeni si egois yang tak pernah ada matinya ini. Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk tidak lagi menyanggah ataupun menjawab apapun.

Laki-laki itu merasa menang dalam perdebatan ini. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan senyuman miringnya yang jahat. Terserah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah pasrah. Tapi kemudian Sungmin kembali dibingungkan dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berjalan ke belakang tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di sebelah pintu mobil Sungmin. Tanpa permisi ia langsung membuka pintu mobil Sungmin lebar-lebar dan ia pun berdiri di samping pintu tersebut seperti seorang supir yang siap melayani sang majikan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Mau memintamu untuk pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Baru saja Sungmin meredakan amarahnya, kini Kyuhyun kembali berulah. Jahat sekali ucapan itu, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga sudah lelah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pergi dari hadapan si ikal yang egois.

Sungmin pun berjalan mendekat, ia hendak memasuki mobilnya. "Jangan pegang mobilku." Sungmin sudah sangat kesal hingga berani berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dengan tatapan polos. Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Perempuan itu menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit membantingnya.

Mobil Sungmin pun mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat perdebatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke aspal, namun matanya terus memperhatikan laju mobil Sungmin hingga mobil hitam itu berbaur dengan beberapa mobil lain di jalan raya dan hilang dari pengelihatan Kyuhyun.

Begitu ia yakin Sungmin tidak lagi melihatnya, Kyuhyun pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Yang benar saja. Kau memilih berkencan dengan Kibum daripada denganku?!" ucapnya marah seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin. "Sial, aku bisa keduluan."

Sambil kembali berjalan menuju lapangan basket sekolahnya, Kyuhyun berpikir. Untuk urusan pelajaran, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak pernah merasa bersaing siapa yang lebih pintar, keduanya menyadari potensi dan kepintaran masing-masing. Bahkan keduanya tidak segan untuk saling berbagi. Tapi untuk masalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Kibum mengambil hati Sungmin. Si ikal egois itu merasa Sungmin adalah miliknya, meski ia selalu saja tidak jujur dan malu mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

 _._

" _Kau tidak tau siapa dia? Dia itu member boyband Shinee."_

 _._

" _Jangan tanya kenapa aku ada di sini." ucap Kyuhyun ketus._

 _._

" _I'm so worry about you." Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin._

 _._

" _Jadi aku sejahat itu, ya?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Sungmin. Laki-laki itu menaruh tangan satunya di pinggang._

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Aigo~ siapa kira-kira yang berani elus-elus pipi Sungmin?! Makin kebakaran jenggot aja nanti si Kyu . Oh iya, bakal ada special cast nih (kayaknya sih udah ketebak ya haha) Yup! Shinee! :D Coba tebak siapa member Shinee yang deket sama Sungmin?

.

Holla… sebelumnya saya mau ucapin selamat idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Maaf kalo saya suka banyak typo dan update telat. Btw telat update kali ini karena saya mudik dan saya kebablasan main di kampung halaman hihi

Saya juga mewakili keluarga besar Cho dan keluarga besar Lee memohon maaf jika ada salah kata atau perbuatan.

(From: Kyu) _Maaf kalau gw sering bikin readers kesal karena peran gw nyebelin bgt di sini haha_

(From: Chul) _Maaf kalau readers kesal karna gw yg cerewet dan jahat sm adik sendiri. Tapi lo semua pasti paham kenapa gw jahat ke si Kyu *lirik Kyu*_

(From: Min) _Maaf kalau gw selalu tampil cantik di setiap chapter, emang gw udh cantik, gimana dong? #pedeModeOn *Kyu & Chul lirik Min sinis*_

.

Gimana highlightnya? Silahkan chingudeul tebak2 sendiri apa yg akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya hehe

.

Semoga chingudeul juga tidak kecewa karna chapter ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya chapter ini adalah chapter dadakan yang saya buat untuk memperjelas hubungan persahabatan Kibum-Kyuhyun. Ini juga isinya hampir semua tentang Kyuhyun dari sudut pandang Kibum. Semoga menghibur ne~ ^^

.

Dan tidak pernah lupa, author selalu meminta kesediaan chingudeul untuk mereview chapter ini hehe. Gomawoyo, chingudeul *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	9. Chapter 8: Amical (Friendly)

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8: AMICAL (FRIENDLY)**

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Di malam hari, laki-laki kurus berambut ikal berseragam SMA Shincung itu berjalan di trotoar sisi jalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia tengah merogoh sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dicari, ia segera menutup kembali tasnya dan menggendongnya dengan benar lalu berjalan seperti biasa.

Senyuman tipis khas iblis yang selalu melekat pada dirinya itu kini tergaris di bibirnya. Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun memegang kotak susu dan mencolokkan sedotan kecil pada kotak susu berasa vanilla tersebut. Kedua kakinya terus menelusuri jalan yang selalu ia lewati untuk sampai ke halte bus, tempat di mana ia selalu singgahi untuk pulang dan pergi dengan bus.

Sambil menyeruput susu cairnya, Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tadi sore, tepatnya saat dirinya dan Kibum menemui beberapa anggota basket baru yang sudah dilantik satu minggu lalu. Kibum dicap sebagai senior sekaligus mantan ketua tim basket yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan para juniornya di sepanjang sejarah tim basket. Selalu ada pelajaran dan pengalaman yang Kibum berikan pada juniornya untuk bisa sukses membawa nama baik sekolah ke pertandingan basket tingkat nasional, seperti yang pernah Kibum lakukan dulu. Namun berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang berotak licik. Sore ini ia ikut dengan Kibum untuk menemui anggota basket, tetapi bukan untuk berbagi pengalaman melainkan menjadikan mereka semua budaknya.

Si ikal yang selalu disapa 'setan kecil' oleh sang noona itu mengerjai para anggota tim basket dengan menyuruh mereka untuk membelikan makanan dan minuman yang banyak sebagai bentuk dari rasa hormat dan dukungan mereka pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang hendak menjalani ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Seperti yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, para junior itu mengumpulkan uang mereka untuk berbelanja banyak makanan dan minuman di supermarket terdekat dan memberikan semuanya pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tragedi menghilangnya semua anggota basket ke supermarket saat latihan itu membuat Changmin –sang pelatih basket– marah besar. Namun dengan jiwa pahlawan dan sok tau, Kyuhyun membela para juniornya dari Changmin. Kyuhyun tau Changmin tidak akan berkutik jika Kyuhyun sudah berbicara, bukan karena Kyuhyun bijak tetapi karena Kyuhyun adalah adik Heechul, hingga saat ini Changmin masih saja mengharapkan balasan cinta dari kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian tadi sore, wajah Changmin yang ditekuk dengan pasrah itu selalu menjadi kepuasan Kyuhyun karena telah berhasil menaklukkan si pelatih. Inilah akhirnya, Kyuhyun pulang dengan tas penuh berisi makanan dan minuman dari para junior. Awalnya ia membagi makanan dan minuman itu dengan Kibum namun Kibum menolak dan menganggap Kyuhyun keterlaluan. Penolakan Kibum justru menjadi keuntungan Kyuhyun karena ia bisa mengambil semua makanan dan minuman itu, setidaknya ada cemilan yang menemaninya untuk belajar setiap malam.

Ya. Waktu semakin dekat. Meski lelah, namun inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Belajar dan belajar. Porsi belajar yang pada awalnya hanya lima puluh persen perhari kini menjadi delapan puluh persen perhari. Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan hidupnya meski terkadang beberapa orang menganggap Kyuhyun selalu meremehkan tugas sekolah. Sudah satu minggu ini ia berusaha fokus untuk belajar. Ia bahkan memasukkan semua DVD _game_ nya ke dalam lemari kecil dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya sangat mudah tergoda jika melihat DVD _game_ itu, bahkan lebih tergoda daripada melihat wanita berpakaian minim dengan lekuk tubuh yang membuatnya tampak _sexy_.

 _Sexy_.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kini melintasi sebuah _coffee shop_ yang diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang mayoritas perempuan. Mereka semua tengah sibuk dengan ponsel dan _digital camera_ untuk merekam setiap aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam sana. Adapula yang membawa _lightstick_ berwarna _Pearlescent Sky Blue_. Hampir semua perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, beberapa dari mereka juga seringkali berucap "Oppa!" dengan nada keras hingga membuat petugas yang berjaga di sana memperingatkan mereka untuk diam.

Sayangnya, bukan itu yang membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Melainkan karena seseorang yang berada di dalam sana. Dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna coklat dengan bentuk leher V besar hingga belahan dadanya yang kencang terlihat. Bagian lengannya panjang namun berbahan brokat sehingga warna kulitnya yang putih tampak jelas. Ia berada di atas meja dengan posisi seperti orang merangkak. Tepat di ujung meja terdapat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi sehingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. Laki-laki itu memegangi sebuah cangkir sementara si perempuan memegangi dasi hitam si laki-laki. Cahaya lampu dari berbagai sudut menerangi mereka yang tengah bertatapan dengan wajah penuh nafsu. _Click_ dari _camera_ pun menangkap setiap detik gerakan mereka yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

'Andwae!'

Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung bagaimana Sungmin melakukan _photoshoot_. Bentuk dari _coffee shop_ itu dikelilingi dengan kaca transparan sehingga orang dari luar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Meski beberapa kain hitam menutupi Sungmin dan model laki-laki itu, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Sungmin yang tengah berfoto dengan laki-laki.

Mata Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak, nafasnya semakin berat seperti seekor naga yang mengeluarkan api dari hidungnya. Ia siap mengobrak-abrik semua barang dan orang-orang di dalam café itu ketika melihat Sungmin berganti posisi. Kini Sungmin berdiri tegap menghadap _camera_ dengan si laki-laki yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin menyerongkan kepalanya ke kiri sementara laki-laki itu mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Sungmin.

'Argh! Keterlaluan!'

Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Melihat perempuannya berfoto dengan laki-laki asing, dengan wajah penuh nafsu seperti itu pula. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Kyuhyun langsung memikirkan cara untuk bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun mencari pintu belakang café. Setiap toko pasti memiliki pintu belakang. Dan benar saja, terdapat pintu belakang yang sepi dari gerombolan perempuan ber _lightstick_ tadi. Suasana belakang café pun ternyata cukup ramai, karena terdapat beberapa orang yang sibuk mendandani empat laki-laki tampan. Mereka bersiap melakukan _photoshoot_ secara bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin pun selesai melakukan _photoshoot_ sesi pertama. Ia dan laki-laki tadi beristirahat di sebuah tenda kecil yang tertutup di belakang café. Tenda itu dibuat karena café tersebut tidak memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas untuk dipakai berhias.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di balik dinding, hingga akhirnya ia melihat Sungmin keluar dengan ponsel di telinganya. Sungmin menghindari kerumunan orang di dalam tenda itu untuk berbicara dengan seseorang dalam telepon. Inilah waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di belakang perempuan itu.

"Mereka mengajakku makan malam setelah ini," Ucap Sungmin pada seseorang dalam telepon. "Mereka juga meminta oppa untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?"

Dari belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun tengah memasang telinga baik-baik. Ia mendengar percakapan Sungmin dengan seorang laki-laki dalam telepon. Dapat dipastikan laki-laki itu adalah Donghae karena Sungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'oppa'.

"Ne. Aku akan menghubungi oppa jika kami sudah selesai di sini." Ucap Sungmin. Ia pun mengucapkan ' _bye_ ' sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya dengan Donghae. Perempuan itu menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengunci tombol kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

'Hah?!'

Sungmin nyaris berteriak karena terkejut. 'Kenapa ia di sini?' Sungmin diam dengan wajah terbelalak melihat sosok Kyuhyun tepat di belakangnya. Lebih menyeramkannya lagi, laki-laki berambut ikal berantakan itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada buasnya. Pertanyaan itulah yang ada dibenak Sungmin dan harusnya Sungmin yang bertanya pada laki-laki berseragam SMA itu. Namun Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya. "Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. ia menunduk melihat penampilannya. Sudah pasti semua orang akan mengatakan dirinya cantik dan elegan dengan tampilan seperti ini. _Dress_ coklat dengan _heels_ berwarna sama itu harusnya membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun malah bersikap tidak ramah padanya.

"Kenapa harus dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya.

Dalam hatinya, Sungmin senang ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun di tempat ini. Sudah satu minggu ia dan Kyuhyun tidak bertemu. Namun sikap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin ikut naik darah dan ingin marah-marah. "Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa sebaiknya jangan protes." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun masih tidak menyadari satu hal. Siapa dirinya untuk Sungmin? Kekasihnya? Sahabatnya? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Sungmin melainkan sebagai teman bertengkarnya. Sungmin melipat tangannya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sinis dan langsung memarahinya tiba-tiba, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu setelah satu minggu.

"Sungmin ah."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang laki-laki berambut _spiky_ dengan setelan kemeja putih dan dasi coklat keluar dari tenda. Sejak tadi ia mencari-cari Sungmin di dalam tenda tetapi tidak ada. Ia pun menemukan Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan orang asing di luar. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Sungmin, namun sejenak matanya melirik pada sosok anak SMA berambut berantakan yang asing itu.

"Aku mencarimu di dalam tenda tapi kau tidak ada." ucap laki-laki bernama Choi Minho.

Sungmin tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. "Kulihat kau sibuk melayani fansmu, jadi aku pergi duluan." Jawab Sungmin.

Minho menggeleng dengan senyumannya. "Maaf, tadi kita sedang berbincang-bincang tapi para fansku malah memotong pembicaraan kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa," Sungmin kemudian memperlihatkan ponsel di tangannya. "Aku menelpon oppaku. Katanya ia bersedia makan malam dengan kita malam ini."

"Gamsahamnida. Senang sekali bisa makan malam denganmu dan Donghae hyung." Minho memperlihatkan senyuman _khas_ nya yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan perbincangan Sungmin dan Minho yang hangat. Kyuhyun sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya dengan wajah ditekuk bertanda ia tidak suka mendengar perbincangan mereka, apalagi senyuman Minho pada Sungmin. Siapa laki-laki ini? Kyuhyun membatin. Bodoh sekali, kau Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Minho? Ia salah seorang anggota boyband Shinee yang terkenal dengan senyuman mautnya. Senyuman itu bisa membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya jatuh hati. Dan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mencekik Minho jika ia berusaha membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." Minho kemudian memberikan sebuah _cup_ berisi kopi hangat pada Sungmin.

Perempuan itu menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau bekerjasama dengan kami di projek _photobook_ Shinee." Ungkap Minho.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Shinee membuat _photobook_ dengan tema _Love and Lust_. Dalam projek ini, Shinee menggandeng Sungmin untuk menjadi model perempuan dalam setiap judul _photobook_ mereka. Seperti _photoshoot_ yang baru saja Sungmin dan Minho lakukan berjudul _Seductive Coffee_. Karena itu mereka melakukan _photoshoot_ di sebuah _coffee shop_.

Selain karena Sungmin selalu tampil cantik dan menawan di setiap fotonya, Sungmin juga merupakan adik perempuan Donghae. SJ-Band dan Shinee berada di satu rumah produksi dan SJ-Band merupakan senior Shinee. Wajah Sungmin dikenal cukup baik oleh beberapa grup band dan boyband dari SM Entertainment karena Donghae seringkali memperkenalkan adiknya pada mereka. Meski begitu, Donghae melarang Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan label tersebut. Semua tawaran _photoshoot_ yang selama ini diterima Sungmin dihandle oleh langsung oleh Donghae dengan bantuan Rika yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi _manager_ sang adik.

Sungmin dengan santai menanggapi ucapan Minho. "Aku juga senang bekerjasama dengan Shinee. Kalian semua menyenangkan." Ucap Sungmin. "Aku harap fans kalian tidak membenci aku." Canda Sungmin. Ia tau Shinee sangat disukai perempuan dari berbagai kalangan dan mereka pasti iri melihat Sungmin sebagai model dalam _photobook_ Shinee.

"Tentu saja tidak," Minho langsung menyanggahnya. "Kami sangat menyukaimu, Sungmin ah." Kata Minho spontan. "Ma-maksudku, semua orang menyukaimu. Pasti fans kami juga menyukaimu."

"Ekhm!"

Perbincangan hangat Sungmin dan Minho itu dipotong dengan sengaja oleh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu melipat tangannya dengan sebuah kotak susu yang sejak tadi masih ada di tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi meminum susu karena muak melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Minho.

'Dasar artis genit. Berani sekali kau mendekati Sungminku!' Si egois itu menggerutu dalam hati tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya fansmu ingin diperhatikan olehmu." Ucap Minho melirik Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk!" Kyuhyun batuk dengan sengaja. "Siapa yang kau sebut 'fans'?" Kyuhyun menatap balik Minho dengan tajam.

Melihat ada sengatan listrik dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun pada Minho, Sungmin pun berinisiatif untuk melerai keduanya. "Minho oppa, aku akan temui oppa di dalam." Kata Sungmin memegang lengan Minho untuk mengajaknya melangkah mundur.

"Apa ia mencari masalah denganmu?" tanya Minho. Siapapun yang berada pada posisi Minho pasti menyangka Kyuhyun adalah orang asing pembuat onar karena ia bersikap sangat angkuh dan menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa atasi anak ini. Kau duluan saja ke tenda." Sungmin harus memasang wajah penuh senyuman damai hingga akhirnya Minho pun mengangguk.

Laki-laki yang dijuluki 'Flaming Charisma' oleh para fans Shinee itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan si laki-laki ikal berseragam SMA. Ia yakin anak laki-laki itu hanyalah fans yang tergila-gila dengan Sungmin hingga berani menerobos pintu belakang hanya untuk menemui Sungmin.

Sementara si fans gila yang dipikirkan Minho itu malah memasang wajah menantang ketika Minho berjalan pergi dan tidak melihatnya. Kyuhyun bahkan melangkah maju dan menendang angin seakan-akan menendang tubuh Minho untuk pergi menjauh.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sungmin tidak senang. "Wajahmu jelek, kau tau." Saking kesalnya, Sungmin pun berkata jujur.

"Orang genit itu menyebutku fansmu? Cih…" Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia? Minho itu anggota boyband Shinee."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk bertengkar denganku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kini Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk bertengkar setiap kali bertemu Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan ingin pertemuannya dengan Sungmin sama dengan pertemuan Kibum dan Sungmin ataupun Minho dan Sungmin yang selalu penuh dengan senyum dan tawa kebahagiaan. 'Kenapa kita tidak pernah bisa seperti itu?!' Kyuhyun selalu bergumam menyalahkan keadaan, padahal ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau penyebabnya ada pada dirinya. Kyuhyun terlalu angkuh jika sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlalu egois dan gengsi untuk memuji Sungmin hingga perempuan itu tak pernah tersenyum karena ucapan mulutnya.

"Aku selalu lewat sini saat pulang." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sungmin yang sebenarnya bingung dengan keberadaannya di sini. "Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melihatmu dengan pakaian buruk ini."

"Pakaian apa katamu?"

Terbukti, bukan? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa membuat perbincangan mereka hangat dan menarik jika setiap kali bertemu dengan Sungmin ia selalu saja menghina dan memarahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud mengatakan Sungmin buruk dengan pakaian itu. Diakuinya dalam hati, Sungmin sangat _glamour_ dengan pakaian dan _make up_ nya malam ini. Tapi mengingat pose-pose yang ia lakukan dengan Minho tadi, Kyuhyun terbakar cemburu dan ia menyalahkan penampilan Sungmin yang menawan serta kecantikan alami perempuan itu. Kenapa Sungmin harus tampil cantik dan berfoto bersama laki-laki lain? Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuhyun? Itu bentuk kecemburuan Kyuhyun yang terpendam.

Mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin masih tersinggung. Ia mengerutkan dahi kesal karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang terang-terangan mengatakan pakaiannya buruk.

"A-aku tidak suka." Kini Kyuhyun memperhalus ucapannya karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang marah.

Perempuan itu hanya diam. Kini ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Hal buruk yang terjadi padanya hari ini adalah mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakannya buruk dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Padahal Sungmin ingin sekali mendengar satu pujian Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Kapan Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu? Sungmin menghela pasrah dan mulai melunturkan harapannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memujinya, apapun bentuk pakaian yang Sungmin pakai.

Kyuhyun memandangi sebuah _cup_ yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun merebut _cup_ kopi Sungmin tanpa permisi. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun ketika merasakan tangan laki-laki itu mengambil barang di tangannya. Namun matanya yang menyiratkan kekesalan pada Kyuhyun luluh seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun bukan mengambil _cup_ kopi miliknya melainkan mengganti minuman itu dengan sebuah kotak susu yang sudah terbuka dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatapi kotak susu itu sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah si ikal yang menyebalkan itu masih terlihat tidak ramah. tetapi gerakan dan sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Dalam diam, Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau tidak suka kopi. Jadi jangan minum ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat _cup_ kopi yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Ada dua hal yang dirahasiakan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin tentang kopi itu. Hal pertama karena Kyuhyun tau Sungmin tidak suka meminum kopi, dan jika Sungmin benar-benar meminumnya, perempuan itu pasti mendapat masalah seperti masalah pencernaan atau kesulitan untuk tidur. Kyuhyun sendiri pernah merasakan hal yang sama dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu.

Dan hal kedua karena kopi itu pemberian Minho. Kyuhyun sudah menanamkan kebencian pada member boyband Shinee itu. Ia tidak terima dengan segala bentuk kebaikan Minho pada Sungmin. Kau perlu tau, Sungmin itu milikku. Enyahlah! Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu di depan wajah Minho, tapi sayangnya Sungmin tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Minho lebih lama.

Sementara Sungmin, lagi-lagi dibuat diam oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai melunakkan amarahnya. Hal sepele tentang dirinya yang tidak suka kopi itu ternyata menjadi perhatian bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan bentuk bibir sedikit tersenyum.

"Sungmin noona." Nada buas yang awalnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi suara yang lembut. "Heechul bilang, ia ingin sekali datang ke rumahmu." Ucap Kyuhyun berbohong sambil melirik ke arah lain. Ya. Ia punya tingkat gengsi di atas rata-rata orang normal hingga ia berani berbohong seperti itu. Kyuhyun bahkan menyeret nama Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan perbincangan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku juga akan ikut." Lanjut Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Sungmin tidak mengerti arti ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa enggan dan malu-malu Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berani menatap Sungmin untuk memastikan reaksi Sungmin atas ucapannya itu.

"Apa kau akan mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri.

Laki-laki ini sangat sulit ditebak. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia membuat Sungmin penuh amarah tetapi satu detik setelah itu Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi orang yang tenang dan cukup bersahabat untuk diajak berbicara. Laki-laki macam apa ini? Sungmin terkadang ingin sekali mendalami sosok Kyuhyun yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri untuknya. Meskipun Kibum sudah buka-bukaan membahas sosok Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin sendiri masih bingung dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Aku dan Donghae oppa bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang melarang orang lain untuk bertamu ke rumah."

Ucapan Sungmin cukup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak menanggapinya, ia bahkan termenung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin. Ia teringat saat Sungmin bertamu ke rumahnya dan secara terang-terangan Kyuhyun menolak keberadaan Sungmin di rumah, Kyuhyun bahkan berani mengusir Sungmin untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Jika bukan karena bantuan Heechul, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan jadi menginap di rumah kediaman Cho malam itu. Jahat, bukan? Ya. Kyuhyun menyadari perbuatannya sangat jahat saat itu. Di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang berani mengusir perempuan cantik yang hendak menginap di rumahnya.

Laki-laki itu pun menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa lagi menatapi Sungmin lebih lama. Ia pun mundur satu langkah kemudian melirik ke arah lain. "Aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun sedikit sopan. Merasa keadaan keduanya mereda dan menjadi canggung, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Tanpa melihat reaksi Sungmin, si ikal itu pun memutar tubuhnya dan mulai pergi menjauh dari tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Laki-laki boyband itu," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berucap dengan langkah terhenti. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Lalu?"

"Jangan berbalik menyukainya."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat laki-laki itu berucap. Sungmin diam sambil menatapi kotak susu yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi. Cemburu, lagi? Dengan Kibum, dengan Minho, dengan siapa lagi ia melarang Sungmin untuk dekat dengan laki-laki? Sungmin selalu dibuat bingung dengan sikap cemburu Kyuhyun karena meski Kyuhyun cemburu, ia tak pernah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk bisa datang ke rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu saja bertanya pada Heechul di rumah.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Sungmin?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan teman artismu itu?"

"Mengapa kau tidak ke rumahnya?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu membuat Heechul menaruh rasa curiga pada adik laki-lakinya. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun peduli dengan persahabatan Heechul dan Sungmin? Setiap kali Kyuhyun bertanya, ia selalu menaruh harapan untuk bisa ikut dengan Heechul bertemu Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin, hari libur ini ia memilih untuk diam di rumah. Donghae juga sudah menghubungi Rika, manager Sungmin, untuk tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan apapun selama satu minggu ke depan karena Donghae ingin Sungmin tetap berada di rumah.

Kini Sungmin sedang menikmati sore harinya di taman belakang rumah yang luas dan hijau dengan sebuah mantel berwarna _cream_ yang tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Sungmin terduduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan meja kecil di sebelahnya. Terdapat sebuah ponsel milik Sungmin, sebuah gelas minuman hangat dan juga sebuah novel milik Kibum yang masih Sungmin pinjam. Sejak pertemuan mereka di toko buku tanpa Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum seringkali bertemu untuk sekedar bertukar-pinjam buku novel mereka. Pertemanan yang terjalin antara Sungmin dan Kibum itu berlangsung secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Kyuhyun karena setiap pertemuan mereka, Kibum selalu saja memberikan laporan tentang kejahatan dan kejahilan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hari itu.

Di tangan Sungmin kini terdapat sebuah amplop besar yang beberapa menit lalu ia terima dari seorang pak pos. Di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat beberapa lembar foto, hasil pemotretannya dengan Shinee beberapa waktu lalu. Sungmin selalu saja mendapat foto mentahan dari sang fotografer setiap kali ia melakukan _photoshoot_. Sungmin memandangi satu persatu fotonya dengan para member Shinee. Ada foto-foto dengan judul _Seductive Coffee_ yang kemarin ia lakukan bersama Minho dan member lain, adapula foto-foto berjudul _Flirting Roses_ berlatar tempat sebuah _flower shop_. Kemudian ada foto-foto judul _Romantic Night_ yang Sungmin lakukan di sebuah _luxury room_ hotel berbintang lima. Dan judul terakhir yaitu _Love and Lust_ yang dilakukan di sebuah _bar_. Tak hanya hasil foto untuk _photobook_ yang Sungmin dapatkan, ia juga mendapat hasil foto _behind the scene_ di mana terdapat banyak foto Sungmin seorang diri.

Merasa puas dengan semua hasil fotonya, Sungmin pun tersenyum. Foto yang paling berkesan untuknya adalah fotonya bersama Minho. Bukan karena ada Minho dalam foto itu, melainkan karena kemunculan Kyuhyun yang terbakar api cemburu saat melihat dirinya dan Minho berpose sangat romantis.

"Sungmin ah~!"

Tiba-tiba suara melengking yang familiar itu terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Perempuan itu menaruh lembaran foto di atas meja kemudian menyeka rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang telinga. Sungmin tau siapa yang datang, ia bahkan menantikan kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Eonni." Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung membuka kedua tangannya ketika melihat Heechul sedikit berlari menghampirinya.

Kedua perempuan yang berkawan akrab itu pun saling berpelukan. Sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya saling menyapa lewat pesan singkat. Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin dan mengelus rambut panjangnya yang selalu wangi. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Keduanya pun melepas pelukan hangat mereka. "Mianhaeyo, eonni. Apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa, aku senang menginap di sini." Jawab Heechul tersenyum.

Untung saja hari ini hari libur dan besok adalah hari libur nasional. Pagi tadi, Sungmin menghubungi Heechul dan meminta perempuan cerewet itu untuk menginap di rumahnya satu malam. Permintaan itu adalah permintaan Donghae. Ia tau Heechul orang yang dekat dengan Sungmin, karena itu ia percaya Heechul bisa menemani Sungmin di rumah untuk malam ini karena Donghae akan pergi.

"Aku juga membawa ini." Heechul kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah rantang berukuran cukup besar. "Kimbap buatan eomma."

"Aku suka sekali Kimbap buatan eomoni." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan ini di piring." Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Heechul langsung pergi ke dapur rumah Sungmin.

Heechul sudah beberapa kali bertamu ke rumah Sungmin, ia tau letak dapur, ruang tamu, bahkan letak kamar Donghae dan Sungmin di lantai atas. Tak hanya itu, semua penghuni rumah ini juga mengenal Heechul dengan baik, mereka cukup akrab dengan Heechul karena perempuan itu kerap kali membantu para pelayan membersihkan piring makan dan alat masak di dapur.

Sesaat ketika Heechul melesat pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan Kimbap, Sungmin memandangi seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Heechul. Sungmin baru sadar kalau Heechul tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang mengekornya sejak tadi. Ialah Kyuhyun, si laki-laki berkaos hitam yang kebesaran karena tubuh Kyuhyun sangat kurus. Laki-laki itu mengenakan _blue jeans_ dengan sebuah jaket abu-abu yang diikat di pinggangnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling terdiam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, ia bahkan tidak tau harus menyapa Kyuhyun seperti apa. Pengalaman terdahulu membuat Sungmin belajar tentang sikap Kyuhyun. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang ramah ketika bertemu, karena itu Sungmin lebih baik diam dan tidak bersikap ramah pada Kyuhyun. Percuma, pikirnya. Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan tersenyum dan menyapanya seperti yang Heechul lakukan tadi.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku ada di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

Bingo! Tebakan Sungmin seratus persen benar.

Laki-laki itu tidak seperti laki-laki lain. Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang selalu menyapa Sungmin dengan sikap tidak ramah. Namun perlu diketahui, Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu bukan karena ia benar-benar angkuh, tetapi karena Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk menyapa Sungmin dengan ramah. Lihat saja tingkahnya saat ini. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan mengetuk kaki kanannya ke lantai dengan wajah sedikit panik dan gugup. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas pasrah. Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebal yang sedang ia pakai. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan saling mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menoleh pada si laki-laki berambut ikal yang tak pernah merapikan rambutnya itu. Ia belum menjawab Kyuhyun dan masih ingin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Melihat Sungmin hanya menatapnya dalam diam, Kyuhyun kembali merasa gugup dan kaku. Kyuhyun pun menatapi langit terbuka yang sore ini tampak cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mendung. "Padahal cuaca cerah." Kyuhyun mempertegas pertanyaannya tadi karena Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun. Dengan cuaca yang cerah seperti ini, untuk apa Sungmin memakai mantel tebal dan sebuah syal _maroon_ yang melilit di lehernya?

"Aku tidak mau tau kenapa kau berada di rumahku hari ini," Sungmin akhirnya berbicara dengan nada biasa. "Jadi kau tidak perlu tau kenapa aku memakai mantel sore ini."

Ya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tak berkutik dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Sangat impas." Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan setengah berbisik.

Perempuan ini mulai main-main dengan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berada di luar, mereka berada di rumah Sungmin. Ini wilayah Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tamu di sini, tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menyanggah Sungmin. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang dan diusir jika Kyuhyun berucap atau bersikap tidak sopan pada Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak menyesal datang ke rumah Sungmin. Meski Sungmin tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah seperti yang Sungmin lakukan pada Heechul, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun senang bertemu Sungmin hari ini. Kyuhyun sempat dilanda rasa cemas sejak beberapa hari lalu karena kedekatan yang terjalin antara Sungmin dan anggota boyband Shinee itu. Donghae bahkan mengenal Minho karena mereka adalah teman sepekerja. Bukan mustahil jika Minho meminta dukungan Donghae untuk mendekati adiknya. Lalu nasib Kyuhyun? Tanpa ditendang keluar pun Kyuhyun sudah terseret angin topan dan terhempas begitu saja dari pandangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha membuyarkan lamunan aneh yang terlintas dipikirannya. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tidak. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia akan berjuang untuk Sungmin. Sekali ia memanah Sungmin untuk menjadi miliknya, Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya. Itulah prinsip si ikal yang egois ini.

"Minnie, kau di mana?"

Panggilan seseorang dari dalam rumah membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Baru saja Donghae melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna jingga itu kini turun dari lantai atas dan mencari adik perempuannya. Donghae mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri bersama Sungmin di teras belakang yang menghadap taman hijau yang penuh tanaman berwarna-warni.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Sungmin dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu dengan sebuah _blazer_ hitam. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat rapi dan siap untuk pergi. Di tangannya, Donghae membawa sebuah ponsel dan kacamata hitam yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Annyeong haseyo, Donghae ssi." Kyuhyun membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat ketika Donghae melintasinya. Aroma parfum Donghae sedikit menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Pantas saja laki-laki dewasa ini disukai banyak orang, ia tampan, rapi dan wangi. Tidak seperti dirinya, merapikan rambut saja enggan.

"Oh, Kyuhyun." Donghae menyapa balik. "Kau juga ada di sini? Kukira hanya Heechul yang datang kemari."

Donghae sudah tau akan ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Namun Donghae tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga datang. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya lagi pada Donghae sejak kejadian dahulu, ketika Kyuhyun memarahi Donghae di toko roti. Donghae tidak marah ataupun terpancing emosi karena sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan padanya. Ia orang yang pemaaf, Donghae bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sa-saya hanya mengantarkan Heechul noona kemari," ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Meski ia tidak menyukai Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun segan berbicara dengan Donghae yang lebih tua, karena itu ia memakai bahasa formalnya. "Saya akan pul–"

" _Il restera ici_." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Seketika laki-laki itu melirik Sungmin dengan heran karena tiba-tiba Sungmin berbicara bahasa alien yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sementara Donghae menoleh Sungmin dengan wajah penuh arti. Donghae jelas mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sungmin karena darah Eropa melekat pada diri mereka. Sejak kecil mereka diajarkan oleh orang tua mereka memakai bahasa Inggris dan Perancis sebab kakek dari ibu mereka adalah orang Perancis. Beranjak dewasa, barulah mereka belajar bahasa Korea.

Sungmin berkata "Dia akan diam di sini." Memakai bahasa Perancis. Donghae pun menatapi Sungmin dengan sedikit berpikir. Ia sudah tau sejak awal Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun dan senyuman yang digariskan Sungmin itu menyiratkan rasa senangnya karena kehadiran Kyuhyun di sini.

" _Okay_." Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengerutkan dahi karena berpikir keras. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin tadi? Kyuhyun hanya berharap itu adalah hal yang baik karena ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan kakak beradik Lee yang mahir berbahasa Inggris, Perancis dan Korea itu.

Donghae mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan beralih pada adik perempuannya. Sungmin sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Itu sebabnya Sungmin memakai mantel tebal dan syal _maroon_ bermerek LV yang merupakan warisan dari sang ibu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin. Ia juga menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin untuk merasakan hawa tubuh adik perempuannya. Itulah yang selalu Donghae lakukan setiap kali adik perempuannya terkena demam. Beberapa orang akan menganggap Donghae dan Sungmin seperti sepasang kekasih karena bentuk perhatian mereka yang sangat berlebihan seperti seorang suami pada istrinya. Tapi inilah kakak beradik Lee. _Skinship_ merupakan bentuk dari perhatian Donghae pada Sungmin yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh kakak beradik lain, bahkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah seintim itu meski keduanya dekat.

Donghae melepaskan dahinya dari dahi Sungmin. " _Est-ce que tu te sens malade_?" ucap Donghae yang bertanya apakah Sungmin masih merasa sakit atau tidak.

Sungmin menggeleng lalu tersenyum. " _je me sens mieux_." Ia berkata bahwa dirinya merasa lebih baik hari ini.

" _prenez soin de vous_." Donghae mengelus pipi Sungmin sambil memberi peringatan pada adik perempuannya untuk selalu jaga kesehatan.

" _Oui_." Sungmin menyanggupi.

Sementara kakak beradik Lee tengah berbincang-bincang dengan bahasa Perancis, Kyuhyun melirik beberapa lembar foto Sungmin di meja. Kyuhyun menyerongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih dekat gambar-gambar tersebut. Dan selagi kedua mata Donghae dan Sungmin tidak menatapinya, Kyuhyun mengambil satu lembar foto Sungmin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku belakang celana _blue jeans_ nya. Dasar pencuri! Tetapi Kyuhyun harus melakukan ini agar ia bisa mengobati rasa rindunya jika ia tidak bertemu Sungmin nanti.

Tatapan Donghae tak berpaling dari adiknya. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Donghae. Tetapi kenyataan malah membuat dirinya resah dan enggan untuk pergi. Donghae harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan penting yang dilakukan di Taiwan. Laki-laki itu bahkan merahasiakan hal ini dari _management_ nya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang projek bisnis yang sedang ia garap.

" _I'm so worry about you._ " Ia masih mengelus pipi Sungmin. Akibat kegiatan _photoshoot_ bersama Shinee yang dilakukan malam hari hingga subuh, Sungmin pun terkena demam. Donghae menyesal tidak bisa menemani Sungmin disaat adiknya sedang sakit hari ini.

" _He will take care of me_." Sungmin berharap ucapannya itu bisa membuat hati Donghae sedikit tenang karena meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun di belakang tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu masih saja terdiam dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia menjadi kaku ketika Donghae menatapinya.

" _Of course he will_." Donghae melirik Sungmin dengan senyuman miring, bermaksud menggoda adik perempuannya. Ia tau diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pasti ada rasa cinta yang masih terpendam. Donghae pun mengecup dahi Sungmin lalu tersenyum. " _I'm going now._ "

Sungmin mengangguk. " _Bye._ "

Donghae hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk segera keluar dari pintu depan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan penuh arti, Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "Jangan cium Sungmin. Ia sedang demam." Canda Donghae.

GLEK!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam karena ucapan Donghae. Jelas saja Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae karena dirinya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghae akan berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun menoleh Donghae dengan wajah datarnya.

'Apa maksud laki-laki ini?'

Ya, bukan hanya orang tuanya yang dikejutkan dengan pemberitaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dahulu. Donghae juga kaget mendengar berita Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang digosipkan berciuman di taman terbuka. _Hey_! Donghae bukan anak kemarin sore yang polos dan lugu tentang cinta. Ia punya berbagai kisah cinta yang tak kalah menarik dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena itu ia bisa menebak, Kyuhyun juga menyukai adiknya. Tentu saja ia dapat menilainya dari cara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tidak bisa membodohi Donghae.

"Heechul…"

Donghae langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tempatnya begitu melihat Heechul muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk ramah pada Donghae. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Heechul seringkali bertemu dengan Donghae hingga sikapnya sudah lebih akrab dengan Donghae. Siapa sangka, laki-laki yang sejak dulu ia idolakan kini menjadi orang yang cukup akrab dengannya.

Keduanya saling menyapa kemudian Donghae menceritakan rencananya untuk pergi ke Taiwan, ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heechul karena bersedia menjaga dan menemani Sungmin selama ia tidak ada. Perbincangan hangat itu sangat berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini saling terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah karena candaan Donghae tadi.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Hari libur biasanya digunakan Kyuhyun untuk belajar. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika hari ini ia melupakan belajar untuk sejenak. Kyuhyun masih dengan pakaiannya tadi siang, sebuah kaos hitam pendek dengan celana _blue jeans_ nya yang gombrang. Tubuh kurusnya tengah berjongkok sambil bersandar pada kaki sofa. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol pada _stick_ PS sementara matanya terfokus pada layar teleivisi. Di mana dirinya saat ini?

Ia masih di rumah Sungmin bersama Heechul dan sang pemilik rumah. Seperti yang dijanjikan Sungmin pada Donghae, Kyuhyun diperbolehkan menginap di rumah besar itu bersama Heechul untuk menemani Sungmin yang tengah demam. Donghae memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Heechul untuk menjaga sang adik. Ia tau Heechul punya sisi keibuan dan perhatian yang besar pada Sungmin hingga Donghae merasa tenang dalam perjalanannya.

Ketiga orang tersebut tengah berada di lantai atas. Sebuah ruangan terbuka yang biasa dipakai Donghae untuk bermain _game_ dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saat masa sekolah dahulu. Untuk mengisi waktu malam mereka, Heechul mengajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bermain _game_.

" _Yes_!"

"Ah. Kau curang!" tunjuk Heechul kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh. Masa menjalankan mobil saja tidak bisa." Kyuhyun menoleh dan berbalik mengejek Heechul.

Sungmin yang mendengar perdebatan mereka pun hanya terkekeh. Heechul dan Sungmin berada di atas sofa sementara Kyuhyun berada di bawah. Ia lebih senang bermain _game_ sambil duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet. Sungmin tidak ikut bermain. Ia hanya menonton pertandingan balap mobil Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Masih dengan mantel tebalnya, Sungmin bersandar pada lengan Heechul seperti sedang bermanja pada sang ibu.

"Aku bosan. Kau selalu curang." keluh Heechul.

"Ya! Aku tidak curang. Kau yang tidak bisa bermain." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dengan ucapan Heechul.

Laki-laki itu menaruh _stick_ PSnya di karpet kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa, sebelah Heechul. Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai. Sesekali Sungmin terbatuk dan hal itu membuat Heechul merasa khawatir.

"Sungmin ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tubuhmu semakin panas."

Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun langsung melihat Sungmin. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat dari biasanya, matanya bahkan sedikit sayu bertanda ia lelah dan harus beristirahat. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memegang wajah Sungmin yang lemas itu, jika saja Heechul tidak ada di sini Kyuhyun pasti sudah melakukannya.

"Noona, bukankah kau membawa teh ginseng dari rumah?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Heechul akan teh ginseng yang sengaja disiapkan Heechul dari rumah.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rahasia dibalik ucapannya. Kyuhyun ingin Heechul pergi dari ruangan itu agar dirinya dan Sungmin bisa berduaan, dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa memegang dahi Sungmin untuk memastikan apakah demam Sungmin semakin membaik atau buruk. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu di depan Heechul. Bisa habis ditertawakan oleh Heechul jika perempuan itu melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi perhatian pada Sungmin.

"Ah, iya. Kau tunggu di sini, ya." Heechul melepas rangkulan tangan Sungmin di lengannya kemudian Sungmin pun bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "Aku akan buatkan teh ginseng untukmu."

Heechul segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Seperti yang dipikirkan Donghae, untuk urusan perhatian, Heechul memang nomor satu. Heechul juga sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adiknya sendiri karena itu ia harus benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada Sungmin yang sedang sakit.

"Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap Sungmin ketika Heechul sudah menuruni tangga.

"Kau ini sudah diperhatikan tapi saja protes." Komentar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis.

Sungmin menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kau akan melompat-lompat sekarang, tidak diam sambil memeluk noona-ku seperti tadi."

Dimata Sungmin, ucapan itu menyiratkan kecemburuan Kyuhyun akan kedekatan dirinya dan Heechul. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin mengulangi ucapannya dengan sedikit tekanan.

Merasa kesal dengan kebohongan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berdecak pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin. Perempuan itu menenggak menatap Kyuhyun yang berwajah –selalu– tidak ramah padanya.

Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini sekarang? Perdebatan apa lagi yang akan ia mulai?

Pertanyaan negatif seputar Kyuhyun pun melintas dibenak Sungmin. Perempuan itu sudah siap dengan semua tingkah menyebalkan Kyuhyun padanya. Meski sedang sakit, Sungmin tidak ingin kalah dari Kyuhyun.

Namun pemikiran itu sirna seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai membungkuk dan menaruh tangan kanannya di pipi Sungmin. Sikap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terbelalak tiba-tiba. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin.

DEG!

Tidak ada yang salah menurut Kyuhyun. Ia melakukan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Kyuhyun merasakan hawa tubuh Sungmin dengan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi perempuan itu. Namun tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal itu, Sungmin pun merasa sangat gugup dan terpaku ketika Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan dahinya.

Seketika keduanya terdiam. Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak berkedip sama sekali karena rasa gugup yang melanda keduanya. Kyuhyun menirukan Donghae dengan cara yang benar, tetapi hal itu membuat Sungmin membeku seketika, apalagi saat merasakan ujung hidung Kyuhyun yang juga menempel pada hidungnya. Nafas laki-laki itu terdengar dalam diam. Jika saja mereka sedang mabuk cinta, bibir keduanya akan terpaut satu sama lain karena jarak yang sangat dekat. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Mereka mengulur waktu agar bisa terus pada posisi seperti ini. Kyuhyun bahkan enggan melepas tatapannya karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat mata Sungmin yang ternyata berwarna kecoklatan itu dari dekat. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Mata itu sama seperti yang lain. Mata itu mirip dengan mata kakak laki-lakinya. Tetapi ada rasa lain yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat menatap mata Sungmin. Apa ini suka? Apa ini cinta? Jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang dan jika saja ada seseorang menempelkan stetoskop di dadanya, ia akan mendengar suara dentuman keras dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin. Mata yang selalu menyiratkan tatapan iblis itu benar-benar memabukkannya seketika. Sungmin bahkan ingin mengikat kepala mereka sehingga mereka bisa lebih lama seperti ini. Tetapi setelah sekian lama keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan dahinya dan berdiri seperti biasa.

"Aku yang benar. Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun masih belum ingin melepas tatapannya meski kini sudah berjarak. "Tubuhmu masih panas."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Begitu cara Donghae merasakan hawa tubuhmu, kan'?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan polos.

'Bodoh! Apa ia tidak merasa gugup seperti aku?' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tidak memancarkan rasa gugup. Padahal dalam hatinya Kyuhyun lebih gugup dari Sungmin. "Kau bukan Donghae oppa." Ucap Sungmin seakan menolak lembut apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Jika Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, mungkin Sungmin akan melayangkan pukulan maut pada Kyuhyun karena berani melakukan hal yang dilakukan Donghae padanya. Tapi beruntung, Sungmin tidak pernah menaruh rasa benci. Ia bahkan ingin Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu lagi padanya.

"Laki-laki boyband itu…" Kyuhyun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Namanya Minho."

"Aku tidak peduli." Bukan namanya yang ingin Kyuhyun bahas. Kyuhyun pun menoleh Sungmin. "Dia masih berani mendekatimu?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun peduli dengan hubungan Sungmin dengan orang lain. Tapi kemudian Sungmin mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun membenci Minho. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak lalu menggariskan senyuman tipis penuh arti. "Minho sangat perhatian padaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Kyuhyun selalu menaruh dirinya di atas orang lain. Apalagi soal Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus lebih dari orang lain untuk urusan ini.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kemarin ia membelikan aku makan malam. Ia juga membawakan aku obat kemari." Seakan ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbakar cemburu, ia pun membeberkan perhatian Minho padanya.

"Kemari… maksudmu ke rumah ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Sial! Kyuhyun mengumpat. Kadar kebenciannya pada Minho semakin bertambah saat mendengar cerita Sungmin. "Aku lebih memperhatikanmu daripada laki-laki boyband itu." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sungmin terdiam dan mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun baik-baik. Memperhatikan? Kyuhyun tidak sadar akan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Secara tidak langsung, Sungmin semakin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jujur tentang perasaannya. "Kau memarahi aku terus. Perhatian apa yang kau berikan padaku?" pancing Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir. Ia bukan orang yang penuh perhatian seperti Heechul, ia bukan orang yang penuh rasa khawatir seperti Donghae, ia juga bukan orang yang banyak uang dan bisa membeli apa saja seperti Minho. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan santai. "Aku membawa Heechul noona untuk memperhatikanmu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Alasan itu bodoh sekali! Pada kenyataannya, perhatian Minho memang mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia membenarkan kepalanya yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapi Sungmin dengan harapan ia bisa meminjamkan bahunya sebagai sandaran Sungmin. Tapi lagi-lagi gengsi menyelimutinya.

"Apa menurutmu Minho menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin.

Pertanyaan macam apa ini?! Kyuhyun jelas terkejut. Disaat ia sedang terbakar cemburu, Sungmin dengan polosnya mempertanyakan sikap Minho yang selalu perhatian padanya. Sungmin tidak tau saja, dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun sedang merakit bom nuklir yang sangat banyak untuk dijatuhkan tepat di atas kediaman Minho sang idola itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun enggan.

Sungmin malah tersenyum miring melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi dingin. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pasrah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. _Gotcha_! Kyuhyun si cemburuan ini tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. "Yang dekat dengan Minho itu Donghae oppa. Lagipula aku akan jujur pada Minho kalau aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan tatapan penasaran. "Kibum?" Entah kenapa nama dan wajah sahabatnya yang langsung melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku menyukai Kibum. Ia laki-laki yang baik. Kami juga punya hobi membaca buku yang sama." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seketika terdiam. Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Inikah akhir dari persahabatan manis yang terjalin dengan penuh haru, canda dan tawa selama kurang lebih 10 tahun? Kyuhyun menyadari Kibum sangat baik dalam memperlakukan orang lain, terutama perempuan. Kibum juga mempunyai sifat yang dewasa padahal ia adalah anak tunggal yang notabene lebih manja.

Seakan tersambar petir dan tersibak angin topan, perasaan Kyuhyun hancur saat ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia dan Kibum akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak, ditatapnya wajah Sungmin penuh dengan senyuman berseri bertanda ia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan sekarang sudah jelas, seseorang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tapi kurasa teman Kibum lebih menarik."

Eh?! Pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi buntu. Hatinya yang hancur tadi tidak bisa kembali tertata rapi. Ia juga tak mampu berpikir jernih, apalagi mencerna ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya dan berharap Sungmin menjelaskan siapa 'teman Kibum' yang dimaksud perempuan itu.

"Ini, Sungmin ah!" kedatangan Heechul di lantai atas membuyarkan semua perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam sekejap. Perempuan itu datang dengan sebuah cangkir berisi teh ginseng yang ia buat di dapur Sungmin.

"Eonni, kubilang tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata Sungmin ketika Heechul memberikan cangkir berisi teh itu pada Sungmin.

Heechul perlahan menyelipkan dirinya di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Perempuan itu sedikit terkekeh karena sengaja ingin memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk berdekatan. Dengan sedikit berdecak kesal, adik laki-lakinya itu akhirnya bergeser dan merelakan tempat duduknya kini ditempati Heechul.

"Setiap kali aku sakit, eomma selalu membuatkan aku teh ini." jelas Heechul. Sementara itu Sungmin menyeruput teh hangat yang melegakan tenggorokannya. "Kuharap demammu cepat turun." Kata Heechul tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo, eonni." Sungmin senang dengan perhatian Heechul. Sejak awal bertemu, Sungmin tidak salah pilih teman. Heechul bisa menjadi seorang teman curhat, juga bisa menjadi pengganti ibu yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ne. Sekarang kau harus istirahat, Sungmin ah. Ini sudah malam." Heechul melirik layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.20 malam.

"Kau tidur denganku, eonni. Bagaimana?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Kedua perempuan itu bangkit dari sofa. Heechul merangkul Sungmin yang masih berbalut mantel tebal. Tubuh Sungmin sedikit goyah saat berjalan karena kepalanya yang berat, namun Heechul segera merangkulnya. Heechul dan Sungmin seketika mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan langkah mereka. "Lalu aku tidur di mana? Noona, kau harusnya tidur denganku."

"Kau tidur di sofa saja." Ucap Heechul.

"Tidak mau." Setiap sofa di rumah Sungmin memang besar dan sangat empuk. Sofa itu bahkan lebih empuk dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun di rumah. Tetapi yang benar saja? Di rumah sebesar ini Kyuhyun tidur di luar sendirian sementara Heechul tidur bersama Sungmin? Kyuhyun geram karena lagi-lagi perhatian Heechul teralihkan pada Sungmin. "Kau harus tidur denganku." Paksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menemani Sungmin."

"Adikmu itu aku atau Sungmin?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Ia sudah tau sikap manja dan omelan Kyuhyun itu hanya akan menghambat waktu istirahatnya saja. Heechul tetap berjalan bersama Sungmin menuju kamar Sungmin yang tak jauh dari ruang tempat mereka bermain PS itu.

"Biarkan saja ia tidur di sofa. Anak laki-laki seperti dia harusnya berani tidur sendirian, bukan?" Heechul malah berbicara dengan Sungmin dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Ucapan itu ditanggapi Sungmin dengan tawa kecilnya.

'Puas kau, Sungmin?!' Baru saja Kyuhyun cemburu pada kedekatan Sungmin dengan Minho, kini ia berbalik membenci Sungmin yang dekat dengan kakak perempuannya. Kyuhyun akan selalu dilanda rasa cemburu dan iri seperti itu sampai ia menyadari bahwa setiap orang yang dikasihinya bukan hanya miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Malam hari yang dingin, namun suasana kediaman Cho tidak pernah dingin. Keluarga Cho baru saja selesai makan malam. Kyuhyun dan Heechul kembali berulah karena Kyuhyun mengotori meja makan dengan sampah makanan saat Heechul tengah membersihkan meja. Heechul pun mengejar setan kecil itu namun langkah Kyuhyun yang lebih cepat membuat dirinya bisa melindungi diri. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Dari dalam kamar, laki-laki itu bersandar di belakang pintu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas itu seakan-akan menyiratkan dirinya selalu menang.

"Cho! Kyu! Hyun!" Heechul memukul pintu Kyuhyun sebanyak tiga kali sesuai hentakkan suaranya.

"Cho Heechul!" kini suara berat Yongwoon dari kejauhan terdengar.

Heechul yang tengah diselimuti rasa marah pun seketika terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Yongwoon yang melipat tangan sambil menggeleng. Terkadang Yongwoon sendiri bingung dengan sifat kedua anaknya yang selalu seperti anak usia 10 tahun, padahal Heechul sudah berusia 23 tahun saat ini.

"Setan kecil itu yang memulai, appa." Heechul membela diri.

"Sudah, bantu eomma saja, Chulie." Ucap Yoonji yang muncul dari dapur dan membawakan piring-piring kotor dari meja makan.

"Eugh!" Heechul menendang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia kesal. Namun bukan karena Yoonji menyuruhnya membersihkan meja makan, tetapi karena Kyuhyun yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman tangannya yang siap menerkam leher si setan kecil dan mencekiknya.

Kyuhyun memasang telinganya di pintu ketika mendengar Yongwoon menghentikan aksi anarkis Heechul di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. _Yes_! Kyuhyun kini terselamatkan dari si buas Heechul.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum puas, sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya, Kyuhyun berpikir betapa dirinya dan keluarga Sungmin sangat berbeda. Sungmin dan Donghae menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka dengan saling perhatian dan saling tersenyum. Sementara dirinya dan Heechul? Kyuhyun menilai tendangan maut Heechul di bokongnya merupakan bentuk dari kasih sayang seorang kakak perempuan padanya. Sepasang kakak beradik Cho ini memang selalu punya gaya yang berbeda dengan keluarga lain. Kyuhyun dan Heechul tau keduanya saling menyayangi, tetapi mereka lebih senang untuk menjahili satu sama lain daripada memeluk satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun terduduk di sisi ranjang. Sebuah ponsel tanpa kamera milik Kyuhyun tergeletak di atas bantal. Kyuhyun melirik ponsel itu dan berpikir sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan dengan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perbincangannya tadi siang dengan Kibum terngiang di telinganya. Tadi siang Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan perasaan yang menyukai Sungmin pada Kibum. Akhirnya! Kibum sempat berteriak dalam hati. Laki-laki ini akhirnya mengaku! Kibum senang mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Sahabatnya yang payah dalam hal percintaan itu menceritakan semua hal yang perlu ia ceritakan. Dari mulai hari di mana ia dan Sungmin bertukar nomor telepon di taman, kemudian diberitakan di majalah selama hampir dua minggu, hingga kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Minho Shinee yang ternyata menyukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat marah-marah pada Kibum karena Kyuhyun menyangka Kibum juga menyukai Sungmin. Untungnya, dengan kepala dingin, Kibum berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin tidak pernah saling suka.

Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga memberitahu Kibum tentang ucapan yang pernah diucapkan Sungmin tentang 'teman Kibum' yang Sungmin sukai. Bodoh sekali, kau Cho Kyuhyun! Ia masih belum menyadari siapa 'teman Kibum' yang dimaksud Sungmin.

.

.

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Siang tadi Kyuhyun dan Kibum memilih untuk menonton anggota basket berlatih daripada menghabiskan waktu di kantin untuk makan. Menjelang waktu belajar tambahan di sekolah, mereka tidak ingin membuat diri mereka mengantuk karena kekenyangan._

 _"Harus bagaimana, katamu? Kau kan' pernah berpacaran dulu."_

 _"Aish, tapi ini beda. Aku…" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa."_

 _Kibum menggeleng dengan senyuman. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang dimabuk cinta. Ia mabuk hingga tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _"Ajak dia berkencan." Ucap Kibum sambil melihat anak-anak yang aktif bermain basket._

 _"Aish… Bagaimana caranya? Aku malu. Aku juga tidak pernah mengirim pesan atau menelponnya."_

 _"Lalu kau mau diam saja dan membiarkan laki-laki boyband itu mengambil Sungmin darimu? Terserah."_

 _"Anio." Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan si artis sok tampan itu mendekati Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah."_

 _"Makanya, ajak Sungmin berkencan." Ucap Kibum lagi. "Kalau kau mengajak Sungmin berkencan, Sungmin akan menyadari kalau kau menyukainya."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam._

 _"Ayolah, Kyu. Kalian itu sebenarnya saling menyukai. Hanya saja kalian berdua bodoh."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" seketika Kyuhyun tersinggung dengan ucapan Kibum._

 _Sahabatnya itu tertawa kecil. "Bodoh, karena kalian tidak pernah menyadari kalau kalian saling mencintai." Jelasnya. "Aku sangat merestui hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, karena itu ajak dia berkencan ke tempat yang romantis."_

.

.

Kata-kata Kibum masih sangat menempel diotaknya. Ia tersenyum setiap kali mengingat dukungan dari sahabatnya itu. Dukungan berbeda dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini karena Kibum sangat setuju seratus persen akan perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, tidak seperti pada Yuri dahulu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia melihat layar ponsel yang mati. Tangannya perlahan meraih ponsel itu lalu membuka kontak dan membuka nomor Sungmin.

"Aku merasa sudah tidak waras. Apa yang harus aku katakan saat menelponnya?" Ucap Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

'Telepon? Tidak? Telepon? Tidak?' Kyuhyun masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah keputusannya untuk menghubungi Sungmin adalah benar?

Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun menekan tombol sebelah kiri dan di layar telepon muncul ' _calling_ '. Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponsel-nya ke telinga kanan. Bunyi sambungan mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun semakin gugup dibuatnya. Sambil menunggu, dalam hati ia mulai merangkai kata untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin.

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

DEG!

Suara lembut Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Tangan satunya tidak bisa diam, kadang menepuk-nepuk paha, kadang menggaruk kepala, kadang memainkan jarinya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun masih belum berbicara. Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi gugup seperti ini. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo..." Kyuhyun akhirnya berbicara.

" _Kyuhyun ah. Ada apa?_ " Tanya Sungmin dari telepon.

Kyuhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Ia tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Ia ingin perbincangannya di telepon berlangsung lama dan berkesan untuknya dan Sungmin. Tapi apa daya, seketika Kyuhyun berubah menjadi orang bodoh dan kaku jika ia mulai merubah sikapnya menjadi baik dan ramah. Apa Kyuhyun tidak pantas bersikap ramah? Sampai-sampai ia kalang kabut untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata yang ramah.

Mulutnya seakan malu untuk berucap, meski dalam hati ia punya sejuta alasan mengapa ia menelpon Sungmin. Ya, karena ia ingin mendengar suara perempuan itu, ia ingin bilang kalau ia merindukan perempuan itu, ia juga ingin menyapa perempuan itu sebelum Sungmin terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Manis sekali, bukan? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkan hal itu.

" _Kyuhyun ah, Kau di sana?_ " Lagi-lagi suara Sungmin mengintrupsinya.

"A-aku di sini. Ah, aku tidak mungkin menutup telepon begitu saja. Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa." Ucapan bodoh itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Kau masih sakit?" Kyuhyun masih mengingat jelas pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin di rumah perempuan itu.

" _Kau bertanya keadaanku?_ "

"Mwoya? Tidak boleh?" Dasar Kyuhyun. Ia selalu dengan sifat menyebalkannya. Padahal Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk memancing perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah berbalik tanya seakan menentang ucapan Sungmin.

" _Aku hanya tidak biasa mendengar ucapan itu dari mulutmu._ "

"Aish… apa aku sejahat itu di matamu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Dari tempatnya ia tertawa kecil dan Kyuhyun mendengar tawa itu. Ya, tawa itu seketika meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdegup kencang. Ia sudah dibuat gugup karena menelpon Sungmin, dan kini tawa perempuan itu membuatnya semakin lemas hingga senyuman tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Jadi aku sejahat itu, ya?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Sungmin. Laki-laki itu menaruh tangan satunya di pinggang.

" _Kau tidak jahat, Kyu. Hanya menyebalkan. Tapi terima kasih kau bertanya. Keadaanku sudah baik._ " Jawab Sungmin. " _Bahkan tadi siang aku sudah kembali syuting._ "

"Syuting apa?"

" _Syuting untuk music video K.R.Y_ " Sungmin menjawab.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia teringat bahwa Sungmin berbeda dengan dirinya. Setiap harinya, ia disibukkan dengan belajar di sekolah, mengerjai pelatih basket, menentang beberapa guru, melabrak para junior yang ia tidak suka dan bermain bersama Kibum. Kehidupannya benar-benar diwarnai dengan kegiatan anak remaja biasa yang menyenangkan.

Sementara Sungmin, selalu dikelilingi dengan popularitas dan orang-orang terkenal. Sungmin yang mengikuti jejak sang kakak ke dunia _entertain_ rupanya membuat dirinya semakin disukai kalangan artis dan penyanyi terkenal. Salah satu penyanyi yang menyukai Sungmin adalah K.R.Y, grup _vocal_ beranggotakan tiga orang laki-laki berusia rata-rata 30 tahun yang sangat popular di Korea bahkan di Jepang dan China. Untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat dan para fans, tiga personil K.R.Y sendiri yang meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi model di _music video_ mereka berjudul _The Point Of No Return_. Sama seperti Shinee dan SJ-Band, grup _vocal_ itu juga bekerja di bawah naungan SM Entertainment. Ketiga personil K.R.Y juga cukup akrab dengan anggota SJ-Band dan mengenal Donghae cukup baik, hingga tidak sulit untuk meminta Sungmin menjadi model _music video_ mereka.

" _Kyuhyun ah?_ "

Lamunan Kyuhyun tentang hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung. Kyuhyun kembali tersadar. Ia pun berpindah menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang kecilnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu berusaha tersenyum meski dalam hati ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Ne." kata Kyuhyun mulai berucap. "Heechul noona pasti senang melihatmu di _music video_. A-aku juga akan melihatnya."

" _Gomawoyo._ " Ucapan itu diikuti oleh tawa tipis dari Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi… kau tidak dekat dengan salah satu dari personil K.R.Y, kan'?" Kyuhyun si kaku dan terlampau khawatir ini kembali dilanda rasa takut. Bagaimana tidak, K.R.Y sangat populer dan ketiga anggotanya belum menikah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyukai Sungmin, seperti yang Minho Shinee lakukan.

Sungmin menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?"

" _Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?_ "

"Jawab saja!" Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

" _Anio_ ," Jawaban itu cukup melegakan hati Kyuhyun. " _Mereka jauh lebih tua dariku. Lagipula mereka itu hanya senior Donghae oppa di SM_."

"Ah, Syukurlah…" Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu tanpa sadar.

" _Maksudmu?_ "

'Eoh?! Sial, aku keceplosan' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia kembali bingung untuk menanggapinya. "Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ng... Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan.

" _Bicara saja_."

"Apa… kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aih! Kenapa pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu yang terucap?! Pikirnya menggaruk kepala.

" _Sudah. Aku baru saja selesai makan malam dengan Donghae oppa.._ " Jawab Sungmin dengan santai. Perempuan itu tidak tau perasaan Kyuhyun yang senang, bingung, panik dan berdebar saat menelponnya.

"Ng... Bagaimana kalau makan malam besok bersamaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin terdiam. Perempuan itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Kyuhyun ikut diam. Ia masih menunggu respon Sungmin. "Ka-kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda, haha..." Tawa Kyuhyun hampir putus asa karena Sungmin belum juga menjawabnya.

" _Di mana?_ " Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, ia pun tersenyum. Apa ini artinya Sungmin menerima tawaran makan malamnya. Gumam Kyuhyun senang.

"Di tempat rahasia. Jadi kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" _Aku mau. Kau akan menjemputku ke sini atau kita bertemu di suatu tempat?_ "

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Bukankah laki-laki yang romantis itu menjemput pacarnya ke rumah dan menaiki mobil? Apalagi Sungmin adalah orang kaya yang selalu menaiki mobil ke manapun ia pergi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bocah ingusan yang sama sekali tidak punya mobil. Ia juga ragu untuk meminjam mobil Hyundai Tucson milik Yongwoon hanya untuk mengajak perempuan berkencan.

"Aku... tidak punya kendaraan. Kau tidak keberatan kan' kalau kita bertemu di taman tempat kita biasa bertemu?"

" _Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, aku akan datang jam 7 malam besok._ " kata Sungmin yang terdengar senang dari nada bicaranya.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Rupanya Sungmin menerima ajakan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati, bahkan tidak menuntut Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya. "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok malam." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang saat ini. "Eh tunggu!" Tahan Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin menutup teleponnya.

 _"Ada apa lagi?"_

"Ng... Jaljayo~"

Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak merespon apapun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ucapannya langsung memerah dan segera menutup teleponnya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia langsung menaruh ponselnya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kyuhyun?! Ah... Dia pasti berpikir macam-macam." Kyuhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dan sedikit menunduk. Kyuhyun kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya begitu mengingat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Sungmin tadi. Memalukan! Bodoh! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia senang mengatakan hal itu pada Sungmin. Ia bahkan membuat wajahnya memerah seketika hanya karena perempuan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di depan lemari baju yang terdapat cermin yang panjang ke bawah. Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang tadi memerah. Ia pun menepuk kedua pipinya yang berjerawat itu pelan lalu tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau akan mengencani seorang perempuan besok, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh lagi. Sekarang saatnya tidur." ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun sedang terserang demam cinta hingga membuatnya sedikit aneh malam ini. Dan itu semua karena Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

.

" _Sst!" Sungmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun._

 _._

" _Tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun. "Lalu makan malam kita, bagaimana?"_

 _._

" _Kau tidak boleh membentaknya! Kau mau acara kencanmu hancur, hah?" Omel Heechul_

 _._

" _Beritahu aku, bagaimana mencintai seseorang, tapi tidak berlebihan."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Aish! Kyu… Kyu… kenapa kencannya pake bentak-bentak segala sih? Gimana mau romantis! (dilirik tajam Kyu O.O) Gimana kencan KyuMin menurut chingudeul? Berjalan lancarkah? Atau malah ancur gara-gara ego si Kyu yang super duper besar? Ada yang bisa tebak? Hihi…

.

Akhirnya bisa update –cukup– tepat waktu. Saya sengaja ngeupdate hari ini, karena bertepatan sama hari anniv debut Sungminie~ Hoho (bisa aja alesannya wkwk) Oh iya, tadi sempet saya selipkan bahasa Perancis, bagi yang lebih paham, kalau tulisan saya salah, silahkan koreksi:) hehe Btw, semoga chingudeul gak pada bingung sama highlight-nya ya

.

Oh iya, saya mau sharing nih. Kebetulan saya baru buat akun wattpad. Nama akunnya **Onlykyuminkimmy** Saya bakal share ff ini dan ff lainnya di sana. Saya pikir di wattpad lebih enak karna saya juga bisa posting foto. Kalau chingudeul berminat, silahkan follow dan share akun wattpad saya :) gomawo…

.

Dan tidak pernah lupa, author selalu meminta kesediaan chingudeul untuk mereview chapter ini hehe. Gomawoyo, chingudeul *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	10. Chapter 9: Shirt, Shirt, Kyu!

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9: SHIRT, SHIRT, KYU!**

.

Sore hari.

Sepasang kakak beradik Cho sedang melempar komentar. Mereka berada di sebuah kamar Kyuhyun yang kecil dan dipenuhi dengan buku berserakan di mana-mana. Heechul sempat memperingati Kyuhyun dan menyuruh adik laki-lakinya itu untuk membereskan semua bukunya. Tapi alasan Kyuhyun yang konyol membuat Heechul diam seribu bahasa. ' _Kamar orang pintar memang seperti ini'_ Itulah alasan si kurus bermata tajam.

Kini keduanya saling beradu mulut untuk pakaian yang akan dikenakan si adik malam ini. Kyuhyun yang belum pernah merasakan kencan diusia 17 tahun sangat membutuhkan saran dari Heechul, meski ia merasa Heechul sedikit berlebihan.

"Noona, apa ini tidak terlalu formal? Aku kan' bukan pergi ke pesta pernikahan." ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat penampilannya memakai kemeja putih serta _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang rapi.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Sesaat ia berpikir perawakannya kali ini mirip dengan seorang ajusshi yang akan pergi ke sebuah acara pernikahan. "Aku tidak mau pakai ini." Tolaknya langsung membuka _tuxedo_ hitam itu. Kyuhyun juga membuka dasi dan kancing kemejanya, bersiap untuk melepas pakaian atas yang ia rasa tidak cocok dipakai untuk berkencan.

"Kau ini bagaimana. Kalau kau mau berkencan, harus memakai pakaian yang rapi." ujar Heechul berkacak pinggang. Sudah empat baju yang Heechul pilihkan, namun satupun tidak ada yang cocok.

"Tapi aku bukan mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah. Aku mau pakaian yang sederhana dan tidak seformal ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kemejanya dan menaruh kemeja putih itu di atas ranjang.

Kini Kyuhyun tak memakai baju apapun. Ia hanya memakai celana hitam. Pemandangan itu sedikit mengganggu perhatian Heechul. Bagaimana pun juga, Heechul dan Kyuhyun adalah orang dewasa. Sudah sepantasnya mereka saling menutup diri. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak malu jika telanjang dada di depan orang tua dan noonanya, Kyuhyun bahkan seringkali mondar-mandir di dalam rumah hanya memakai _boxer_ nya tanpa pakaian apapun ketika keadaan rumah sedang sepi.

Heechul sedikit mundur saat melihat Kyuhyun sibuk merogoh lemarinya dan mencari pakaian lain dengan tak mengenakan baju apapun, tubuh kurus nyaris tak berdaging itu terlihat sangat jelas. Heechul memang tidak berpikir macam-macam, ia juga sering melihat Kyuhyun tidak berpakaian seperti ini, tapi ia merasa sedikit canggung jika sang adik telanjang dada di depannya, belum lagi mereka berada di kamar yang tertutup.

"Eoh, celana ini." Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat sebuah celana _dark blue jeans_ yang sejak tiga tahun tidak ia pakai. Celana itu adalah celana yang diberikan oleh Yongwoon sebagai kado ulang tahun ke empat belas. Karena selalu kedodoran, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memakainya. Ia senang, akhirnya menemukan pakaian lamanya itu. Ia berharap celana itu sudah muat dipakainya sekarang.

"Ya! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul mulai meninggikan suaranya ketika melihat aksi si bocah kurus yang membuka kancing celana hitamnya kemudian perlahan menurunkan celana itu.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menoleh Heechul.

Terang saja Heechul terkejut. Si setan kecil yang bodoh ini mau membuka celananya di hadapan Heechul? Belum lagi ia sedang telanjang dada sekarang. Heechul benar-benar kesal dan kali ini ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Melihat adik laki-lakinya telanjang bulat di hadapannya dan di kamar yang tertutup adalah hal yang konyol. Heechul pun mengambil sebuah kaos yang tergeletak kemudian melecutkan baju itu pada Kyuhyun seperti cambuk.

"Ah~ noona, waeyo?!" Kyuhyun menghindari Heechul karena pukulan itu mengenai tepat pada punggungnya yang telanjang.

"Berani sekali kau telanjang dihadapanku. Cepat pakai lagi celanamu." Ucap Heechul.

"Ah, Ne, ne… Ya~! Sudah, sudah, noona. Sakit!" Kyuhyun memohon pada Heechul agar berhenti mencambuknya dengan kaos polos.

"Kau ini!" Heechul kini melipat tangan dengan kesal. "Badan kurus tidak berdaging seperti itu diperlihatkan padaku." Cibir Heechul.

"Kenapa kau malu? Kita kan' terbiasa mandi bersama dulu."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mencibir. Dahulu, kedua kakak beradik yang berbeda usia enam tahun ini suka mandi bersama. Yoonji yang terkadang sibuk bekerja mengurus toko roti itu meminta tolong Heechul untuk memandikan Kyuhyun, Pada saat itu si bocah setan masih berusia tiga tahun dan sangat manja, ia juga belum bisa mandi sendiri. Setiap kali memandikan Kyuhyun, Heechul ikut membuka bajunya dan mandi bersama sang adik. Terkadang, mereka juga terlalu asik untuk bermain air sehingga betah berjam-jam di dalam kamar mandi sampai kedua tangan mereka keriput dan kena marah Yoonji.

"Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, babo." Heechul langsung mengambil satu langkah ke belakang sambil memeluk tubuhnya, seakan menutupi diri yang dahulu pernah telanjang di depan Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau berbalik badan. Aku mau mengganti celana."

"Anio. Kenapa pake _jeans_?"

"Aku tidak mau pakai celana seperti ini," Kyuhyun menunjuk pada celana hitam yang dipakainya. Celana itu adalah setelan kemeja putih dan _tuxedo_ yang tadi ia coba. "Pokoknya aku mau pakai _jeans_."

"Kau ini minta bantuanku tapi banyak menawar." Heechul mulai pasrah dengan pilihan Kyuhyun. Lalu untuk apa dirinya di sini jika Kyuhyun ingin memilih pakaiannya sendiri? Dasar bocah aneh.

"Cepat sana berbalik." Pinta Kyuhyun yang bersiap membuka celananya.

Heechul pun menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghadap pada pintu yang tertutup. Tepat di belakang pintu terdapat beberapa sabuk yang tergantung dengan berantakan serta kaos yang kotor namun belum Kyuhyun cuci. Aih~ bocah ini selalu saja malas mencuci baju kotornya. Tidak hanya di sudut kamar, baju kotor si setan kecil ini rupanya menumpuk juga di gantungan belakang pintu. Tiba-tiba Heechul melihat sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau kotak-kotak yang digantung menggunakan _hanger_. Berbeda dengan baju lain yang digantung asal, kemeja ini masih tampak rapi dan tidak kusut karena Kyuhyun tak pernah memakainya.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun berganti celana, Heechul mengambil kemeja yang tergantung dengan rapi itu di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia pun menunjukkan kemeja itu pada sang adik.

"Kau pakai ini, ya." usul Heechul.

"Kemeja lagi?" Kyuhyun pun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ayolah, ini tidak formal."

"Aku tidak mau pakai kemeja." Beribu kali Kyuhyun menolak jika ia harus memakai kemeja malam ini. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kemeja. Menurutnya kemeja itu membuat ia tidak bebas bergerak karena tidak elastis seperti bahan kaos. Ia bahkan sering membuka kemejanya di sekolah dan hanya memakai kaos putih dengan ditutupi almamater sekolahnya.

"Kau harus pakai kemeja. Penampilanmu akan rapi." Usul Heechul tak ingin kalah.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau. Jangan kemeja."

"Pokoknya kemeja! Sekali kemeja tetap kemeja!"

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. Ia terdiam. Ia kalah berdebat dengan Heechul. "Tapi–"

"Percaya saja padaku." Heechul pun melepaskan kemeja itu dari _hanger_ nya. "Pakai ini." Heechul memberikan kemeja hijau pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Ia yang sejak pagi kebingungan memilih baju, ia juga yang membutuhkan bantuan Heechul untuk mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih baik di mata Sungmin malam ini. Karena itu Kyuhyun harus pasrah dengan pilihan yang Heechul pilihkan untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak hijau tua di tangan Heechul dan memakainya. Tak lupa, Heechul juga menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana.

"Jangan dimasukkan. Nanti penampilanku jadi culun."

"Diam saja kau, banyak bicara."

Heechul yang terlampau kesal dengan sikap protes Kyuhyun akhirnya bergerak sendiri. Setelah kemeja itu terpasang di tubuh Kyuhyun, Heechul memasukkan kemeja ke dalam celana kemudian merapikan kemeja itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Ia seperti anak SD yang tengah dibenahi oleh ibunya. Tak hanya itu, Heechul juga membuka kancing lengan kemeja yang panjang dan menggulungnya hingga ke bawah siku.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin terlalu formal, kan'?" Heechul merapikan gulungan kemeja Kyuhyun di kedua lengan laki-laki itu. "Nah, sudah."

Kyuhyun menghadap cermin dan memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kini penampilan Kyuhyun tidak seformal yang ia bayangkan. Kemeja hijau kotak-kotakitu cocok dengan tubuhnya yang kurus, dipadukan dengan _dark blue jeans_ dan sabuk hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Bagus juga." Kyuhyun akhirnya berkomentar positif setelah beberapa kali mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak punya sisir?" tanya Heechul melirik pada meja Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan.

"Tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia punya sisir namun tidak pernah memakainya.

"Sisir rambutmu. Berantakan sekali."

"Tidak mau."

"Katanya kau mau tampil rapi di depan Sungmin." Heechul melipat tangan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menyisir rambutku dengan sisir."

Terserah kau bocah setan! Heechul sudah malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal sepele. Ia kembali menghampiri lemari Kyuhyun yang terdapat tumpukan _sweater_ dan jaket. Heechul mengambil mantel panjang milik Kyuhyun yang berwarna hitam. Ia memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pakai ini. Di luar dingin." Perintah Heechul lembut.

Kyuhyun memakainya, lalu kembali bercermin. Ia melihat dirinya yang sudah terbungkus sempurna dengan pakaian sederhana namun rapi berkat baju pilihan sang noona. Kyuhyun pun merapikan rambut dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Cukup dengan sentuhan jarinya untuk merapikan rambut, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah rapi dan siap untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melirik Heechul. "Gomawo." Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima pakaian yang disarankan Heechul untuk yang kelima kali.

Heechul mengangguk dengan senyuman. Dalam hatinya ia sedang bergumam dengan keras. 'Untuk penampilan yang sangat biasa seperti ini saja harus mengganggu aku! Aku rasa dia bisa memilih baju sendiri. Dasar bocah aneh.'

Bagaimana tidak, Heechul sempat kesal karena Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya ketika ia sedang asik menikmati film Jepang Taiyou no Uta _._ Heechul bahkan terbawa perasaan dan merasa rindu dengan Hangeng karena menonton film itu. Dan seketika Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya lalu melompat-lompat di atas ranjang hingga Heechul bersedia membantu Kyuhyun memilih baju untuk kencan dengan Sungmin malam ini.

Kakak perempuannya itu tak sepenuhnya marah pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya kesal. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sepanik ini saat ia akan berkencan dengan Yuri dahulu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mempedulikan penampilannya di depan Yuri. Heechul menatapi Kyuhyun sambil bergumam mengenai Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin aneh tingkahnya. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu kini masih bercermin dan merapikan rambutnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga mengelus dagunya sambil tersenyum, ia mempraktekkan senyuman seperti apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sungmin malam ini.

"Memangnnya kau mau mengajak Sungmin makan malam di mana?" tanya Heechul sambil merapikan kerah mantel hitam Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Di tempat rahasia." Kyuhyun masih bercermin.

"Kau tidak akan mengajak Sungmin untuk makan di restoran mahal lalu memintanya untuk membayar semua, kan'?"

"Aish! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu pada perempuan." Kyuhyun membela diri. Kini ia menoleh pada Heechul. Teganya Heechul menuduh Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan Sungmin di hari kencan istimewa ini.

Heechul melipat tangan lalu melirik Kyuhyun dengan sinis. "Karena kau pernah melakukan hal itu padaku."

Heechul ingat bagaimana tingkah menyebalkan si setan kecil ini padanya dahulu. Saat itu Heechul baru saja mendapat upah pertamanya dari bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah butik. Kyuhyun mengajak Heechul untuk makan malam di luar. Saat itu pula kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada karena sedang menengok keluarga yang sakit di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun membawa Heechul ke sebuah restoran dan dengan lahapnya Kyuhyun memakan hampir semua menu favorit yang tersedia di sana. Parahnya lagi, tanpa rasa malu, Kyuhyun meminta Heechul yang membayar semua makanan yang sudah mereka makan. Sejak malam itu hingga tiga hari kedepan Heechul enggan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul bahkan tidak ingin melirik atau sekedar menyapa Kyuhyun yang berada satu rumah dengannya. Dasar setan kecil! Otak licik! Anak itu sangat keterlaluan karena menghabiskan hampir seluruh upah pertamanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh rasa bersalah karena tingkahnya tiga tahun lalu itu.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas. Itu sudah terjadi. Dan Kyuhyun sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Masalah itu sudah selesai di waktu lama dan kini Heechul hanya memperingati Kyuhyun untuk tidak lagi berbuat seperti itu.

"Jadi, kemana kau akan membawa Sungmin malam ini?" Heechul masih menaruh rasa penasaran.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Heechul. "Ke tempat yang sangat romantis. Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan malam ini." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Tempat romantis, katanya? Heechul sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, ia bukan tipe laki-laki romantis yang selalu memberikan kejutan romantis para perempuan. "Aku curiga padamu." Ungkap Heechul seraya berpikir.

"Aish, kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Aku yakin malam ini Sungmin akan senang dengan rencana kencan yang kubuat." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Terserah kau saja, setan kecil." Ucap Heechul sedikit berbisik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00. "Sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang, Kyu." Kata Heechul. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan coklat berbahan kulit yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu," Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang harus aku katakan saat pertama bertemu dengannya?" Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Kau bilang ingin membuat kencan romantis, tapi untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin saja kau kebingungan," Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan Sungmin?" Tanya balik Heechul.

Kyuhyun berpikir. "Membentaknya." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dasar laki-laki yang tidak berperasaan. Pikir Heechul mengejek adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh membentaknya! Kau mau acara kencanmu hancur, hah?" Omel Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sambil menunduk. "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Heechul pun tersenyum. Ia menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu pun sedikit membungkuk. Heechul membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, membuat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Heechul memberitahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan agar kencan mereka sangat berkesan. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan rasa percaya diri akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangguk bertanda setuju dengan ide Heechul.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Pukul 07.05.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut kemerahan kini memilih untuk menggulung rambutnya yang panjang. Terdapat pula sebuah jepit rambut yang terpasang di sisi kanan kepalanya. Ia sudah tiba di taman, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Matanya yang bulat melirik ke segala arah, ia mencari sosok laki-laki yang berjanji akan menemuinya pukul 7 malam ini. Setiap kali angin berhembus, Sungmin mengeratkan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Malam ini ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan polesan _make up_ tipis dengan _short tight dress_ berwarna hitam berlengan panjang yang tertutupi oleh mantel berbulu berwarna coklat. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut _stocking_ hitam untuk menghindari dinginnya angin malam. Di kakinya terpasang _boots heels_ dengan tinggi tiga senti.

Sambil terus memasang pandangannya di tempat sepi itu, Sungmin melangkah pelan di jalan setapak. Langkah dari sepatu _boots_ hitamnya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu taman yang tinggi dan berjajar hingga ujung jalan. Sungmin sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Ia teringat dahulu pernah berjanji dengan Kyuhyun di tempat ini dan Kyuhyun marah besar karena dirinya terlambat dua menit. Saat itu keadaan hati keduanya sedang tidak baik sehingga sedikit saja terjadi kesalahan, maka akan dibesar-besarkan.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Keduanya berjanji di taman yang sama dengan suasana hati yang berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir tiga tahun silam ia tidak lagi berkencan dengan laki-laki. Sungmin sesekali merapikan poni tengahnya sambil mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Siang itu Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya dengan beberapa kotak roti di pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya. Sungmin sempat putus asa karena ternyata Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki lain. Pemarah, angkuh, egois, gengsian, tidak sopan. Tapi hatinya yang sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu itu membuang semua rasa putus asa Sungmin akan semua sikap buruk Kyuhyun.

SREK!

Sungmin dikagetkan dengan suara aneh yang datang dari atas pohon. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dengan perasaan ketakutan. 'Suara apa itu?' ia bergumam dan berharap suara itu bukan suara pencuri, ataupun suara hantu yang mengganggu.

SREK!

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dari atas pohon. Sungmin melihat sebuah pohon yang dahannya tergoyang begitu saja, padahal tidak ada angin kencang yang menerpanya. Apa itu? Hantu? Bulu kuduk Sungmin seketika berdiri karena takut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Aaaa!"

BRUK!

"Argh!" terdengar seseorang berteriak jatuh kemudian meringis.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Suara teriakan dan ringisan itu cukup familiar untuknya. Sungmin segera menghampiri pohon besar itu dan melihat seseorang berpakaian kemeja hijau kotak-kotak yang terduduk di tanah di balik pohon. "Kyuhyun?"

Laki-laki itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sial! Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun yang baru saja terjatuh dengan tidak indah dari atas pohon. Benar-benar kesan pertama yang memalukan di kencan pertama. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin dan seromantis mungkin untuk pertemuan mereka malam ini, tapi ternyata rencana itu gagal total.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin langsung berlutut menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, dibantu Sungmin yang memegangi lengannya. Kyuhyun tak ingin melihat wajah Sungmin detik ini karena ia benar-benar malu akibat kejadian jatuh dari pohon tadi.

Sial! Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?! Argh! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku ini. Ia melihat kebodohanku malam ini. Dasar sialan. Pohon sialan! Terus saja Kyuhyun mengumpat seperti itu dalam hati sambil berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut untuk membersihkan kotoran dari kemeja hijau yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari pohon, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah yang memanas. Betapa malu dirinya saat Sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Argh! Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena dirinya terlalu ceroboh. Ia juga menyalahkan Heechul akibat kejadian tadi karena ini semua ide konyol Heechul.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengaku.

Sungmin kemudian berpindah dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Ia menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi menghindari Sungmin. "Kyuhyun?" Sungmin sedikit memaksa laki-laki itu untuk jujur.

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas pasrah. Perlahan kepalanya pun menoleh Sungmin dengan terpaksa. Perempuan itu menuntut kejelasan dari tingkah Kyuhyun yang kaku. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus mengakui dan jujur tentang rencana pertemuan romantis –yang gagal– itu.

.

 _Aku bermaksud membuat kejutan untuk Sungmin. Ini kencan pertama kami dan aku ingin setiap detik dari kencan ini sangat berkesan untuknya dan juga untukku. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu aku berada di taman ini menunggu Sungmin. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal karena ada yang harus kulakukan lebih dulu._

 _Kau tau mengapa aku membawa mantel hitamku ini? Bukan hanya untuk melindungi tubuhku dari hawa dingin malam hari, tetapi juga untuk mengerjai Sungmin. Dengan semua rencana romantis yang sudah kupikirkan, aku pun naik ke atas pohon dengan mantel hitam yang masih menempel di tubuhku. Jangan berpikir aku seperti monyet! Aku ini laki-laki. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Memanjat pohon itu salah satu kelebihanku yang pernah aku ajarkan juga pada Kibum saat kami membolos dari tempat les kelas tiga SMP._

 _Begitu sampai di salah satu dahan besar di atas pohon, aku membuka mantel ini. Lalu kugantungkan mantel ini di atas pohon seperti sesosok hantu yang melayang dengan tali yang kuikat dari bawah pohon. Hahaha… belum terjadi saja aku sudah tertawa. Sungmin pasti akan takut dengan kejahilanku ini._

 _Kejahilan ini adalah murni ideku sendiri. Awalnya, sebelum pergi ke taman, Heechul menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi lalu mengagetkannya dari belakang. Tapi kupikir itu terlalu romantis. Itu benar-benar bukan diriku. Karena itu aku mengubahnya dengan menakut-nakuti Sungmin sementara aku bersembunyi._

 _Begitu Sungmin lewat, ia pasti akan melihat mantel hitamku yang menggelantung tanpa kaki. Aku yakin siapapun pasti terkejut mendapati sosok hantu mantel hitam. Lebih lucunya lagi jika berteriak dan membeku di tempat. Pasti ia akan seperti itu. Siapapun pasti akan kaku melihat hantu di hadapannya secara langsung._

 _Kemudian yang Sungmin lakukan selanjutnya adalah membalikkan badan dan hendak berlari. Ya~ Disaat itulah aku muncul. Tepat ketika Sungmin berbalik badan. Aku tidak akan menakut-nakutinya lagi. Tapi aku akan menangkap tubuhnya yang merinding ketakutan dan akan kudekap tubuhnya hingga ia merasa tenang. Good idea, bukan?! Dengan pelukan hangat ini, aku sudah siapkan senyuman maut yang sudah kupraktekkan di rumah. Aku akan tersenyum padanya dan menyambut malam kencan pertama kami dengan berucap, "Selamat malam, Lee Sungmin noona."_

.

"…Tapi aku terpeleset karena dahan pohon itu licin." Ungkap Kyuhyun yang menceritakan kegagalannya. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan betapa romantisnya ia memeluk Sungmin dan menenangkan perempuan itu dari ketakutan.

Sungmin dengan seksama mendengarkan rencana Kyuhyun mengerjainya. Sungmin tersenyum malu saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya ingin memeluk Sungmin di detik-detik pertemuan kencan pertama mereka. Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa. Sungguh konyol! Mengapa ia tidak mengikuti rencana Heechul saja? Inilah akibatnya jika Kyuhyun berani-berani untuk menjahili Sungmin. Ah, Kyu. Tidak pada noona, tidak pada teman-teman, bahkan pada orang yang disukainya. Kejahilan itu tetaplah melekat kuat pada diri si ikal menyebalkan ini. Padahal Heechul ingin Kyuhyun bersikap lebih romantis dan lebih sering tertawa dengan Sungmin daripada bertengkar. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak berhasil melakukan sambutan romantis untuk kencan pertamanya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang tak jauh dari pohon tempat Kyuhyun terjatuh tadi. Sambil memegangi mantel hitam miliknya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menahan kakinya yang kesakitan karena terlalu keras menginjak bumi ketika terjatuh tadi.

"Sudah, jangan tertawa." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal. Ia pun mengelus-elus punggung bawahnya. "Sekarang pinggangku sakit semua." Keluh laki-laki itu.

Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun pun meredakan tawanya. Meski ia belum puas, tetapi ia harus berhenti menertawakan Kyuhyun. "Apa benar-benar sakit?"

"Kau pikir jatuh dari pohon adalah bagian dari skenarioku?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mendapati Kyuhyun yang mengomel. Kyuhyun seketika lupa bahwa malam ini adalah malam kencannya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga melupakan janjinya pada Heechul yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengomel atau marah-marah pada Sungmin malam ini.

"Kalau sakit, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Kyu."

Pulang katanya?! Yang benar saja! Kyuhyun sudah tiga jam bersusah payah mencari setelan baju yang pas untuk dipakai berkencan malam ini. Ia bahkan sempat berdebat dengan Heechul karena awalnya ia tidak ingin memakai kemeja. "Tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun. "Lalu makan malam kita, bagaimana?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. ia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang polos mengakui bahwa malam ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin berkencan dengannya. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita makan malam. Kemana kita akan pergi, sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Di sini saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Di… tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun membungkuk, Kyuhyun menarik sesuatu yang ada di bawah kursi besi yang mereka duduki. Sungmin menoleh ke bawahnya. Ia mendapati sebuah keranjang makanan besar yang ternyata sudah disembunyikan Kyuhyun sejak awal di bawah sana. Kyuhyun mengangkat keranjang makanan itu dan menaruhnya di antara mereka berdua.

Apa yang dibawa anak laki-laki ini? Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menebak apa yang sedang direncanakannya. Kyuhyun mulai membuka keranjang makanan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua kotak makan, dua kaleng ginseng dan satu plastik buah berisi anggur, blueberry dan strawberry yang segar.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh begitu melihat semua makanan itu. Ini yang disebut makan malam menurut Kyuhyun. Tak harus tempat mewah, tak harus makanan mahal dari restoran berbintang, tak harus berpakaian formal layaknya seorang pejabat. Cukup dengan kehadiran dua orang yang berkencan, satu keranjang besar berisi makanan sehat untuk makan malam, serta tempat yang bisa membuat suasana makan malam mereka tidak terganggu.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk mengajakmu makan ke restoran mahal. Aku juga tidak mau minta uang pada appa. Lebih baik seperti ini, kan'? Ini juga disebut makan malam bersama." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya masih bekerja mengeluarkan satu persatu kotak makan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau pintar juga."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan' siswa berprestasi di sekolah." ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya.

Sungmin tertawa miring. Meski laki-laki ini sudah berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan percaya diri. Ia sangat membanggakan dirinya yang berprestasi di sekolah. Padahal ia tidak tau bahwa dibalik prestasinya itu para guru berharap Kyuhyun segera lulus dan keluar dari sekolah karena seringkali berbuat ulah. Sungmin menatapi Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sudah lama Sungmin menginginkan suasana seperti ini. Tidak ada amarah, tidak ada saling benci, yang ada hanya bunyi perut Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang mulai kelaparan.

"Jadi, siswa yang berprestasi, makanan apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sungmin bercanda.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dengan sebutan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. "Ini makan malammu. Dan ini milikku." Kyuhyun memberikan satu kotak makan dan sepasang sumpit pada Sungmin. Sementara dipangkuannya juga terdapat kotak makan dan sumpit lainnya.

Mereka membuka kotak makan itu bersama-sama. Makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah hidangan makan malam yang dicuri Kyuhyun dari meja makan sebelum berangkat menemui Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak, ia ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi wajah perempuan itu ketika melihat isi kotak makannya. Ayolah, jangan menampakkan wajah kecewamu padaku malam ini. Kyuhyun mulai harap-harap cemas.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu melihat isi kotak makannya. Senyuman itu, ah~ tepat dengan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. "Aku kenal makanan ini." Ucap Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya yang manis. Meski Sungmin sangat jarang makan malam bersama keluarga Cho, tetapi ia rindu dengan sajian makanan khas Korea yang selalu Yoonji siapkan untuk makan malam.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk. "Aku merindukan masakan eomoni."

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Syukurlah, makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun ternyata sangat mendukung kencan pertamanya bersama Sungmin malam ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang mulai mencicipi makanannya dengan sendok. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah dari Sungmin adalah ia kaku untuk makan dengan sumpit. Sejak dulu Sungmin selalu diajarkan makan menggunakan sendok, garpu dan pisau. Dan kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga kini. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Korea, Ia tidak terbiasa makan menggunakan sumpit di rumah ataupun di luar rumah.

Keduanya mulai menikmati makan malam sederhana yang disiapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik kotak makan Kyuhyun dan ia pun protes karena ternyata jatah makanan dalam kotak milik Kyuhyun lebih banyak. Rupanya laki-laki itu sengaja menaruh porsi lebih di kotak makannya. Sungmin yang tidak terima akhirnya mengambil beberapa daging yang telah dipotong kecil dari kotak makan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun geram dan marah. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sungmin. Dengan sedikit sembunyi-sembunyi Kyuhyun mulai kembali memakan makanannya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu seakan sedang menyembunyikan harta karun di dalam dekapannya sehingga Sungmin sulit merampasnya. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mulai menjahili Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menikmati makanannya. Ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan makanan, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya karena mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung melepas kotak makannya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dengan dahi yang mengerut kesal. Tingkah Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin tertawa. Menjahili Kyuhyun saat sedang makan memang waktu yang tepat. Karena Kyuhyun akan terfokus pada makanannya tanpa memikirkan sekitar, hingga dengan mudah Sungmin bisa menjahili si laki-laki pemarah itu.

Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sungmin. Makanan yang ia makan bersama Kyuhyun ini adalah hidangan yang disiapkan oleh Yoonji untuk makan malam keluarga Cho. Yoonji selalu membuat makan malam di sore hari dan menaruhnya di dapur begitu saja, lalu kembali ke toko untuk berjaga. Biasanya, makan malam yang telah dibuat Yoonji akan dipanaskan saat semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Saat tidak ada orang yang melihat, si bungsu yang jahil ini sesegera mungkin memasukkan semua makanan ke dalam dua kotak makan untuk makan malam dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga mencuri beberapa stok buah favorit Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak tau saja jika saat ini Yoonji sedang panik dan sibuk memasak untuk makan malam mereka karena semua makanan yang telah ia buat menghilang tanpa sisa. Heechul pun menjadi tumbal Yoonji untuk membantu memasak sebelum Yongwoon kembali dari toko. Heechul kini tengah menggerutu kesal. Bocah setan sialan! Kuhajar kau jika sudah pulang nanti. Bisa-bisanya kau merampas semua masakan untuk makan malam kami. Arrrgh!

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian. Makan malam pun selesai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan sedikit berdebatan karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menjahili satu sama lain. Suasana makan malam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin penuh dengan canda tawa, tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan dendam dan amarah.

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membereskan semua alat makan mereka ke dalam keranjang besar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan minuman kaleng kesukaannya sementara Sungmin meminum ginsengnya yang belum habis. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Sambil berjalan santai di jalan setapak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbincang-bincang dengan bercanda tawa. Sungmin merasa sangat senang, ia tidak menyangka malam ini bisa selalu tertawa setiap sepuluh detik sekali karena mendengar cerita keseharian laki-laki itu dan semua kejadian lucu yang ia alami di sekolah. Termasuk kejadian dimana ia mengurung pelatih basketnya dengan lima ekor katak. Kyuhyun juga menceritakan kejadian saat ia menyuruh para juniornya untuk membeli banyak makanan dan minuman ke supermarket, padahal saat itu waktu latihan basket sedang berlangsung. Terang saja Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan hal konyol setiap kali menjahili orang lain.

Cerita mengenai kejahilan terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk menaiki jembatan yang ada di taman itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan penuh arti ketika melihat jembatan yang mereka pijak saat ini. Tepat di bawah jembatan ini adalah tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka dikejar wartawan beberapa waktu lalu. Di saat sedang bertengkar hebat, para wartawan pun datang dan mengharuskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bekerjasama untuk bersembunyi. Mereka seharusnya berterima kasih pada para wartawan karena setelah bersembunyi di bawah jembatan, amarah keduanya mulai mereda dan mereka tidak lagi beradu mulut.

"Kau bodoh."

"Tidak. Kau yang bodoh. Kubilang kita harus lari."

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. Mereka mengenang kejadian saat keduanya tengah berdebat di taman. Ucapan itu pernah mereka ucapkan dahulu, tepatnya sebelum mereka bersembunyi di bawah jembatan yang sekarang mereka pijak.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin bercita-cita menjadi artis. Setiap detik kehidupanku selalu menjadi sorotan orang lain. Aku tidak suka." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak suka jika kehidupanku diketahui orang lain." Kata Sungmin menatapi kolam dangkal di bawah jembatan. "Aku ingin hidup seperti orang biasa. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Sulit baginya untuk lepas dari dunia _entertain_. Dirinya selalu mengekor pada sang kakak. Hal itu membuatnya terseret ke dalam dunia kerja sang kakak yang penuh dengan kamera, popularitas, serta penggemar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ketika keduanya saling terdiam, tiba-tiba Sungmin menunduk dan terbatuk. Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi air tenang yang mengalir di bawah jembatan pun menoleh Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin, namun secepatnya perempuan itu menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ini berlebihan."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatapi Sungmin. Apa perempuan ini sakit lagi? Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena ternyata tempat berkencannya tidak cocok untuk orang seperti Sungmin yang mudah jatuh sakit. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Tidak mau." Sungmin menggeleng. ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai panik. Padahal Sungmin hanya batuk biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu panik sekali." Karena gemas, Sungmin pun tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Ya~ Sungmin. Kau tidak sadar kalau sentuhan tanganmu di pipi Kyuhyun membuat laki-laki berambut ikal ini terpaku sejenak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Sentuhan tangan Sungmin di pipinya yang berjerawat itu seakan menjadi tombol _pause_ karena Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Kyuhyun ah?"

"Eoh? Ne?" Kyuhyun hampir saja diam mematung semalaman jika Sungmin tidak menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun bergerak kaku. Ia sedang gugup dan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Ah, iya, kita masih punya ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sungmin tidak menyadari sejak tadi Kyuhyun membawa satu plastik kecil berisi buah-buahan yang ia curi dari kulkas. "Kau mau anggur, strawberry, atau blueberry?"

"Semuanya."

"Aih, kau rakus juga." Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

"Aku mau semuanya."

"Araseo, araseo." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Dalam satu plastik itu hanya terdapat lima buah blueberry, lima buah strawberry, dan lima buah anggur kecil. Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga menyukai tiga buah itu dan jika Sungmin menginginkan semuanya, maka ia tidak mendapat satu buah pun. Kyuhyun pun melirik Sungmin dengan sebuah ide di kepalanya. "Aku punya permainan."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menuruni jembatan untuk pergi ke tempat lain yang dirasanya cukup nyaman untuk melakukan permainan yang ia pikirkan itu. Sungmin masih diam dengan tanda tanya, Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kini Kyuhyun melangkah di atas rumput hijau. Ia mengajak Sungmin mengikutinya. Kyuhyun pun duduk bersila di bawah sana sementara Sungmin masih berdiri, ia diam di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Di sini tidak kotor. Ayo duduk." Kyuhyun sedikit menenggak.

Sungmin terdiam lalu duduk perlahan di rumput itu. Ia menyilangkan dua kakinya seperti Kyuhyun. Kini kedua orang itu tengah berhadapan dengan jarak lutut yang sangat dekat. Sungmin masih bingung dengan ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Begini permainannya. Kau harus menebak hal yang aku suka dan tidak suka. Begitupula aku. Dan jika tebakanmu benar, kau boleh memakan satu buah. Tapi jika jawabanmu salah, kau tidak boleh memakan buah ini." Kyuhyun menjelaskan permainan _like dislike_ yang pernah ia lakukan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya ketika perpisahan SMP dahulu. "Araseo?"

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Sa-satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau… Ng, kau harus menyuapi orang yang menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kyuhyun berbohong. Tidak seperti itu permainannya. Tapi ia ingin sekali dirinya dan Sungmin melakukan itu.

Sungmin pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Entahlah, Sungmin seakan tidak peduli apakah itu hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun atau bukan, tapi ia setuju dengan ucapan itu.

"Baiklah. _Ladies first_."

" _Okay_." Sungmin menarik nafas dan menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak suka menjadi artis?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aish…" Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan. Itu terlalu mudah. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka membicarakan hal itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil satu buah strawberry dan menyuapi buah itu ke mulut Sungmin. Tangannya sedikit kaku, namun Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang gugup sekaligus girang karena menyuapi Sungmin.

"Giliranmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya karena masih mengunyah strawberry.

"Kau suka _make up_?"

"Geurae." Sungmin mengangguk. Tentu saja, ia bahkan menaruh kotak _make up_ di mobilnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia tidak sempat merias diri di rumah. Sungmin mengambil satu buah strawberry lalu menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Aya! Kyuhyun lagi-lagi girang dalam hati. Idenya bermain dengan Sungmin rupanya membuat Kyuhyun kesenangan karena inilah kesempatan Sungmin untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kapan lagi? Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sekarang aku," Sungmin mulai berpikir. "Kau suka bermain _game_?"

"Kau pasti menebak itu karena melihatku selalu menang bermain _game_ dengan Heechul, kan'?"

"Anio. Aku pernah membereskan semua DVD _game_ di kamarmu, kau ingat?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau juga pernah mengabaikan aku dan asik bermain _game_." Sungmin mengingat saat ia datang ke toko roti keluarga Cho untuk membawakan beberapa parfum dari Perancis pada Yoonji dan Heechul. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Ah, geurae. Mi-mianhaeyo." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan senyuman penuh kedamaian. Lagi-lagi buah strawberry yang diambil Kyuhyun, ia pun menyuapi buah itu pada Sungmin. "Giliranku. Kau suka macarons?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Sungmin tidak menyangka akan tebakan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau dan Heechul sering membuat macarons di rumahku." Memang benar. Setiap kali Sungmin bermain ke rumah Heechul, kedua perempuan itu selalu saja mengambil gula pasir dan beberapa adonan lain di lemari stok untuk membuat macarons. Selain itu, Heechul juga pernah bercerita pada Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin sama-sama menyukai makanan khas Perancis itu.

Sungmin mengambil satu buah anggur lalu menyuapi buah itu pada Kyuhyun. Anggur tidak memiliki tangkai kecil seperti strawberry, ketika buah itu dicuci Heechul, ia langsung memisahkan batang kecil pada anggur. Sebab itu jemari lentik Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan tidak sengaja. Kyuhyun menahan rasa canggungnya ketika Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun. Si bocah nakal dan pemberani itu kini menjadi malu. Polosnya, Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa jemarinya yang menyentuh bibir tebal Kyuhyun itu telah membuat si singa galak dan menyebalkan menjadi seekor kucing yang pemalu.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran Sungmin. "Kau… tidak suka aku dekat dengan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Tebakan itu seratus persen benar. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ia bahkan menganggapi Kibum adalah musuh terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Tapi itu dulu, ketika Kibum belum mengaku bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin dan Kibum tidak pernah saling suka. Kedekatan mereka hanya karena hobi yang sama yaitu membaca buku.

"Geurae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu dan Kibum. A-aku… hanya… tidak suka."

"Kenapa? Kami kan' hanya berteman."

"Karena kedekatan kalian selalu membuatku cemburu." Kyuhyun dengan sedikit lantang berucap seperti itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mencerna ucapannya. Cemburu? Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh karena sudah bicara terus terang.

Sungmin seketika terdiam. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil berpikir apa maksud ucapan laki-laki ikal itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyodorkan buah kecil blueberry pada Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Cepat makan ini." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Sungmin yang masih berpikir.

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang mulai gugup dan salah tingkah itu, akhirnya Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan memakan buah itu.

Sama seperti anggur, buah blueberry pun tidak memiliki batang, buah blueberry bahkan lebih kecil dari anggur hingga dengan mudahnya jemari Kyuhyun merasakan bibir Sungmin. Bibir itu lembut dan hangat. 'Omo! Aku menyentuh bibirnya!' Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bergumam seperti itu. Padahal Kyuhyun pernah memegang bibir selain Sungmin.

Contohnya bibir Heechul, saat Kyuhyun mencubit mulut Heechul karena membongkar rahasia Kyuhyun yang suka telanjang dada dan berkeliaran di dalam rumah jika tidak ada orang pada teman-teman Heechul. Terang saja laki-laki itu malu ditertawai beberapa teman Heechul. Bibir Yoonji pun pernah Kyuhyun pegang. Kyuhyun yang manja saat masih berusia satu tahun selalu saja memainkan bibir ibunya sambil naik ke atas tubuh Yoonji yang tertidur di ranjang. Terkadang Kyuhyun lebih senang tidur tengkurep di atas tubuh ibunya dengan kaki yang ditekuk, hingga membuat bokong berbalut popok bayi itu sedikit menungging. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga seringkali menepuk bibir Kibum saat sahabat laki-laki itu menggodanya agar cepat mendapat kekasih.

"Kyuhyun ah," Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun karena tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa yang aneh? Laki-laki kurus itu rupanya masih saja menaruh jemarinya di dekat mulut Sungmin, padahal buah blueberry yang disuapinya sudah diremas habis oleh Sungmin.

"Giliranmu."

"Ah, ne." Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan tangannya. Tangan satunya menggaruk kepalanya bertanda ia sedang kaku. "Gi-giliranku, ya." Kyuhyun pun mulai berpikir tentang hal apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sungmin. "Kau suka… aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eh?

'Aish! Tidak, Kyuhyun ah. Kenapa ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutku!' Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin terdiam dan sedikit terbelalak. Tentu saja Sungmin tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"A-anio, anio." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia ingin mengklarifikasi ucapannya itu. "Maksudku… Ng…" Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit dan melihat kemeja hijau yang ia pakai. Ia pun kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin. "Maksudku ini," Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit pakaiannya di kedua bahunya. Ia memperlihatkan kemeja yang ia pakai. "Kau… Ng, suka aku memakai kemeja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyerongkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau pikir aku bodoh, Kyu. Sungmin malah tertawa dalam hati. Kyuhyun tidak tau saja kalau Sungmin lebih pandai dalam hal perasaan. Sungmin dengan mudahnya menebak kalau saat ini laki-laki di hadapannya itu tengah gugup karena menyukainya. Sungmin pun tertawa kecil. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sungmin memilih untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Karena aku ingin tau pendapat orang lain tentangku yang memakai kemeja." Alasan bagus Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpikir demikian.

Alasan yang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya, Sungmin malah berpikir alasan itu tidak masuk akal. "Aku suka." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lebih rapi dengan kemeja." Ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa disadari, Sungmin memang tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja. Selalu pakaian berbahan kaos yang laki-laki kurus itu pakai. Pernah sekali Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memakai kemeja, itu pun kemeja sekolah. Kyuhyun terlihat kusut dengan kemeja itu karena ia memang tidak pernah mendandani dirinya dengan rapi setiap pergi ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tidak sia-sia rupanya Kyuhyun meminta saran Heechul karena kemeja yang ia pakai disukai Sungmin. "Ya~ kalau begitu aku akan sering memakai kemeja."

Ini yang membuat Sungmin seringkali tertawa. Bukan bermaksud mengejek, tapi karena ia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasa. Ia benar-benar menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang baru. Kyuhyun yang bertingkah aneh, Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk romantis, Kyuhyun yang selalu gugup, Kyuhyun yang sangat bersahabat. Dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ia yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

Permainan tebak-tebakan itu terus saja berlanjut hingga buah di dalam plastik dilahap habis oleh mereka.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui niat Kyuhyun dibalik semua ini. Ya, karena ia ingin tau segala hal tentang Sungmin. Ia sengaja memainkan permainan ini agar ia dan Sungmin bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Dari mulai kesukaan Sungmin pada _make up_ , macarons, dan juga mengoleksi parfum. Serta ketidaksukaan Sungmin pada binatang berbulu seperti kucing atau anjing, dan juga ketidaksukaan Sungmin pada film horror.

Begitu semua buah habis termakan, Kyuhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menikmati suasana taman yang sepi dan udara yang tidak dingin memeluk mereka di alam terbuka. Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Rambut panjang Sungmin yang diikat pun terhempas. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, begitu juga dengan perempuan itu. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin, dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit terbelalak. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi bertingkah aneh itu memberikan senyumannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda jika sedang tersenyum. Sungmin terpaku menatap senyuman laki-laki berbibir tebal itu.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat bibir berbentuk M yang menurutnya sangat indah. Dia sangat cantik, sangat-sangat cantik. Gumam Kyuhyun yang terhipnotis. Rupanya seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin bisa menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Dari mulai mata hingga bibir dan dagu.

Kyuhyun tidak mau terus terlarut, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa tidur karena wajah Sungmin terus ada di dalam bayangannya. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapan. Diliriknya langit hitam yang cukup banyak bintang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas Ah! Lagi-lagi jantungku tidak berkompromi. Kenapa ia terus menerus bergedup kencang! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menatapi langit sambil berpikir untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dengan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin kini ikut menatap langit, melihat banyak taburan bintang menghiasi malamnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kapan?" Sungmin menoleh.

Kyuhyun menatapi bintang-bintang di atas langit sambil mengingatnya. "Saat aku masih SMP. Kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur ke pantai. Aku dan Heechul noona serta Hangeng hyung memilih untuk menghabiskan malam di luar." Kenang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sepertinya Hangeng orang yang sangat dekat dengan keluargamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ia sudah jadi bagian keluarga kami, meski si cerewet itu belum menikah dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit candaan.

Tak heran, Heechul mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk berpacaran dengan Hangeng sejak dulu. Laki-laki dari China itu sangat ramah dan sangat hormat pada Yongwoon dan Yoonji. Kedua orang tua Heechul juga sudah menganggap Hangeng seperti anak mereka. Karena itu saat waktu libur tiba, keluarga Cho mengundang Hangeng untuk berlibur bersama. Yongwoon yakin Hangeng orang bertanggung jawab yang tidak pernah berani menyentuh anak perempuannya sebelum mereka resmi menikah nanti.

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Ia berharap apa yang terjadi pada Hangeng juga terjadi padanya. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho, dengan segala kasih sayang yang besar dari Yongwoon dan Yoonji, lalu perhatian dari Heechul, serta kejahilan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sungmin mulai berkhayal.

"Kau suka bintang?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia pun mengangguk. "Aku suka bintang. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa semua orang yang kutanya, selalu menjawab suka bintang?"

"Memangnya kau tidak suka?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Matanya memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. "Apa yang menarik dari sebuah bintang? Menurutku tidak ada." Kata Kyuhyun mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia kembali melihat langit. "Tapi bintang bisa menghiasi malam yang gelap." Kata Sungmin.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang diam. Memang benar, langit tampak sangat cantik malam ini berkat taburan bintang di atas mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang menatap langit. Dalam hatinya, ia membandingkan cantiknya bintang yang kalah dari kecantikan perempuan di sebelahnya ini. 'Kau yang lebih cantik, kau yang lebih indah. Sungmin noona.' Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah berani untuk mengatakan hal itu secara langsung.

"Kau percaya kalau bintang jatuh bisa membuat permohonan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya mitos." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan apa yang kau percaya."

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, ia melirik langit dan berpikir sejenak. Sementara Sungmin berbalik melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya pada Tuhan, aku percaya pada orang tuaku, dan aku percaya pada semua hal yang dikerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh." kata Kyuhyun. "Karena aku merasakannya. Semua hal yang kulakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh akan berhasil." Kemudian Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan senyuman percaya diri. "Buktinya aku bisa jadi orang yang pintar."

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi ia sangat percaya diri. Pikir Sungmin.

Seketika angin berhembus menyapa keduanya. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun lalu merangkul lengan kurus Kyuhyun. Ia mendekap lengan panjang itu cukup erat.

DEG!

Si ikal ini dibuat gugup. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara nafas Sungmin di suasana yang sepi ini. Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Sungmin sementara perempuan itu memilih untuk menenggak menatapi bintang. Ia senang memandangi bintang di langit luas. Ini pertama kalinya ia menikmati bintang di alam terbuka.

"Lalu… kau percaya cinta?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan seketika keduanya terdiam. Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak henti menatapi setiap inci wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan mata tajam. Laki-laki itu tidak bersuara. Mata yang sangat indah ini menghipnotis Kyuhyun seketika, hingga ia enggan berucap dan hanya ingin menatap mata Sungmin lebih lama. Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas dalam dadanya ketika mata indah Sungmin berbalik menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat gugup oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung memalingkan tatapannya ke atas langit.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak ingin percaya." Jawaban Kyuhyun bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Padahal Sungmin sudah mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan tulus, tapi tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah mencoret kata 'cinta' yang selama ini Sungmin percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mempercayai suatu hal tanpa cinta? Sedangkan kepercayaan itu diawali dari hati."

"Jadi cinta datang dari hati?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia benar-benar buta tentang hatinya sendiri? Pikir Sungmin. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun cukup serius kali ini, tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, di saat keduanya bermain sambil saling menyuapi buah.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku, apa yang membuatmu percaya cinta?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku merasakannya." Ucap Sungmin. "Kau pun merasakannya. Dengan orang tuamu, dengan Heechul eonni, bahkan Kibum."

Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau sebut itu cinta? Kupikir kau akan menyebutku orang yang posesif terhadap mereka." Ia akhirnya mengakui sifat buruknya itu. Kyuhyun kemudian memandangi wajah Sungmin lebih lama sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kalau begitu beritahu aku, bagaimana mencintai seseorang, tapi tidak berlebihan."

Sungmin diam seribu bahasa ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. 'Tapi tidak berlebihan' adalah kata-kata yang sulit dicerna olehnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk mencintai seseorang. Pernah ia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Yuri. Kyuhyun memberikan seluruh cintanya pada Yuri. Namun apa yang terjadi? Cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan segenap kepercayaan cintanya luntur seketika.

Trauma masa lalu. Hampir semua orang menyebut Kyuhyun memiliki trauma masa lalu untuk urusan cinta. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak trauma akan jatuh cinta, ia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai orang. Sekali Kyuhyun mencintai satu orang, ia akan terus mengejar dan menjadikan orang tersebut sebagai sumber kebahagiaannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika saja orang itu akan mengkhianatinya nanti. Itu yang membuat dirinya sangat posesif pada Heechul, bahkan pada Kibum. Merekalah sumber kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi manusia tanpa rasa.

Sungmin perlahan menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya. "Semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk mencintai orang lain."

"Caraku mencintai orang lain terlalu bodoh." Kyuhyun mengakui kelemahannya.

"Aku pun begitu." Sungmin tertawa kecil menertawakan dirinya.

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan orang itu. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang yang kucintai tetap berada di sampingku. Meski aku tau tidak semua orang nyaman berada di dekatku." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Karena aku ini keras kepala. Aku juga menyebalkan. Seperti katamu."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Kali ini ia menertawakan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya laki-laki ini menyadari bahwa ia orang menyebalkan dan terkadang membuat orang tidak nyaman karena selalu naik darah setiap kali dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun masih betah melihat wajah Sungmin di dekat lengannya. Tanpa disadari, dalam hatinya ia merasa nyaman dan tenang berada di samping Sungmin. Apalagi mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya, merasakan sentuhan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di lengannya, dan mendengar nafas Sungmin di bahunya.

"Aku nyaman berada di dekatmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia masih memasang mata memandangi Sungmin. "Kau, bagaimana?"

DEG! Kali ini Sungmin yang mulai berdegup. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuatnya kembali diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tau bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan singkat Kyuhyun.

Kepala Sungmin menenggak dari sisi lengan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupi. Dari tatapan mata keduanya, mereka memendam perasaan yang sama. Sungmin ingin sekali jujur pada Kyuhyun mengenai perasaannya saat ini. Ia begitu nyaman dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat amat nyaman. Hingga ia tak ingin melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun yang kurus.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menggariskan senyuman tipis dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. "Mwoya?" Kyuhyun sedikit protes dengan tangan Sungmin yang ada di dadanya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin gugup.

Sungmin mencairkan suasana mereka yang terlalu serius. Tidak hari ini, Kyu. Sungmin membatin. Hari ini ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Pikir Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau bilang nyaman berada di dekatku. Tapi jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali, Kyu." canda Sungmin

Ah~ perempuan ini! Berani sekali ia bercanda seperti ini pada Kyuhyun yang sedang dimabuk cinta karenanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab. Cukup dari degup jantungnya saja ia sudah memberi jawaban pada Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di dadanya. Sungmin yang awalnya tertawa kini terbelalak. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terhipnotis. Ia seakan terdorong oleh nafsunya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa. Padahal Sungmin sedang menertawakannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk marah kali ini.

Kyuhyun membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat rangkulan Sungmin terlepas dari lengan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun berbalik dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi tidur menghadap langit. Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya yang berada di atas Sungmin dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. Kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas, dan Kyuhyun semakin terhipnotis. Perempuan ini benar-benar seperti secangkir kopi yang bisa membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang dan tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Sementara Sungmin terbelalak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh. Ia juga semakin terkejut saat Kyuhyun berpindah posisi menjadi di atasnya. Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, ia sangat gugup dengan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Mm... Noona, jepitmu hilang." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk meraba rambut sebelah kanan.

Sungmin pun tertawa kecil. "Pasti terjatuh saat kita berjalan-jalan tadi." Kata Sungmin tersenyum. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih memegang rambut Sungmin perlahan mulai mengelusnya. Kyuhyun merasakan permukaan rambut Sungmin yang lembut dan wangi.

Mereka kembali diam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan laki-laki ini membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Sesuatu yang asing merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun hingga ia berani mendekati wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yakin, kali ini Kyuhyun bukan akan meniup bulu matanya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Kini Kyuhyun akan menciumnya. Sungmin semakin gugup, padahal sebelumnya ia pernah berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Sungmin langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia pun merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang deras di dekat hidungnya, itu berarti wajah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar dekat. Kyuhyun pun merasa gugup sebab ini pertama kalinya ia mencium bibir seorang perempuan. Berbeda dengan pengalamannya berpacaran dengan Yuri dahulu. Ia masih terlalu kecil saat itu, hingga ia tidak berani mencium Yuri. Namun sekarang, hatinya berani untuk melakukan hal ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit kaku untuk mencium Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sendiri tidak merespon ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepas ciuman polos itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka mata mereka bersama-sama. Keduanya langsung menangkap mata satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat mata Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menghipnotisnya. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Sungmin memerah karena senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Apa cinta itu rasanya seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti ada yang melompat-lompat di dadaku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia pun terkekeh. Anak ini benar-benar polos. Gumam Sungmin. Ditatapnya sepasang mata angkuh milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit menyerongkan kepalanya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih betah berada di atasnya. Sungmin mengelus rambut belakang Kyuhyun. Tangannya merasa mengelus sesuatu yang kasar dan sedikit kusut. Sungmin bisa merasakan rambut ikal Kyuhyun melalui telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak menyisir rambutmu hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu kusut."

"Aku pikir kita tidak sedang membicarakan rambutku." Kyuhyun tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka teralihkan hanya karena rambut ikal yang selalu disisir dengan jari itu.

"Kau harus menyisir rambutmu dengan rapi, Kyu." Sementara Sungmin masih mengalihkan perbincangan itu dan berharap Kyuhyun tak menyatakan cintanya detik ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin kemudian melirik kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. "Pakaianmu sudah rapi. Kau juga harus merapikan rambutmu dengan sisir."

"Aku tidak punya sisir."

"Kau bohong." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau sembunyikan sisir di dalam lemari pakaianmu." Sungmin yang pernah masuk dan membereskan kamar Kyuhyun itu pernah melihat lemari pakaian Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Beberapa pakaian yang tertumpuk asal di sana dirapikan oleh Sungmin. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah sisir yang ditaruh di tumpukkan belakang baju Kyuhyun.

Ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir. Ia hanya merapikan rambutnya dengan jari tangan. Kyuhyun mengingat baik-baik ucapan Sungmin itu lalu menghela nafas karena menyerah. Ia pun mengangguk. "Aku akan menyuruhmu mengelus rambutku lagi jika aku sudah merapikannya dengan sisir." Kata Kyuhyun diselingi candaannya.

Sungmin pun tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat sederet gigi kelinci yang tampak di dalam mulut Sungmin. 'Tuhan… Perempuan ini semakin cantik saat sedang tertawa.' Gumam Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang sejak tadi menopang tubuh Kyuhyun itu seakan tidak akan pernah merasa pegal karena di hadapan matanya ada Sungmin. Ia penawar segala rasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau pasti malas mencuci muka."

"Kau ini senang sekali mengomentari aku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ada banyak jerawat di pipimu."

"Aku bukan laki-laki feminim."

"Tapi menjaga kesehatan wajahmu itu penting. Kau pasti terlihat lebih menarik jika tidak ada jerawat di wajahmu." Sungmin membiarkan tangan kirinya masih menggantung ke belakang leher Kyuhyun, sementara tangan kanannya turun dan mulai meraba wajah Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Setiap sentuhan jemari Sungmin di wajah Kyuhyun membuat laki-laki itu seakan membeku. Ia seringkali dibelai lembut oleh sang eomma, tapi belaian kali ini berbeda. Pipi Kyuhyun juga sering dicubit dan ditampar oleh jemari tangan Heechul, tapi kali ini sentuhan Sungmin melebihi sentuhan apapun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdorong oleh nafsunya. Ia menatap bibir Sungmin seakan sedang menitikkan mangsa untuk disantap.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar. Tidak. Aku hanya boleh menciumnya satu kali. Dan kesempatan itu sudah ia gunakan tadi. Kyuhyun bisa benar-benar terjaga semalaman jika kembali menikmati sensasi mencium bibir Sungmin.

Jemari Sungmin yang masih memegang pipi Kyuhyun itu kemudian terlepas saat Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku… akan mencari jepitmu yang hilang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghindari Sungmin kemudian menampar dirinya sendiri karena sudah dimabuk cinta. Kyuhyun pun menyadari, dirinya saat ini bukanlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan sombong seperti biasanya. Ia berubah menjadi seseorang penuh rasa cinta dan selalu ingin menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara mencium Sungmin.

Aih~ Sadar, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sungmin. Sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh, ia bergumam. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta seperti ini padanya. Kyuhyun yang juga pintar fisika, kimia dan biologi ini tidak mengerti mengapa ada reaksi tak terduga di dalam dirinya. Seperti terdapat sebuah zat yang terus bergejolak di hatinya dan terus memaksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk berani mengungkapkan cinta.

'Apa ini saatnya? Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk berkata jujur pada Sungmin tentang perasaanku?' Wajah laki-laki itu mulai resah. Sambil berpura-pura mencari jepit Sungmin yang hilang, ia masih berpikir. Apa Kyuhyun pantas mencintainya? Masih ada keraguan di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Ia menyadari berjuta sifat buruknya yang tidak disukai orang lain. Semua perempuan di sekolah saja tidak ada yang suka dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi Sungmin? Seleranya pasti seperti Donghae, pria baik hati, penyayang, tegas namun lembut pada setiap wanita. Sementara Kyuhyun? Dengan Heechul saja selalu bercekcok yang tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun menaruh tangan kanannya di dada. Ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bicara, tidak, bicara, tidak? Bicara. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki, ia juga pemberani dan percaya diri. Hanya karena malu, Kyuhyun tidak berani jujur tentang perasaannya? Payah sekali. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil berpikir. Baiklah, bicara. Ia harus bicara pada Sungmin. Entah Sungmin berbalik menyukainya atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun harus bicara sekarang.

Laki-laki yang sudah yakin itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Eoh? Tepat pada saat Kyuhyun akan memanggil Sungmin, perempuan itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah." Panggil Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

Apa ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya? Kenapa secara kebetulan Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin noona, A-aku–"

" _Sst!" Sungmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan jarinya._

Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi perempuan itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diam. Sungmin langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun, menarik laki-laki itu untuk membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Sungmin. Dan tanpa memedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menyerongkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

'Mwoya ige?!' Laki-laki itu berteriak dalam hati.

Tidak romantis sekali, bukan? Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin memulai aksi pengakuan cintanya lebih dulu itu tiba-tiba didahului oleh Sungmin. Perempuan itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan langsung mencium Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. 'Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa aku yang dibuat gugup!' Disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun masih menyalahkan diri tentang sikap romantisnya yang keduluan. Kyuhyun merasa gagal karena yang harusnya mencium terlebih dahulu adalah dirinya, bukan Sungmin.

Tapi ciuman itu lambat laun membuat Kyuhyun terbawa suasana. Kyuhyun yang tadinya membuka mata lebar-lebar semakin lama semakin menutup matanya. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu lebih hangat. Otaknya berpikir untuk tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini. Ia ingin ciuman kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun perlahan bergerak dan mulai melingkar di pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya pengalaman untuk berciuman. Lagi-lagi ciuman mereka hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin yang memulainya. Perempuan itu perlahan membuka mulutnya yang menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mengajari Kyuhyun untuk bisa berciuman lebih lama. Laki-laki itu kembali dilanda rasa gugup saat merasakan bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Kyuhyun pun membuka bibirnya sedikit. Ia mulai merasakan bibir Sungmin yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibirnya.

Sepasang yang tengah dilanda rasa cinta yang hebat itu mulai menikmati ciuman mereka yang hangat. Bibir Sungmin semakin terasa hangat ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengulumnya. Seperti ini rasanya berciuman yang romantis? Kyuhyun sangat senang sekaligus gugup. Ia tidak peduli seberapa basah bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin saat ini. Yang pasti ia belum mau melepasnya dan terus mengulum bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin yang mulai mencium Kyuhyun, Sungmin pula yang mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Perempuan itu mulai melepaskan bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Saat kedua bibir mereka mulai menjauh, Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu kemudian menunduk.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang menunduk. Apa Sungmin kehabisan nafas karena terlalu dalam saat berciuman tadi? Kyuhyun sempat berpikir demikian, tapi kemudian Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memberikan senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang basah karena ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Lihat," Sungmin berucap. Ia pun menaruh tangan kanannya di wajah Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya mengelap bibir Kyuhyun yang basah karenanya. "Bibirmu basah." Ucap Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Tawanya terdengar manis di telinga Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu pun tersenyum saat jemari tangan Sungmin terus menerus mengelus permukaan bibirnya. "Sungmin noona, aku–"

"Kyuhyun ah," Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan menempelkan dahinya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku…ingin pulang."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin itu akhirnya ia lepas, berganti posisi menjadi memegang bahu Sungmin sambil memberi jarak agar Sungmin tidak menempel di dahinya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin. Kenapa ucapan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya? "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku hanya ingin pulang." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kebingungan. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meminta izin untuk pulang. Yang benar saja, di saat mereka sedang bermesraan seperti ini? Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Ia mengira Sungmin datang padanya dan menciumnya lalu menyatakan cinta. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Sungmin bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin pulang, Kyu." Sungmin sambil menarik nafas dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Kau… baik-baik saja, kan'?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat?"

Laki-laki itu menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sungmin. Kenapa perempuan ini tiba-tiba meminta pulang? Tatapan matanya pun sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan bagi Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Sungmin yang sejak tadi menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan cinta itu berubah menjadi tatapan polos. Bahkan kesenangan yang sejak tadi Sungmin rasakan tidak lagi terpancar dari matanya. Perempuan ini kenapa?

Sungmin kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

"Te-tentu saja." Akhirnya jawaban itu yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan. Di balik perasaan anehnya, ia tidak bisa menahan Sungmin lebih lama. Perempuan ini pasti punya alasan mengapa ia meminta pulang. Dan ciuman tadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap itu bukanlah ciuman terakhir yang Sungmin berikan.

Perempuan itu melangkah mundur. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

"Sama-sama." Kyuhyun menjawab. "Jika aku mengajakmu untuk berdua seperti ini lagi, apa kau akan menolak?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan pasti. "Aku ingin melakukan hal seperti ini lagi denganmu. Lebih sering. Setiap hari." Canda Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sejenak karena ucapan Sungmin. Lebih sering? Setiap hari? Itu tandanya Sungmin sangat menikmati kencan pertama mereka. "Kalau begitu aku akan sering mencuri makanan eomma untuk makan malam kita."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa bersama.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin. Ia menggenggamnya erat, lalu berjalan bersama Sungmin untuk mengantarkan perempuan itu ke parkiran mobil. Di sana sudah ada mobil hitam serta supir pribadi yang setia menemani Sungmin. Perempuan itu tak pernah keluar dengan sendirinya, Donghae akan sangat melarang Sungmin melakukan itu. Karenanya, sebuah mobil dan satu supir pribadi selalu siap siaga menemani Sungmin ke manapun dan sampai jam berapapun Sungmin di luar rumah.

Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak saat ini. Sambil mengantar Sungmin, ia kembali memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin dengan cara yang lebih romantis atau lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Yang pasti, ciuman tadi membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama, meski keduanya belum mengatakannya secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

.

" _Dasar gila…" ucap Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Romantis, kan'?"_

 _._

"… _Pokoknya kalau para artis sombong itu mendekatimu, aku akan datang dan menghancurkan gedung SM."_

 _._

" _Kau berubah untuk Sungmin, eoh?" Lagi-lagi Heechul menggoda Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Note:

Omo! Kyu serem amat, sampe mau ngehancurin gedung SM segala. Aduh nanti Donghae sama Minho kerja di mana dong? Haha… Ini lagi, Heechul seneng bgt ngegodain Kyu. Udah tau adiknya gengsian, pake digodain segala. Btw, Kibum jahat juga bilang sobat sendiri gila, tingkah apa lagi yang Kyu lakuin buat nyatain perasaannya?

.

Yuhu~ Akhirnya update lagi. Chapter ini di sponsori oleh lagu Kyuhyun – A Million Pieces, Begitu saya liat liriknya mirip sama isi chapter ini hihi. Semoga highlight utk chapter depan bikin chingudeul penasaran, biar terus nungguin ff ini hahaha *evil laugh*

.

Btw, saya mau ngaku, sebenarnya part ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi kalau disatuin sama lanjutannya itu jadi super duper panjang. Selain itu lanjutannya punya tema yang beda dari judul chapter ini. Karna itu saya bagi dua.

.

Sooo… Gimana kesan chingudeul sama kencan Kyu-Min? (please jangan bilang garing haha) Akhirnya ngegantung ya? Yup, karna saya masih simpen rahasia yang belom saya share. Chingudeul akan temuin itu di another chapter (entah yg mana, tungguin aja) hoho…

FYI, kalau chingudeul jeli, sebenarnya saya ganti cover image ff ini sama ff 'Hey I'm not a Little Boy Anymore!' Why? Karna saya ngebuat ulang cover utk wattpad. Jadi cover di ffnet dan wattpad bakal saya samain.

.

Okay, author (selalu) meminta kesediaan chingudeul untuk mereview chapter ini.

Gamsahamnida, chingudeul *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


	11. Chapter 10: Lipstick Trap

**WHAT IS HEART FOR ?**

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N), Cho Heechul (Y), Kim Kibum (N).

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Drama, Family

.

.

.

 **Note: Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini^^**

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10: LIPSTICK TRAP**

.

Kencan pada malam itu tentu sangat berkesan bagi Sungmin, apalagi bagi Kyuhyun. Meski diawal pertemuan Kyuhyun gagal bersikap romantis pada Sungmin, tapi ciuman lama mereka diakhir kencan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lupa akan kejadian memalukan Kyuhyun itu.

Begitu pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sungmin langsung teringat akan setiap detik yang terasa sangat sebentar. Ia sangat menikmati kencannya yang sederhana. Sebelumnya, ketika ia berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sungmin selalu dibawa ke tempat-tempat seperti mall, bioskop, _candle light dinner_ , dan lain-lain. Tapi kali ini kencannya berbeda. Cukup dengan sekotak bekal makanan rumah dan sisanya mereka nikmati dengan berjalan-jalan, bercanda tawa dan bersantai di atas rumput hijau berdua. Kencan ini yang paling berkesan untuk Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan ciuman yang dilakukannya dua kali bersama Kyuhyun.

Sama halnya dengan si ikal yang sampai ke rumah lebih terlambat dari Sungmin. Meski pada awalnya ia mendapat pukulan dari sang noona karena merampas habis semua makan malam, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak marah dan menyesal. Ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri saat Heechul memukulinya. Pukulan Heechul terasa seperti sebuah sentuhan yang menggelitik. Seketika ia menjadi tidak waras karena yang ada di dalam bayangannya adalah bibir Sungmin dan rasa hangat ketika mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun menjadi berubah seusai menjalani kencan dengan Sungmin. Di pagi hari hingga sore, Kyuhyun selalu mematikan ponselnya dan fokus pada pelajaran di sekolah. Ia juga tidak pernah absen belajar di rumah hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Dan ketika malam hari, beberapa DVD _game_ yang dahulu selalu menyita perhatiannya kini benar-benar ia abaikan karena ponsel sederhana yang tidak memiliki kamera dan MP3 itu lebih menarik daripada tumpukan DVD _game_.

Tentu saja. Ia lebih suka berlama-lama menggenggam ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Sudah tiga malam dilewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan saling berbalas pesan singkat. Ini semua berkat Kibum. Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kibum, termasuk ciuman pertama dan keduanya yang terjadi saat itu juga. Mendengar cerita itu, Kibum pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin melalui pesan singkat setiap malam seperti dua orang yang berpacaran.

Kyuhyun : _Kau sedang apa, noona? Kau sudah makan malam?_

Sungmin : _Aku sedang menemani oppa di gedung SM. Aku sudah makan, Kyu. Kau, bagaimana?_

Kyuhyun : _Sudah. Aku juga baru saja selesai makan malam. Hari ini eomma membiarkan Heechul yang memasak dan semua masakannya asin. Bodoh sekali dia._

Sungmin : _Aish, jangan begitu. Heechul eonni sudah susah payah memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Kau pikir itu mudah._

Kyuhyun : _Tetap saja dia belum pandai seperti eomma. Noona, kau tidak sedang bersama Minho, kan'? Atau dengan Shinee? Atau anggota K.R.Y? Atau dengan anggota SJ-Band? Atau artis laki-laki yang lebih tampan lainnya?_

Sungmin : _Waeyo? Kau cemburu?_

Kyuhyun : _Tentu saja! Pokoknya kalau para artis sombong itu mendekatimu, aku akan datang dan menghancurkan gedung SM._

Sungmin : _Mwoya?! Kau sadis sekali. Mereka kan' teman Donghae oppa, temanku juga._

Kyuhyun : _Tapi mereka sering menggodamu, kan'? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam._

Sungmin : _Hahaha… Dasar tidak mau kalah!_

Percakapan seperti itu yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin betah berlama-lama berbicara melalui pesan singkat. Dan setiap kali Sungmin pamit untuk pergi tidur, Kyuhyun selalu mengiringinya dengan ucapan hangat selamat tidur yang manis seperti " _Beritahu aku kalau kau memimpikan aku saat tidur nanti. Jaljayo~_ ".

Sungmin selalu saja tertawa dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang dikenalnya berwatak keras kepala dan pemarah ini benar-benar belajar untuk menjadi orang yang romantis. Segala bentuk gombalan dipelajari Kyuhyun dari Kibum dan Heechul kemudian dipraktekkan ketika membalas pesan singkat Sungmin.

Dasar setan kecil yang payah! Pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap romantis. Beruntung ia punya malaikat penolong seperti Kibum dan Heechul. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun sudah sangat buka-bukaan tentang perasaannya jika sedang berbicara di dalam pesan singkat, meski belum pernah ada kata 'cinta' yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam.

Gang perumahan yang sepi dan sunyi itu disapa angin malam. Angin itu terus mengudara hingga mengenai tubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berpakaian seragam SMAnya yang kusut. Si ikal yang kurus itu bergidig ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai leher belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya naik. Meski begitu, ia tidak berhenti mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan apik dan penuh hati-hati, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi, sementara tangan kanannya menggapai tangkai-tangkai kecil yang terdapat bunga. Tubuhnya yang kurus dipayungi oleh rindangnya pohon berbunga indah. Ya, bunga-bunga itu berwarna ungu dan mereka bermekaran dan sangat cantik. Karena itulah si laki-laki tertarik untuk berdiam diri lebih lama di sana.

"Psst! Kibum ah," seseorang itu memanggil sahabat laki-laki dari tempatnya. Kibum berada di pagar rumah satunya. Ia melakukan hal sama dengan pohon bunga yang ada pada rumah satunya. Begitu mendengar panggilan si ikal, Kibum pun menoleh. "Kau sudah dapat banyak?" tanyanya berbisik.

Kibum, si laki-laki yang lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun itu pun melompat ke bawah dari pagar yang ia naiki. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang berhasil ia ambil dari rumah sebelah. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Kibum memperlihatkan bunga hasil curiannya.

"Joayo." Kyuhyun menaikkan jempol tangannya. Suaranya masih berbisik.

"Sebenarnya kau mau melakukan apa dengan ini semua?" akhirnya Kibum mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu terus berada di benaknya.

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu mereka berada di gang perumahan itu. Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang selalu lewat gang tersebut sebagai _shortcut_ untuk menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah. Keduanya sudah dijejali pelajaran yang cukup banyak dan mereka sangat butuh istirahat. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menaikkan semangatnya kembali ketika melihat cantiknya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di beberapa rumah di gang tersebut.

Perumahan di sekitar sini memang terkenal elit. Mereka punya lahan yang luas dan tanaman yang banyak. Bahkan tanaman mereka yang menjulang tinggi itu membungkuk ke luar jalan hingga Kyuhyun dengan mudah bisa menggapainya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Mencuri? Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Aku mengikuti saranmu." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Tubuhnya masih naik di pagar sambil berpegangan kuat. Sementara tangan kanannya menjatuhkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang berhasil ia potong.

Ucapan itu tentu membuat Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Kapan aku pernah menyarankanmu untuk memetik bunga dari pohon orang lain?"

"Aish…" Kyuhyun malah menggumam pelan. "Uang tabunganku sudah kusimpan untuk membeli DVD _game_ terbaru, jadi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli bunga."

"Membeli bunga?" Kibum mulai menerawang. "Maksudmu, bunga untuk Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Romantis, kan'?"

Romantis, katanya?! Kibum tidak habis pikir. Jadi, selama tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kibum baru menyadari kalau dia sedang dikerjai Kyuhyun dengan mengambilkan bunga-bunga di pohon milik orang lain tanpa izin untuk menjalankan misi romantis Kyuhyun? Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sedikit berdecak. Ia memang pernah menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal romantis pada Sungmin. Tentu saja karena si egois yang gengsian itu terlalu kaku untuk bersikap romantis. Bahkan ketika ditanya mengenai langkah selanjutnya, Kyuhyun malah berbalik tanya, bagaimana sebaiknya? Karena itu, Kibum dengan berbesar hati selalu memberi masukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum punya beberapa pengalaman dengan perempuan dan setiap perempuan yang didekatinya dahulu selalu saja meleleh dengan sikap romantis Kibum. Hingga saat ini pun, kekasih Kibum yang bernama Aoi, anak keturunan Jepang yang bersekolah di beda tempat dengan Kibum, masih saja selalu tersipu malu setiap kali Kibum melakukan hal romantis padanya. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran sejak dua tahun lalu. Sang ahli cinta. Begitulah si ikal menyebut sahabatnya. Kibum tak hanya tampan dan pintar, tapi juga romantis, berbeda dengan si ikal. Sudah tidak tampan, pemarah, egois, gengsian, dan payah untuk melakukan hal romantis.

"Kau ini bodoh. Bukan bunga seperti ini yang kumaksud," Kibum terlihat sedikit kesal dengan aksi 'pencurian-bunga-untuk-Sungmin' ini. "Lagipula kalau ketahuan pemiliknya, bagaimana?" Kibum sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya lagi. Disamping perutnya yang sedang kelaparan, ia juga tidak setuju dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang konyol.

"Ssst! Kau jangan berteriak. Nanti pemiliknya mendengar kita." Kyuhyun berusaha memperingati sahabatnya dengan bersuara pelan.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tubuh sahabatnya masih menempel pada gerbang rumah orang lain. Ia melipat tangan sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Terserah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa lagi tentang kenakalan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum ah, aku pinjam bahumu."

"Untuk apa?" Apa lagi yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Kibum seakan meliriknya penuh waspada.

"Cepat, kemari." Kyuhyun berbisik meminta sahabatnya mendekat.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri tepat di dekat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang sedang memanjat di pagar orang lain. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu, Kyuhyun langsung menaikkan kakinya itu di bahu Kibum. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menduduki bahu Kibum dengan sempurna hingga membuat Kibum sedikit terbelalak kaget. Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini?

"Kau mau apa?!"

"Aku ingin ambil bunga yang di sana. Tidak sampai." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Argh!" Ya, Tuhan. Anak ini menyiksa Kibum disaat Kibum sedang kelaparan. Namun baiknya, Kibum tidak menurunkan Kyuhyun melainkan berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. "Jika aku tidak menyayangimu, aku sudah melemparmu dari atap gedung sekolah."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum lebar, membuat pipinya yang tirus terlihat sedikit chubby. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia pun mengelus seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kibum dengan penuh sayang.

"Ya! Kalian!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkan suasana hati Kyuhyun yang penuh haru karena sikap baik Kibum. Kedua anak laki-laki berseragam SMA Shincung itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ya, tepat di belakang mereka, dari dalam rumah, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang botak tengah membawa sebuah kayu panjang di tangannya. Wajahnya yang masih kencang terlihat menyeramkan, mirip seperti Ryuk, hantu anime _Death Note_ , hanya saja ia botak.

"Kalian menghancurkan pohon Lilacku?!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan tatapan seram itu. Ia menepuk kepala Kibum pelan. Memintanya untuk segera menurunkan tubuhnya. Kibum pun menurut. Ia berjongkok kemudian Kyuhyun langsung melompat, menjatuhkan kedua kakinya ke bawah tanah.

"A-anu. Maafkan kami, tuan." Ucap Kibum dari balik pagar. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya.

"Kurang ajar kalian!" Terang saja si pemilik rumah marah besar meski Kibum sudah meminta maaf.

"Lari!" Kyuhyun langsung meraih semua bunga yang berserakan kemudian menarik tas hitamnya yang lusuh. Tangan kirinya menarik tubuh Kibum untuk ikut kabur dengannya.

"Jangan kabur! Hey, anak-anak kurang ajar! Kemari kalian!"

Terus saja si pemilik rumah itu berteriak dari dalam rumahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tidak melangkah keluar rumah karena ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memakai sandal terlebih dahulu. Belum lagi ia harus keluar dari pintu depan rumah sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada di jalan belakang rumahnya. Sangat tidak mudah menangkap kedua anak jahil tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak kesal.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha…"

Tawa puas terdengar dari mulut si setan kecil. Ia sangat puas dengan aksi kaburnya. Sementara pemandangan berbeda terlihat dari wajah Kibum. Laki-laki itu tersenggal-senggal karena Kyuhyun menariknya untuk berlari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Kini mereka telah berada di jalanan umum. Terdapat banyak kedai makanan serta toko pernak-pernik di sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang pun banyak berlalu lalang, dan sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Kedua orang itu tampak aneh dan bodoh di mata orang-orang. Berpakaian seragam SMA, membawa banyak batang bunga Lilac, nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal, satu laki-laki tertawa puas sementara satunya lagi menoleh temannya sambil sesekali menggeleng. Mereka aneh. Pikir orang-orang yang berlalu.

"Dasar gila…" ucap Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal. "Sudah kubilang kita akan ketahuan." Kibum masih terengah-engah.

Ejekan itu Kyuhyun tanggapi dengan santai. "Tapi aku berhasil dapat bunga gratis."

"Aish~" Kibum hanya bisa menggerutu karena tingkah jahil dan tidak baik sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran toko yang tertutup itu. Ia menaruh beberapa batang bunga yang berhasil ia curi kemudian memilah milih batang mana yang terlihat bagus dan yang kurang bagus. "Bantu aku merangkainya, Kibum ah." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Dari sekian juta orang di dunia, hanya Kibum sosok sahabat yang setia pada sahabatnya sendiri. Meski saat ini rasa kesal dan jengkel beradu menjadi satu pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menuruti ucapan si ikal itu. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun mencarikan batang-batang bunga yang masih bagus untuk dirangkai. Sesekali Kibum menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun sebagai peringatan karena laki-laki bermarga Cho itu sudah keterlaluan. Mencuri bunga di rumah orang lain? Kibum berjanji ini pengalaman pertama dan terakhirnya.

"Bukannya senang, Sungmin pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan jika ia tau kalau kau mencuri bunga." Ucap Kibum.

"Biar saja." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan santai. "Bukankah kau bilang cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Ini pengorbananku untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini."

"Aish, kubilang bukan dengan cara konyol seperti ini."

"Kau ini banyak protes."

Tentu saja Kibum protes. Saran dari Kibum untuk memberikan bunga pada Sungmin itu disalahartikan oleh sahabatnya. Bukan bunga seperti ini yang memikat hati perempuan! Tapi bunga mawar merah yang mekar. Ah, percuma saja. Kyuhyun terlalu tabu tentang hal-hal berbau romantis. Ia pasti akan menganggap semua bunga sama maknanya.

Setelah bunga itu dikumpulkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan rapi, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan beberapa karet dari tasnya. Ia mengikat semua batang itu menjadi satu genggaman. Setelah itu mengeluarkan _tissue paper_ yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang kemarin malam, karena itu segala bentuk alat-alat yang ia butuhkan sudah ia siapkan di tas seperti beberapa karet, lem, _tissue paper_ untuk membungkus bunga, serta beberapa lembar kartu dan spidol berwarna untuk menuliskan kata-kata romantis di dalam bunga.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua barang-barang itu dari tasnya hingga semuanya berserakan di tanah begitu saja. Beberapa orang yang lewat lagi-lagi memperhatikan mereka dengan bingung. Apa mereka pengemis? Apa mereka penyanyi jalanan? Apa mereka penjual bunga? Pertanyaan itulah yang selintas terpikir di benak orang-orang.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau sudah memberikan formulir rencana studimu pada guru wali?" tanya Kibum ketika sahabatnya itu tengah membungkus bunga dengan _tissue paper_.

"Belum. Aku harus bicarakan ini pada eomma dan appa dulu." Jawabnya santai.

"Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Aku berpikir untuk mengambil jurusan matematika."

"Kau akan menjadi dosen?" Kibum melirik wajah Kyuhyun, memastikan sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Namun Kyuhyun malah melirik Kibum dengan wajah malasnya. Matanya sedikit sayu dan bibirnya tersenyum sebelah. "Apa wajah seperti ini pantas menjadi dosen?"

Kibum langsung menggeleng cepat. "Kau… bisa meledakkan satu gedung kampus jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Kibum sedikit ngeri.

Wajah tidak tampan yang berjerawat ini menjadi dosen? Yang benar saja. Hal itu tak pernah terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat tidak cocok untuk profesi mulia itu. Dengan kata lain, seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat tidak mulia untuk jadi dosen.

"Kemarin aku membicarakan hal ini juga dengan si nenek sihir cerewet. Ia menyarankan aku untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis atau hukum." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengerjai rangkaian bunganya yang hampir jadi. "Tapi semuanya tergantung pada kesanggupan orang tuaku." Kemudian ia melirik Kibum dengan senyuman tipis.

Kibum pun mengangguk pelan. Iya, Kyuhyun bukan orang kaya yang bisa memilih jurusan dan universitas sesuka hati. Ia harus menyeimbangkan kemampuan orang tuanya juga untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

"Kita sekolah bersama lagi, kan'?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh.

Kibum sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan itu.

Lagi-lagi. Dari sekian juta orang di dunia, hanya Kibum satu-satunya orang yang mau terus bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun. Berada di satu tempat belajar dengan Kyuhyun itu sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sejak dulu mereka selalu memutuskan sekolah bersama-sama. Hebatnya lagi, keduanya diterima di sekolah yang mereka pilih dan dijadikan teman satu kelas.

Tapi kini berbeda. Mereka sudah SMA. Mereka akan lulus wajib belajar. Itu artinya mereka sendiri yang menentukan apakah mereka akan lanjut ke perguruan tinggi atau tidak. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang selalu berambisi dalam belajar. Mereka juga sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi mereka ke perguruan tinggi. Hanya saja masalah datang pada diri mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak seberuntung Kibum yang punya orang tua kaya, karena itu Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menggantungkan keputusan masa depannya pada biaya yang dimiliki Yongwoon dan Yoonji. Sementara masalah untuk Kibum adalah ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia dijuruskan untuk mengambil profesi dokter untuk masa depannya. Ini semua rencana kedua orang tua Kibum karena mereka ingin anak mereka sukses menjadi seorang dokter.

"Kibum ah."

"Eoh? Ne?" Kibum tersadar.

"Kau belum memberikannya kan'? Karena kita akan pilih sekolah yang sama."

"A-aku akan memberikannya besok."

"Jinjjayo? Orang tuamu sudah menandatanganinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku tau kau akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Meskipun kita memilih jurusan yang berbeda, tapi kita tetap bisa satu kampus."

"Aku rasa…tidak." Kibum mulai ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

Kibum sedikit bingung untuk menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tau Kyuhyun pasti akan kecewa dengan keputusannya itu. "Samchonku datang dan menginap di rumahku sejak satu bulan lalu. Ia menawarkan aku untuk ikut dengannya berkuliah di Singapore."

"Singapore?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau mau pergi jauh?"

"Aku harus pergi." Meski berat, tapi Kibum harus menjelaskan hal ini karena ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia harus memberitahu sahabatnya sebelum mereka berpisah. "Aku harus mengembangkan kemampuanku di sana. Ada perguruan tinggi yang sangat bagus serta rumah sakit yang bagus untuk menunjang karirku. Itu yang appaku katakan."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Bunga yang ada di genggamannya itu seakan tidak lagi menarik karena perbincangan dirinya dan Kibum membuat mental Kyuhyun sedikit turun. Kibum akan pergi? Bukan pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa waktu, tapi ke luar negri dan entah sampai kapan. Sosok sahabat yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan lagi itu akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat.

Sedih. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup di sekolah tanpa Kibum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sepasang sahabat yang sifatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat itu terkadang membuat orang-orang di sekolah iri. Persahabatan mereka begitu menyenangkan. Persahabatan mereka tanpa pamrih. Seperti di kehidupan nyata. Di mana ada malam pasti ada siang, di mana ada setan pasti ada malaikat, dan di mana ada Kyuhyun selalu ada Kibum. Di saat Kibum jatuh, Kyuhyun selalu menolongnya. Di saat Kyuhyun dihukum habis-habisan oleh guru, Kibum selalu datang pada guru dan meminta maaf atas kejahilan sahabatnya. Seperti sepasang anak kembar yang tak pernah bisa dilepaskan.

Tapi kini anak kembar itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa selepas SMA, kehidupan baru menanti mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus menerima kenyataan bahwa jalan hidup masing-masing orang berbeda. Dan Kibum sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun sesaat menunduk. Rasa sedihnya itu memang menusuk hati, tapi ia tidak mungkin memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan pada Kibum. Apalagi mereka berada di jalanan yang banyak orang berlalu lalang. "Gwaenchanhayo." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Kyuhyun kini mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang kau akan menjadi dokter. Apalagi di luar negri."

Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Kibum dengar dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sama-sama gengsi, Kibum pun tersenyum miring. "Iya. Aku juga tidak sabar tinggal di Negara orang. Pasti menyenangkan." Ucapnya berbohong. Ia sangat berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena sebenarnya ia juga sangat bergantung pada si ikal itu. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kedai ramen dan kedai tteokbokki yang selalu kita datangi."

"Geurae." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman paksa. Ia pun menoleh Kibum. "Sebelum kau pergi, kita harus datangi kedai itu dan berfoto di depannya."

"Tentu saja. Aku butuh foto itu jika aku rindu dengan makanan Korea."

Kedua sahabat itu pun saling tertawa. Meski ada rasa sakit dan sedih di hati masing-masing, tapi mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang serius itu pada bunga digenggamannya. Ia meminta Kibum untuk merapikannya sementara ia menuliskan kata-kata romantis yang akan ia selipkan pada bunga-bunga itu.

Tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun berusaha tegar dengan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' dalam hatinya saat ini. Meski ia akan berpisah dengan Kibum, tapi ia senang karena hari ini ia bersama Kibum seharian. Mereka bahkan menorehkan kenangan baru karena aksi pencurian bunga tadi. Kyuhyun sangat berharap setiap detik yang ia dan Kibum lalui saat ini membuat Kibum senang bisa bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju cukup kencang di jalanan yang sepi. Sepasang mata _foxy_ terus menerus menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat jalanan kosong yang hanya terdapat tanaman-tanaman yang disinari oleh cahaya lampu jalan. Perempuan itu mengeratkan mantel berbulu yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya menempel pada sisi mobil. Seseorang di sebelahnya bahkan tidak ia hiraukan.

"Sungmin ssi, bulan depan majalah _Girls Generation_ menawarkan _photoshoot_ dengan tema _summer_. Lokasinya di pantai, persis dengan keinginanmu satu bulan lalu. Kau akan mengambil tawaran itu?" tanya Rika, yang ditunjuk sebagai orang yang me _manage_ semua jadwal pekerjaan Sungmin dari mulai _photoshoot_ , iklan, hingga model _music video_.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu keluar bersamaan. Sungmin melirik sang kakak yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebuah topi hitam menutupi kepala.

"Tidak boleh ada pekerjaan apa-apa untuk Sungmin bulan depan." ucap Donghae tegas.

"Kenapa, oppa?"

Donghae menoleh Sungmin, "Kau sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan di bulan ini." Donghae lalu berbicara pada Rika yang duduk di jok depan bersama supir pribadi mereka. "Rika, beritahu semua majalah dan agensi lain bahwa Sungmin tidak lagi menerima tawaran untuk _photoshoot_ ataupun syuting."

"Oppa…?" Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Donghae.

"Mana janjimu akan berhenti bekerja?"

Donghae seakan membalikkan ucapan Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin memang pernah berjanji pada Donghae untuk berhenti melakukan _photoshoot_ atau syuting karena Sungmin seringkali pulang malam bahkan dini hari seusai melakukan _photoshoot_. Dan yang membuat Donghae geram, di saat Sungmin melakukan _photoshoot_ , ia tidak bisa menemani Sungmin karena ia juga disibukkan dengan beberapa _meeting_ di gedung SM terkait dengan kontraknya. Donghae hanya tidak ingin Sungmin lebih sibuk darinya.

"Kau bilang mau memberikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk _photoshoot_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau sudah menerima tawaran _photoshoot_ dengan K.R.Y. Itu kesempatanmu yang terakhir." Jelas Donghae. Tadi pagi, Sungmin dan Donghae memang datang ke gedung SM untuk membicarakan _photoshoot_ yang akan Sungmin lakukan dengan grup vocal K.R.Y dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan _photohoot_ di pantai."

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke pantai. Karena itu tidak." Alasan Donghae sangat singkat.

"Aku bisa pergi bersama Rika eonni."

" _I said no_ , Minnie!"

Laki-laki itu sudah berbicara dengan tegas dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Rika yang berada di jok depan pun sedikit terbelalak kaget. Ia hanya bisa berkutat dengan ponselnnya untuk mengabari majalah yang menawarkan pekerjaan pada Sungmin. Meski Rika ditunjuk sebagai _manager_ Sungmin, namun tetap saja semua keputusan ada di tangan Donghae. Semua yang ditawarkan pada Sungmin harus melalui izin Donghae, karena laki-laki itu yang selalu menyetir ke arah mana Sungmin akan melaju. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Sungmin bersikap manja pada sang kakak.

Sungmin tidak lagi mengelak. Perempuan itu melirik wajah Donghae yang sedang tidak ramah saat ini. Wajahnya seakan sedang menutupi sesuatu. Wajahnya mengerut seperti menahan amarah, namun Sungmin tak berani menanyakan apa-apa karena ia yakin Donghae tidak akan memberitahu Sungmin tentang perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan. Yang pasti, Donghae dalam keadaan tidak baik malam ini.

" _I am… so sorry._ " Sungmin mengatakan ia sangat minta maaf.

" _I'm not mad_ ," kata Donghae menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak marah pada Sungmin. " _Just exhausted._ " lanjut Donghae yang mengatakan ia hanya lelah hari ini.

Wajar saja, sejak pagi tadi ia pergi ke gedung SM bersama Sungmin untuk bertemu K.R.Y, kemudian saat Sungmin pulang ke rumah, Donghae harus pergi ke sebuah kantor majalah untuk _interview_ , setelah itu ia pergi ke studio untuk _live talk show_ dan syuting seharian di sana hingga Sungmin menjemputnya kembali.

Sungmin diam. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat lelah. Donghae memang orang yang sangat professional di bidangnya. Ia akan bersikap sangat menyenangkan dan sangat bersahabat ketika sorot lampu studio dan kamera sudah menyorot dirinya. Donghae bahkan terlihat santai tanpa beban ketika melakukan acara _live talk show_ tadi. Sungmin yang menonton dari rumah pun ikut tertawa girang karena tingkah para komedian yang beradu akting dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun dibalik semua itu, ternyata Donghae merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga emosinya menjadi sedikit tidak stabil saat ini.

Perjalanan mereka menjadi sangat sebentar karena suasana jalanan yang sepi. Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Donghae dan Sungmin pun memasuki daerah perumahan elit, daerah di mana Donghae dan Sungmin tinggal. Tak sampai lima menit, mobil itu pun akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang yang luas. Supir yang mengendarai mobil mereka pun menekan klakson tiga kali agar si penjaga rumah membukakan pintu.

Saat menunggu mobil masuk, Sungmin menoleh keluar. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berseragam SMA Shincung tengah berjongkok di sisi rumahnya. Laki-laki itu Kyuhyun. Si ikal yang sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu berada di depan rumah Sungmin. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Sungmin tidak ada di rumah.

"Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin, tepatnya pada jendela luar di sebelah Sungmin. Ya, ada seorang laki-laki yang diam dengan seragam berantakannya di depan rumah mereka. "Sedang apa anak itu? Kau memintanya datang?" tanya Donghae melirik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak ingat meminta Kyuhyun datang ke rumah. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa Kyuhyun berada di sana. Terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi adalah kemarin malam, karena ketika pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun akan mematikan ponselnya dan fokus belajar.

"Sungmin ah, kau temui dia." Ucap Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna _cream_ dan pita biru muda yang mempercantik kakinya itu turun dari mobil. Sungmin pun keluar lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin menutupnya, mobil itu masuk ke dalam area rumah kediaman Lee yang luas. Sementara Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah berdiri menyambut Sungmin dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun ah, annyeong." Sapa Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu pun memberikan senyuman tipisnya. Jantungnya berdebar seketika saat melihat Sungmin yang turun dari mobil. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berdebar bertemu Sungmin. "A-annyeong, Sungmin noona."

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang berharga untuk Kyuhyun. Dan ia berani menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya untuk menunggu Sungmin hingga perempuan itu pulang ke rumah. Apakah ini seorang Kyuhyun? Ia sendiri bingung dengan sikapnya. Tidak biasanya ia mau menunggu. Bahkan jika akan pergi dengan Heechul atau Yoonji pun ia selalu meninggalkan mereka jika mereka lama berdandan.

"Kau menungguku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kupikir kau ada di rumah malam ini, karena itu aku datang. Tapi kata penjaga rumahmu, kau sedang pergi. Kau darimana?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun dari mana ia pergi tadi. "A-aku… menjemput Donghae oppa."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Menjemput Donghae yang baru selesai bekerja. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae, hingga ia harus ikut menjemput Donghae yang baru saja selesai bekerja. Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya ada di posisi Donghae. Dijemput sepulang bekerja, ditemani saat bekerja, diperhatikan setiap saat. Ah, Kyuhyun berpikir terlalu jauh hingga membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kau membawa apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menoleh ke belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjadi kaku seketika. "Apa? Membawa apa? Mana?" Kyuhyun ikut menoleh ke belakangnya seakan mencari sesuatu yang dilihat Sungmin.

Bodoh. Kyuhyun memang bodoh bersikap seperti itu. Sudah jelas-jelas rangkaian bunga yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya itu terlihat oleh Sungmin. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sungmin pun tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Bunga di punggungmu, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada Kyuhyun.

'Ah, ketahuan.' Kyuhyun bergumam. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Bunga itu cukup besar, belum lagi mahkotanya melebar hingga Sungmin dapat melihat keberadaan bunga itu dengan jelas. "A-anu…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. "Kau suka warna ungu, tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan kedua tangannya ke depan tubuhnya. Sebuah buket bunga yang dilapisi _tissue paper_ berwarna putih itu pun diperlihatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tampak malu-malu memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Kalau begitu ini untukmu."

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun ah." Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyumannya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memberikan bunga pada Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya orang awam yang mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai anak gengsian tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini. Sungmin pun sempat heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang romantis. Bagaimana bisa si anak super angkuh ini berpikir untuk memberi bunga padanya? Tetapi pikiran itu langsung Sungmin hilangkan. Ia menerima bunga pemberian Kyuhyun dengan hati senang. Sungmin sempat mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mencium aroma wangi khas bunga Lilac yang ia sukai. Ia terus melebarkan senyumannya sambil melihat bunga Lilac cantik hasil curian Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin kemudian mendapati sebuah kertas lipat di dalam bunga. Ia pun mengambil kertas itu. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Sungmin membuka kertas itu.

"Jangan dibuka." Kyuhyun langsung mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudku… Nanti saja." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh was-was. Bisa mati karena malu jika Sungmin membaca isi kertas itu di hadapan wajahnya secara langsung.

"Kau aneh sekali," Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ayo masuk, Kyu. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Be-belum. Tidak perlu. Sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang. Heechul noona sudah menyuruhku pulang sejak tadi."

"Oh… begitu."

"Ng… Sungmin noona, malam minggu nanti kau ada acara? Keluargaku mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Si ikal ini mulai senang berbohong demi kebaikan. Malam minggu yang akan datang memang menjadi hari penting bagi keluarga Cho karena mereka akan merayakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang berinisiatif untuk mengundang Sungmin. Ini semua hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun agar perempuan itu bisa ikut menikmati kebersamaan malam minggu yang hangat di keluarga Cho. Kedatangan Sungmin ke rumahnya pun pasti akan disambut dengan sangat baik oleh Yongwoon, Yoonji serta Heechul.

"Makan malam dengan keluargamu?" Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi… jika kau tidak bisa aku tidak memaksa." Katanya pasrah.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku selalu ingin makan dengan keluargamu. Aku akan datang saat jam makan malam."

'Eh? Selalu ingin makan dengan keluargaku? Bagaimana jika menjadi bagian dari keluargaku? Aih~ Cho Kyuhyun~ Bicara apa kau ini, ayo kontrol pikiranmu.' Kyuhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena dirinya mulai pintar menggombal meski baru terucap dalam hati. Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun… Ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta hingga rela membuang dirinya yang angkuh, sombong dan kurang ajar ini di hadapan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku. Aku pasti datang." Ucapan Sungmin sangat meyakinkan.

"Ne, sama-sama." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kaku. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau masuk saja duluan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bunganya. Bunga ini cantik sekali."

"Ah, ne. Sama-sama."

Sungmin mulai berjalan mundur kemudian menghampiri sebuah pintu besi di sudut gerbang rumah besarnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sambil terus bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sosok Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik gerbang besi besar dan tinggi itu.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang sedang dimabuk cinta, Sungmin juga mulai bersikap aneh. Ia tidak berjalan ke dalam rumahnya melainkan berdiri di balik pagar besi di dalam rumahnya sambil berputar kegirangan. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menatapi dan memeluk bunga cantik dari Kyuhyun yang membuat malam hari ini menjadi sangat indah. Tangan kanannya itu masih memegangi kertas kecil yang belum ia baca. Sungmin pun bersandar pada pagar besi kemudian membuka kertas itu.

 _"Sungmin noona, percayalah. Kau lebih cantik dari bunga ini."_

Sungmin tersipu malu membaca tulisan itu.

Oh Tuhan… Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak meleleh membaca tulisan itu. Setiap perempuan pun pasti akan semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika membaca kata-kata romantis dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus tersenyum. Ia kemudian menaruh kertas itu di dadanya seakan menahan jantungnya yang akan copot karena gombalan Kyuhyun yang membuat dirinya melayang. Benarkah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi romantis seperti ini dalam sekejap?

Jawabannya tidak.

Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tengah menempelkan telinganya ke gerbang besi depan rumah Sungmin untuk memastikan apakah Sungmin berada di balik sana atau tidak. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin tertawa kecil. Suara tawa itu seakan menjadi bom di hati Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu pun tersipu malu. Ia berhasil membuat Sungmin tersipu. Padahal sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tau kalau tulisan itu bukanlah ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ya, seperti jawaban tadi. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi romantis dalam sekejap. Ini semua berkat bantuan Kibum. Sesaat ketika mereka tidak lagi membicarakan masalah sekolah, Kyuhyun membuat kata-kata pada kartu yang akan ia selipkan di bunga Lilac. Kibum membaca terlebih dulu tulisan itu dan langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun menggantinya. Itu bukan kata-kata romantis. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan bunga pada seorang perempuan dengan kata-kata seperti ini:

 _"Sungmin noona, jangan buang bunga ini. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah."_

Itulah tulisan asli yang Kyuhyun buat dari otaknya sendiri. Begitu membacanya, Kibum langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun menulis ulang dengan kertas yang baru. Kibum yang memberikan kata-kata romantis itu dan Kyuhyun yang menulisnya. Ya, terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang pintar menggombal. Padahal sebenarnya kata-kata yang Sungmin baca tadi adalah hasil karya Kibum.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Malam hari.

Suasana kamis malam ini berbeda dari biasanya. Kyuhyun masih terjaga di tengah malam. Setelah seharian ia mengencani beberapa mata pelajaran seperti fisika, matematika, sejarah serta bahasa inggris, ia butuh hiburan. Selain itu ia juga tidak bisa tidur. Seusai merapikan semua bukunya untuk dibawa ke sekolah, Ia pun memikirkan hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang?

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" Kyuhyun berteriak girang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi ia masih bersemangat untuk berteriak seperti tadi. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan rasa bosannya dengan bermain kartu dengan Heechul. Meski pada awalnya Heechul menolak dan berpura-pura sudah tidur, tapi Kyuhyun terus menerus memaksa Heechul untuk bermain kartu dengannya. Ia memberantaki ranjang Heechul dengan melompat-lompat di atasnya, ia akan terus melakukan itu sampai Heechul mau menyerahkan dirinya untuk menjadi lawan Kyuhyun bermain kartu.

Sambil terus memohon, Kyuhyun tak lupa memasang wajah memelasnya. Dengan wajah sedikit terpaksa, Heechul akhirnya mau di bawa Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar dan bermain kartu di ruang tengah. Kini keduanya terduduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dengan beberapa lembar kartu yang berserakan serta dua gelas Cola yang mereka taruh di sisi masing-masing.

" _Yes_!"

"Ige mwoya?!" Perempuan yang mengikat rambutnya dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah itu melempar tiga kartu yang ia pegang karena kesal.

Ia kalah. Lagi-lagi kalah. Dan selalu kalah. Heechul memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah jika bermain apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Meski pada dasarnya Heechul orang yang pintar, tapi ia selalu saja kalah karena Kyuhyun terlalu cerdas, Kyuhyun juga cerdas dalam berbuat licik. Hebatnya, aksi licik itu tak pernah ketahuan oleh Heechul yang polos. Perempuan yang tengah duduk sila itu melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Ia menatapi wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ttok-ttok-han-Kyu! Ttok-ttok-han-Kyu!" Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya yang lagi-lagi menang dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan mengganti lirik "Dae-han-Min-guk" menjadi "Ttok-ttok-han-Kyu" yang artinya Kyuhyun si cerdas.

Heechul yang melihat kesenangan Kyuhyun akan kemenangannya itu hanya memperlihatkan muka mencibir. "Aish, kau pasti curang. Aku hampir menang tadi." Ia mulai membela diri.

"Sudah, kau mengaku kalah saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya menepuk dada kanannya untuk membanggakan diri.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa kemenangan ini sangat berarti adalah adanya hukuman bagi yang kalah. Kyuhyun dan Heechul seringkali membuat permainan dengan diakhiri hukuman bagi yang kalah. Hal ini membuat permainan mereka jadi lebih menantang, karena itu keduanya menjadi keras kepala dan egois karena ingin menghindari hukuman.

Sebelum bermain, Kyuhyun sempat masuk ke kamar orang tuanya untuk sejenak bermanja-manja dengan Yoonji. Setelah itu Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk meminjam satu buah lipstick milik Yoonji yang ditaruh dengan rapi di dekat meja kaca. Kyuhyun menjadikan lipstick itu sebagai hukuman yang harus diterima Heechul.

Dan saat ini, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlutut di hadapan Heechul. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah lipstick berwarna merah pekat yang ia pakai untuk menghias wajah sang noona.

"Ba-bo." Kyuhyun mengeja tulisan yang ia goreskan di dahi Heechul dengan lipstick Yoonji.

"Mwoya?!" Heechul langsung protes ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun menuliskan tulisan 'bodoh' pada dahinya. Seketika ia merasa seperti seekor keledai yang dibodoh-bodohi Kyuhyun. "Ya! Jangan menulis seperti itu!" protes Heechul.

"Chamkamanyo, noona." Tangan kiri Kyuhyun memegangi kepala Heechul yang bergerak-gerak sementara tangan kanannya menyelesaikan tulisan 'Babo' yang ia tuliskan. Selesai menulis, Kyuhyun pun duduk kembali di tempatnya dan tertawa puas melihat apa yang terjadi pada wajah Heechul.

Tak disangka, Heechul begitu bodoh karena sudah enam kali berturut-turut kalah bermain kartu melawan Kyuhyun. Dan hebatnya, Heechul tak pernah menyadari kalau dua babak tadi Kyuhyun memakai cara liciknya. Ia mengintip kartu Heechul sebelum memulai permainan hingga Kyuhyun tau pergerakan seperti apa yang akan Heechul lakukan. Ya, Kyuhyun memang cerdas, bukan? Ia cerdas dalam segala hal. Cerdas dalam belajar, cerdas dalam _game_ , cerdas dalam bermain curang, serta cerdas membohongi noonanya sendiri.

"Aku berhenti."

"Ah, waeyo?" Kyuhyun protes ketika ia sedang mengumpulkan kartu-kartu untuk diberikan pada Heechul. Karena Heechul kalah, Heechul yang harus mengocoknya.

"Aku tidak mau main lagi."

"Ayolah, noona. Kita bermain sampai aku kalah."

"Masalahnya kau tidak pernah kalah! Kau selalu menang. Sementara seluruh bagian wajahku sudah merah dicoret lipstick olehmu." Heechul menggeram sambil menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Aish, karena kau terlalu bodoh bermain kartu."

"Mwo?" Heechul membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin kesal dan siap untuk menerkam Kyuhyun.

"Ha-hanya bercanda, noona." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Pokoknya kita main lagi. Ini, kartunya." Kyuhyun menaruh tumpukkan kartu itu di hadapan Heechul.

Sementara Heechul langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Noona~"

"Tidak mau. Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Ayolah~ aku masih ingin bermain."

"Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau!"

"Noona~ ayo~" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"A-ni-o!" Heechul mengeja.

"Sekali saja."

"Aniyaaa~!"

"Aigo~ Berisik sekali kalian."

Kedua anak Cho yang duduk berhadapan itu pun menoleh ke arah suara yang menengahi mereka. Seketika perdebatan tidak penting sepasang Heechul dan Kyuhyun menjadi reda karena mendengar suara lembut Yoonji.

Eomma Cho itu memakai pakaian tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut panjang yang sedikit kusut. Biasanya Yoonji selalu menggulung rambutnya, tapi kali ini ia membiarkan rambut panjang sepinggang itu tergerai begitu saja. Penampilannya tampak lebih muda karena rambut lebat itu. Yoonji merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menghiasi tengah malamnya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Ribut sekali."

Untung saja Yoonji yang mendengar keributan mereka. Jika Yongwoon yang terbangun, kedua anak Cho itu pasti sudah mendapat semprotan amarah dari sang appa. Menurut Kyuhyun, yang pernah jahil mengganggu Yongwoon, appanya akan berubah menjadi beruang hutan yang menyeramkan jika tidurnya terganggu. Berbeda dengan istrinya, Yoonji akan selalu terbangun dengan tenang meski Heechul dan Kyuhyun membuat suara ledakan bom yang kencang sekalipun.

"Aigo~ Kau apakan wajahmu, Chulie ah?" tanya Yoonji sedikit kaget.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos eommanya sementara Heechul memasang wajah marah pada Kyuhyun. "Setan kecil ini, eomma. Ia yang membuat wajahku seperti ini." Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Yoonji terkejut melihat wajah putri sulungnya. Wajah Heechul sudah seperti wajah badut gagal yang terdapat coretan tak beraturan di mana-mana. Di bagian dagunya terdapat tiga titik tompel, kemudian ada juga lingkaran tebal yang mengelilingi bibirnya. Tak lupa tiga garis kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiri Heechul. Lalu garis panjang lain membentang dari tengah alis hingga ujung hidung Heechul. Adapula garis tebal pengganti mata panda yang Kyuhyun buat di bawah mata Heechul. Hukuman terakhir adalah tulisan 'Babo' di dahi Heechul yang membuatnya benar-benar jelek saat ini.

"Aku sedang belajar mendandani noona, eomma." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa dosa.

Yoonji pun menggeleng. 'Aih, kedua anak ini…'

Aneh, bukan? Tapi inilah yang terjadi pada kedua anak Cho. Heechul menyadari dirinya bukan lagi seorang remaja, ia bahkan sudah punya pengalaman kerja sambil kuliah meski dirinya masih terbilang muda untuk bekerja. Di luar rumah, Heechul bertingkah seperti orang berusia 23 tahun yang normal. Tapi semua itu lenyap begitu saja jika Heechul sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia akan berubah menjadi anak kecil usia 10 tahun yang gemar marah-marah, berteriak melengking, bahkan sampai menangis. Begitu pula si ikal kurus yang menyebalkan ini. Ia akan bersikap seperti anak 17 tahun pada umumnya di luar rumah, tapi jika sudah bersama Heechul, ia kembali menjadi anak umur 5 tahun yang gemar menjadikan kakak perempuannya sebagai objek untuk bermain.

"Eoh? Kenapa kalian pakai lipstick itu?" tanya Yoonji ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi di pegang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lipstick bermerek Kxkx itu dan memperlihatkan pada Yoonji. "Ini? Ini milik eomma yang aku ambil tadi." Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah meminta izin pada Yoonji, dan Yoonji tidak keberatan meminjamkannya dengan catatan dipakai sewajarnya dan tidak dihabiskan.

Yoonji mengambil lipstick yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Ia memutar sejenak benda itu kemudian melirik kedua anaknya. "Ini lipstick _matte_." Ucap Yoonji. Sejak ia masih muda, Yoonji terbiasa memakai lipstick biasa. Sehingga ia tidak suka dengan jenis-jenis lipstick baru. Yoonji masih berpikir sambil mengingat kembali kelebihan dan kekurangan barang itu. "Memang bagus, tapi eomma tidak suka. Lipstik ini _waterproof_ , sangat sulit hilang."

"Jinjjayo, eomma?!" Terang saja Heechul terkejut. Bagaimana jika lipstick yang sudah mengering di wajahnya itu tidak bisa hilang dengan air?

Heechul tidak bodoh dalam soal _make up_. Ia tau merek _make up_ mana yang cocok dan tidak cocok untuknya. Ia seringkali membeli _make up_ nya bersama teman-teman dari gaji yang ia dapatkan sebulan sekali itu. Sebelumnya, ketika Heechul melihat lipstick yang dibawa Kyuhyun untuk bermain, Heechul sempat bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang merek lipstick yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu. Bodohnya, ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang jelas tidak tau apa-apa tentang lipstick. Dengan wajah datar, si bungsu itu menjawab kalau lipstick ini adalah lipstick biasa milik eomma yang ia pinjam. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Heechul pun akhirnya membolehkan Kyuhyun memakaikan lipstick itu di seluruh wajahnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Heechul pun beranjak dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru. Ia melewati Kyuhyun dan Yoonji untuk berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan. Heechul membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang lalu bercermin melihat dirinya yang sudah seperti badut murahan.

'Tampak bodoh sekali!' Heechul sempat bergumam dalam hati tentang wajahnya penuh coretan hasil karya Kyuhyun. Dibukanya keran _washtafel_ , Heechul berusaha untuk menghapus seluruh lipstick yang sudah mengering di wajahnya karena jenis lipstick itu _matte_.

Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian melihat wajahnya pada cermin. Hasilnya?

"Cho Kyuhyun~! Kemari kau~!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara melengking. Sudah pasti itu bukan panggilan yang bersahabat. 'Ah, Suara itu membuatku merinding.' Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia bahkan sedikit bergetar dalam hati ketika mendengar panggilan Heechul yang melengking dengan romantis.

Laki-laki yang hanya berpakaian _sleeveless_ dan celana _boxer_ itu berdiri. Kakinya yang tinggi dan jenjang serta sedikit berbulu itu seakan kaku untuk melangkah mendekati kamar mandi karena di dalamnya ada seseorang yang sedang memupuk amarah padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Lagi-lagi Heechul berteriak. Ia masih berdiri di depan cermin di kamar mandi. Wajahnya basah karena basuhan air, namun lipstick yang menghiasi wajahnya itu tidak hilang.

Kyuhyun perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Wa-waeyo, noona? Ti-tidak bisa hilang?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Heechul memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu?" Heechul berbalik bertanya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, mau bagaimana lagi." Kyuhyun malah menyembunyikan tawanya.

'Oh, katanya? Hah?' Heechul meledak dalam hati, padahal ia sedang serius kali ini. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan nafas banteng yang marah.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya panik. Bulu kuduknya mulai naik. Ia akan ketakutan seperti ini jika sudah melihat wajah menyeramkan Heechul. Padahal ini semua adalah ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"Tapi kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri kalah."

"Tapi kau yang memilih lipstick itu untuk dijadikan hukuman!"

"Kau kan' sudah sepakat kalau kita pakai lipstick ini untuk hukuman."

"Tapi wajahku tidak bisa dibersihkan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli."

"Ya! Neo…!"

Di balik Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang lagi-lagi berdebat di malam hari itu, seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan guling, tetapi suara berisik anak-anaknya itu akhirnya membuat dirinya bangkit dari ranjang. Yongwoon melangkah keluar kamar dengan _sleeveless_ putih dan celana tidur panjang. Laki-laki tua itu menggeram mendengar pertikaian tengah malam yang sangat mengganggu tidurnya.

Yongwoon baru saja akan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya pada kedua anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang super berisik. Namun sebelum melakukan hal itu, ia melihat sang istri di depan kamar sedang tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Yongwoon bertanya pada Yoonji yang ternyata sedang bersandar di dinding.

Yoonji menoleh, ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Yongwoon junior berulah lagi."

Suaminya masih belum seratus persen sadar dari tidur, karena itu hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. 'Yongwoon junior? Ah, Kyuhyun.' Yongwoon kini mengerti. Yoonji seringkali memanggil anak bungsunya dengan banyak panggilan. Seperti si bayi Kyu, si bungsu Kyu, si cerdas Kyu, si jahil Kyu, dan si Yongwoon junior. Setiap tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang jahil di rumah selalu mengingatkannya pada sifat Yongwoon di masa lalu. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada Yongwoon dan Kyuhyun.

"Berulah apa lagi bocah kerempeng itu?"

Yoonji memperlihatkan sebuah lipstick _matte_ yang dipeganngya. "Anakmu bermain dengan lipstick _waterproof_ ini." Ucap Yoonji.

"Aaaa! Eomma~!"

Belum sempat menanggapi ucapan Yoonji, tiba-tiba sepasang orang tua itu dikejutkan dengan teriakan keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara itu adalah suara Kyuhyun. Secepatnya Yongwoon dan Yoonji menghampiri anak-anaknya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Ulah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Kemarahan seperti apa yang dilakukan Heechul?

"Eomma! Appa!" Laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu kembali berteriak ketika melihat sepasang Yongwoon dan Yoonji sudah berada di depan kamar mandi.

"Wae geuraeyo?" Yongwoon menatapi kedua anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Yoonji.

Pemandangan ini seringkali dilihat Yongwoon dan Yoonji. Selalu saja mereka mendapati anak pertama mereka sedang menyiksa si bungsu. Padahal yang pertama kali membuat ulah adalah Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok dengan Heechul yang duduk di bahunya. Perempuan itu menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan menarik kedua telinga Kyuhyun hingga laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa menghindar karena tubuhnya diduduki oleh Heechul. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meminta bantuan Yongwoon dan Yoonji untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari terkam maut sang noona.

"Omo! Chulie ah, andwaeyo." Yoonji berucap.

"Chulie ah, lepaskan." Yongwoon langsung bergerak menghentikan mereka.

Beruntungnya, setiap kali kedua orang tua Cho mendapati Kyuhyun disiksa oleh Heechul, mereka selalu membela Kyuhyun karena laki-laki berotak licik itu memasang wajah memelas hingga Yongwoon dan Yoonji iba padanya.

Yongwoon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang lalu menariknya hingga Heechul pun turun dari bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara Yoonji menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Yoonji dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yoonji seakan meminta perlindungan dari sang eomma.

"Eomma~" Kyuhyun mulai bersikap manja dengan menekuk bibirnya. Sangat tidak cocok dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Namun itulah Kyuhyun jika sedang berpura-pura lemah di hadapan eommanya.

Sementara Yoonji melirik pada telinga Kyuhyun yang memerah karena siksaan Heechul tadi. "Aigo~ uri Kyuhyunie." Yoonji pun mengusap-usap telinga Kyuhyun dibalik rambut berantakannya.

"Chulie ah, kenapa kau menduduki Kyuhyun?" tanya Yongwoon yang masih memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Ia sedang berusaha mengunci putri sulungnya agar tidak lagi menyiksa Kyuhyun.

"Dia sengaja memilih lipstick _waterproof_ milik eomma untuk menjahiliku, appa." Kini Heechul membeberkan rahasia si bungsu Kyu.

Perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Heechul sebelumnya berlangsung sengit. Setelah bercekcok hebat, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui kalau dirinya tidak sembarangan memilih lipstick Yoonji. Kyuhyun tau beberapa lipstick yang Yoonji pakai, karena setiap eommanya sedang berdandan, Kyuhyun sering datang mengacaukan. Kyuhyun juga tau kalau lipstick bermerek Kxkx itu tidak pernah dipakai Yoonji karena lipstick itu berjenis _matte_. Yoonji tidak menyukainya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil lipstick itu. Selain karena tidak pernah dipakai Yoonji, lipstick itu juga bertuliskan _waterproof_. Ia ingin membuat Heechul tertidur dengan lipstick yang terus ada di wajahnya hingga esok hari.

Tapi kejahilannya malah membuahkan hasil yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Begitu Kyuhyun mengakui hal itu, Heechul tak tanggung-tanggung memukuli Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun pun terpojok ke dinding kamar mandi dan berjongkok. Saat itulah Heechul naik ke bahu Kyuhyun menjewer kedua telinga Kyuhyun yang lentik.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau sengaja mengerjai noonamu?" Kini Yongwoon melirik Kyuhyun yang ada dalam dekapan istrinya.

"Ha-hanya bercanda."

"Hanya bercanda katamu? Berarti kau sengaja!" Lagi-lagi Heechul naik darah dan bersiap untuk menerkam Kyuhyun.

Namun keberadaan Yongwoon dan Yoonji di sana sangat menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun. Yongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul dari belakang sementara Yoonji melindungi Kyuhyun dengan menutupi kepala laki-laki itu dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun yang membungkuk karena Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah, sudah." Yongwoon menenangkan Heechul. Keterlaluan memang. Jika Yongwoon menjadi Heechul pun ia akan marah pada Kyuhyun. Yang ia tidak habis pikir adalah bisa-bisanya si bungsu ini menjahili noonanya sendiri di tengah malam. Padahal mereka punya jadwal yang padat untuk belajar esok hari. "Chulie ah, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." Ucap Yongwoon memperingatkan anak perempuannya yang sudah berusia di atas 20 tahun.

Heechul pun akhirnya diam dan pasrah di dalam cengkraman lengan Yongwoon yang kuat. Nafasnya yang naik turun mulai mereda, namun Yongwoon belum melepaskan Heechul karena masih melihat wajah Heechul penuh dendam. Sementara Kyuhyun, apa yang ia lakukan?

Bukannya merasa bersalah, ia malah tersenyum miring. _Yes_! Kyuhyun merasa menang. Si kurus itu pun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Heechul. Ia menang karena Yongwoon dan Yoonji membelanya. Ia juga menang karena berhasil membuat Heechul tampak menawan dengan goresan lipstick _waterproof_ milik Yoonji.

PLETAK!

"Aaw!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis ketika mendapati tangan Yoonji memukul kepalanya. "Appo, eomma."

Yoonji tidak bodoh. Ia juga tidak lugu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Heechul tadi. Karena itu ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengejek." Yoonji memperingatkan. "Kyuhyun ah, sekarang kau harus minta maaf dan cuci wajah noonamu."

"Tapi–"

"Kerjakan atau appa akan melukis wajahmu seperti Heechul." Yongwoon mengancam anak bungsunya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.

Yongwoon pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul seiring dengan Yoonji yang melepaskan Kyuhyun dari dekapannya. Laki-laki kurus berambut ikal itu pun akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia dan Heechul saling melirik tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Dan jangan membuat keributan lagi. Ini sudah malam. Bisa-bisa tetangga kita marah karena terganggu dengan suara kalian yang berisik." Yongwoon memberi peringatan pada kedua anaknya yang masih ada di dalam kamar mandi sebelum dirinya dan Yoonji keluar bersama-sama.

Sepasang suami istri Cho itu pun kembali ke kamar mereka. Yongwoon masuk lebih dulu, lalu kemudian Yoonji. Istrinya hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara Yongwoon berdecak karena kedua anaknya berulah di malam hari. Yoonji menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Aish, kenapa anak-anak yang kupikir manis dan menggemaskan berubah pecicilan seperti itu." Yongwoon mengeluh.

Seketika ia mengenang masa-masa di tahun 90-an, tepatnya ketika Heechul dan Kyuhyun masih menjadi balita yang menggemaskan dan cerdas. Yongwoon selalu menduga bahwa kedua anaknya itu mewarisi sifat Yoonji yang pintar dan lembut. Tapi ternyata dugaannya itu salah besar. Semakin usianya bertambah, Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan sifat jahilnya yang mirip seperti Yongwoon dahulu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah absen untuk menjahili Heechul hingga menangis.

Yoonji menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Ia menarik selimut untuk suaminya, lalu berucap, "Mereka benar-benar anakmu, yeobo."

Nakal, jahil, pemarah, keras kepala. Ya, itulah sifat Yongwoon dahulu. Kini Yongwoon terkena karmanya sendiri karena diantara kedua anaknya itu tidak ada yang mewarisi sifat Yoonji. Tuhan memang adil. Wajah Heechul dan Kyuhyun mirip dengan Yoonji, sementara watak dan sifat kedua anak Cho itu mirip sifat Yongwoon. Itulah yang membuat Yoonji benar-benar yakin bahwa Heechul dan Kyuhyun adalah buah hatinya dan Yongwoon.

Sementara itu.

Di saat sepasang Cho melanjutkan tidur mereka yang terganggu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul masih berada di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang berhadapan di depan _washtafel_ kecil. Tangan Kyuhyun tengah berkerja membersihkan lipstick yang menempel di wajah Heechul dengan sabun muka milik Heechul.

"Pastikan lipstick itu terhapus semua." Ucap Heechul.

"Ne."

"Jangan ada sisa."

"Araseo, cerewet." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menghentikan kerja tangannya dan meraih sabun muka Heechul. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sabun itu sedikit ke permukaan tangannya lalu menggosoknya di wajah Heechul.

Keduanya tampak tenang. Nyaman sekali tidak mendengar suara berisik dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Sesekali perempuan yang tengah dicuci mukanya itu membuka sedikit mata dan melirik Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Bercandamu jahat, Kyu. Kalau aku berjerawat, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun kemudian terkekeh. "Memangnya itu urusanku?"

"Ya!" Heechul kembali marah. Ia pun melayangkan tamparan kecil pada pipi Kyuhyun hingga membuat adik laki-lakinya itu sedikit berteriak.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu mereka mereda, kini Kyuhyun mulai membuat Heechul kembali kesal. Sambil terus membersihkan wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun pun melirik mata Heechul. "Noona, mianhaeyo. Kau tidak membenciku, kan'?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berucap lembut.

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Terlihat sorotan mata yang penuh penyesalan dari Kyuhyun. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali mereka selesai berdebat dan bertengkar, Kyuhyun akan berusaha berbicara pada Heechul dan mengakui kesalahannya dengan meminta maaf. Kyuhyun orang yang cukup sulit untuk minta maaf pada orang lain. Tapi hanya pada Heechul, Kyuhyun tidak segan meminta maaf. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin Heechul benar-benar membencinya karena kenakalan yang super jahat.

"Noona…?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau wajahku sudah benar-benar bersih."

"Aku serius."

Heechul pun menghela nafas. "Anio," Kini Heechul mengakui. Hatinya selalu saja terbakar amarah karena ulah Kyuhyun, tetapi hatinya juga tidak bisa jika tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Meski beribu kali Kyuhyun menjahilinya, Kyuhyun tetap orang yang selalu Heechul sayangi. "Mengapa kau berpikir aku membencimu?"

"Habis wajahmu seram." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mengejekku seperti itu aku akan benar-benar membencimu." Kini Heechul bersiap-siap menyerang Kyuhyun lagi.

Namun niat Heechul hilang ketika mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir tebal adik laki-lakinya. "Anio, aku bercanda. Aish, dasar pemarah."

"Kita kan' pemarah. Karena itu kita tidak bisa akur." Heechul tersenyum seakan ucapannya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Geurae." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman. Ia juga mengakui sifat pemarahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari wajah Heechul. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling wajah Heechul dan memastikan wajah kakak perempuannya itu sudah bersih dari lipstick _waterproof_ yang dicoretnya.

"Aku ingin cuci muka sendiri." Heechul kemudian menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir. Heechul berdiri menghadap cermin dan melihat tidak ada lagi bekas lipstick, yang ada hanya busa dari sabun muka. Heechul pun membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang mencuci muka, Kyuhyun pun teringat akan seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk sering mencuci muka. Ya, orang itu Sungmin. Kyuhyun membayangkan apa yang detik ini sedang Sungmin lakukan. Perempuan cantik yang membuatnya mabuk cinta itu pasti sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang besarnya yang empuk.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia masih harus menemani noonanya mencuci muka di kamar mandi karena kejahilannya tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bagaimana lembutnya tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh wajahnya saat kencan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari sisi _washtafel_ , Kyuhyun pun akhirnya meraih sabun muka Heechul dan mengeluarkan lagi isinya ke telapak tangan yang masih berbusa. Kyuhyun pun mulai menggosok pelan kedua pipinya dengan sabun muka Heechul. Sesekali ia menggibaskan poninya yang menutupi dahi lalu menyabuni setiap bagian wajahnya.

Heechul mengusap wajahnya yang sudah bersih dan bercermin. Ia menyerongkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada busa yang tersisa di wajahnya yang sudah kembali cantik tanpa goresan lipstick. Selamat tinggal lipstick _waterproof_. Wajah Heechul seakan berkata demikian. Sedetik kemudian ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sabun muka.

"Kenapa kau ikut mencuci muka?" tanya Heechul bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja menggosok sabun muka di pipinya kemudian meminta Heechul untuk berganti posisi. "Minggir." Kini Kyuhyun yang berada di depan keran _washtafel_ dengan wajah penuh busa.

"Kyuhyun ah?" Heechul masih penasaran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun kini melirik Heechul. "Aku belum mencuci muka hari ini." Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk di depan _washtafel_ dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya lalu mulai menebak-nebak. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mencuci muka. Ia bahkan tidak pernah peduli jika Yoonji dan Heechul membelikan sabun muka untuknya.

Pernah sekali, ketika Yoonji dan Heechul pergi ke supermarket, mereka membelikan Kyuhyun sabun muka. Sabun muka itu terus ada di dekat _washtafel_ selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, tepatnya hingga sabun itu sudah kadaluarsa. Dan ketika Yoonji menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, dengan santai Kyuhyun menjawab ia tidak pernah cuci muka dengan sabun itu. Ia lebih sering membasuh mukanya dengan air. Itupun hanya jika ia sedang mandi atau sedang mengantuk saat belajar.

Heechul tertawa kecil. Ia pun menebak sikap aneh Kyuhyun itu. "Sungmin yang menyuruhmu mencuci muka, eoh?" dengan santainya Heechul bertanya sambil menaruh siku kanannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Ketahuan. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan hal itu dengan kembali membasuh wajahnya meski sudah tidak ada bekas sabun yang tersisa.

"Kau berubah untuk Sungmin, eoh?" Lagi-lagi Heechul menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aish, diam kau." Kyuhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu di balik air yang terus menerus membasahi wajahnya.

Yap! Heechul bertepuk tangan tiga kali karena merasa tebakannya benar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kenapa tidak jujur saja, Kyu? Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kibum, Kyuhyun juga menceritakan kencan pertamanya pada Heechul beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu saja Heechul tau alasan Kyuhyun mencuci muka saat ini.

"Aigo~ Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa mengubah sifat jorokmu, Kyu." Heechul mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang kusut dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak jorok." Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Kau saja tidak sadar kalau kau jorok."

Heechul berpikir. Jika saja Sungmin tau kejorokan Kyuhyun, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. Untungnya, Heechul tak pernah menceritakan semua hal buruk itu pada Sungmin. Ia hanya membongkar sedikit rahasia Kyuhyun yang senang menumpuk baju kotor di dalam kamar selama berhari-hari.

Banyak rahasia kejorokan Kyuhyun yang belum terungkap. Seperti kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang jarang mandi jika waktu libur tiba. Bukan hanya sehari dua hari, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mandi selama satu minggu berturut-turut karena terlalu asik bermain _game_. Kibum yang saat itu menginap di rumah Kyuhyun saja merasa risih dengan sahabatnya yang malas mandi. Apalagi Heechul yang tinggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun juga sering mengelabui semua orang di rumah dan di sekolah dengan berpura-pura sudah mandi. Padahal yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi adalah ia hanya menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka dengan air, setelah itu menghabiskan banyak waktu di toilet duduk dengan mainan rubiknya. Darimana Heechul tau semua itu? Kyuhyun yang pernah membongkar rahasianya sendiri ketika mereka sedang akur dan berbincang-bincang berdua.

Heechul sesekali terkekeh mengingat begitu banyak keanehan yang dilakukan sang adik. Hal yang tak kalah aneh adalah bau badan Kyuhyun. Hingga detik ini pun Heechul tidak mengerti mengapa orang jorok yang jarang mandi seperti Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermasalah dengan bau badan. Heechul malah senang dengan bau badan Kyuhyun yang khas seperti wangi susu _plain_ , padahal laki-laki itu juga jarang memakai parfum.

Diantara keanehan itu, hanya satu hal yang tidak pernah absen Kyuhyun lakukan. Menggosok gigi. Ia sangat rajin untuk mengerjakan hal yang satu ini. Ia seringkali duduk di depan televisi untuk menonton sambil menggosok giginya hingga satu jam dan membuat Yoonji marah karena busa dari mulutnya tidak sengaja bertebaran di lantai. Dari kebiasaannya itu, Kyuhyun menjadi percaya diri saat tersenyum, menguap atau marah-marah dengan mulut terbuka karena giginya yang rapi itu selalu putih bersih.

Ketika Heechul sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, si laki-laki ikal itu kini selesai membasuh wajah dan tengah bercermin. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari sabun. Ia tidak peduli sabun muka merek apa yang ia pakai saat ini. Yang pasti, untuk kedepannya, Kyuhyun akan membeli sabun muka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia memperhatikan wajahnya dari dekat. Sambil meraba pipinya, ia pun menyadari banyak jejak jerawat di sekitar wajahnya, terutama di daerah pipi. Lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun akan lebih menarik jika tidak ada jejak jerawat seperti ini. Kyuhyun pun mengelus kedua pipinya itu dengan tangannya. "Noona, kau punya obat jerawat?"

"Mwo?" Heechul mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan jerawatmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku kan' hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak mau memberinya bilang saja. Dasar pelit." Kyuhyun malah merasa kesal dengan ucapan Heechul yang seakan mengejek.

Pasti karena Sungmin lagi. Heechul harusnya berterima kasih pada Sungmin karena perempuan itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan. Tiba-tiba saja Heechul menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan mencubitnya dengan wajah gemas.

"Aigooo~"

"Noona!" Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan sikap Heechul. Sementara perempuan itu hanya tertawa. "Bisakah kau tidak menyiksaku terus?" si ikal itu protes.

Namun Heechul malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kajja, kita ke kamarku. Aku berikan obat jerawat untukmu."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Tentu saja." Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Heechul menutup pintu kamar mandi sementara Kyuhyun yang mematikan lampunya. Heechul masih dengan senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya. Ia pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Heechul akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyingkirkan semua jerawat di pipinya. Heechul tau, meski adik laki-lakinya tidak tampan seperti Lee Minho, Wonbin, atau Lee Donghae yang sangat ia kagumi, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun akan terlihat menarik tanpa jerawat di pipinya itu. Kedua kakak beradik itu masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul dan mulai berbincang-bincang di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sepasang telinga dan mata tengah mendengar dan memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Heechul dari mulai di dalam kamar mandi hingga berjalan ke dalam kamar Heechul. Ya, Yoonji mengintip kedua anaknya dari dalam kamar tidur. Ketika kedua anaknya sudah menghilang ke kamar Heechul, ia pun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng.

Ada-ada saja tingkah kedua anaknya. Sedetik lalu mereka bertengkar hebat, sedetik kemudian mereka akrab dan saling perhatian. Itulah mengapa Yoonji tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Yongwoon dan punya dua anak perempuan dan laki-laki seperti Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Setiap harinya selalu ada kejutan tak terduga yang membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka semakin berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

 **Next Chapter:**

.

" _H untuk Heechul dan H untuk Hangeng" ucap Hangeng._

 _._

" _Kau mencintainya juga?" tanya Donghae tersenyum manis._

 _._

" _Nah, jangan mengintip, ya." Kyuhyun berucap sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Chamkamanyo~" Perlahan si ikal itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu… Chu~_

 _._

" _Sekarang hatimu sudah mempercayai cinta?" tanya Sungmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Note:

Aigo~ Kyu ngapain tuh? Hayo Kyu ngapain di next chapter, ada yang bisa tebak? Hihi… Oh iya, Donghae godain adiknya tuh. Kira-kira jawaban Sungmin gimana?

Btw, ada orang yang baru nongol, padahal mukanya udah lama ada di cover. Hore! Ada Hangeng. Bakal ngapain kira-kira? Ikut nyiksa Kyu kaya Chulie gak ya?

.

Semoga highlight untuk next chapter bikin penasaran. But, Mianhaeee… Kalau di chapter ini lebih banyak cerita tentang Kyu daripada Kyumin. Disamping itu, judulnya saya tulis lipstick trap karna chapter ini fokus ke cerita KyuChul. So kyuminnya gak sebanyak chapter sebelumnya. Tapi semoga chingudeul puas dengan cerita si setan kecil yang jahilnya gak ketulungan ini hoho…

Gimana kesan chingudeul baca surat singkat Kyu? Romantisan Kyu apa Kibum? (Ya Kibumlah ya haha...)

Oh iya, Ada yang pengen cium bau badan Kyu? Silahkan cium wangi susu bayi hahaha… Jangan lupa review juga KyuChul momentnya. Saya juga berdoa agar kita semua gak punya adik macem Kyu yang jahilnya kurang ajar

.

Seperti biasa, author (sangat) mengharapkan kesediaan chingudeul untuk mereview chapter ini.

Gamsahamnida, chingudeul *bow*

.

Don't be silent reader LOL^^


End file.
